Dangerous Thirst
by WouldYouRunFromMe
Summary: She's loyal. He's wild. Broken marriages have left these souls wounded and feeling trapped. They each are devoted enough to make their prison a home. One of them just so happens to be sneaking out of that cage to go be with the other in theirs. Is that so wrong? Yes. Story Tags: Affairs, love, abuse, language, AU ect.
1. Chapter 1: Our Spouses

_**Note: (This story use to be on a different plot and has since been rewritten. The first chapter is all that remains from the original 20. I hope the new story line is better. Thank you.)**_

_**Summary: **__She's loyal. He's wild. Broken marriages have left these souls wounded and feeling trapped. They each are devoted enough to make their prison a home. One of them just happens to be sneaking out of that cage to go be with the other in theirs. Is that so wrong? Yes. _

_**Plot Point:**_ _We have your repetitive unhappy couples! Each different and yet the same. None are perfect. All are flawed. Each is their own enemy in the grand scheme of things. When everyone's hearts finally find what they needed all along to bring their pros and cons to the light, can they make that choice to accept it and grow? Or are they destined to be stuck in their broken ways?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I hate to inform you all this but, I don't own Naruto! Dun-Dun-Dunnn!_

_**Important Note - Relationships:**_ _NaruHina and SasuSaku are the starting pairs._

_SasuHina is the main goal here._

_**Warning: **__Heavy language, insults, pain, shaming, sexual situations, violence, misconduct, fighting, abuse, love, friendship, redemption, fighting, blood, affairs, brothers, doggy, AU, OOC-ness? relationship problems, big brothers and cousins, family, truth, LIEESSS_

_**Introductions**_

* * *

**:: My Husband ::**

Four years.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!"

Four long years... were supposed to be nothing but absolute blessed happiness.

"You've been getting ready for an hour now? Please don't do this to me again!"

When did it get to this point? The yelling and the fighting. She wasn't combative. She was docile. A flower in waiting. Then how did she miss the signs those years ago if she was just standing still? The only time she moved from her worn out spot of shot nerves was to ask him for his hand. She took that leap while he only caught her at the last second. She didn't notice it then that when she fell into his arms, he wasn't pleased, but rather… perplexed.

"You know what? Forget it. We're just going to stay home! I'll get your blanket and you can curl up on the sofa like you always do and hide from the world outside!"

'_Like always?' _Hinata Hyuga asked herself this aged question as her lavender eyes raised to an oval mirror entrapped around a silver outline. There reflected back to her simply a trapped woman. A beautiful lady of snow skin and plum layers for hair that fell around her shoulders loosely, bangs rested on either side refusing to join the rest of her locks in the back. A plain silver chain adorned her neck above her cleavage that was only contained because of the short, black, tight fitting mermaid dress with ruffled, off-shoulder sleeves. Her black pumps lay on the rim of the tub because she didn't feel up to putting them on just yet. She always stalled like this to take a moment and reflect on why she forced herself into something so… uncomfortable.

"Could you come out of the damn bathroom at least and let me know you're okay?"

She placed her ring hand on the sink and turned her body back slightly to the beige door. A weary smile planted on glossed lips at the reason that presented itself.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The man that made this woman move first.

Exhausted from the shouting and running about to get ready, he placed a palm on the door and pleaded once again to his wife that he knew deep down, was not the one he should have said yes to. "Hinata." But here they were, trying for the most part. "Babe, please come out of the bathroom. I'm sorry again for shouting…"

'_No you're not...'_ Hinata could hear the strained undertones in his voice. She blamed herself like she was the vain of his existence. One, two, three. They fell from her eyes out of sync at first like a broken stream crippled by rocky protrusions. All she ever aimed for in her life, was to make this wonderful man happy to the fullest degree, to love him relentlessly without fail. In return, he'd give her the same. Why was that so hard?

Because she missed the signs.

"Say something," Naruto begged for more than the obvious. He wanted his freedom, but like his thoughts of her, he was too weak to leave… this door. "Why? Why do you do this everyday?! Can't we just go out without you being afraid of something?! I'm by your side? I'm here! Meet me halfway for once!" He struck the door with a fist of endless frustration, stopping the abuse and loud banging to hit his head against the door and seek forgiveness for that outburst he was sure had scared the fragile thing inside, "Hinata, just open up already. That was an accident! I didn't mean- Open the door, please!"

He would never lay a hand on her, only anything else he could find. The woman he thought dainty, hiding in the porcelain throne room, was not afraid. She didn't even flinch at his tantrum.

For four years, she put up with this because she did and still believes she deserved it. Half the time, she wished he would just hit her and then he'd magically love her somehow. What about her reclusive nature? Surely that would piss him off again. She was like a puppy that didn't want to go for walks. That was the very thing she'd laugh at on TV with him at her side, holding her in comfort like he'd never treat her like that. He'd never make her feel like a pet, and he didn't for the most part.

This falling out was the result of complete indifference with no real compromise wanting to be made.

She'd married an active person that she thought she could keep at home. He denied her right away those things when possible, so she returned the favor, growing bolder and resilient. That one thing, he taught her without knowing. He made her speak her mind and shut it off when she was literally done. She felt more empowered than in her high school years where uttering a sound would bother her to the end of the day. Now at age 24, she didn't give a damn when she spoke or not around anyone. As time went on, he was put on that list, but she did it out of love. The same, possible emotion, that she hoped resided in him. A respecting type of feeling that they both were only partly immovable at times and therefore, could change.

Hinata was still the only one to budge somewhat. She turned back to the sink and grabbed her charcoal feather earrings off the holder above the faucet to the right. "I'm coming out in five. I'll meet you in the car."

"Are you serio-" Naruto bit his tongue and rolled his eyes, storming off, snatching up his khaki suit jacket off the queen sized bed draped in royal blue sheets. "I'll wait like usual then!"

That door slam that followed, she giggled at. His wasted strength always put a mirthful state on her face. He never applied it when they laid together...almost like he was afraid she couldn't handle it.

Trust was another glaring issue, and he lacked it in many areas outside of the bedroom.

She sighed heavily and then got to cleaning herself up from the waterworks. This evening would be no different. She'd sit there and not say a word while he talked up to whatever friends he wanted to impress. Her job was easy. Smile and laugh at what he says. Of course he didn't want her to do that because of how obvious she made it, but she did so anyway to show him that she was willing to try. He ignored her efforts every time and put it off as nothing but embarrassing… like any other night.

* * *

**:: My Wife ::**

"All I ask is that you try to smile for once in your life and make us look like a happy couple."

'_When the fuck were we ever a happy couple after I married you?'_ Uchiha Sasuke looked at his wife of cherry blossom hair, presenting the question with complete disinterest on his face. He refused to abide, let alone possibly listen to anything she said. His dark, void like eyes, reflected their unfortunate union's emptiness.

"Are you going to say something this time, or keep looking at me like you've come down with a rare case of retarded?" Sakura snapped fast under her breath as a waiter passed by. She then carefully placed a napkin in her lap over the ruby, sleeved dress that stopped well above her knees when sitting. The chandelier over them, decorated in priceless false diamonds, shined like her heels. Her hair, while short, was well kept and made the pearls on her ears stand out. She radiated class.

Her hermit husband, on the other hand, was slumped in the booth with his hands in his dress pant's pockets. His choice of 'shirt' was a plain black tank top that had help from looking less unethical by the blazer he had to wear. He'd rather be working out at home, watching a documentary at home, or doing anything else but sitting like a trophy husband for the woman he thought actually loved him. She vied for him to no end back then, so he presumed she didn't just care for his model inspiring looks and wealth. After the first day of being married to her, she tried to change his habits, the way he dressed, everything. He gave in to some, expecting that she'd make a few alterations herself. No such fucking thing transpired. His language worsened and his habits increased out of defiance.

And those divorce papers? They were looking better than sex right now.

That was about the only thing keeping him here for two years. It was a filthy way to love someone, but she made it obvious that she only planned to give herself to him. A part of him liked that a lot and too much at times. That pseudo sense of love that someone who gives their body to you solely, must truly care for you after all, tricked him into staying in a controlling relationship. When the intercourse was done, she was back to complaining about how worthless he was despite him doing all the work hours prior. It didn't end there. After a long day of actual work with his brother, he'd come home to the wife that did nothing. She didn't cook or clean for him, only for herself. Then she'd berate him about his lack of social awareness and inability to dress properly. He wasn't doing this. He wasn't doing that. He should change for her betterment.

How she flipped the meaning of trophy husband, he had no idea, but she did.

Why she stayed to put up with his resilient nature, was another guess that he took meant she loved him… So at times, he'd give in to her wishes a little more though he got nothing back but sexual gratification.

That could only get a relationship to go so far.

"Sasuke, please, I beg of you, sit up straight and proper at least! We haven't seen Naruto in years. Do you want him to think you're some talent-less hack whose only attribute is looking good?" She sighed and picked up a wine glass between her middle and ring finger, cupping it when secure. "Not like you bothered with that today either."

'_How's the padding in your bra going? Sweating like a pig yet?'_ He would have said it aloud if they were at home where he could change after she threw that red wine in his face. He chose a less likely physical response invoking jest for the time being. "I wasn't aware we had to dress."

"I told you- Don't pretend you didn't hear me warn you five times that we were going out. Whenever we do this, you put up a bratty attitude and pretend you're not listening. Then you go back to your gym and igno-"

Sasuke stared at her blankly and uncaring as she quietly repeated a previous event that should be the story of their lives. She was so beautiful before when she actually cared for him, now all he saw was a… pink gremlin. He snickered unintentionally in her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand raise. That made his ass sit up and capture the wrist of that incoming slap, scowling at her like she'd lost her damn mind. "The hell do you think you're about to do?!"

"Lower your voice!"

"For what?!"

Where she got this abusive behavior from, he didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow it. He held her tight when she tried to jerk it back. The gold bracelets on a decorated forearm, clanked and clinked as he pushed that appendage down to the table hard as a warning, firm grip never leaving.

Each held each other's glare like they would kill for the other to make a move again and try something. He let her go with a light shove only because everyone around them paid attention at the wrong time, dooming his image solely like he was the initial attacker. Just because he released her, didn't mean he was backing down. "The fuck are you all looking at?!"

"Mind your own damn business!" Sakura, while annoyed with the man she married, shared his temper. There were qualities about him that she loved besides his appearance. He was quite intelligent, and yet a dumb human being when it came to social gatherings. He could have it all, but he was to...settled for her taste. She wanted more in life. She didn't work because that's not what her friends, or her mother taught her to do. A woman's power is in her body and mind. Men control the scene. If you can get a hold of one male in such good standing, and bend him to your will, you'll never have a broken home...ever again. She drank down her abusive past and glared once at the worthless, sexy man she shacked up with, picking him for his quiet nature tacked on by overbearing presence and riches. It took a while in college, but he gave in eventually. The errors of her ways started to show the flaw in the once presumed perfect scheme.

He was not that guy.

However, he respected her strength. He sat up beside her confidently as if to show that no matter what rumors spread, only they know the truth at the end of the day. "I can't fucking stand you sometimes," she whispered from over the rim of her glass.

"The feeling is mutual," Sasuke exhaled out behind an over painted mask of hurt, smirking, "till we get home."

"If we get kicked out of this place, you're never touching me again!" That threat was met by a riveting cackle from her dark prince that sent a shiver and tremble waving throughout her body in the worst way to crash on that button of lust.

"Whose punishment is that again, Sakura?"

That callous look her way, put a flush across her face. Her attraction to assholes had a backstory as long as her arms that she'd wrapped around this man's neck in ecstasy for him to destroy her ability to speak. She rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of their dinner guests arriving through the glass doors ahead. "Naruto's here with his wife. Do try not to embarrass me."

"Hn. Someone married that idiot?"

"That someone was almost me, for your information."

"So what you're saying is… he dodged a bullet?" He played that smirk out like the abuse to his pockets from his hands when he pushed them back in. "I should kick his ass. He would have spared me a fortune."

"Oh shut the fuc- Hey, Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Sakura's nature flipped on a switch, jewel lavished hand reaching out for the tan one embracing it respectfully and not the way he used too. He looked drained and just not up for it this evening. She wondered what zapped that energy in him. His wife looked doom and gloom too. "Your wife is lovely, isn't she, Sasuke?"

'_She looks fucking miserable….' _Sasuke stared at the bombshell sliding into the booth across from him. Her husband, his old friend who he lost contact with after the whiskered male dropped out of college, was no better. '_You mean I gotta deal with their emotional baggage too? Can they not hide that shit?!'_ He was no better, and it made that taste in his mouth all the more bitter. He shrugged and slumped back in his seat. "How you doing, dumb-ass?"

"Better than you, bastard." Naruto laughed and dropped down with a fresh smile to his old friends. "Oh, uh, this is my wife, Hinata! We met after I bailed from prison."

"Hahahaha, very funny! College is not prison. Being broke though, makes prison sound like home," Sakura said with a wave to a waiter nearby for a refill alert. She held up the glass to help the aid give her cup that alcoholic life to the brim. "I hope you're not trying to ask us for money."

"Actually, I own this building we'll be eating in." The proud blond, business owner, leaned back in his seat, arm up and bent on the back, never going around his quiet wife. He nodded his head to the window. "And the ones down the street."

"Bullshit," Sasuke cursed under his breath, eyeing his so called lover when she put a heel to his foot. "Do that again and I swea-!"

"Why'd you go into the restaurant business, Naruto?! I'm going to need to see some proof!" Sakura spoke over her rude husband, not wanting him to ruin a potential alley in their circle of well managed people.

"Aha, well turns out that little obsession with ramen, had major benefits." Naruto raised a hand and snapped his fingers twice, calling out, "Any waiter, come here for a minute!"

A young man of ginger hair and black eyes, speed walked their way. He took that time to present two champagne glasses to the guests that usually requested such, filling them with their couple's signature selection. "How may I assist you, Msr. Uzumaki?"

"Ani! You decided to stay? I'm glad. Do me a favor and go get the chef for me?"

"Ah, yes, sir!"

Sakura watched, impressed while her husband's eyes were busy elsewhere.

Could anyone blame him? His old friend's wife was... strange. She had this fed up look on her face that showed at random times. That fragile frame of hers stacked with a full body… was also deceivingly so. Most women Sasuke's wife showed him too, would be eyeing him right now, not the other way around. She looked devoted to her man, but also annoyed by him all at once. He learned all this from just sitting, watching, and going with the moment. He tilted his head to the side and glanced at the blond who let a woman like this have such a sad atmosphere around her. He was not attracted to her by any means yet. He did find her silence interesting given she's the only thing in sight across from him besides the rambling two next to them both.

"-the chef, really?! Are you trying to say we're about to eat for free?"

"I don't see why not!" Naruto boasted nonchalantly on the sly. To him, compared to the obvious turmoil his high school crush was hiding, he'd won this event. He nudged his wife and said, "What do you think, love? Should we make our friends pay or watch us eat?"

"Hahaha… Don't be mean." Hinata forced a rehearsed response, mentally rolling her eyes and gagging at the dinner choice she knew was coming unless someone intervened. How he managed to eat that crap and stay moderately fit, she had no idea. Somehow her thoughts became outside knowledge from the obviously bored man across from her.

"Naruto, if you make us eat that unhealthy shit, I'm not paying for it."

"Nice to see your attitude hasn't changed, Sasuke."

"Nice to see you're not taking up five seats."

Hinata hid a giggle behind a napkin that she pulled off the table quickly to cover her mouth and pretend she had to sneeze. She could have swore she saw the blunt man eye here like he knew, but he turned away to quick back to the conversation like it was nothing.

"-and he's just been in a foul mood since! I'm so sorry, Naruto," she apologized with a hand across the table to the blond's own.

"Don't be, Sakura..." he assured her, slipping his hand back down off the table, uncomfortable with that touch that rejected him too many times to not leave a scar. That small withdrawal did not go unnoticed by the pink woman's husband. "I honestly miss this bluntness. Please guys, feel free to speak your mind."

"You're not getting enough of that at home?"

Sakura took a minute to calm her nerves before turning to the raven man with no breaks. "Sasuke, my love, could you stop? I know he said it's fine, but that's usually a code that you're making everyone uncomfortable."

"Everyone? Last time I checked, _babe_, you were only one person unless there's something you're not telling me," Sasuke shot back dryly, head cocked to the side like what the fuck did she expect, "You do look like you picked up a fe-"

Splash! Red wine dripped and dried on a moonlit face, down the cut jawline and dripping from raven bangs. He licked his lips and smirked, chortling smoothly before standing up and stealing Hinata's glass. "Lend me this for a second, doll face." After that careless remark her surprised way, he held the slim glass over his wife's shocked, pretty little head.

"Don't you fucking dar- EEHH!" Sakura screamed at the short burst of cold that flowed down over her face. She jutted up from her seat, napkin falling off her lap to the floor uselessly. She held her arms out like she was drenched, fist formed and emeralds scowling blades to her husband who shook the glass once to get it all out before setting it back down on the table. "YOU- YOU WORTHLESS LOAD OF...!"

"SAY. IT!"

Hinata felt the heat between them instantly when they bucked up into each other's face, specifically Sasuke's… She could see his pain and desperation to love his wife and beg her to return it back to him. He tried to kiss Sakura, making the first move, but she turned away, shutting him off in front of everyone. He dragged a hand down his mouth and then both through his hair in exasperation.

Hinata realized seconds later that she was holding her breath for them with her legs closed tight. '_What did I just-'_ She shook her head, confused as to why she was so caught up in that tense moment and admiring his hungry look that she shared with her own husband at times they fought that bad. Her body would lock up if Naruto ever stared at her with intent to ravage her in front of everyone. She blushed like mad and hid it behind a napkin.

"Hinata, are you okay?!" Naruto thought it was all just too much for the innocent woman to see how couples were in the real world. "God dammit, Sasuke! Can you not be so mean spirited for once in your life!?"

"The hell are you on about like you know me all of a sudden anymore? You bailed on that bridge a long time ago, moron." Sasuke stole the blond's glass next and chugged it down, throwing it to the ground afterwards, shattering it and drawing screams of fright from the other dinners.

"What the fuck, man?! Everyone, it's okay!" Naruto jumped up from his seat to stop this tirade.

"Yeah, it's okay. My esteemed wife is paying for it! Or would the guy she shut down fifty times, like to take the rep for her?!" He shoulder bumped past the stunned blond, shouting, "Tell that bitch I'm at the car!"

"I can fucking hear you!" Sakura came barging out of the bathroom, mascara smeared, marching to the door fast afterwards. "Since I'm such a bitch, you can run your ass home! You love working out more than you appreciate a good woman anyway!"

"HA! At least working out leaves me satisfied!"

"OHH! You want to bring up the bedroom in front of everyone? Let's do that then!" She spun back and bared her teeth at the fuming man who met her at the door, heated up from the snarl on his lips and the way he forced her out of the nosy building with strong hands to her elbows. They weren't going to talk this out like they should when they got home.

Hinata's condition did not decrease, for she knew what was going to happen. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see a hate filled sex was likely those twos go to when all else failed. Here she was, jealous of that for some reason. Her husband looked embarrassed and distraught all at once with a hint of weird satisfaction because he didn't show his ass to everyone like they did. All she saw was a boring man who thought she was the same. Why can't their sinking relationship be like theirs? Burning out with a wave of passion. She propped her chin on a hand and looked outside the open, cotton curtained window.

Naruto was busy helping clean up the mess while his wife was exposed to the brash couple once more.

Lily eyes saw the two arguing again by their sports car. She watched Sasuke turn away to yell something to the sky with his fist clenched at his side. He then switched back to continue the rant at Sakura, but he did something else that drew a tiny yelp from Hinata. He latched on to Sakura's waist without warning, picking her up and sitting her atop the car, forcing her to wrap her legs around him and try to pull his hair in an attempt to get him off her lips. Her dress rose high and his hands did no kindness in stopping that from happening. She could see him bite the woman's bottom, cherry lip, and lick it, sending an obvious shiver along her body that traveled as his tongue went down her chin and neck.

Hinata swallowed hard and bit a nail, watching him imprint on her thighs on up and in her cherry blossom hair, yanking her head back to demand his canines an area of flesh to sink into without mercy. Her inner moan was matched to the one that escaped Sakura's lips just loud enough for the sound to travel to her awaiting ears through the glass. She cast her eyes down in embarrassment from the pg porno going on outside that she wished would be her life. When she looked up, onyx locked with lavender. He flashed an up-turn in his lips against Sakura's marked collar bone that she'd never forget.

It was a taunting one… a mocking gesture at how erotic his life was compared to hers. He showed off his exciting and declining relationship by grinding on the woman clinging to him still. He kept his estranged lover's head back so he could side glance at Hinata to make sure she was watching every little thing he did to his so called wife's sensitive neck. There he lapped at a pulse and released her hair to get somewhat of a grip on her ass under the dress now up to her waist, pulling her teal lingerie panties against him more to increase that friction cooking up down below.

'_Bastard!' _Hinata cursed and crossed her legs this time, damning this insensitive, careless prick. She wished she could zap his toxic masculinity and put some of it in Naruto. Just a little. Can she sin a little and be treated like a spoiled, naughty princess for five seconds? A little kink never hurt anyone. Could Naruto just grab at her body like that and fill her up to show he still cared, he still wanted her, they could possibly work, he loved her alone, he needed her like Sakura needed air after Sasuke suffocated her mouth with his tongue, granting no breaks unless he wanted to. Why was she still watching this shit?! That raven bastard glanced straight at her like he could once again hear her thoughts.

That look… that moment of… 'This is you if I ever get you alone. Fear me.'

A stuck siren went off on her face as she shook her head frantically. '_Absolutely fucking not!' _She was not a cheater. She would not be coerced.

Hinata stood up and reached for the curtains, choosing to get the most difficult one out of the way being across. Since she was in a mermaid dress, she had to hold her legs together and bend over the table to reach the other blind, giving her teaser outside a view of a lifetime.

The dress was tight and defining as it should, revealing a thickness in the back that she had no idea threw him off guard until she stopped arching after freeing the other curtain. Turning full frontal with a peeved looked, she saw his attention all on her like she was the culprit now… she was misbehaving.

'_Hmph!' _She unfurled the curtain just in time to catch Sakura getting fed up that he stopped, resulting in her pushing him off. About time anyway. A servant had come out to ask them to leave for disturbing the arriving guests and bothering the inside residents. '_Serves them right.' _She did withhold a curtain to see Sakura gripe and complain to the driver's side.

Sasuke's annoyance with the matter was very evident as well in his ticked off expression...and then, he cut his cold eyes her way. She returned something to him that she saw enough today to mimic. It was a small smirk, a bold one that faded from his intrigued sight as she dropped the curtain down.

Hinata then dusted herself off like she achieved a great victory in parallel with her husband who hadn't noticed a thing, busy chatting up the chef and explaining the ordeal. That moment of excitement was fleeting, and it left her high shooting down fast. The only good thing was that she'd hopefully never have to see that perverted, arrogant, exciting playboy… ever again.

* * *

_Review if you'd like! Much love xoxo!_

_Love the varying comments!_


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Point

_~ One Month Later ~_

* * *

**_: The Bite Is Worse Than The Bark :_**

"Hah.. eighty one." And down then lift. "Eighty two."

Don't touch that sweat drop. Let it fall to the cold, concrete floors. Feel the burn. Embrace the pain in those biceps. Don't quit and keep that core elevated. Feeling a thirst? Too damn bad. Might as well tongue the desert because you ain't drinking shit till you hit a hundred.

No one has, '_War_', in crimson, rough letters in the center of their black tank top if they don't hold those values true.

Sasuke was the damn spokesperson for it. It didn't just make him feel good and keep him healthy, this was his outlet for stress. This is how he found relief from the nightmare that was his wife sometimes. Outside on the patio under the pavilion was his domain to freedom if he wasn't in his garage with his cars. Sure this wasn't much to call his own but he didn't need a lot. The rest of the house like the Jacuzzi, pool, other five bedrooms, ect, that's all his wife's wants.

"Eighty nine..." He held that to catch his breath, nearing the end with just eleven more to go. His wife had popped into his mind then, making him think of the times they worked out together. Sure it never ended in them using the equipment but still. They did it together and he loved it. Now it was just him. He looked around the empty, quiet place and shook his head, moving on. "Ninety."

At least he wouldn't be home tomorrow. He'd get to go back to work wherever his parents wanted him to be. He and his brother provided security to the family business. To this day, he still couldn't tell anyone what that exactly is. Don't get him wrong, he cared and then… he didn't.

Itachi was the angel child basically.

Sasuke turned out to be their fallen one whose wings were forever stained black by his own doing. Why? He liked the color a lot. Hint's the palate of his equipment all around like his shoes. He wasn't goth or anything like that. He just enjoyed a simple shade that went with everything. Now as for his wife strutting in his space all of a sudden in nothing but an off shoulder top and boy-shorts, she believed in color. Hell, when she stood directly in front of him, he could almost tell what color her bra was. Scratch that. She's not wearing one. While he found that a bit kinky, she seemed too preoccupied to fool around right now. He carried on with his workout, having no choice but to look between her legs straight ahead. "Ninety three."

"Sasuke, guess what?" Sakura called to him as she tapped away on her phone with acrylic nails, sounding somewhat excited. The blond wasn't the only one with a bad case of social needs. Her mission was to create this ultimate image of the perfect home like she was taught. She had the guy, the house, and a popular ring of friends. The only one who didn't know all this was her ex. Best not to have him in their world and possibly sharing a most embarrassing incident. "We have an old friend near us as of today."

"Ninety five." Sasuke paused there to ask breathlessly, "Hah, if it's your mother, we're moving."

She grinned and rolled those emeralds at his comment. Why those two didn't get along was quite a tale. "Very funny. It's Naruto actually. He posted a picture of his new house earlier today. It's definitely over here so I texted him and… he's here."

Her husband failed to see why this was worth mentioning. He didn't bother to think about why she even had his number either… "And? Ninety six."

"Because." Sakura stepped around him to sit on his back, loving that grunt she drew forth from him and his unwavering strength. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to make up for that shit you pulled those weeks ago."

'_Me?' _He didn't even want to be there. His so-called friendship with Naruto was shattered as it was. No use in taking a hammer to it. He thus wanted no part of whatever she was trying to do. "Ninety eight."

Ignoring her was not easy. She frowned at his lack of attention her way, switching to laying on him and draping her arms over his shoulder. She kissed the back of his neck and then his cheek before nuzzling against him. "Please pay attention?"

At one point that was the cutest sound he could have ever heard. Now it was just grating because there was no sweetness really there. He gave her a look of disinterest before going back down and lifting right back up. "Ninety nine."

Sakura puffed at a pink strand and quit with the cutesy nonsense right away. "Okay asshole, here's the problem." She shoved that phone near his face to force him to see the text she'd received. "This is an expensive lot almost like ours. He's climbing to our level fast. We should get him in our circle while we can."

"What for?" He pushed that crap away, solely wanting his space back already.

"Because the more well managed people we have in our lives, the better we look. Plus, keep your friends close and your enemies closer exists for a reason," she said as a matter of fact, pushing at his head and gripping his hair as she got off his back. She smiled at that twinge she caused and the curt shake of his head. "It's what my mother taught me."

'_Therein lies the problem.' _Sasuke uttered in thought, finishing his last rep before pushing up off the floor and dusting off his hands. For a brief moment they stared each other down, him mostly pissed about the petty pain in the back of his head. He grunted and rubbed the spot, pushing past her, choosing not to get into an altercation over something so small. She was getting a lot bolder lately with these attacks though. He snatched up a towel off the rack and tried to just pretend she wasn't there following behind him.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

He really didn't but now he was. "What do you want then?!"

Sakura held up a digit like she was the one doing her best to control her temper. "All I want is for you to listen."

'_I'm trying.' _He's been trying for two years now willingly. "You've got five minutes."

She turned away from him right there to inhale and exhale deeply. Her mother warned her that Sasuke would be a challenge. If she wanted to 'save' him, she had to overcome it. Lately treats like sex and compliments weren't working anymore. Her mother said it may be time for more physical solutions but she couldn't bring herself to go full throttle yet given she knew the pain all too well.

"Three minutes."

Man was he pushing her there though. "I want to throw a welcome to the neighborhood party for Naruto!" she announced with a strained smile and smack of her hands together, luckily not cracking her phone. She did hold onto it tightly as she spun back around. "You're going to help me do that."

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke draped that towel around his broad shoulders, smirking some at that twitch of her brow. Could he piss her off anymore? Oh yes.

"Well if you don't I'll-"

"Two minutes."

Sakura bit her tongue and held her clasped hands to her lips. Internally she cursed his name to high hell and back. He had no idea that he was reminding her of her father and how he used to constantly interrupt her mother and then some. Because of that, she saw how little control she had over this conversation. This should never happen. Emeralds then raised to onyx dead set. "Sasuke, I'm going to need you to stop that shit right now."

"... Forty seconds."

That was it. He'd abused that button of patience for too long.

She grabbed the nearest thing which was a fifteen pound weight and switched targets at the last minute. She chucked it straight to the stereo set nearby. Static and sparks spew forth and set a small flame, leaving the raven wide eyed and mid flinch.

Before Sasuke could even comment on this erratic behavior, his wife went off.

"**WE** are fucking throwing a party in two damn weeks! You've got till then to get yourself together or I'll do it for you." She warned with a digit pressed hard against his chest. "Don't test me!"

Sasuke was kind of stuck in a daze from this. He wasn't scared by any means but he was bothered by the fact that his wife just lost her shit and destroyed a thousand dollar stereo system. A minute ago, that could have been him.

She didn't stay to deal with his delayed reaction any longer. She shoved him away and started storming off, listing demands. "Clean that crap up before the whole damn house burns down and get dressed while you're at it! We're going to make a surprise visit to send him our invitation ourselves and if you start something- You know what, keep what you got on. You might need it."

Wait... what? No, no they needed to talk about whatever that was just was a while ago. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but that door slam was supposedly the end of that. He stared at the destroyed equipment with bits popping out, wondering if he was crazy for thinking this was a major problem. He looked around to make sure that just happened and then kind of sat down on a bench nearby to take it in. He wasn't there long before she came shouting at him again.

"Do you have the ke- What the fuck are you doing?! We're leaving. Come on!"

Sasuke stared at her like she'd escaped the ward. "Sakura..."

"What?!"

He pointed to his music box just dying out in that corner. "You see that right?"

She spared one bored take to the destruction and shrugged. "So? It's not a big deal." Yet he was still pointing at it and appearing to get more and more pissed off by her lack of a proper response. "Oh my god- Okay! I'm sorry. I'll get you another one!"

He can buy another system but he can't replace his entire body. "Are you insane?" That was a stupid question and thus meant to be rhetorical. "Sakura, if you do that shit again-"

"I said I was sorry!" She groaned like this was a needless hassle. To her, she could do so much worse. This was nothing. She so pouted and shamefully slumped down the stairs back over to him as if she was a cat that didn't mean to spill water on the laptop. She brushed up on him for forgiveness and littered kisses all over his confused expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Getting loved on happened to be a rare occurrence here in the Uchiha household. Sasuke fought it due to the circumstances even when a pair of skilled fingers tugged at the rim of his shorts. "Sakura-"

"I'll make it up to you." Those six words were the equivalent to the most addictive drug around.

Instead of saying no, he chose a temporary high that would never last. One that would damn near cost him an arm and a leg to get again only if… he wanted it.

* * *

**_: The Bark Is Worse Than The Bite :_**

The grass really is greener on the other side.

Naruto fell in love with his new neighborhood from the finely cut yard to the clean driveway, spotless windows and slick style of his new one story home. He nearly teared up at the slanted roof and the stone walkway to the detailed door. '_It's perfect.' _The person he was here for, thought so too and that made him smile too much. Everything was falling into place and now all he needed to do was finish out the final touches.

He picked up that last box from the moving truck and took in the view of this amazing upgrade from their apartment one more time.

Though Hinata helped him achieve this mostly, he wouldn't credit her because she was being a brat right now. She barely helped him get anything inside and in fact, she was still curled up on the couch in her sunflower blanket when he came in. He sighed tiresomely and set the box down near the doorway. He then walked on over in his cargo shorts, orange tank top, and boots. He leaned on the back arch over the lime couch to the woman who refused to say more than two words to him since he mentioned the move. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." He thought he was being cute saying her name over and over again and pushing on her hip. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinat-"

"What now…?" She sniffled and wiggled for him to quit touching her. She also wanted him to just go away. To her, this move of which she did not want, was worse than a slap to her face. All this because he'd claimed her opinion on the decision of their living conditions, didn't matter since she had no job… Well whose fault is that you ask? The same jerk now trying to get her to lighten up.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Look at this place! It's amazing. We have more space than we did in that box. You can go outside now and do that yoga thing you like in a fenced in yard. A big, fenced yard!" Naruto emphasized with his arms out that dropped when she failed to respond at all. "Hinataaaa, really? I did this for us. Aren't you at least a little proud of me?"

'_Always…' _She nodded under the blanket because this move wasn't out of nowhere. This was supposedly a tactical decision to work with his new partner that the chef from months prior had introduced him too. They had a good set up here and had been looking for someone to help run things. Of course her husband jumped at the opportunity for a pay increase and better living. There was one other deeply troubling problem that shot to hell all those positives and just reasons…

"Great! I hope you'll be ready to celebrate with Kiva tonight."

Hinata stiffened and her pupils dilated at the name. Kiva Inuzuka was her husband's new quote on quote, 'business partner'. She was awfully ambitious like her husband but not as loud. They hit it off way to well as a result and before she knew it…. they were moving to Kiva's side of town. Her gut told her there was something wrong with this while her head wanted her to think more logically. He did bring her along... "T-Tonight? How come? We just moved here."

"I technically did all the moving but okay." Naruto didn't mumble it all too quietly, wanting her to hear it and get that she really had no reason to deny anyone over his house. "She's only coming over to welcome us in. I told her it was fine and you two could end up becoming the best of friends."

'_No.' _She hadn't made a single friend out of any one of Naruto's acquaintances or work buddies. '_Absolutely not.' _She was therefore quite positive that she and Kiva were not going to get along whatsoever. Hinata still had to say, "Okay…"

"That's the spirit. Good job." He gave her a pet and then tended to his phone when he got a text message. "Since I carried everything in, could you unbox it for me? I have to run out right quick."

She ignored his request and poked her head out of the blanket, hair a mess and eyes puffy. There were far more important things to worry about. "Y-You're leaving?"

"Just out to get something to eat. I'll be right back."

Hinata was going to let him go alone until the fear of losing him sunk in. Asking to go with him would likely upset him though it shouldn't be like that. She put her heart on the line and asked anyway, "Naruto, wait… Can I- Can I come with you?"

He stalled at the door, keys in hand unsure. He knew he looked pretty damn good to go out right now but she… He'd rather not make a bad impression in their new area by exposing them to his emotional wife on the first day. "Well… that depends how fast you can clean yourself up first?" He instantly regretted making that comment because she teared up again and cast her eyes downward. He opted out of apologizing and figured granting her more time at home was best. "Ah you know what, never mind. I just want you to relax and cheer up, okay? I'll be back. Love ya!"

Did he? She did. "Love you too…" Hinata spoke to the door long since closed because he didn't bother to wait for her reply.

* * *

**_: Please Just Drive :_**

"What are you upset about now?" Sakura handled the wheel while her husband moped about on the passenger side. "I know it's not me so it has to be Naruto. We won't stay there long I promise." She put on her white rim shades, feeling great and proud all around.

Sasuke, to put it bluntly, felt like crap. He slumped against the side door as if something was zapping his life force in large quantities every second. This was probably the worst he's ever felt in a while after sex. There was no love in it. Every kiss was cheap, and each touch barely enjoyable. He dealt with the after effects of a bad high that left his energy low. He hated this feeling of emptiness that expanded as the days went by. Hopefully this dry spell wouldn't last long and he could get back to how they were before… as long as she never acted out like that again. "Uhuh."

"Sasuke, don't make me come over there." She was joking but he looked bothered by it. At a red light she had to ask, "Okay tell me what your problem is. You still upset about that damn stereo?" His shrug pissed her off more than his lack of vocal responses. "I told you I'm going to get you another one. What more do you need?"

Sasuke decided to give another basic answer. He had nothing left to deal with her right now, especially if she was going to keep avoiding the issue. In a way that put him down more… he was an enabler. "Uhuh."

"Are you serious?! Sasuke-!".

HONK! The light had turned green a long time ago.

Sakura gripped that wheel tight and held her breath. She only exploded when the poor lady behind her decided to blow that horn again.

* * *

**_: I Need A Leash :_**

Hinata had no idea of the oncoming duo. She didn't even know they lived here. Nothing about them had crossed her mind since that event weeks ago. Her daily routine outside of dealing with her husband from then on, was to either meditate or watch TV. She'd call her surrogate cop father, model sister, or lawyer born cousin to vent. They had their lives together at least. Her sister even had this romantic relationship with her own personal security guy who was a young strapping man. He got all red over just about every compliment she gave him.

As for her own husband, he'd smile and kind of look uncomfortable.

She then became self conscious enough to go grab an over sized, bunny themed sweater to hide her body away. In the bedroom she fitted it down over her jean shorts, smoothing it out and looking over herself in the mirror at the dresser.

There she saw a young woman with a red button nose and static all in her hair. "Oh dear…" She let her husband's words get to her though this look was only temporary due to being so distraught. "I really am a mess…" Maybe he was right about other things too like she was being selfish and not appreciating what he'd done for them. The place was nice and he was working hard… She fidgeted there and thought about getting cleaned up for him to at least look presentable when he came home.

All the dead butterflies in her stomach started to fade one by one at the thought that she wouldn't please him even if she tried.

She could do what he asked and finish unpacking. The likelihood of a tiny kiss for her efforts made her light up like crazy.

The last box to set in the bedroom and hopefully help her get that needed kiss, was near the front door. She hurried over and scooped it up quickly, motivated. If it weren't for the voices she heard outside, she'd be in the room by now cheering for herself. She listened carefully to make sure it wasn't Naruto struggling to get his keys because he'd ordered too much food once again. There were things like that that made her smile when thinking of him. He could be so adorably stupid at times and sincere. For that reason she blushed partially when she stepped closer to the door, awaiting to hear his voice.

"-then you threatened to kill her."

"No I didn't! I told her that hell is nice this time of year."

"You offered to run her over?"

"Ah, I 'offered' to send her there free of charge. Huge difference."

She heard Sasuke chuckle in disbelief and say, "So I did marry a lunatic."

"You weren't complaining an hour ago."

"How could I… when you were sitting on my fa-!"

Hinata covered her far from innocent ears and shook her head. Where was her cross? Her bible? Something. Any random list of things she did not possess to repel the sinful couple at her door. She searched around frantically, looking for a way out and wondering why the hell they were here.

The ring of the doorbell did not stop her from hiding under that blanket.

"Hello?! Is anyone home? It's Sakura! And my husband of course!"

"Against my will."

"Will you shut up- Ignore him please. We- We had dinner with you guys some time ago! I'm sure it's hard to forget but- Anyway, we're here to welcome you both to the neighborhood!" Sakura wore her friendly tone out something awful, stressed by her husband.

"I highly doubt anyone is here."

'_We're not! Go away.' _Hinata trembled there on the sofa, wishing and praying.

"Oh and what gave you that brilliant idea?"

"Because we're the only car in the driveway."

She heard nothing for a brief moment until Sakura snapped.

"Did it not occur to you to say something before we walked our asses all the way up here?!"

"Sakura... you have eyes."

Hinata learned a beautiful array of new curse words all at once right then. Surely this meant they were leaving now. Along the floor on her knees, she crawled to the window nearby and peeped through the corner. She saw Sakura had already made it back to the car while the raven was just relaxing against the front door and watching like some disobedient wolf. '_Hm...' _They weren't actually going to stay here, or so she hoped. Her worry wasn't put to rest even when the pink haired woman simply sped off. Reason being because that foul mouthed lady had left her dangerous dog behind with nothing to contain him. He seemed to expect this and started searching through his hoodie pocket for something. Nothing was found there so he shoved his hands in his basket ball shorts and… came up empty once again.

"Damn it." He cursed and raked his fingers through his hair where Hinata saw two wolf ears twitch in dismay. He soon caught a glimpse of the nosy little thing watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Huh, so you are here."

She yelped and shied away upon seeing that smirk of complete disaster. The drums of doom had sounded. Back to her couch she went to guard the door from afar. Whatever she did from here on, she must never do one thing and that is... to let that wolf in. "Go away!"

All Sasuke heard was 'oh ahawy'. Complete gibberish from the shy woman inside. He didn't understand it and it just about pissed him off. He wasn't a scary guy and he only bit when necessary. He had all his shots too so he was good to go. "Hey, doll face, I need to borrow-"

"That's not my name!"

He heard her that time and chortled at the squeakiness. '_Okay then.' _With his hands in his pockets, he shrugged and said, "Look, Naruto's wife or whatever, I need to borrow your phone." He got to the point in hopes she'd comply and help him already. He really didn't want to walk a 100 miles back.

"Why?" She stayed skeptical of his request and weary of his rude nature.

"Because I'm hungry, what do you think? I need a damn ride." His anger at his own wife started to show and he misplaced it on Hinata. "Could you call my brother for me then since you're too scared or whatever it is you got going on. I really don't want to camp on your doorstep."

'_I don't want you to either!' _Hinata grumbled and slipped off the couch with her blanket. She'd do anything to send him on his way. She picked up her cell from the kitchen table and then stood before the door. "What's his number then?" She didn't hear anything from him for a while and she'd hate to admit it worried her. "Sasuke?"

"Hold on I'm trying to remember."

"You forgot your own brother's number?"

Sasuke got flustered quickly by her accusing tone. "Well he's not the only person I talk to and it's not like I call him everyda- You know what? Just give me your cell so I can figure it out."

"Hmm, no. I'll call Naruto. He'll take you home." Hinata heard something along the lines of 'fuck it' and then nothing. She cracked the door open just to make sure he wasn't doing what she assumed and… there he was. This fool was actually starting to walk back home. "Sasuke!" That felt weird shouting but he really didn't need to be going anywhere on foot like that, especially if it was far.

"I'm good! Go back inside." He waved without turning around to face her, going at a steady pace to not burn himself out. He did not look forward to the long road but he'd never accept aid from Naruto. The blond's wife was different though and kind of annoying herself. He looked back to see the woman on the phone now likely trying to call her husband. '_You can't be serious.'_ Oh but she was and that gave him an idea that led him to come back.

Hinata didn't notice this yet because she was getting worked up over why her husband wasn't answering. He'd been gone an awfully long time and now he wasn't answering her calls. She left voicemail after voicemail but nothing. She worried for where he was and who he was with. '_He's not with her… He can't be. He would have said something.' _Trust is a two way street that her husband reminded her of often. '_I just have to wai-' _"Hey!"

Sasuke had snuck over and swiped her cell. "You're taking too long."

"Give it back!" She jumped and stretched like crazy to reach the garnet electronic held out of reach.

"Make me." He put it up high and even tossed it to the other hand after faking her out. "Try again."

"Sasuke!"

"Someones found their voice." Messing with this fuming, busty bunny was kind of relaxing to the raven. She continued to hop around him furiously and amuse him all because he could have swore she lost a flip flop at one point. Everything stopped being funny when she jumped and missed at step coming back down. He wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her and thought nothing of having her hold onto him.

He didn't know she had a bad fear of heights.

So when she was falling, she held on for dear life to whatever was around and that meant hoisting herself up against it by hiking a leg. Her left fingers were interlocked in his hair and the other was fastened to his shoulder. If that wasn't enough, at the proximity she found he smelled really good like what people think the scent is of that one AXE spray on TV that makes women run into poles. It caught her off guard and made her withdraw from him in an arch because of the hand on her lower back keeping that half against him.

Sasuke only looked her over to make sure she was okay. He had moments where he could be civil and then those when he needed to be locked up. We'll say that moment is now. He was unjustly frustrated with how she fitted against him. He really didn't care for how well she was stacked up top, but that lower half though… That's not right. You either have one or the other. That's how his wife worked and he had no problem with that at all. The hell did Naruto have here then? A dark brow twitched to that tint of red on her face and just her person over all. He had that blush effect on women and was ready to shut down whatever interest she had starting on her end.

This housewife beat him to it without fail, unconsciously looking him over. "Where did you get this?" She tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie, eyes scanning up to the annoyed raven that fazed her none. "The body wash that is... I want it for Naruto."

For him? Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that properly, having not expected it. "You want him to smell like me?"

Hinata shook her head. "It'll smell better on him."

Caring for what other people think was not his thing. What she just said however, irked him for reasons unexplored. He let her go though and pretended he didn't hear that ridiculous statement. "What's your password?"

"What's the name of the wash?"

He kind of started to miss her cowering and quiet nature. "You really want to negotiate for that?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded, excited for that scent to engulf her bathroom.

On the inside, Sasuke had a small uplift in the corner of his lips. Payback was now in motion. "Alright then. Password first."

She pouted but gave in in hopes he'd keep his word. "It's Naruto's mother's name."

"Kushina?"

"...Yeah?" Hinata blinked in amazement to how he remembered and knew that. Her husband shared that information with only certain people, being sensitive about the topic and all. The raven didn't seem to think it was a big deal. "Were you guys really that good of friends?"

"Were." Sasuke worked at the dial pad, excusing himself to wait for the phone to ring. She tapped at his shoulder though, reminding him with a pout of their deal. While the cell rang, he covered the speaker end and nodded for her to come closer.

She did so reluctantly with her arms about herself. Her breath hitched when he leaned in and whispered in her ear so seriously, "Soap… and water."

Hinata dead panned as he backed off, finding his smirk stupid as hell like his evil tail and ears. She thought her husband was childish but this guy was on a whole other plain with it. No wonder they got along. No WONDER she was blushing like mad right now in frustration with her fists balled at her sides.

Absolutely precious. Sasuke couldn't deny that she was just that when upset. Poor thing. "I can give you my hoodie if you want. Just don't think of me."

Completely arrogant. Hinata had a fire light in her eyes that he drew out solely. "Give me back my phone!"

That bunny he saw turned feisty on the flip of a dime. "Once again, make m- HEY! Get off!"

* * *

**_: Should I Be Worried? :_**

Itachi sat up in bed with the crown for the 'I woke up like this' challenge. He blinked in tire and confusion to the chaos he was hearing over his phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

'**_Give it back you liar!' _**

That's a woman's voice and definitely not anyone he knew of. Oh dear, was this another broken heart he'd made so and she somehow found his number?

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are but I'm sure you'll be fine." He yawned out, getting no response whatsoever back to him.

'**_I just need to make one call- Quit pulling my hood!'_**

"What? Sasuke?" Without context, none of this made sense to Itachi. At least he heard a familiar voice. "What are you doing? Whose phone is this?"

'**_Itachi?! Itachi, look I need you to come pick me u-'_**

The line went dead, leaving him in bed with this look of… 'Huh?'

A couple of minutes later when he was about to go back to sleep and chuck this up to being a weird dream, his phone rang again. There was very soft breathing for a moment that became muted by the aggressive locks of a door.

'**_H-Hello?' _**

What a sweet and worn out voice. "Ma'am? Are you alright? Is my brother bothering you?"

'**_Ah.. um.. Please j-just come get him.'_**

"Uh, will do… but where exactly is he?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I hope this is better! I've done away with a lot and kept some things… but I'm not going to tell you what that is .~. I apologize for the change in how much did get deleted. We're all the way back well before chapter six and starting anew from chapter one to two. I am considering making two different stories so the gang one will have its own separate story with a new/known approach._

_Reminder that the story is undergoing a rewrite. All previous chapters except 1 have been deleted._

_~ Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and ect to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Night

_**:: What's Your Type? ::**_

Itachi pulled up along the sidewalk just before the driveway to a refined homestead that was on sale some days ago. He put his jeep in park and let the engine rumble while he waited for his little brother. As subtle with that growl as his ride was, his brother looked far from calm. Actually he seemed a bit pissed to put it bluntly and his clothes were stretched. There was this attitude in each movement as well when the younger raven yanked the side door open and thundered on down in the passenger seat, slamming the door.

He let slide that childish behavior taken out on his car. His kin was clearly upset for whatever reason. Surely that didn't mean the wife was at fault here. To not annoy the easily triggered youngest too much, he kept his questioning short. "Where's Sakura?"

'_Hell if I know.' _Sasuke shrugged, fists tucked in that front pocket of his hoodie after buckling up. He didn't bother to fix his clothes or rub off the dirt patches. He looked out the side window instead, catching the annoying little housewife peeping out of the corner of the curtains. '_Hn.' _He rolled his eyes when she hid away, betting she had to be on her hands and knees to be that low to the floor.

What an unhealthy image…

"Since you won't tell me what's going on, I'll take you home then. Is that alright? Sasuke? Sasuke, you there?"

He lazily looked over to his older more stable brother and asked straightforwardly. "What type of women are you into?"

"Excuse me?" That put a delayed reaction in his switch of the gears out of park.

"You know." Sasuke shifted onyx back to the house slowly passing out of view. "Builds."

Itachi stared at the road ahead, perplexed for he had an entirely different approach when it came to sexual terms or the go about. "Builds? You mean like a female… construction worker?

Sasuke slowly turned back to his brother in utter disbelief. "What did you just say?"

It took him a while to admit with a heavy sigh, "... I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Obviously."

"Then explain?"

"Oh my- Itachi, have you ever had sex in your life?" He really expected his older brother by three years to just say no, not…

"Many times, yes," Itachi spoke casually and with enough ease to say since he was around family, specifically one who had no hold backs on discussing such a topic. "Why do you want to know that all of a sudden?"

"No real reason." He put off the fact his kin got laid more than he likely ever did in his life but there was one huge difference he didn't know about yet. "Just wondering. Do you like them top heavy or a thicker lower set?"

Itachi could have stopped the car right there. Sadly, no red light came up to grant him the press of those breaks. "Sasuke, for the last time… Why are you asking this?"

After a bored glance at his older brother because he was being difficult, Sasuke shrugged once more. He actually just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone in the idea of possibly finding a fuller woman innocently interesting. All of his wife's friends pretty much had the same body type so he wasn't used to the mad bunny a while ago who'd jumped him for his phone. She only won because she'd knocked him down and had the nerve to stretch over him. All he knew then was that the sun was no longer visible and the light it did shed only outlined the figure above him. "She's… weird."

"And who is she?" Itachi grew weary of being left in the dark. "Is it that woman who's phone you stole?" Of course he got no verbal response or physical, leading to him to believe his kin was guilty. "Sasuke… you're married. Thinking of someone else is just as wrong as being with them. That's a gateway to temptation." Itachi tried to be the voice of reason to a wolf that hadn't been broken in.

"You don't say? Drop me off at the park already." Sasuke didn't have time to discuss the rules of marriage again and again. Sure his was sinking faster than an anchor tied to a rock strapped to the one asshole from the titanic that shouldn't have lived, but- he was still here. Weird analogy aside, he fought against those odds and the broken laws. The reason for his decreased mood was the new major problem here in his neighborhood and life. It was about to get even more obnoxious with Naruto and the defensive housewife living miles down the road. Right now he wanted nothing more than to wear his FML t-shirt as he imagined the worst. Hopefully he'd forget about all this by the end of the day.

* * *

_**:: I See Danger Too :: **_

Naruto got them some good old fashioned take out from a special place. Five of those paper plates were ramen but hey, whose really counting? Not his wallet. If anything it needed a little weight off and he was all too proud of that. His outing was incredibly successful. People who'd never seen him before were asking who he was, for his style was bright and alluring. He got a chance then to introduce himself and promote his business. Surely they'd have a lot of customers tomorrow. On his first day at that. Miss Kiva will defiantly be impressed along with the staff, especially when they see him get down and work with them.

Applying that level of care and compromise with his wife… was hard. She could be just as stubborn as he was. He smiled at the thought for she did have moments where she put that foot down and reminded him of his ex. That simper stretched while he fumbled for his keys. Though Sakura didn't pick him, but she still stayed in contact with him long after the incident months ago. He knew why and a part of him was sickened by it. Old wounds reopened and spilled forth venom instead of salted red, leading to a halt at the keyhole.

He'd given everything to her and it wasn't enough.

She chose the guy that was the 'better' option.

The one that didn't, and still didn't deserve her.

A smirk grew on his whiskered face as he switched to checking his cell, having a haunch and need to satisfy a dark urge. His ex had definitely texted him along with Kiva. He ignored his work partner's p.m to see Sakura's. '_Text me when you're home. ASAP! '_ He read the strange message in his head, thinking home… Home used to be a heavenly dream with her bold nature inside.

"Naruto!" Hinata had heard jangling of something metal at the door, having previously been checking all the entrances to make sure the raven hadn't snuck back over. "You're here! A-Are you okay?"

This teary eyed woman before him…. was not her but she wasn't worse. She latched onto him in a way that Sakura only did to Sasuke back then. She checked him over and fretted about where he'd been. He balanced the bagged and tied food on one hand, the other busy pressing on the small of his wife's back as she latched onto him. He listened to her rambling with a tired smile. He then grew wide-eyed when she pulled herself up out of nowhere and locked her legs around his waist, causing him to stagger for a second. "Hinata!"

"-and you didn't t-tell me they were here!" She silently squeaked, distraught and simply wanting him to hold her. This always seemed to work and for good reason.

Naruto could not deny his wife, while not his type mentally, was quite perfect in other areas his ex lacked. He blushed a light red under the left eye, supporting her with an arm around her waist. "Who are you talking about, babe?"

"Them…" Hinata shuddered at the thought of the evil couple.

"Oh them? Yeah I know them. Great people. How's their dog?" He joked around as he carried her and the food inside. "Or was it a cat? I'm not sure."

"Naruto, this isn't f-funny." She pouted and nuzzled against him, feeling a warmth that sent a deep layer of it to her face when he laughed. Everything about him she found completely dreamy. If only she could add that scent to him then there'd be no way she'd be able to keep off. Here all she picked up on was ramen. It was better than dealing with the stingy playboy who had no boundaries wrestling with her like that. She shook her head like the thoughts of him pinning to her to the door would disappear faster. How she got out of that was pure luck thanks to Itachi's voice coming from the phone at the right time after Sasuke had gotten done demanding she quit stretching his hoodie. This granted her the distraction she needed to down the wolf and claim victory. Why he was so stunned for so long, she had no clue but she got her ass back inside quick. "I don't want them over here…"

"Don't want who, Hinata?" Naruto had long since set their timeless dinner on the dining table. He headed to their bedroom next to wash up, glad to see no boxes until… "Hinata-"

"Sakura and Sasuke… They live around here." Hinata didn't mean to cut him off for she honestly didn't hear him. That wouldn't be an issue for long. "Why didn't you t-tell me?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Why should I have? You didn't even do the one thing I asked you!"

His playful side vanished before Hinata could even lean back to look at him. He glared at her stupor out of frustration. "Get off of me."

Hinata did so as fast as she could, immediately holding her hands together at her chest in a forgiveness seeking pose. In truth, she had no idea what she'd done wrong.

He was quick to inform with a hand out to the litter of brown squares all around their bedroom.

"Um…" She tilted her head to side at a loss, pushing her indexes together. "I p-put them up."

"I asked you to unbox them." Naruto dragged a hand down his face.

"W-Well I was going to but then they showed- showed up and… and…" The way he was looking at her like any excuse was pathetic and pointless, put a roadblock in her words. "I'm sorry…" She hung her head and interlocked her fingers below her waist.

"No shit. I gave you one task. I did all the packing an- Did you just throw everything into a room? " Naruto stormed off to go check the guest room, man cave, storage, and laundry room. All were filled with their respected boxes, tape undisturbed. "Please tell me you didn't let them in?"

Hinata's long tresses swayed back and forth as she shook her head, unable to look at him or see why this was such a big deal. "No…"

"Thank god. I don't want them to think we're this fucking lazy. Not like they can judge really." Still, they held the crown right now for the most stable couple and he needed it to stay like that. "We'll just have to keep Kiva from looking around. Of course this means I have to stay up tonight to put away everything."

"We could just do it lat-"

"That's procrastination, Hinata!" Naruto struck the wall nearby, fed up with how she supposedly 'pushed' her 'lazy beliefs' on him. "Do you have any idea what type of people procrastinate?!"

* * *

_**:: Trading In Clarity For Our Insanity :: **_

"A fucking loser," Sakura remarked in a lounge chair under the ceiling light by the pool. Between her and one of her wealthier friends set a small table covered by a silver tray with two wine glasses and a bottle on ice. "I swear I shouldn't have married him."

Ino shook her head, platinum hair worn down for once as her evening dress of a dark purple shade, lay flat against her due to the nature of gravity. She crossed her legs and got comfortable, scooping up one of the glasses. "You say that but you still send me pictures of him."

Emeralds didn't shine as much as that glint from her own grin. "Can you blame me though?"

"Never. Oh, look at Sai when we went to the beach last week! I'll send it to you too but here." Ino surfed through her purse with that free hand to show off her screen saver. "I got him to cease painting and get in the water."

Sakura leaned over to see the image of a man that was only paler than her husband and lacked the thorns in the back of his head as well as in his voice. But hot damn were they attractive in the right light. Her friend's husband lacked any expressions and had less of them than Sasuke. However, his annoyed face when wet and just soaked, was fairly interesting if not arousing. "How the hell did you get him to make that face?"

"By getting him in some water… by pouring water on his art work." Ino sipped her drink, trying to snicker at the same time. "Mm, he was so pissed."

"Oh my god.. Did you guys… you know?"

"Oh yes right there! He chased me into the water and then around under the bridge and- Just look!" She swiped right and showed off her NSFW material.

Sakura gasped and snapped her head away, blindly grabbing her drink. "Jesus, Ino! Why is he- I didn't need to see that."

"Well I needed it. Blew my back out, let me tell you." Ino exhaled in relief and slight pain. "I got a kid for a reason you know."

"I really don't want to think about it."

"Sureee. You can be jealous all you want."

"Oh please, I'm far from jealous." That flip of short pink locks hovering inches above her shoulder, was supposed to be a solid indication. "You're the one with the mommy weight."

"In the right places." Ino held up a digit mindfully. "Sai has even asked for another kid but I'm not going through that again for a while."

"Really?" Sakura did frown some then, looking out over the moon reflecting in the pool. She crossed her legs and set her glass over a thigh revealed by shorts. "He already wants another?"

"Mhm." She stole a glimpse of the pink woman and then rolled on her side to face her. "Why don't you want kids again?"

"I do, it's just… We're not a good home yet."

Ino arched a brow and looked around at the decent living space. "What more do you need?"

"For Sasuke to listen and end this combative behavior he has. We can't bring a kid into this environment." She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. The shouting, the fighting, the physical altercations that happen when one parent is away… none of it she'd risk. "He needs to do better to the point where I can trust him."

"So he's still being a dick?"

"You know it."

"But... it's good isn't it?"

"Ino!" Sakura laughed and smacked her friend on that bare arm. "Stop it."

"Whaaat? How much do you want to bet our men talk about us all the time? Sasuke might not because he's got that whole possessive thing going on." Ino didn't know about Sakura's situation long before they met. The only thing she was aware of was that Mrs. Uchiha had snagged a money bank for a husband and had quite the social rep. She was a hoot to talk to and get along with. They hit it off well as a result.

"Possessive? What are you talking about?" Sakura cut her eyes at her friend un-surely but holding a smile anyway. "He acts like he doesn't give a shit all the time."

"That's what you think. Sai told me that he doesn't say a word about you when they meet. Even when he just out right asks, Sasuke's like, 'She's fine.' He doesn't really say anything about you and kind of gets defensive if he asks personal stuff which is understandable but… look at us. It's almost like he doesn't want to share you or whatever. " Ino thought it was kind of charming and sweet. "You're all his. I guess he's just different like that. Sai prefers to show me off so… You kind of lucked up. He talks about me so much that there are too many guys who want to see me in purple."

Sakura hadn't heard a word after... 'all his.' She didn't go off the deep end and kind of just looked elsewhere to think on this as her friend carried on. So what if Sasuke didn't talk about her or share pictures like they did? It bothered her because she didn't get why. To be possessive meant one thing to this woman and it wasn't a good one. It was painful and left one in a nightmare that only ended when the tormentor was satisfied. She gripped her glass and let the panic attack slowly come in and then recede once the facts came sailing.

Sasuke had never hit her unless she retaliated first.

He never demanded she wear anything to his liking.

Being locked in a room with no source of light or food was also a terrifying luxury he'd not made her suffer.

What other levels of possessiveness were there then?

It surely can't be innocent or romantic, not to her at least. There's a gray level to everything and she only saw black and white. The only way to settle this was to do some testing with her husband or put an end to a toxic mindset starting to conjure up in him. "Ino."

"-he said the fair was coming soon and- Ah, what? You okay, love?" Ino sat up when that dark mask fell over the once cheerful woman. "Did I say something?"

"No… No, not really. I just- I've become drowsy. Let's pick this up later, 'kay?" Sakura set her glass down and then shifted around to get up. "I'm sure Sasuke will be back soon and… I need to talk to him."

"Hmm, well alright." Ino followed suit, finishing her handful of liquor. "Do call me though if something goes wrong."

"I will." She smiled and walked the reporter back inside through the double glass doors. "I can handle myself too so don't worry."

"I know. Oh!" Ino hugged around her peachy shoulders and whispered. "If Sasuke comes back and he takes a shower, send me a picture!"

"What in the hel- No! You already have one you pervert." She rolled those emeralds and chuckled as they walked to the door like that.

"I have one of him in the Sauna! I don't know if you know this but… that towel was in the way!" She tightened her grip lightly so. "Whose fault is that, Sakura?"

"Aha, well it wasn't there for long." She smirked, causing her friend to grumble. "Sorry not sorry."

They enjoyed this inappropriate conversation filled with snickering only for a minute or so before the door handle ahead jiggled.

In came the topic of their conversation with his hoodie over his shoulder, leaving that tank from earlier exposed. His breathing was light after a long jog at the park and then on back to the house. Exercise brought ease to his body but no ounce of happiness. When he saw his least favorite of his wife's inner circle of friends, he almost walked right back out that door. Because he was tired and in need of rest before work started in the morning, he chose to stay. He kicked the door back closed with his hands in his pockets and then walked off without a word to the stairs.

"Well good evening to you too, Sasuke!" Ino waved from over the man's wife's shoulders, trying her hardest to not go weak at the sight of him. She had her own god at home to bow before.

Sakura's smile dwindled the longer he kept walking without properly saying anything. He shot her this look of disinterest but that was it. He was arrogant and disrespectful. What child would benefit from a father like that? An eyelid twitch later and she snapped again. "Say something!"

"Sakura, it's fine." Ino didn't hear the threats in that demand because she didn't even know Sakura could have a murderous intent. She seemed like such a normally hormonal woman to her with flaws and all. That image became a little cracked when Sakura broke out from her hug to march up the stairs after the man. She stayed there at the bottom because she wasn't sure if she should follow. "Sakura, really it's okay! He does this all the tim- Sakura!" There was no stopping this and soon all she heard was the slam of a door and yelling from above.

"Go say something to her!"

Their voices were muffled some but she could make out who was who fairly easily even when following the footsteps above.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit, Sakura."

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!"

"Well why are you… SO FUCKING LOUD ALL THE TIME?!" There was a crash then like something had been thrown to the floor. The strain of the day could be heard in his voice loud and clear. "I'M LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT?!" The poor carpet took a beating up there.

"I DON'T KNOW… THE BITCH WHO LEFT ME AT HER EX'S HOUSE?!"

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Ino covered her mouth and started to go up the stairs till she heard another crash of something… a lot of things, mostly glass for sure. "Sakura?" She rushed on up, forced to stop halfway and to the side suddenly when Sakura came out with what looked like an overstuffed luggage of things. She soon found out the contents when the woman chucked it over the railing. It cracked instantly open hitting the marble floors and bounced. Her shriek at the action was muffled by the continued screaming.

"You know what, take your shit and go to your brothers house!"

"Not going to happen." Sasuke stood back at the bedroom door, knowing full well he had more clothes than that. More importantly, his wife was doing the most and pissing him off to that point as well. He didn't think she'd have the gall to come back and actually grab onto his wrist though, pulling that arm from the fold over the other. He held his ground and let her meet resistance. "Sakura!"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" He was undoubtedly stronger than her and she could see that now. Should he ever wish to harm her, she'd not stand a chance. Another plan of attack was thus made and in this area, she believed she out shined him in.

"This is my house! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He got her to let go but at the cost of shoving her off hard because he expected her to be well… ready for it. This wasn't new and she'd retaliate and recover by trying to slap him as usual. Never in his life did he hold any intentions of actually hurting her in any form. So when she did hit the ground on her side rather roughly and then sat up so wounded like… he felt immeasurable guilt that drowned out all his anger at her moments ago. "Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Don't touch her!" Ino only saw the aftermath and that was her best friend on the ground in tears. She ran over and crashed to her knees besides her, shielding the weeping woman.

Was he the bad guy now?

Sasuke ended up believing so for a moment. He tried to correct this by going over to help them up. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stay away from us!" Ino warned with a solid glare and grip of her purse.

"Just go… go d-downstairs p-please for a minute." Sakura begged and hid against her friend's back, trembling there. She peeked out of the split in her hair when she heard footsteps. He was leaving without a fuss for once and seemed truly conflicted about it. What she saw was that he was obeying. This worked. Manipulation at its testing stage but it went through. She smiled amid the fake tears and kept her head down long after Ino turned around and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Want to come to my place for the night?" Ino worried for the woman's safety, shocked to find out that the raven had that horrid gene in him.

"I'm good." Sakura nodded for everything was fine and even more… wonderful. She knew what she had to do to stop her husband from actually becoming abusive. She likely didn't have to beat him to that point after all. How far could she take this? Only time would tell. She hugged her friend back and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ino had no idea what she'd done of course or she'd be mortified. Her job here was to keep Sakura from harm and she succeeded. Though… there was this weird feeling when she was thanked that put an ominous sensation in her stomach.

* * *

_**:: I Am Dying To Believe You :: **_

Hinata helped her husband against his wishes, wanting to appease him. He worked in his man cave across from her and she fixed up the guest room. She laid out the sheets and smoothed them out, checking on him every now and then. The working man walked back and forth with speed and urgency in each step. He was focused and precise on his work.

She was moving slowly with only him in sight and mind. She felt wrong to think this but when he was worked up… it was impossible not to watch him. Making a man like him so upset was thus disheartening and made her feel awful.

She set the pillows upright, thinking of messing them up by proving to him how sorry she really was. That doesn't work for every relationship and she blamed her caretaker for giving her those books to read when she was stressed from college.

Thank you, Kakashi.

He was the campus security officer at the time and happened to be good friends with her father. After his passing, he took her and her sister in and got them the rest of the way. She wished she could call him for advice but it would likely not be the one she needed that would work on Naruto. Would it hurt to try though? Likely but an effort is an effort. She was done with her side anyway. After a deep breath, she motivated herself to go get him. She then started to slip off her sweater, getting self conscious midway.

Naruto had a set of dumbbells in hand when he crossed the doorway, doubling back shortly after realizing what his peripherals had shown him. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Uh!" She pushed it back down and got all bashful. "I-I thoug- Well if we're done we can… um… I made the bed." She pointed with a shaky digit in hopes he'd get the hint and help her undo all that hard work.

"Huh, you did." Naruto got nothing from the hints barely given. He looked to his side where he had stuff to do still. "Want to help me out then? I need to move that desk."

Hinata didn't give up and she didn't say it outright either. "W-We could use the desk…"

"Use the desk for what?" Naruto chuckled at the apple red woman. "The only thing I can think of is something you're not ready for."

'_That's what I want!' _Hinata shouted in her head and only fumed outwardly at him. "Naruto… I- I want to-" She reached for him despite her breaking words, flushed all over. "I need y-"

The doorbell rang like a friendly minder that he would always choose something else over her.

"Damn it! She's here. Look, take this and put it in there. Close the doors and we'll just keep her up front." He dumped off the weights into her outstretched hands and left her hanging.

Hinata held them in defeat, trudging off across the hall to carry out the task. She sulked on her way out, closing the doors and then hearing the voice of the devil itself.

"Uzumaki! Good evening." Kiva is a woman much like Sakura when it comes to high standard attire. She just prefers loose blouses and confining skirts. Business casual at best and those you see in movies titled 'My Professor And I'. The red on her lips was flawless and glistening in a mischievous light. "I'm glad to see you can answer the door."

"What do you mean- The text! Ah, I'm so sorry. I forgot." He was honest at least, welcoming her embrace back. "I've been awfully busy."

"I can see that." Kiva grinned at the adorable housewife who was eyeing them suspiciously from down the hall. "You've bagged quite a catch."

"Actually this house was like a major bargain and… Oh you mean my wife?" Naruto laughed in embarrassment to his business partner who'd placed a fist on her hip.

"Naruto, seriously." She shook her head and waved fleetingly to the quiet woman approaching. "How do you put up with him?"

"I'm not that bad!"

"We'll see about that tomorrow morning." Kiva sent an innocent wink his way that Hinata boiled over. It meant nothing for she simply had an out of bounds approach when it came to talking with anyone. There was also something else… "So, what are we eating?" She asked the busty wife with the curt scowl that she almost missed. '_Eh?' _

"Naruto bought take out," Hinata mumbled, sure it was best she'd not look at this woman any longer in case her inner thoughts escaped.

"I did… and from your restaurant at that." Naruto boasted, leading the way to the kitchen. "Just so I know what I'm investing in."

"Is that so? You know you could have just asked." Kiva shooed him away from getting the chair for her. She could do that herself. What he should have done next was be a gentleman and offer a seat to his wife… He did not. While she sat down, she watched him tend to setting out the food instead as Hinata helped herself to a seat across. That small detail was likely nothing...

"If I had given you a heads up then the food wouldn't be natural. I wanted to try it at its purest state. No outside influence should encourage a chef to try. They should be serving the best 24/7."

"Interesting notion." She nodded to him, impressed momentarily. "I take it that means you chose our most high selling dis-... Dishes?" Her expression went dull as a wave of confusion fell over her. All she saw before her was there basic signature meals of ramen and one dish of pork buns. She looked to the housewife who sighed and apologized with a small part of her lips. There was definitely something here worth diving into but this assortment before her was not it. "You… You bought ramen?"

"Why not? It's the best thing on this earth." Naruto sat down and clapped his hands together in prayer. "It's also the most simple so… if they bombed this, I'll be moving back." That grin on his face died so damn fast before Kiva could blink that she gulped and finally saw he was serious about this.

"Well… that's fair then. Let's hope they didn't slack."

Hinata did. She hoped it was so awful that it made her husband puke all over the chocolate haired woman. They'd move back and be free of temptations… on her husband's end of course. She dove right into the food with him, ready to back him on anything that was the slightest bit off and phone it in.

Kiva wasn't going to eat anything but the pork buns. She had no doubts the variety of noodles and broth were on point. She was so confident that she leaned back in the chair and propped an arm on the rest. She bit down on the fluffy and savory ball of heaven, observing the ridiculous scene across from her. Both of them were tasting everything and giving each other notes. It was kind of cute and the purple woman seemed to enjoy it the most just talking to her husband and helping.

Naruto was working and in need of an associate not on the other side. His wife was being super helpful though. When everything was sampled and trays were halfway empty, he had to give her a kiss on the cheek for being so attentive. Because he was so full, it took him a while. "Great job, babe!"

Hinata couldn't eat another bite and was going to slyly spit out what she had until he pecked her on the cheek. She instantly swallowed and hit her forehead on the table, covering her mouth from throwing it all back up and embarrassing him.

"Now as for the fo- food." He cleared his throat after a curt burp escaped uncontrollably. "It was… It was-"

'_Awful!' _That's what she wanted him to say though deep down it wasn't true.

"-the b-best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" Naruto was in tears for the level of flavors he experienced and the intense stomach pains from overeating. He soon hit his forehead on the table too, balling up his hands to fight through it. "I-I can't wait to s-start working!"

"Uh-huh. Will you be able to make it?" Kiva chortled at the two filled with intense food babies. "I'd love to have your wife come see us open."

'_Us?' _Hinata hated how that sounded, or was it the tummy aches fueling her spite.

"N-Nah, that's not necessary. She still has stuff to do here." Naruto waved off the offer, unknowingly creating suspicion. He just didn't want to bother her with it and she did need to finish unpacking for them.

"I can c-come!"

Kiva blushed and shook her head at that out cry from the smaller woman mixed with pain. The married couple still had their heads down so they didn't see her frustration. '_I bet you can.' _Her husband did look promising… both of them did really.

"No, Hinata. It's o-okay. You just take it easy."

Hinata hugged herself, stacking up the counter to how many times he was going to tell her that.

"Well I'll let you two decide that. I'm going to head on in since you guys need a moment." Kiva barely got up from her seat before the blond was up and over, helping her.

"Let me get the door for you!"

"Oh uh… alright." He was being nice through the pain and she'd not stop him from that this time.

Hinata looked up over the table to huff and puff at the sight of his smile to Kiva and how he had his hand on her back on the way out. Either she was reading too much into it or she was just in desperate need of some mylanta. She groaned and squirmed, weakly smiling when he came back in and posted up against the door.

"Hinata… Hinata I think I'm pregnant and his name is Miso Tonkotsu." Naruto then slumped off to the bedroom. "I'm going to go deliver him right now. Goodnight."

His wife laughed what she could, happiness dying down in seconds. "Want me to g-get you some medicine?"

"No I'm good."

What of her then? She had to fend for herself. She wanted to believe he was just in pain and thus didn't think to ask her if she needed anything… Then again… The more she thought about it and the woman who was recently over, it made her twice as sick as all the food she'd eaten that benefited her none.

She was stuck here... and far from alone.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm glad y'all like it! I hope it continues to stay that way. _

_**Disclaimer (Lyric Use): Killing Me- Jacob Whitesides (SasuSaku)**_

_**Disclaimer (Lyric Use): Say My Name- David Guetta (NaruHina)**_

_~ Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	4. Chapter 4: No Chill & Netflix

_~ Next Day: Monday ~_

* * *

_**:: I'm Going To Need You To Leave ::**_

Sasuke slept like a king on that couch despite the night before not being the best. His wife did decide to let him stay… at his house… that he paid for. She also talked down of him to Ino who refused to take her butt on home, bringing him to his current laid back position on said couch. With an arm up and bent behind his head, he had one leg hanging off. He dealt with this in the best way... by pushing it off till this morning.

His wife had messed with his head so much that he just needed some time in his thoughts. He got in there so deep that he passed out half way through it, unconsciously just not wanting to deal with it.

He thus didn't hear the creak of the stairs or the start of the coffee machine.

He didn't feel a pair of light blue eyes watching him sleep as the strong scent of creamer filled the air. The owner of those narrowed eyes and garnet nails peaking over the rim of Sakura's sweater around the mug, had conflicting thoughts. She looked him over, leaning on the couch's arch. '_I should pour this on him. He deserves it.' _His sexy self sure did and that made her settle into a faint blush. How mad would he be? Would he lay his hands on her next? Would he grow an addiction to that and fight over her with her husband? None of that was likely and she'd actually wish for Sai to win. He would treat her way better.

Sasuke would more likely be a really...really good one night stand in a cheap hotel on the first floor where the lights didn't work. She licked her lips in a brief daze before sending her sights south where the sheet covering tapered off below his waist.

To look or not to look? That is the question and Sasuke had an answer.

"You want to keep your eyes?" Making threats like that right now is not the best thing to do but they were empty. His yawn and stretch showed he could care less at the moment because she wasn't the woman he needed to see. "Where's Sakura?"

Ino got all flustered and backed up off the couch. "W-Why should I tell you?!" She took back her question when he lifted up and started to take off the rest of his clothes. "What are you-!"

"I need to get ready for work. I also need to see my wife before I go." All he really did was take off his tank and adjust the drawstring on his basketball shorts. He then picked up his sheet, hoodie, and top, folding them over an arm. "You… are still in the way of that, so get out."

Ino tried to hold her ground but the sugar in that coffee had only increased her thirst. She gulped and looked away for a moment down in her cup. "And w-what if I don't?"

That stutter reminded him of someone else who was a lot cuter with it because she wasn't necessarily weak in front of him. As a result, Sasuke did not want to deal with her. He glanced towards the digital clock on the wall over in the bookshelves and saw another problem. He had an hour to shower and none left to get to work on time. That's not counting how long it would take for him to get his wife to forgive him for last night.

He'd decided to just apologize and hope they could put it behind them.

As long as one of her friends who was in a dire need to ride him into the sunset was here, he'd never get that chance.

He sighed and did what he had to do.

An exclamation mark went off over Ino's head when she heard the floorboards creak. That ba-dump in her chest worked over time upon his approach with an unreadable expression. What did he want? Why was he coming at her so fast out of nowhere and with this energy like he had a purpose that couldn't be stopped? She panicked and backed up...and backed up and backed up until she couldn't anymore. She hit something with a light bounce off of it and a slight ripple in her coffee. She held her breath the whole time when he came upon her, slamming a palm down near her head that made her whimper a little and shut her eyes tight. She opened them just a smidgen to see his other hand coming her way down near her hips.

Oh god it was happening and she just couldn't take it so she closed her eyes yet again. He was going to take her against this door and her best friend was right upstairs. She had to stop this. She needed to let him- No she had to stop- to stop… to stop the blasted birds from chirping so damn loud first.

Wait.. birds?

Ino soon came to see she was outside. The next thing she realized was that the door before her was being locked on the other end. Her high from betrayal and fleeting lust started to wear off then. '_Did he just...?!' _

Oh yes he did. Sasuke got her out of the house. Mission accomplished.

* * *

_**:: Getting Ready ::**_

Whose a snuggle bug?

Whose a perverted little snuggle bug?

Hinata would raise her hand if it wasn't tired from being held behind her back for so long. She was into a little bdsm but only if the payoff was worth it… and it was not. She was laying there unsatisfied, on her stomach, in pain, and tangled in the sheets. She had this grouchiness to her face as she watched her husband hurriedly get dressed.

At least he got to finish.

She sighed and turned away from him on her side, listening to the familiar morning babbling.

"Damn it... I forgot my tie! Should I even wear one? I don't really need this jacket." Naruto got undressed and dressed at the same time, nervous about his big first day. He thought a little session with his wife would be enough to relieve some tension.

It got him halfway.

"Hinata, have you seen my orange socks?"

The housewife grumbled and lazily pointed to the dresser across from her. When he came over, she rolled onto the opposite side. She didn't get it. She didn't understand why it was getting more and more difficult to enjoy the simplest things with him now. She was so up for it yesterday that when he woke her this morning with a more than a stiff surprise, all she could say was yes in many different ways. '_I gave in too quickly.' _She hoped that was it because her husband was not at all terrible though he held back. He just… she ran out of excuses then. "Naruto…"

"I'm going to be so freaking late because of this." He didn't hear her then, busy tying his jacket around his waist and tearing off his tie. "Shit, if I'm cooking anyway… there's no point in really trying to dress up at all!"

"Naruto.."

"The damn chef vest is going to be hot too. I might as well not even bother with this shirt either."

"Naruto."

"Ahhh, screw it! I'm going boot-camp mode today." He got on his khakis, socks and a white t-shirt. "Alright babe, I'm out!"

"Narut-"

"See you later, love ya!" He crawled over on the bed and planted a kiss on her cheek that he trailed to her shoulder. "I'll be back."

Hinata blinked, guessing she just wasn't loud enough because he really started to leave. Why this rudeness reminded her of the wolf, she had no clue but it brought out her voice. "Naruto!"

"Huh? What?" He skidded to a stop halfway out the door. "What is it? Babe, I really gotta go."

In all fairness, this was an important event for him. She just wanted to know right quick if, "Did you lik- … H-How do you feel?" She bunched up there, curves galore under those sheets.

"I feel alright I guess. Nervous as all get out but, I'll be good."

Hinata inhaled and exhaled softly, choosing to let it go in case he said more disheartening words. "I wish you the best then."

"Thanks! I owe you one when I get back." He winked her way and then shut the door, heading off.

She didn't mean to laugh inside when he was long gone... But there was no way he was going to return the favor at all. He had a set routine when he came home from work and he followed it to the letter every time. She was not going to be reimbursed for giving herself to him. She began to think that maybe that was fair. Solely living so he can be satisfied might bring her some satisfaction herself.

Would that be possible since all she was able to do was make him feel… alright?

As a response, more of her butterflies suffered the Thanos snap.

* * *

_**:: See You For What You Are ::**_

Sasuke had quietly snuck upstairs, hearing the shower running and seeing the door wide open. One of the best things about being married is having that privilege to just walk in on your lovely spouse. Any time ago he'd be ready to join her in the warm water and steam. Because of the events recently, his smile came down and he found refuge on the bed instead, waiting for her to come out. He bet he was probably the last person she wanted to see.

Guilt burrowed in his lungs and held up his breathing. In his mind it poisoned his judgement of himself… He needed to fix this.

"Ino? Ino get my phone and text my mother for me, please! I need her to come over today after Sasuke's gone to work."

She even had the decency to wait till he was gone to bring that beast over. He chuckled and decided to do it for her, picking up the cell off the counter and dusting away the plastic spoons definitely used to eat ice cream most of the night. He frowned slightly at the rough night he likely put her through, hoping there was a chance to make up for it.

Sadly, he couldn't get in her phone to at least help her out with this one thing because he didn't know her password.

It wasn't her name, favorite color, position, ect.

Nor did it have anything to do with him.

Eventually he locked her out of her phone for a minute from all the attempts and pressing the wrong key thanks to the woman he locked out who kept messaging his wife. '_Fuck…' _He bounced a leg, nervous tick showing while he brought a hand up over his mouth.

"Did you call her? Ino, did you.. call…?" Sakura finally came out of the bathroom with her wet hair pinned up and a navy towel wrapped around. Her husband stood up instantly as her gaze lowered. "What… in the fuck…. are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

Er? Sakura hadn't even gotten started yet. "What did you say?"

Sasuke handed her back her cell and looked off to the side. "I said I was sorry. I tried calling the soul sucke- I mean your mother.. for you but it locked up and… and sorry about last night too."

She accepted her phone but not his apologies yet because she didn't expect it to be so soon... You see her husband is stubborn even when he's wrong. She knows this. She married him. Of all the people in the universe, she believed she could count on him to act the same all the time unless she outsmarted him like last night. She might have guilt tripped him better than she thought. More tests were in order. "I don't believe you."

"What do you mean you don- I'm apologizing." Plain and simple. He shrugged those broad shoulders, massaging the back of his neck. "I honestly didn't mean to… you usually counter me pretty readily so- I'm not trying to shift the blame, I just don't want us to fight over it forever."

She hid her grin inside and kept a pout outwardly for him. "You're lying. How do I know you won't shove me again?"

"You grabbed onto me first so I don't know what you expected to happen." Wrong answer and he saw that in the way she turned away from him and secured herself in the bathroom. He threw his hands up in the air like he couldn't win for nothing today already. "Sakura, seriously?" He hit his head on the door lightly, needing her, his wife who he swore and struggled to love, to forgive him. Time to give into the mantra, 'Happy wife, happy life.' He sighed and then said, "Fine… fine you win, I'm sorry. It was my fault just… please come out… so I can shower and get to work." He smiled when he heard her call him an asshole and chuckle. "I love you," it was quietly spoken but he really wanted to rekindle something of what they had before regardless of how fast it kept burning out.

"Liar."

That wasn't the response he wanted but he'll take it as long she sounded happy. "You're totally right. I just really need this bathroom out of the hundred in this house."

"And why is that?" She bit her bottom lip, waiting for his response. He'd already told her of his feelings and she wasn't satisfied with that. Wanting more and barely giving any back will always lead to negative results.

"Because my stuff is in there."

"So… me then?"

"You're one of them." Sasuke smirked, thinking foolishly that second time's the charm.

Surely this would be a lot better than yesterday.

Make-up sex is supposedly on par with hate filled throws of passion so... why not?

* * *

_**:: Finding The Help::**_

"_**You've reached the voicemail of Hyuga Hanabi! I'm in a shoot right now so leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as … Konohamaru asks me out.**_"

Hinata's smile struggled to be at her sister's teasing of the poor bodyguard. He could be heard mumbling in the background about her playing too much. '_At least they're alright.'_ She tried calling her cousin next and his phone flat out didn't pick up at all. He likely lost this one too while trying to give his kid a bath. He had no idea how to handle a child and she kind of missed babysitting for him.

The last person she had to speak to was Kakashi. He would likely come down and give the blond a piece of his mind. She didn't need that. All she wanted was someone to listen to her and maybe give her some advice on how to fix this empty house.

Pacing back and forth in her yoga pants and over sized orange shirt, wasn't working. She tried to mediate and relax, which ended in failure because her body wasn't in it. She needed another outlet or something to do instead of constantly worrying about her husband. With a defeated sigh, she headed back inside the home now fully unpacked and ready for ogling.

She looked at nothing until she reached the living room, dropping down on the couch to watch some TV. She could look at one of her lifetime shows or soap operas. There was one very cheesy comedy show about this hermit falling in love with a highly dangerous criminal. The one time she went outside, she ended up taking in this wounded, alluring man off the streets.

Long story short, chaos and fluff ensue.

He falls for her quiet and gentle nature and she digs his bravado and carefree attitude.

Those same differences are what keeps them apart and prolongs the show's 'will they, or will they not' theme.

What Hinata loves about it is how both of them are at least willing to give up everything to make the other simply happy. She found her pinch of happiness and rolled onto her right, using the remote on the floor to switch to Netflix and pick up on where she'd last stopped. She sat through the silly intro of the would-be-couple running back and forth after each other while simultaneously avoiding all who could tear them apart. At the end they hid together back in her apartment and fell on the bed in heavy breathing, grinning at each other.

The title sequence then rolled up, _Dan & Liz_. One black screen later and there was a downward angle back into the cluttered bedroom, showing off the leading lady character's hoarding problem.

"_You want me to get a job?"_

Hinata snickered at Dan, your average movie star dreamboat who had to stay rugged looking in every frame or the ratings dropped. He was sitting before a mirror while a shorter woman with long blond hair tied up in a half-assed ponytail, tried to give him… a haircut. She barely knew how to dress herself and that showed in her mismatched attire.

"_Well you can't live here for free and you've already refused to help me do my job."_

"_That's because working from home is boring and physically unhealthy."_

"_Then you pick something, Mister Know-it-all!" _Liz poked him with the guarded end of the scissors. "_What did you do before?"_

"_Kill people."_

The laugh track played and the housewife rolled her eyes at the nonsense. Poor Liz did the same thing, putting a hand on her hip.

"_I meant before the whole hit-man gig, smart ass." _After five episodes, Hinata was proud of the hermit for finally stepping up to him and giving him a piece of her mind every now and then.

"_Oh that's what you meant."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_In that case... I was training to kill people." _That fact that he looked so proud of it and Liz was so shocked, it got a giggle out of Hinata. "He needs help," she spoke to the TV, shaking her head and then watching on. They went at this for minutes till the blond woman got a brilliant idea from the treasures all around them.

"_\- and I think you're judging me way too much. There is a fine and beautiful piece of art to be seen when cutting your target's eyes out. It's a true 'sight' to behold!" _Dan had a bad habit of dad jokes that only he laughed at. "_Aha! I should be a comedian down at that new pub on the corner."_

Liz just shook her head and smacked him on the back of his. "_Quit trying to make people's ears bleed. This is serious! Now I think I've found you a safer and less 'comedy ending' job for you."_

Hinata could fan herself for days because of that snarl of his to the eager to help women.

"_And what is that?"_

One pan to the right effect later and they were standing outside a junkyard with Dan in disguise. He had on this purple overcoat and white fishing hat that did not look right on such a built man at all. Liz thought it was perfect and it definitely kept him hidden from the watchful police.

Hinata snickered at how ridiculous he looked even more when Liz put big lens glasses on him.

"_Perfect! Your new name is… Bobby… the garbage man! Eeeh, so handsome"_ Liz clasped her hands together and got all jittery while that track nearly drowned her out.

The camera then zoomed in directly on his face and highlighted the goofy, enlarged and confused hazel irises of Dan. "_Who in the blazes is Bobby?"_

"_You! Now go get'em. It's your big first day back into the world!" _Liz pushed him on through the doors, giving the lost man a thumbs from the outside and sniffling dramatically. "_I'm here for you and so proud!" _The second those doors closed, she looked to and fro, realizing she was alone in the world till he got back. '_Oh sweet jesus I hope he's quick!" _Before her hyperventilating could get real bad and draw attention, she decided to close herself off in a trash bin. The camera shifted angles and revealed her uncomfortable position from above."_Ahh, perfect."_

Hinata sat up then, moved by this simple scene. Today was her man's first step into the bigger world of business too. He was moving up and doing it by himself. But he didn't have to! Sure he might have declined to have her there more than once... She controlled her own legs though like Liz did to her fear of the world.

The housewife got all motivated off of this, jumping up with this go-getter speed.

She grabbed her purse, some boots and a jacket before running out the house.

Hinata therefore didn't see how the episode ended in a beautiful disaster and a life lesson that she would not learn so peacefully as they did.

* * *

_**:: The Help That Doesn't Listen ::**_

Itachi took another sip from the cold water dispenser right outside his parent's meeting room. It was refreshing and satisfying just like the woman that filled it every couple of days. She actually filled it at 2:00 p.m. each time unless she wasn't feeling well or had to go to a different department first. There was also the account of cold weather and how many other tanks needed refilling that day.

Fridays were absolute.

Did he have her pattern down to a science? No. Don't be crazy.

He had an algorithm that never failed.

Like today he knew she would not be here because he'd only finished half of the tank and thus would not be called. His bladder could only take so much. Still he tried, hands trembling as he raised that paper cup to his lips one… last… time. Just one more swallow and he'd meet the quota for today to get her to be here the day after. His struggle never showed on his face but he did get a sweat drop or two.

Who's the man? He's the man. Who's the man? He's the man! He could do this. He got it into his mouth and held the chill there, not ready to gulp it down just yet because he was already full and sick of it. He crushed that cup and fought back his gag reflexes like they were demons. Nothing on this earth could make him waste all her hard work. No matter how bad his fists were shaking right now or how much he was sweating, he'd never quit.

He was going to see the lovely Miss Izumi if it killed him.

Here came his brother, a man on another plain of the universe entirely, to ruin everything.

Oddly though, his kin looked to be shook and quiet. Sasuke trudged down the hall in his clean white buttoned shirt and loose tie. He then took up post on the opposite wall from his brother, slumping to the brown carpeted floors there afterwards. "What… What is wrong with me?"

'_I don't know.' _Itachi got to shrug this time, unable to gulp just yet.

Pale fingers interlocked in raven bangs as he brought his knees up. "Itachi… I couldn't… I couldn't cum!"

All anyone heard from within that boardroom meeting was loud coughing coming from the other side like someone was choking to death out there.

Fugaku Uchiha, the endearing father of the two men outside, was enjoying the gorgeous presentation from the mother of his kids. Like in most instances, his sons would ruin that somehow and demand attention. He begrudgingly got up from his seat and pardoned himself with a bow and forced a smile to the other board members. "One moment please."

"Don't yell at them, dear." Mikoto reminded him with that pointer raised.

"I'll try." Fugaku cleared his throat and inhaled sharply before departing. He exited with his eyes closed and shut the door behind him. When he chose to see again, all there was to observe was his oldest hunched over the jug of water trying to regain himself and clear his lungs more quietly.

His troublesome child was on the floor with his wet head down and a smashed paper cup some ways off from his person.

"Do I want to know what's going on right now?"

Itachi got the water out of the wrong passage with a good fist to his chest, looking back over his shoulder apologetically to his dad. "S-Sorry, sir."

"Sure... Are you alright, son?" Fugaku's parental instincts beat out his workplace personality for a second.

The longer haired male nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his shirt sleeves.

"And what about you, Sasuke? Is there a reason you poured water on yourself?"

Sasuke looked up slowly to Itachi like his neck needed to be oiled. That brow was twitching and a censor warning was already going off ahead of time in rapid succession.

"Sasuke-"

"I got it, dad. We're good. I'd… Everything went down the wrong way is all." Itachi spoke up before his younger kin could blow a fuse. "We'll keep it down. I promise."

Fugaku looked back and forth between them for a moment, unsure if it was wise to give them another chance. His wife had warned him it was about time to cut the cord because random outbursts like this with no explanation were far from uncommon. "Are you sure, Itachi?"

"Yes, sir." He bowed half way, holding the door open for his father to re-enter the meeting. "You won't hear a word from us."

"Alright then." Dad gave them one more chance to get it together.

But no one wanted Sasuke's opinion or anything. Why did that piss him off so much? After his pops was back inside the room, he continued to glare at his brother who put him in this bad light. "Itachi."

"I'm sorry." Apology number three came forth and he meant it so much. "But it's your fault for saying obscene things all the time."

'_My fault?!' _ Everything sure seemed like it was supposed to be. He did shove his wife and he apologized and made up for it physically but… he still felt like hell. Even worse, it backfired majorly. She didn't apologize for her behavior and even got onto him about his incapability to complete the deed, claiming he must be feeling guilty about it or something dumb like that. Whatever this block was, it was his fault. He really felt like it wasn't. There was something else going on with him and he just knew it had nothing to do with him alone… or did it? His brother looked like he thought so. "Itachi, can I ask you a question… without you turning into a fountain?"

"Sure." Big brother picked up his jacket off a filing cabinet nearby and crouched down to hand it to the youngest.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No." He answered that quickly because he really believed so. "I do think you make terrible decisions is all."

Sasuke wiped his face up and dried his hair what he could, chuckling. "Yeah I guess that's true."

"Hm, so what did you do?"

"I pushed my wife last night."

"You mean like… to drink or what?" Itachi teased him and then started to worry for him when he downcast. "Sasuke?"

"Physically," wasn't all the youngest could get out in one breath, "But she fucking started it! She tried to kick me out of my own house and-"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Calm down." Itachi wanted him to bring that volume back to earlier when the board couldn't hear them.

"I don't want you to believe me. I want you to see that I'm not an abusive person but I don't take shit lying down either!"

"And I belie- I mean I get it, Sasuke. Relax, breathe with me."

Sasuke cursed under his breath but took those stupid intakes of air to chill out. "Fine…"

"Good. See? Isn't that better?"

The raven was still breathing, shaking his head as well. "Nope."

"What else happened that's gotten you like this then?"

It was personal information and key as well, for it was the only thing that had been holding his world together. "I can't sleep with my wife anymore…"

Itachi paused, wishing he could rewind and stop his brother right then from saying anymore. He should have guessed this from earlier when he wasted precious water all over him. "When did this start happening?"

"After we fought… and maybe even before."

"Do you think your body might be feeling guilty about something like," Itachi struggled to find a way to say this without Sasuke getting offended, "You did kind of… hit your wife regardless if she started it or not."

"Yeah but she gra-"

"I don't care what she did. It's what you did that matters, little brother. That's what the cops will see and even what mom and dad will see. Instead of walking away… you retaliated."

Sasuke took a big deep breath like his father, not one for just taking the high road out. He preferred to stand his ground and if you want him out, you're aim better be on point. His brother should know that and so understand why he did what he did. The one thing Itachi would never know was what it was like to be married to Sakura. Leaving is never the end of it. He'll have to go back eventually and suffer through it all over again at the worst time.

Temporarily giving up meant nothing and that's why he fell under this unease he couldn't shake.

What would Itachi know about that?

Instead of trusting his brother with more information, he nodded and let him believe he was right… just like he did with Sakura. On the inside he fought like hell and that only brought him down more due to the solo battle. "Okay then. Thanks for the help." He forced his brother to back up when he pushed up off the ground.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

"I'm going for a walk. I'm pretty sure you can guard mom and dad alone from any real threatening 'nosy' people. You don't need me making any more bad FUCKING decisions!" Sasuke shot back aloud intentionally just to get his parents to come running out. He kept this petty behavior even while in the elevator, waving his farewells and sending an apologetic smile to his mother. It was best he turned his phone off now to avoid their calls. He was going to be gone awhile… and that meant the rest of the day.

* * *

_**:: Supporting Her Bobby! ::**_

Naruto had moved them to such a nice place… that had a lot of dogs.

And by dogs I mean the pack that was chasing her down the road and all over the neighborhood.

You see, this sweet bunny didn't have a car because her husband sold it when they were late for rent one month. All was well because they had his. She didn't complain and only cried quietly to herself when he was gone.

Now she wished she could have cursed him out.

Hinata had to walk to his job and she almost made it to a bus stop if her innocent nature hadn't kicked in and led her to pet this cat hiding under a bench. That feline was there for a reason and she heard the growling only a second too late. It got a good chunk out of her husband's coat and actually… took it. She slipped out of it and bolted. Those driving by had to blow their horn and applaud the track star making way with them dogs and that one feisty little chihuahua in the back after her.

She refused to run across the streets in case a car didn't stop for one of the canines. This wasn't the time to be thinking of the animals trying to tear you apart but she couldn't help it. She went over fences, hedges, and occasionally tussled with some bushes. She got cursed out by a few people because she'd sprinted through their yard and drew their husbands eyes unintentionally. They got over it when the dogs came into the picture.

She shouted her apologies and kept going.

By the time she was about to lose the last of the eight dogs after her, she tripped in a parking lot, worn out with her heart beating fast. She rolled onto her back and sat up, seeing the little doggy out of breath too and snarling at her. She didn't give two fudgesicles at this point and just kind of held out her arms as in saying, 'Come get me.'

The chihuahua with the pink collar, growled and got ready, front end lowered.

Hinata figured she could just pick the dog up and hold it till it got really tired. She strained to get to her feet first, wincing and making it with a hand on her back. The little dog then suddenly whimpered and ran off like it saw something ten times worse to deal with. '_Hm?' _She thought for a minute she might have made a threatening pose or something. She started to feel good about herself too until she turned around and saw the biggest dog she'd ever seen her life… because she didn't see many.

She lost her voice and fell back down to the ground as the towering, great Pyrenees breed calmly approached over her. The dog looked like a wolf with the build but the face was all in domestic format. He was a cloud of snowy fur and droopy ears. From his collar somehow seen under all the softness, she saw his name to be Akamaru. She trembled and curled up, sure this was the end till he nudged her forearm from over her face so he could lick her.

He did this only once and then backed off, sitting there on his hind legs and waiting patiently for her to unfurl.

Hinata, stunned and getting over the adrenaline rush, came around slowly. She sat up and rubbed her damp cheek, looking at the sweet dog in a loss. "G-Good boy?"

Akamaru stuck his tongue out and dipped his head once, tail wagging. He was a very very good boy. He also had a bad belief like most big dogs do and that was that he was a puppy.

"Good boy!" Hinata triggered it unintentionally reaching out to simply pet the loving animal.

This loving animal…honest to god, jumped on the woman, rolling this way and that all over her for affection. Pet here, here, and here and- Oh. don't forget about the ears! Never forget the ears.

She struggled to breath but she took care of him, enjoying his color scheme and the dark brown that only seemed to coat his ears and nose. "Such a f-fluffy boy."

He had many names too and fluffy boy was definitely one. He gave her one of those dog coo's before panting and wagging that tail faster.

"So this is where you've run off too!" Kiva had been searching all over the back of the restaurant where she let him out, only now going to the front to check on him. "And I see you've found me a friend." She was going to get her flirt game on till she saw who those thighs… tree twigs, leaves, and dirt belonged to. "Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"U-Uh… H-Hi…" Hinata wriggled out from under the playful dog who was deeply saddened by the loss of contact so he circled around her. She tried not to get dizzy watching him, choosing to fix herself up what she could. She pulled out the branches from her hair and said, "I'm- I wanted to come up here and.. Is Naruto a-around?" She looked a mess and stuttered like one, trying to smile through it.

"We're open now so… yeah. He's giving a pep talk to the staff right quick. I'll show you." Kiva nodded for her to follow, petting Akamaru when he came up beside her. "Would you like some help with the um…" She gestured to her own neatly set hair tied with a beige scarf.. "What happened to you actually?"

"N-No. I'm fine. Thank you. I-... I was jogging… a-a lot." Hinata wanted to take care of herself, shaking off the leaves here and there.

"Jogging a lot through... a forest?" Kiva arched a brow, wondering why she wasn't being honest.

She stole the raven's thing and shrugged, getting quieter. "S-Sort of…" It was embarrassing as it was to admit and she'd rather not go into it. This wasn't about her either. Her goal was to get here and support her husband. Hopefully he'd see her effort and feel more than 'alright'. She had his back just like he'd have hers. "How'd opening g-go?"

Kiva could only smile at her as they walked in. Those dining gave the housewife the typical disgusted looks and she admired how Hinata cared not for what they thought. This young woman was her for her husband alone. "He did great. I bet you're proud."

"Always," she mumbled to herself, trying to rake out the pine needles in her grape colored locks.

"He should be even more proud of you then." Ms. Inuzuka pushed those smooth, black doors open to the back, holding it apart for the housewife.

"Thank you." Hinata went from gleaming wooden floors to refined tiles, standing in between. Her handsome man was posted up on a chair before the staff, shirt sleeves rolled up and a chef hat in his hand.

Naruto radiated determination and positive vibes in front of them. He'd given them a pep talk on team work, reliability, and sound work ethics. Sleeves up, arms not so far out, keep your station clean, and communicate. Never assume you're alone. You're merely being trusted to take on a task, not the whole world. The kitchen is like a unit. Everything must work together.

And last but not least, there is no I in team.

He'd pumped them up with all that… just for his wife to completely downplay everything he'd just preached about.

"Naruto, your wife is here to see you!" Kiva presented the woman and saw her for what she was trying to do and not what she looked like.

Hinata did not deserve to be in a kitchen where people serve food. She stood at the door because of it and to be courteous…

It still triggered Naruto to no end since everyone could see her now. The snorts from the faculty he was just coaching on cleanliness and such, weren't helping. This whole situation was embarrassing and he could only rub his face painfully so in frustration.

"She's your wife?"

Hinata didn't know who asked that due to holding her head down. If she had, she'd give them the angry eyes. Her husband was here though so he should say something on her behalf.

"Don't. Remind. Me." Naruto enunciated, jumping down from the chair and then throwing that hat to the ground. He'd figured it out, or assumed, why she brought her lazy ass up here to do this to him. "Excuse me for a minute."

It's hard to hear a once cheerful boss do a one-eighty on you and turn as cold as the freezer in the back.

Kiva became alarmed as well and tried to defuse the situation when the blond stormed over. "Naruto, she ran all the way here. Something clearly happened tha-"

"I know. I got it. Just give us second." He definitely painted a smile to his business partner.

Hinata held back a sound when her hand was seized and pulled roughly enough for her to feel but no one else to see. She was taken into an office nearby where the only light was the lamp on the desk. Her husband closed the door quietly enough before walking up to his wife and seeming to debate on how hard he wanted to grab her shoulders. When he eventually did, she let out a yelp that he hushed up right away by shaking her.

"Stop it! Just stop that shit already." He whispered slash snapped in her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Is it this morning?! I told you I'd be back later!"

She bunched up and developed tears in the corners of her eyes, broken not because he held her too tight or made her lock up with every shake. Her ache came from how much of a constant, pain in the ass he acted like she was being. "I-I just wanted to s-se-!"

"I don't care! It's not my fault you take ten fucking years to get off. That doesn't give you the right to come in here and embarrass me in front of everyone." The second she started to cry full on and look down, he shook her again. "Look at me! Own up to your mistake and quit with the pathetic crying. You're not a damn child. Why do you think I didn't want you here in the first place? This right here! No one wants to deal with you all the time!"

Then they didn't have too.

His hateful words filled her lungs and she used it for fuel to free herself from this suffocating atmosphere. She jerked out of his hold and broke out of that office from him and everyone else. Wherever she landed, she only wished it was somewhere that wanted her. Somewhere he could not bring her down and take the last thing she had which was her own self respect.

* * *

_~ Thanks for any fav, follow, and review no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a great weekend and a hopefully satisfying read.~_


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 1

**_: He Found Liz :_**

When your spouse and even your family can't help you… call your friends that none of them can stand. The ones that are just like you and get where you're coming from but can also call you out on your shit from time to time.

Sasuke had parked at a gas station to do just that and grab an energy drink to store for later. He'd texted his band of three and received a litter of responses that they'll be by in an hour or so to go out. He slid his thumb down the touch screen to see all the other missed calls from his parents and brother. He swiped right and deleted the notifications from them, leaning against the glass window for a minute. The only message he kept was from his wife letting him know that she'd heard about his outburst from his parents. She took her mother out for the afternoon so 'he' could not bother her and hopefully calm down.

He didn't even respond to that nonsense that hinted that he might be a danger.

'_She's a bitch anyway.' _Like mother, like daughter, and he hated to think in such a way and then again … He needed to get home quick. His mood was only worsening. He pushed up off the building's window littered in newspaper and magazine clippings, drink dangling in his right as he continued to surf through his phone. He could go back to the house and catch up on his documentary till they got there.

That would definitely aid in calming him down.

He stepped down off the short ledge and walked around to the back of the store where he'd parked. There was only his car in the lot since it was lunch hour and mostly everyone was on the road trying to grab something to eat.

Sasuke then wished there was an ambulance nearby because he'd just stumbled upon a body near the large blue dumpster! He didn't call 911 right away since the woman's shoulders did rise and fall, indicating she was alive. That orange shirt she sported and ruined all at once by being near filth, reminded him of someone. He walked over to get a better view of this curvaceous stranger. She had her back to him and her hair was somewhat a grape colored home for random things like gum wrappers and sticks.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked with a light nudge of his foot to her back, not wanting to touch just any random person. You never know what anyone's got out here.

The woman grumbled and waved him off, twisting her upper half back some to stop the assault any further so she could continue sleeping.

Sasuke recognized her right away from the face and more shamefully… her chest. He sighed dramatically and put his phone up. '_Of all the people...' _He complained and still worried about her nonetheless, taking a knee to get an idea of the damage here. '_Where the hell is that idiot?' _For a minute, he thought the blond must've kicked the poor woman out or something. Why else would she be here of all places and in this condition… The scene reminded him of those abandoned pets left to fend for themselves.

Hinata was a wounded rabbit, disheveled with bruised, long ears and a dirty cottontail.

He took sympathy and… her.

* * *

**_: Intermission :_**

Have you ever suffered such a low in your life that you wished you could run away from all your problems? Like literally walk right out the door and keep going and going from this never ending cycle of emotional drainage.

Where would you go?

Mrs. Uzumaki had no idea but she'd kept running. She liked that her lungs and heart had to focus on keeping her body going instead of stopping all together. Her husband had pushed her to this point and she desperately needed to get far, far away from him as soon as possible. The human body can only go so long without food or water. She'd had nothing this morning and so was running on empty.

Somewhere along her road to escape, she found a dark spot and simply collapsed.

It didn't matter where it was. The filthy concrete was more forgiving and gracious than her husband's arms around her. The chill gave her body life unlike his kiss she pleaded would do the same. Here around dirt felt like heaven compared to their new house that she did not want.

None of it she asked for or had a say in.

She was practically alone and painstakingly started to believe that perhaps… she should be.

'_No one wants to put up with you all the time!'_

Hinata bunched up and let the rain fall from a bright sky. This is confusing to those used to seeing gray clouds or hearing thunder. Things were this way here because it didn't make sense. Such a beautiful sky should never give us a downpour.

Mother nature is a mystery though and so are its creatures.

This broken woman was in such a distraught state and mental break that she started to see one of them. A big and scary wolf who had a gentle side when he approached her in her darkness. Instead of mauling her, it came up to her and stood sideways like it wanted her to get on. This unknown animal of the color of the night, would take her away from harm. She stumbled to her feet in urgency to accept. She crawled on, gripping fur like velvet to her heart's content. She then wrapped her arms around the dire wolf's neck and was hit with a familiar scent.

Hinata buried her face in and nuzzled the strong being that carried her away.

Oh dear, she must have died.

She began to think so and happily accepted her heaven in tears, surrounded by gentle creatures. This one was her favorite and he would follow her everywhere to keep her safe on her travels in the beyond. She held on way too tight and drew a cough out of the wolf. "S-Sorry…," she mumbled from dreamland, giggling through her fading pain at the wolf's grumble.

He didn't really mind and she knew it.

Hinata presented him with a kiss on the back of his neck and a pet for his efforts.

She frowned when he suddenly tried to shake her off, forcing her to hold on more. "Mmm, no!"

She didn't want to risk letting go in case she fell into the void and lost this heat forever. Somehow in all the struggling to stay on, she ended up slipping around and holding on from underneath. Her legs wrapped around the flustered wolf's waist tightly. His ears drooped down in dismay but he didn't try to move her anymore. They walked like this for a while till he stopped to seemingly rest. She re-positioned herself in a slant before him but still hugged him close. The wind then came rushing in out of the blue and frightened her, cutting through his fur and her hair.

The wolf then somehow pulled up a coat from the emptiness around them with his teeth. He draped it over her and let her hide underneath it against him still. "Thank you," she sighed among the drying tears and cuddled there under his muzzle more.

At long last, she could finally get some proper rest.

* * *

**_: Dan Is Struggling Here :_**

Okay.

Okay, where's Sasuke?

Let's zoom into the only sports car stuck in traffic right now. Usually ending up behind a thousand other road raging souls isn't a bad thing. There's music, a cell phone, a book if you're lucky enough to have grabbed one, and or a mini TV in the car.

Sasuke had… Naruto's wife posted up on his lap. She kept him plenty of company in both good and downright evil ways. This woman here snuggling on him so peacefully, was killing him inside. An Uchiha had one color and that's pale as the full moon in a cloudless sky. She made him literally develop another shade. One she'd never see for a long time but it was there now.

He was pink.

Like a brushed on patch of faded red right there on a cheek aggravatingly so.

Whatever or whoever she was dreaming about, must be the most special thing in the world to her because she did not want to release him. He bet it was Naruto. Who else could there be? She even kissed him on his neck and… just about started a war right there to get her off. Somehow she got swung around to be holding onto him inappropriately from the front.

He glimpsed at those thighs defined in tights that were straddling him a while ago in need. '_He let her go out like this?' _The baggy shirt was fine only when she wasn't pressing against him. She was so innocent and a growing temptress all at once.

It hurt him.

Sasuke was in serious trouble and had the will of god behind him to stop from blowing the horn out of frustration. Good thing there were no speed bumps because look… Naruto's wife, this bunny doll, she'd wriggled her hips a minute ago and that shit right there almost made him get out of this car and leave her there. She could have it all. He'll buy another.

Sexual tension aside, she was at least starting to calm down and smile. He had time there so he used his coat to clean up her face. Why bother to do that? Well when he reached home eventually, he couldn't have a dirty… little housewife on his couch.

That's right.

After careful consideration that Naruto would freak out and the cops would assume the worst, he chose to take her home and wait till she awoke. Whatever her problem was, he'd help her out the best he could but that was it. She had to be gone by the time his wife came back.

'_Crap!' _He should probably call off the group gathering with his friends too.

Hinata mumbled something and unfairly stole his attention. She pushed his hand away and then hid more under that coat, trying to put him under it too.

After she did that, he couldn't see the road.

No one else would witness his smile either. The last time his wife was so lovey-dovey on him like this was back in college… It's not surprising to say that he missed those days.

Sasuke, in a selfish need for those moments back with someone, he let her have her way and keep them under. The sun's light beamed down through the windshield and was only able to get some of the rays in through the coat. Blocking out everything, he could see just how much of a beautiful mess she was. '_Why the hell would he kick you out?' _He rested back and played in her hair under their little makeshift cave, taking out anything that didn't belong there. '_He probably didn't… You likely just got lost.' _

And he was secretly glad to find her.

* * *

**_: New Surroundings :_**

"_Welcome back to the epic journey of the lives of a true pack._"

"Hm?" Hinata uttered softly under a blanket that she could roll in for hours to keep the smell. "Mmm." She hummed, moving those sheets down to see where her wolf had taken them. '_Huh, this is… a house?' _The first thing she saw was a TV that definitely wasn't hers. On it was her support animal though and his…. family? He trekked through a harsh storm that she could almost feel since the speakers were hyphening the raging weather. His mate, a beautiful white canine, trudged some ways behind him with their two babehs. Forget about worrying where she was, she was enthralled with this weird nature documentary due to how determined the animals looked to reach shelter.

She sat up some from her sideways position, pulling the covers more around her shoulder. Whatever this couch was, it was insanely comforting to lay against. Her feet felt a little cold so she turned to tuck them in. There she froze upon seeing the raven sitting across from her.

Sasuke waved fleetingly to the woman before switching back to his show. He'll explain everything later if he remembered too. First he had to make sure his favorite group of animals made it. He'd been following this strange alpha on TV since he was a pup. He'd left his pack at a young age and found a female much like him. They didn't want to be in a crowd or around others really, for that the naturalist found them incredibly interesting. Only each other's company would suffice. Their home was small to defend only for a short while till the little ones came along.

Things got difficult with more mouths to feed and other packs running around. Their trials were motivating to him.

Hinata just stared at this attentive man, skeptical as her thoughts ran wild in need of explanation to what was going on. This had to be his home first of all. She was in it's den where all the vile things happened. Where was the alpha female then? She looked here and there for Sakura, anxiety creeping in. '_What happened? Why am I here?! Where's my dog?' _

Her rustling got on his nerves. He kind of wished she'd go back to sleep… against him or something.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that was a no-no. Which is why he sat her to the opposite end of the couch when they got here and then went upstairs to take a long, cold shower. When he came back she was still asleep so he took that time to watch his show. Now she was awake and reminding him why he was so distressed to see her at first. "Hey, calm down. You're safe." He didn't have to be rude about it so he spoke to her with some manners in mind, "I'll take you home the next time this cuts to a commercial break."

"Huh? Wa-" Hinata stuttered and closed herself off to one seat cushion, eyeing him in suspension. "H-How am I here?"

He looked to her tiresomely and then back to the screen, shrugging with no response.

'_Hmph!' _She could play that game too. She snuck in one of the smaller pillows and waited till he got good and entranced in the current scene.

"_The Alpha has lead his family to a cave where he has them await outside. He appears to be searching for any scent now of the possible inhabitants in their much needed shelter. What could lie inside could be the very, gory end for the young family versus the stilled death granted by winter. He had no choice here. It was either a definite end or not._"

The narrator's voice was deep and grave like he was the ominous sound of death in the blizzard.

It stopped Sasuke from leaning on the side arm to hunch over and prop his elbows up on his knees, hands clasped at his lips. He was into it something awful and the anticipation was killing hi- Dunk! His head barely tilted to the side after something soft went across it. The next thing he heard was snickering from the woman hiding under the covers. Lucky for her, the cave was empty so there was no jump scare to make him overreact. His dog and his family found refuge inside.

Hinata's misfortune then came with these words from the narrator.

"_It looks like our peculiar pack has received a break from lady fate herself. How long will that last?_" Scenes for the next episode or possible upcoming events started to flash across the screen. All were grueling events the Alpha faced. His mate was even in a tussle with another female at one point and then there was a clip of one of the pups all alone and crying out. "_Will she send the bill for her assistance and take everything from them as payment? Or will the Alpha family rise and show her the only thing stronger than luck… is skill._"

A commercial for life alert played next and not at all too randomly.

Hinata would like to have one to press repeatedly as the raven rose from the couch and paused the TV. He walked over and picked up the pillow quietly and very calmly at first. The second he turned his sights her way, she felt instant danger and regret. He approached her with that pillow gripped tightly in his hand. "I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked under those covers and hid once more.

She heard nothing and saw nothing for a while. Her eyes shifted around to see if she could spot him through the thin layer of black. Since she couldn't, she shakily pulled the cover back down, nervous and then puzzled when he was nowhere to be seen ahead of her. She gulped and turned her head to look to her left and then her right.

That's when it happened.

She was smacked straight in the face with the fluffy white square.

Wasted.

Hinata dropped back on the couch like she'd been shot.

Because she reacted so dramatically, Sasuke lost it for a minute. He laughed wholeheartedly, not an empty chuckle or a snicker.

Beneath the small pillow still against her face, she found the noise coming from him to be charming. He had a nice laugh, not too loud like her husband or overboard. The raven actually knew what a joyful sound was and could produce one. She was still a bit butt-hurt by the sneak attack though so she just laid there in this 'I've been hit' kind of way.

Sasuke decided to eventually check on her when he could breathe. "Christ, hah, you alive?" The bunny's ears twitched in annoyance. "Hn, your reaction time is terrible."

She yanked the pillow off her face, puffing her cheeks and glaring at him, blushing madly. "Y-You cheated."

"I used a tactical approach. You blinding yourself was an advantage I took is all." He leaned on the arch of the couch and smirked her way, amused by the chibi scowling at him. "You're a sore loser like your husband, huh?"

Hinata wanted to shout at him and defend Naruto with all she had. Recalling what he'd said to her and why she was here… sort of stopped that. It ended all her energy and brought her depressing thoughts back full circle. She sulked back under those sheets, shaking her head and refusing to say a word.

The wolf saw this and walked on ice when asking her, "Did something happen between you two? Why were you out there on the street like that?" He frowned some when she shifted only once under his covers and sniffled. What a heartbreaking sound to hear when she was so on fire a while ago. Her state of woe bothered him something awful. He could fix this though and he planned too. "You know what, Naruto isn't the only one who makes mistakes. My wife and I-" He hesitated, proving she wasn't the only one afraid of opening up, "We… We've made a lot of bad calls together. The best part is you learn from them and hopefully don't do that shit again."

Hinata gave him the much desired sight of her lily's coming from under black. "Do…Do you love her s-still?"

Sasuke massaged the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Nothing short of how you feel for Naruto I guess."

"Love… hate?"

"Pretty much."

Hinata blinked away those tears, intrigue spiking. "But you l-love on her a lot."

"I try." He thumped the sweet woman on the forehead, getting her to pout and bat those eyelashes at a loss. The last thing he wanted was to think of his failing marriage. She was far more entertaining. "Not that you need to know that."

"Q-Quit it!"

"Or what?" Sasuke developed a new interest. Poking. Poking is fun, especially when it's Hinata's flustered self. She did catch his hand eventually, forgetting he had another. Her triumph thus lasted shortly when he poked her square on that soft cheek of hers. "Or… what?"

She got real mad then. Before she could get on her husband's volume level to let him have it, a car horn sounded from outside. A beep followed next from her assailant who was ready to start the poke war of the ages.

Sasuke backed off to answer his phone in haste, leaving the curious woman there.

From that, she was reminded of her husband. The corners of her lips fell and she began to sulk behind that couch. She wasn't having fun anyway… She should be going home too or at least back to her cell for three square meals a day of shouting, verbal abuse, and a side helping of loveless intercourse. She only wished she'd be able to stomach it this time. In her doom and gloom, she didn't hear the raven call out to her.

"Hey, doll fac- Naruto's wife, whatever," Sasuke only got frustrated because she seemed to be ignoring him on purpose. He tilted her head up with another poke, asking one more time, "Do you want to go with me and some friends to the gym? I forgot to cancel and they're already here so… I mean I can take you home first but… you don't have to go if you're not ready."

Hinata got her first taste of what inclusion felt like though nonchalantly. She lit up and nodded, taking that chance to avoid her warden any chance she got till he calmed down.

"Huh, alright then." This half grin of his was uncontrolled. "You good with going in what you got?" He asked a very simple question. No where did he tell her to carelessly drop those covers so she could all but innocently look over herself.

"I-I think I'm okay… Will it be hot there?"

"We're exercising." A little sweat never hurt anyone, remember that. He did worry for her overheating in that baggy shirt that wasn't loose where it needed to be... "Hold on. My wife's got some clothe-" That would not fit her, so he instantly changed plans and words, "I'll give you one of my old tanks instead."

Hinata waited there on her knees on the couch, moving her feet and realizing her boots were still missing. She got up to find them, seeing they were right beside the couch. She slipped them on and sat on the arm rest, wondering what his friends were like and how many there were. If they were like Naruto's circle of fake companions, she'd ask to go home as soon as possible. She doubted they were horrible though because Sakura's husband didn't seem so… awful as she'd thought.

He could be quite tamed and then untamed.

He's a good wolf.

Sasuke soon came back down the stairs with this apparently plain white top. He handed it to her, having changed into a red one of his own with no words on it. "Here. Bathrooms over there."

She nodded and accepted it with a small simper. Over in the bathroom, she washed up her face, combed her hair, and borrowed a scrunchy from the cup before changing shirts. After she put on the sleeveless tank, she saw the crass words on it that made her all a glow in embarrassment.

'_Don't F$#$ With Me.'_

The bad word was in deep red text and peeling some because of the over use of the fabric.

"Are you ready yet?"

Hinata knew then he had done this on purpose and it made her confidence shoot up a little. This sweet and inappropriate gesture, she liked a lot. The way he asked her with that barely hidden since of concern, gave her stomach a turn as if something was trying to rejuvenate. Surely she could put up with this a little longer. "Y-Yeah! I'm ready…"

* * *

**_: The Pack :_**

Sasuke only gave her a shirt. That's it. He didn't say put your hair in a ponytail and come out here looking like one of those sports edition models he bought magazines of when he was younger. She did a lot without his permission. His inner self developed a nose bleed and bailed on him. He packed his things, called it quits, and blamed everything on her. She unfairly walked up to him all nervously with her arms around herself and that orange shirt. His better option fit well on her because of the extra amount of flesh in the front she had taking up room. He looked her up and down with as little emotion as possible because if he did show any… everything was coming off. "Took you long enough."

Hinata rolled those pretty eyes that tore at his heart. "Sorry…"

"You should be." He then gave her something to gush over and think too much on. "You look good… Hinata."

She tripped from the skip of her heartbeat at the way he smiled when saying her name back to her. '_Wah?' _Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he opened the door and walked out into the light, bringing her along. She stood there dazed that he was holding her hand and locking the door back simultaneously. '_Waaahhh?' _Light and steady became the pattern of her breathing.

She'd felt like this before only when Naruto first served her a cup of coffee and lightly brushed against her hand. She could smell the beans and breakfast bagels already.

"Hey, Sasuke! Over here, asshole!" Suigetsu protruded from the open overhead of the red jeep, waving them down. "Woah, what happened to your wife?!"

His own wife, the infamous red-head known as Karin, had to adjust her glasses, off shoulder top rising as she stood up too from the passenger side. "Damn. Sakura actually looks… better!" Those implants were so natural looking too, but she'd not admit she was jealous. "Who's your doctor?"

"I don't think that's Mrs. Uchiha." Jugo was the more thoughtful one and probably the least wild of this weird group though he had moments… "Sasuke?"

The raven chortled and put an arm around the shocked woman. "This is actually Naruto's wife."

"Noooo! No fucking way." Suigetsu couldn't get out of the car fast enough, short white hair tied in a slack ponytail just barely. He and his woman had on matching shirts that read, 'I'm with stupid.' Their love was playful and understandable. What the dobe had landed though, made not an ounce of sense to him. "How much is he paying you?"

Hinata was already on fire from how close the raven was holding her so proudly and then sliding that arm down to her waist. "Uh- N-Nothing!"

Sasuke unconsciously did that so forgive him. It was a natural reaction of sorts when boasting about her. "You know what, I never thought to ask her that."

"Sasuke!" How embarrassing but in a really good way that made her blush deepen.

"She's too precious!" Karin came over to fawn over the bunny among wolves. "Naruto must have done something to catch your eye because he really ain't much to look at and that's coming from someone who recently found out we might be related."

"I forgot you were looking into that. How'd it turn out?" Sasuke made small talk, never releasing the flustered thing against him.

Jugo got a say in, unfortunately being there in the room when she got her letter. "She screamed like she was being murdered by the news."

"Actually that was this handsome jerk right here." Karin grinned and hugged onto her man, giving his grumpy face a peck on the cheek. "He couldn't take it, Sasuke."

The raven chuckled and shook his head. "Better you than me."

"Oh fuck off! My kids now have a 95.9 percent chance to be born retarded from his side of the family. No offense miss uh… Uzumaki?" He rolled his wrist, hinting that she needed to give him a real name.

"Hinata." She dipped her head properly, catching sight of the raven's hand that was chilling there on her hip through all this. "And no offense taken. He is a-actually very smart sometimes. Both of his parents were well-managed people."

"I think his dad was like a navy pilot or something."

"He was!" Hinata applauded his knowledge on the matter. "He told you that?"

"Of course he did to Sasuke. Besides us, those two hung out every damn day back then." Suigetsu wasn't mad about that or anything... To be fair, they were there first and Naruto actually came around years later.

"Ehh, it was like that till Sakura moved here and their friendship went down and down then kaboom!" Jugo imitated the explosion with the smack of his hands together. "We never saw the loud blond again."

"Then this big lug over here decided to actually keep Queen Forehead." Karin gestured to the uncomfortable raven who didn't show it on his face right away. "Next thing we know, we barely see him too!"

Sasuke did stop holding onto Hinata then, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "Alright guys, that's enough."

"Aww come on. She deserves to know unless she already does. Do you…?"

Hinata shook her head to the only woman with glasses, down-casting. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

"It ended in disaster so I can't blame him."

Karin agreed with her outspoken husband, holding onto him still and resting against his shoulder. "It was rough, wasn't it Sasuke?"

The raven sighed and flat out rolled his eyes, walking away from them to go get his ride. "I told you guys I don't need to talk about it."

"You should every once in a while." Jugo, the peacekeeper, only wanted to help their leader.

Suigetsu preferred to give it to him straight. "It's not good to hold shit in, man."

Sasuke flipped him off anyway on his way around the corner.

"Right back at you, bastard."

'_Hmm…' _Hinata was reminded of her husband once more and now started to ponder on what exactly happened between the two.

* * *

**_: His Therapist Never Cleared Him :_**

What happened was your standard triangle of hearts with only one point and no bottom line. Two men fell in love with the same woman. Both had her but only one ended up marrying her. The battle wasn't done with any rules attached either so people got their hearts ripped out on both sides. Typical as it was, there was an alarming outcome as well only because the one left badly wounded in the battle for Sakura, never put his heart back in right. It's a bit crooked now and ticked off beat. At times he exploded and took it out on the innocent. Nothing in him worked the same and everyone got to see it back at the restaurant.

Kiva was so disgusted with his behavior that she flat out told him that if he didn't fix things with his wife… he might as well start packing.

So basically, the wife he couldn't find, had his upgraded life in her hands.

Everything he worked up to was about to be thrown back at him like that unhealed muscle in his chest. He wasn't ready to pick up the pieces and start over again. He refused. So he drove around town looking for her, getting out at one point to ask around on foot. No one knew her and the ones who did see her, had seen her running around way earlier than before. Any sightings after were unsure.

She was basically missing but he didn't think to call the cops.

He honestly didn't want to put that on his record.

Naruto stressed, rubbing his face as the world carried on around him. '_I'm going to kill her.' _He wasn't of course though she was driving him crazy. He had no idea why Hinata was such an 'attention' seeker with these disappearing acts and emotional tantrums.

Sakura was never … Well she could be needy actually. He loved giving her what she wanted however even when he had nothing. He'd find a way to make it happen. His wife on the other hand, was too easy to please and upset. He was sure that when he did find her, she'd cling to him and apologize profusely. This time he wouldn't believe her. He'd give her an ultimatum. Either she toughened up, or she had to get the hell out when this was over. He didn't need weakness in his life at such an important time when the job was done.

What he should have had at the beginning was the vision across the street enjoying brunch with her mother who never liked him. He found himself entranced by how radiant and well kept she looked. She also appeared happier when Sasuke wasn't around. Whose fault was that? He grinned and thought of going over to gloat. That wedding ring stopped him for a moment only till he took it off.

He'll find Hinata later.

First and foremost, he wanted to greet the woman who unknowingly aided in his behavior. Unlike Sasuke, he'd do and did anything she wanted and he might have given in too much. He lost his way and this is what remained.

A smug, wanna-be billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

* * *

**_: Mother Dearest :_**

Sakura adjusted her shawl, smiling proudly to the woman who pulled them out of the gutter. "He's really upset, mother. Trust me, there's no need to go any further. You should have seen him this morning. You would have been impressed."

"I doubt that honey. Sasuke has never been anything more than what he is. You're lucky he's somewhat attractive." Mebuki, the dirty blond woman of finesse and expensive jewels, fanned herself with a decorated one. Good looking men were easy to come by here. One with a drive and yet easy to control, was hard. The man her daughter picked was of course neither of those to her. "I'm guessing that's the only reason you're still staying with him?"

The daughter shook her pretty pink head, picking up her glass. "He's a good man too."

"He's good in bed is what you mean."

"Mother!"

"What, love? Honestly. Tell me the truth. It's been years since we've hung out like this. The last boyfriend you had while I'm sure he amounted to nothing, he at least visited me and made an effort to appease me. Your husband flat out ignores my calls and doesn't even bother to wish me a happy mothers day."

Sakura sighed and mumbled over her glass. "That's because you're rude to him all the time."

"I heard that!" She bumped her only child on the knuckles with her fan. "I treated that little homeless boy like crap and he still stayed and stole me some flowers."

"Naruto wasn't homeless, mother. His parents died and he worked a lot to get you a gift."

"All the same." Mebuki grinned while Sakura found it not so funny at all. "What's the real matter, dear? Why'd you call me out of my sanctum? It can't be to discuss your terrible choices in men."

"No it's not." Sakura set her cup down, straining to keep her cool while massaging her struck hand. "I wanted your opinion on something going on with Sasuke..."

"You mean aside from him apologizing repeatedly after he hurt you?! You should have reinstated your dominance then. Next time he feels ballsy, take my bat."

"Okay but...it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Sakura twirled her wine glass around on the table, afraid to mention their worsening sex life. Her mother would clearly just laugh and point out everything wrong with that. "Never mind…"

"Never mi- Haruno Sakura! Look at me." Her father may have been aggressive but her mother was an enabler… and an adapter. She smacked the table and pointed a warning digit to the frightened woman. "Speak loudly and clearly. No man will respect a woman who stutters, understood?"

Sakura made the mistake of nodding with no vocal response. She was then saved by the one guy who didn't hold her past against her. He'd come around enough to know and thought he could change her.

Once more, here lies the results.

"Mrs. Haruno! Such an honor to meet you here." Naruto had caught that palm ready to strike her own blood down. He gave it a short kiss, throwing the older woman off her rampage.

"Naruto?"

"I see Sakura didn't tell you I was in town, hm?"

This outing did not go the way Sakura had hoped. She was positive it had just gotten worse from the way he side grinned her way and sent an alarmed spree of heat across her face. '_What is he up to?'_

* * *

**_: Ending Lesson Of The Episode :_**

'_Shiny.' _Hinata's eyes sparkled at all the clean work out equipment she could see through the glass walls. They'd taken Sasuke's more roomier jeep instead over to a gym that they rented out often depending on who's turn it was.

Jugo got the bill this time.

She sat on the passenger side, holding that orange shirt close for the short ride over. They mostly talked about how many reps or minutes they would do the whole time. She said nothing and didn't question why they gave each other such low numbers like running for five minutes and then only doing like two reps of ten sit ups. She didn't say anything about how pointless that would be for coming all this way. She bet they were just joking the whole time or waiting to see what she would say.

Sasuke gave no hints that was the case. He exited the car and pulled the two gym bags from the back. "I got our stuff."

"Thank you." Karin was aided down with her husband's help, smiling all a flutter when he picked her up. Of course he had to deny her any kisses. "Come here dammit!"

"Somebody get this crazy woman off me."

Jugo was going to help Hinata meanwhile the couple goofed off. She impressed him and Sasuke by lifting and sliding out through the window, leaving the blond's shirts behind. "She's going to do great on the trail, Sasuke."

"I know right."

Hinata could light every match in the world and she still wouldn't see what they were referring to about her. '_Trail?' _All she could see for miles were asphalt. '_He must have meant tread.'_

That was a huge stretch but she went with it.

Speaking of expanding things, that was the first thing they did when they went inside. They got in a circle after setting their things to the side and started limbering up.

"Sooo, are we doing this together so she can get a feel or what?" Suigetsu pulled his right, lower leg back by the tip of his shoe, holding it for a minute before switching.

"Definitely together." Sasuke nodded, one hand on his hip and the other stretching up and over that way but never passing his head. He wanted Hinata to get a good idea of their routine so that maybe next time if she wanted to come, she'd know what to expect. "You cool with… that?"

"Mhm." Hinata agreed, hands clasped together over her head and turned inside out as she arched her back in. That, ladies and gentlemen, is why Sasuke paused earlier. "What are we g-going to do?"

"Hit the tread first and then some crunches!" Karin did her lunges, winking at her husband when she caught him looking. He of course cursed and pretended to look elsewhere.

"After that, we do some pull ups over at that bar. Legs, core, arms and core, squats, and finally a set of push ups before we're off." Jugo touched the sky and then his toes, exhaling and inhaling at the proper points. "Ahh, we should be well prepared then."

'_Prepared for what?' _Hinata started to ask finally but the wolf at her side had come over in her space, catching her off guard when he got behind her and moved her arms down. "Sa-Sasuke-?!"

"You've been doing that forever now. Try what I was doing or at least twist or something." Bless his heart. He moved her into the right pose and everything. This was the least enticing stretch one could do. He might have sounded a tad too aggravated and he apologized to god in minutes because of it.

Reason being, she got so nervous and eager to do right that she did her twists right away. From left to right she turned and then she bent over... touched her toes and came right back up! She was working it and poor Sasuke was still back there all stunned at her energy and how she came inches from just backing it up on him.

Suigetsu witnessed what was going on and simply snorted, covering his laugh behind a palm and then shoulder bumping his friends next to him. "L-Look at S-Sasuke," he whispered and laughed out.

Their tallest friend with orange hair all a spike like a porcupine, nearly burst a gut. He had to hold his head down to hide his laughter.

Karin looked up from her high steps, stopping on one leg. Her cheeks swelled with mirth at the sight of the raven standing there in a stupor and looking to them helplessly.

He appeared to mouth out, 'Help me,' with a roll of his eyes and cover of the right side of his face in frustration.

It was when he got smacked by her ponytail after she came back up too fast, that she realized someone was still behind her. "Oh, Sasuke! I'm s-sorry!"

'_She really has no idea...' _Sasuke grumbled, more upset with himself for not getting this by now. She wasn't at fault here and she didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing earlier at all. Yet she looked very self-conscious and seemed worried by the others laughing. He sighed and bit the bullet on this one. She needed to know she was attractive and who else to tell her that in a mindless way than him. This was for her sake alone. Confidence booster package incoming in three, two, one. "You don't have to apologize. The only thing you did wrong... was stop."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope this will suffice. ~ *nervous laughter* If there's an abundance of errors more than usual, I apologize (I Will come back and do an over all sweep later). I usually try to clean it up the best I can but I wanted to get this chapter out before a week goes by and I forget this direction. The original one was to have them smash at the gas station... I scratched that and decided to give more build up first and then the smashing later. _

_Update: Had an issue uploading! Sorry about the notifications :(_

_~ Thank you all for any fav, follow, or review no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will as always. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 2: Pt 1

_**:: Warm Up ::**_

Hinata flatlined at the previous comment, hands bunched up near her chest. All of her natural color from her head to her shoulders turned into the tip of a thermometer. That light and easy ruffle to her hair only escalated her bashful state. '_He-!' _She couldn't even think straight. '_Why?!' _He must have been joking. That's it! Everyone else was still pretty much laughing and Sasuke looked as smug as ever. For her to calm down, she had to believe so. They were just messing with her… Lilys shifted down dismally and didn't stay there long. In one swift motion, she was pulled back against the wolf.

If she hadn't made such a sad face, this would have never happened. Sasuke granted her shocked self a moment to breath before he leaned over her burning shoulders to say impatiently, "Well?"

His pack made her temp worse.

"Woah, correct me if I'm wrong but, ain't you married to a demo- Never mind. I understand." Suigetsu puffed at a stray strand of white. "Forget I said anything."

"He really does need it, hun. It's hard trying to make a bonfire with two sticks." Karin picked on the raven and his wife, grinning when he flipped her off too. Her and her husband were now even on his bucket list.

"I have no comment but… do continue." Jugo chuckled at how conflicted the raven appeared though he was just helping like everyone else. "Is there a problem now, Sasuke?"

"No, I just- Actually I think we're done with the stretches." Sasuke casually shooed that in as much as he could, hands on his hips as he finally moved from behind the flustered to hell and back woman. "I'm good at least so let's get to the actual warm ups. You alright with that?"

The shaky housewife nodded quickly, unable to speak or get her color back for a minute. She was borderline inches away from fainting and then some. '_He's just joking! They're all just joking very very inappropriately!' _She told herself this over and over again as she followed them to one of the many rows of standard treadmills. She unconsciously picked one next to Sasuke, regretting it when he smirked at her on the side. "W-What?"

"Nothing." He told a fib, setting the timer for ten minutes and a speed of 2 going on up to 4 mph. This was practically a very light jog that didn't take much energy. He could play on his phone and keep going as his friends all fell into their own routines.

Jugo got on his headphones for the short few minutes that would end with two or three good songs.

Karin enjoyed her power-walk slash jog on 5 mph with enough energy to light up the place. As for her husband, he yawned and could honestly do their warm up limit in his sleep at this point.

Their alpha meanwhile spent his time checking for any messages and or warnings from his wife. His family had kept calling him still and his brother even sent a text that he didn't bother to read. He sighed and dropped his phone back in his pocket. He stole a glimpse of Hinata to see… she had stepped her speed up to six and got a cute jog going on. He did a double take at that, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Try hard much?"

"Uh, no? This is normal for me. What about you?" First and foremost, Hinata didn't mean to throw shade. She would re-catch it if she could. Her question was one of simple interest in the what and why when it came to warm ups. That intense twitch of his brow and quirk in his lips, enabled her to see he'd taken that all kinds of wrong. His friends were no exception.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She low key just called you weak." Karin snickered with her husband one tread down from them.

"No I didn't!" Hinata tried but no matter how much she shook her head or looked innocent… the challenge had been initiated. "I didn't!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and pressed the top key up five times. At 8 mph this was still a decent and trivial running speed for him. To beat her out more, he added some percentage to the incline.

"Now you're just being a show off." Suigetsu leaned over on the control stand and enjoyed his leisurely warm up. "You know she can't do that."

Can't or won't? Hinata's husband is Naruto for crying out loud. He might suggest she'd sit it out though and then he'd do it himself. She'd never do that because she wanted to match him, so there is no way that she's going to take this accusation lying down. The wolf next to her seemed to think she could too... He'd kept glancing her way like he expected her to step up at any moment. She blushed for the trillionth time, gripping the side rail to study herself and then using a finger to up her speed slowly till she reached 12. Her incline went to 2 percent and up steadily as well to 5%. She paced herself and trusted in her body.

The thumps of their soles constantly hitting the tracks did not soften from there on.

"Twelve? Not bad but… not impressive either." He teased her and shot his speed up to 15 mph. At this level, speaking in general costs precious air and pulls sweat from your body. This is running at the machine's will as well and not one's own so he was sprinting on that thing. With elbows at his side and going back and forth, he felt his heart start really pumping. Here's what Love itself is going to do, it's going to take about five of those heartbeats from him spaciously. In return, he can live and gaze at the woman on his right meeting him at his level and trying to go beyond.

Winning wasn't necessarily her agenda however. Her prize was to belong somewhere… here… right here in something that she enjoyed doing. She couldn't and refused to fail in front of them because of that. Everyone else in her life was back there in her old home place. She needed a new one here to keep a hold on her sanity while with her husband. Who says it can't be with these guys? Hope was the reason she kept increasing that speed. Seeing the way Sasuke looked at her with this wow'd expression, distracted her from the numbers she was reaching.

"Uh,… I think you guys need to slow it down." Suigetsu's warning went unheard since those two were busy just watching each other speed up. "Karin… Karin, we have a problem."

"Hm?" She leaned back to see the idiots heading straight to their destination fucked. "Heh, leave em' be. That'll teach them a lesson in being so competitive." She grinned as she turned back to look ahead, missing how much her husband tried to pull the arrow out of his heart from falling in love with her all over again. "Ain't that right Jugo? They gotta be mindful of themselves. We don't hold hands around here!"

He was bobbing his head, but not to her. He'd made it to his last song and hadn't noticed a single thing. '_I'm picking up good vibrations!' _He hummed in his head, enjoying the lively bounce in the song.

Sasuke was enjoying this race turned into a breathless battle to push each other to the limit. He knew his tap out level was twenty three so when she hit twenty one, he jumped up some and spread his legs just slightly to land on the outer rims of the tread, panting and smirking to the woman still going. "Alright… hah, alright you win... Hinata?"

She wasn't doing this to win against him as stated. His respect happened to the goal he realized only when she kept going and said, "I-I ahh- can do it!"

The housewife put those thighs to work but… he worried for them getting bruised all the same. "Hinata, come on you can stop. You're good. You don't have to- Hinata!" He had a right to panic when she increased the speed one more time… and tripped herself up.

She fell with a high yelp of fear and skid down on her side into a blackout.

* * *

_**:: Unnerving Old Context And Out Of Bounds ::**_

"You have a lovely day, Mrs. Haruno. It was so much fun catching up with you again." Naruto helped the high class women into her limo, eating up this encounter that left her astounded.

"Likewise! Do call me when you get a chance. I'm so proud to see you made something of yourself from practically nothing at that."

He had a surrogate father and what not but she wouldn't know what that was. He forced a smile her way and couldn't wait to close the door. "Of course ma'am. You take care-"

"Oh wait! Sakura, you still have time to fix your mistake." Mebuki halted that door from closing, waving to her daughter over yonder at the table still. "His wife sounds like a nut so I'd jump on this chance."

Sakura grumbled and waved back to her with no joy. "Not going to happen, mother. You have a good day!"

This woman didn't care what she said about anyone or whoever was around or not. The blond was so used to it and found it nostalgic that he chuckled. "Mrs. Haruno, my wife isn't crazy. She's just… in her feelings a lot. I'm sure she'll turn up soon."

"Oh please, any woman who complains her husband is working too much and doesn't enjoy the luxury he's trying to provide her, is a serious nut case. She should be prim and outstanding on your arm everyday! Should she not… you know I have an asylum on hand if you need to put her there." She cooed and waved her phone to him. "It'll be a quick call no questions asked."

He thought about it and quickly refused, positive it wouldn't come to that point. "No thank you, Mrs. Haruno. I do appreciate the offer and I'll keep it in mind."

"Please do." She then ushered him through the open windshield and whispered, "I can also replace your wife with my daughter. Just say the word and Sasuke is gone!"

'_Seriously?'_ Naruto blinked at the levels it took for this woman to want him in her daughter's life so badly that she would do that for him now... Was he really better than Sasuke already? He'd only just moved here and got started. She'd told him it was his dreams and plans set out that would make him more profitable than the Uchiha ever was. "Mrs. Haruno… while I will appreciate anything you offer me, I must decline. I'm sure Sakura chose Sasuke for more than just his wealth." No he didn't, which is why he said that so sarcastically. He believed what the woman's mother believed.

"Psh, darling, sometimes money really isn't everything. It's not even something that he actually has anyway."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with interest, for he could of swore that Sasuke had a job like Sakura had told him, but Mrs. Haruno looked indifferent to those claims.

She laughed and patted his cheek, saying, "He's as broke and ambition-less as my last husband!"

"How is that pos-"

"I think it's time to go, mother!" Sakura needed that crown for the best household. Having her competition know their one big flaw in the rules for such a placement, would throw her out of the running before it could even really restart. She hurried over and closed the door for her ever so 'loving' mother, ignoring the woman's complaints. She then tapped the hood of the car for the driver to get going. "Byyee! Have a good day!"

"Sakur- I'm going to call you later! You better keep in touch with him!"

"Yeah sure!" She painfully waved back to her mother on her way, smile twitching as the blond man grinned at her. "What are you looking at? More importantly, why are you still here?"

"So you don't want me around now? That feels very familiar." Naruto put a digit to his chin thoughtfully with cynical intent, other hand on his hip. "The last time you wanted me to leave this early, you needed to get ready to have Sasuke come over next."

Sakura lit up with guilt on her face, pushing past him to grab her purse off the table. "You would bring that up!" Before she could march on off to her car, her wrist was seized by the very man she'd made ten times more mistakes with than anyone.

"Why not? You didn't complain then... You actually called me back over when he was gon-"

"Enough!" She hissed and jerked her arm back in unease because he was being a tad too loud. "I knew it. I knew you were up to something. So what is your big plan, huh?!" She got up in his face then and gave it to him straight. "You still mad I'm with your best friend? Tough shit. Get over it!"

Naruto let that knife to his heart do anything but wound him. He let it release more venom in an already poisoned man. He'd become toxic and craved the cause for it. He leaned in while she backed away, reminding her of who started this suffering. "After you."

She wanted to slap the mess out of him right then but she couldn't. Had it been too long or something… else? Instead she tore into him mentally like usual and pressed a digit to his chest, pushing him back some, "The only reason my mother and I have even given you the time of day, is because you're something now. Underneath it all, you will always be nothing but a penniless side guy whose only attribute is that he can fuck but he won't leave."

"Won't leave?!" Naruto's debatable delusion that she somehow still loved him did come from evidence that he revealed now, "You begged me to stay! Every time he wouldn't give you what you needed, you called me! Every day he left you hanging, I was there to catch you! It was always me! Not Sasuke!"

Once a moment of awkward silence passed and the crickets got the hell out of doge, cough, cough went the bystanders.

Naruto staggered at his image tainted by that outburst. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath simultaneously with the cherry blossom woman in front of him.

"This is all your fault!" She scolded him as they walked off together away from prying eyes. "If any rumors start I swear I'll end you."

"You're the one with the unstable relationship. Hinata won't care. She trusts me too much." He grinned all proud, hands up behind his head.

"Clearly she shouldn't. No wonder she's run off."

Naruto took a deep breath at her car, yanking the door open. "For your information, she loves me more than Sasuke thinks he cares for you."

"I doubt that very much." She slipped inside, adjusting her dress and then attempting to close the door. A tan hand stopped it by gripping the outer rim. "Naruto-"

"Wanna bet?" He got too close to her and put a heat on her face that he missed tragically so. "If I find her by the end of the day, you and Sasuke have to accompany us next time we go out."

"Not going to happen. My _husband _and I are already throwing you guys a party at the end of the week. I'm pretty sure that'll be enough to get our fill of you guys for the rest of our lives."

Naruto scoffed and looked off to the distance, remarking dryly, "Don't bother. It would have been lame anyway. Sasuke doesn't even know what fun is, let alone how to spell it." He enjoyed making her snicker involuntarily in that instance.

"Leave my husband alone, Msr. Uzumaki." Sakura let that marriage tag at the beginning of his name linger on her ruby lips. "I have to get home back to him. Good luck with finding your wife though."

The desire to gaze upon her insolent, pretty mouth, made him stay there and forbid the car door from closing.

"Naruto, move it."

"In a minute." There was this overwhelming sense of want in his voice as he looked her over, taking in the pink woman's entirety for later.

"The hell are you looking at?" She knew damn well what he was eyeing and it made her uncomfortable in strange ways. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders more and over her exposed skin. "You should take a picture instead."

"That'll satisfy Sasuke, not me and you know that." He backed off anyway, stretching and then going for his cell. "Oh, I'm going to send you a picture of my wife so you can text me if you see her."

"I know what she looks like, Naruto."

"You sure? It's been a while and she's not like you..." He sent the message along with that out of bounds compliment, "Easily forgettable really."

"Naruto! That's your wife."

"She is… and she's making me miserable. You know what that's like, right?"

Sakura rolled those emeralds and shut the door, ignoring that beep of her cell in her purse. "Goodbye, Msr. Uzumaki!"

"See you soon, Sakura..." He waved with this alluring grin of temptation.

Hell to the no. She backed up so fast that she just about hit someone, sticking her head out of the window to apologize. "I'm so sorry!"

"No she's not."

"Shut the fu- Agh!" Sakura spun that wheel and redirected her car to turn to the left. She had to get out of here before she did something she'd regret. The sickening part was that she didn't know what it would be that she'd do...

* * *

_**:: Earning A Mark ::**_

Hinata awoke in a daze, seeing the many animal people all around her. The redhead had earned her crimson wolf ears like her white eared husband who had a small chunk taken out of his left one. Why that was so, she had no idea. Jugo actually had bear ears and looked the most concerned besides Sasuke. Her wolf's image kind of got morphed in with his, causing her to blink. "Ngh, ah… Sasuke?" She appeared to grip his hair, really trying to pull the ears that weren't really there.

Sasuke tried to stop her, not sure what version of him she was exactly seeing. "Let go!"

His friends were still of no help.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Karin sighed and pushed the thought of getting a shovel out of her mind. "You're lucky you didn't lose a tooth either."

"Shit was still funny." Suigetsu couldn't stop tearing up. "It was like watching a thick hamster get caught in its wheel and then go flying out of it." His wife smacked him on the back of the head for that.

"That's not funny!" She burst out laughing with him in a manner of seconds. "We should have caught it on video!"

"I know!"

Sasuke shook his head at his friends, finally getting her delicate fingers out of his hair. "Ignore them. Everyone has done that before."

She frowned some in doubt, sitting up and getting a soft glow to her face when he still held her hands. "U-Um..."

"Are you okay?" He'd kept them for a reason in a supportive way. "You hit the ground pretty hard."

Hinata hated how he could be so sincere much more than her husband. "I'm g-good."

Jugo pointed to the right side of his forehead, curious if she could even feel that nice and light purple bruise. "You sure about that, Hinata? It looks painful."

"Hm? It's okay..." She touched the area and winced, presented with an ice pack from the raven within seconds. "Oh, thank you…"

"No problem but… I told your stubborn self to stop. What was that about?" Sasuke just wanted her to say it out loud to help change his friends' minds about bringing her along. Earlier while she was out, they'd discussed the risk of taking such an inexperienced person on the trail with them. He believed she'd be just fine. "Did you need to beat me that bad?"

Hinata frowned and set that chill wrapped in a rag up on her head. "No… no not really."

"Then you just wanted to become a backwards superman or something?" Suigetsu jested, smiling at his wife when she elbowed him.

"Suigetsu, quit with the jabs-"

"It's okay, Sasuke." The housewife sat up a little more, getting that this is just how they were with each other. If it didn't really bother Sasuke then it was fine for her too. "I… I-I just wanted to show you guys I could handle myself…" She looked down, awaiting the comments that were bound to come because she failed.

She did not.

"Handle yourself? Girl, you came around quicker than any of us. Though I will admit we slid with much more grace and only slipped when we hit twenty three. You maxed out at twenty two but that's not bad." Karin leaned over on her knees and petted the anxious bunny. "Sasuke also has you beat on achieving the worst injury."

"Wah?" She looked up with worry to the raven who smiled in his own charmingly bashful way.

He held up a hand, being his left, and pointed to his wrist. "Broke it."

"How?" She gasped, holding it for him and looking it over for any scars.

"Tried to stop my fall like a dumb ass." Sasuke hid a smile inside over her worrying about him needlessly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Actually my wife holds the trophy for dumbest injury." Suigetsu put that red all over his woman's face by lifting her tank some to show off the toned stomach marked with his favorite scar on her. It looked like a healing blade wound. "She got this from trying to open a damn granola bar."

"Whhhyy?" Hinata gawked, clueless to how such a simple thing could go so wrong..

"Because Karin is a klutz with and without her glasses." Sasuke shook his head and sighed, gesturing to their orange-haired comrade. "This guy over here was listening to music the whole time she was over there screaming her head off."

Jugo nodded, partially ashamed. "Ah yes… It was a bad day to be listening to hammer time."

"You were fine, bud. She was just being a brat. Joking about being pregnant and scaring everyone." Suigetsu mumbled, letting her go to fume to himself. He disregarded the hug and apology kisses he was given.

"But it was funny though! You freaked out more than me. Hinata, you should have seen him! He really thought he'd lost a son and I'd be that stupid to let it happen." Karin revealed their dark sense of humor, hugging onto him tighter.

Sasuke then whispered to the giggling housewife, "I think she forgot who she's related to."

"Stop it." Hinata pushed him lightly on the shoulder, smiling and laughing nonetheless. It was all in good fun and every weakness and flaw was welcome to the open.

Someone had done something twice as embarrassing as the other and that was okay. What mattered was that the person got back up and kept going. She glowed inside at that and the stories she'd continue to hear while working out with them.

During her crunches, Sasuke spotted her and tried to tell her about the time he slipped in the bathroom. He held her feet together as he relived a scary little story, "Before Naruto moved out, we used to come here by ourselves or with Sakura. She was here that day and I don't remember what she was wearing but we immediately went to the back to 'talk' about it."

Hinata smiled partially on her way up at how excited he was to share a happy memory of his wife. "To talk, hm?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean." He chuckled as she went back down. "Anyway, we talked like I said… in the guys bathroom and we didn't rent it out so… there were still people there."

"That's disgusting." Suigetsu put his earbuds in like Jugo did next to him. "Nobody wants to hear that."

His wife held his Nikes together for him, having heard the tale before so she wasn't bothered. "Hurry up so I can go next!"

"You'll get your turn in a minute!"

While they argued, Sasuke carried on, "The point is, we were trapped in there for a while like that till the place closed because we weren't technically dating at the time. We were like…like people who-"

"Fuck buddies!" Karin announced to the world for him.

Hinata hit the roof in terms pink, marveled at their bluntness though.

"Yeah that." Sasuke didn't want the woman to think bad of him... He attempted to find a more appropriate word for her innocent ears.

"What's a… that type of thing…? She couldn't bring herself to even say it.

"It's people who sleep together but aren't actually… together." Sasuke didn't mean to look at her like he did. The once over was just an unconscious move. She at least blushed and just avoided looking at him directly so he did the same. "So… yeah, we were doing that and… what was I bringing this up for?"

"Because you slipped on her panties in the bathroom and then it fell on your head." Karin embarrassed him for him and relentlessly. "A random guy came in and all he saw was you and ladies underwear. He immediately assumed you were into some kinks just like he was. Our boy nearly became a twinkie that day, Hinata."

"The hell I was. Sakura came out stark naked and scared him off."

"Who wouldn't run though, Sasuke?" Karin grinned mischievously when the raven looked her way with a lowered glare. "Not you obviously."

He turned his head from left to right, looking back to Hinata. "I can promise you I didn't marry her solely because I can't keep my hands off her. It's quite possible to not want to be anywhere near her at all."

Hinata knew how that felt, stopping upright on her last set. "Naruto has his moments too…"

"You mean… you guys have sex?" Sasuke got her to react the way he wanted by giving him that adorable flare.

"You're not funny."

"What? You're the one that looks deprived and pint up." Sasuke had the upper hand for like five seconds till she got in his face and put a hand square on his chest. She pushed him back on his butt and then to the ground. That's it. Why he let it in happen and expected her to come over him and tease him more, he'd no ounce of a clue. "Hinata?"

"Hmph." She pouted and grumbled to herself while holding his shoes together for him. '_Bastard.' _How dare he call her out like that. She was not that in need. She was in need but not that desperately to the point where she walked funny or anything like that if that was even a thing and- She didn't know. Her mind was rambling and he was the cause. She lowered her eyelashes to the wolf, watching him move on with his workout. He was lucky she was nice. He better be glad she didn't do something... none too painful to him of course because that would be unnecessary. The others didn't seem to notice his comment at least, giving her a break from them. She still felt like she had to get him however but she wasn't sure how. His wife most definitely touched him whenever and she could see that by the faint bite marks on his neck.

Sakura likely had way more on her.

He looked like he was a biter… and a licker… She got that from the way he flicked his tongue across his lips. They must have been dry or something. She had no clue. She just wanted him to do it again to make sure… that she didn't need to go grab him a water or something. She blamed the discomfort of the floor on her knees for the reason she put her legs together more closely. In her staring at his rude self and enjoying how good he smelled, she felt someone ogling her.

It wasn't Sasuke because he'd closed his eyes long ago to focus.

The pair on her belonged to Karin who was giving her that 'I see you' look with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed like mad and shook her head earnestly. '_It's not like that!' _

It was now.

* * *

_**:: Getting Closer ::**_

After all was prepped and ready, Hinata still couldn't get Karin to stop silently teasing her with that know-all expression. She kept trying to hide out of her view while they packed everything up. The water bottle she had in her hand was just about crushed from her anxiety. Good thing she'd had some snacks earlier with them to keep her stomach from tossing too much. '_I was only looking at him. It means nothing! I'm married! Quit staring at me.' _Hinata mentally shouted to the evil red wolf who only made the situation worse.

"You know what Sasuke, you look like you've worked up quite a sweat. Hinata, why don't you give him your towel."

"He l-looks fine to me." Hinata walked and buried herself right into that.

"Mhm, I bet he does." She whispered to the caught housewife who started to tremble a bit.

Suigetsu eyed his sly girl while getting in the jeep, wondering what she was up to. "Karin…?"

"Watch." She whispered with a hand up over her mouth, bringing Jugo in by pulling his top. "You too!"

If three people huddling together and watching you didn't scream something was up, then heaven be damned. Sasuke caught onto it and stopped stuffing their bags up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing. Hinata was going to give you her towel."

"N-No I wasn't." Hinata clung onto it around her neck with a free hand, avoiding the raven's gaze.

Sasuke had no idea what that was about or what the joke was here. Perhaps he was too sweaty or something? Eh. He had no clue but he could use a wrag. "Let me see that right quick."

"Why m-mine?"

"Because I already put the bags up and you're the closest so hand it over."

Hinata staggered, shakily giving it to the wolf. She watched him unfold and then go to wipe his face where he froze for a second to a minute and counting. She began to worry if she might have worked out a little too much.

Sasuke's actual problem was lavender. Lavender is a strong and lingering smell that filled the brink of this damn towel. He wasn't a fan of it but the body it came was interesting. He moved on with drying his neck, looking at her with a small upturn on his lips. "You like floral wash a little too much."

"Then give me back my towel..."

"Fine." He walked by and dropped it on her head just to be a butt.

Hinata considered then that she might be part animal herself because for all the sins she would come to commit, admitting another man beside her husband smelled good as all get out was now a go. She slowly dragged that towel with his scent alone engulfing it, down her face. '_He… It really is just him!' _Humans don't excrete pheromones do they? She didn't know. Or was it just the sole capability of the handsome wolf getting in the driver seat himself?

She studied this in her head on her way to the passenger seat. To beat away the shame, she pulled that orange shirt back closer to her body. Whatever this feeling was of understanding attraction, it scared her. The raven didn't seem to be experiencing anything so hopefully it was just her. He started up the car like normal and they were off. He, nor she, said a word the whole time.

His pack in the back found it odd and a riot to point out.

"You two act like you just screwed each other by sharing a towel?" Suigetsu poked at them from the middle of the back seat. "That's not a big deal. You don't have to look so guilty about it!"

'_Guilty?' _Sasuke knew he was having problems not thinking about her inappropriately. She, on the other hand, he'd assumed would never think like that. He stole a glance her way to see she was holding onto that orange shirt for dear life and had brought her feet up on the seat to hold her knees as well. '_The hell?' _He wasn't sure if she was nervous because they weren't heading home or if… she was struggling with something. "Hinata, you need to go home?"

"Huh? Oh no, no… I'm okay for now." Hinata dove right back into her thoughts after responding. She did need her husband but it wouldn't be in the way he'd give to her so soon. "I'll go in another hour."

"Alright then. That'll be plenty enough time to make it up the trail and camp for a bit. Thirty minutes each tops." He pulled off the road suddenly, startling the housewife as he drove along a dirt path into the park. The jeep jerked and shook as his crew in the back got excited.

"Woo! Late night biking!" Karin shouted in excitement, disturbing the sleeping woodland creatures. The headlights from the vehicle lit the way under the dawning sky. She stood up in the seat to stretch her arms out to the plane above but her husband pulled her down faster than she could breathe.

"Look out for branches! Are you trying to lose your head? I don't need the insurance money this quick."

"Aww," Karin could love on this man forever. "We'd get more if you passed though."

"Really- wait...How in the fuc-"

"Guys, we're almost there. Who put the bikes out?" Sasuke looked up to review the mirror, disregarding the play fighting couple.

Jugo raised his hand for the driver, being the big bucks and the supporter of equipment for this evening's getaway. "I did as soon as you called. They are well hidden."

"Nice."

This was not nice. It was just about to be dark out and Hinata still couldn't get past the redhead who had shouted something about biking at night. Who does that? What crazy fools would take a trail at the start of the night hour and- She was looking right at them. She watched each daredevil exit the car once it stopped, and start getting out helmets. "You guys are s-serious?"

"Of course. It's always the last step so Sasuke can calm the fuck down before he goes home. This is all his emotional relief treatment. Trust me, we usually head straight back to my place for pizza and a movie but he needs this instead." Suigetsu fixed his wife's purple helmet on for her as she did his and explained what was going on, "If you make it, you can join us next time."

"If I make it?"

"He's joking." Sasuke lightly elbowed the crude man in the back, heading on his way to Hinata with a helmet for her. "Quit scaring her."

"I'm not. When she sees that cliff though-"

"Suigetsu!"

"What c-cliff?" Hinata hesitated to get out of that car when he approached. "Sasuke?"

He sighed and propped on the door, handing her the black helmet that his wife used to wear. "I promise no harm will come to you. The cliff is the final spot at the top that we rest at. There's nothing to be afraid of. We got you."

Karin nodded from the back. "We only have four bikes too so you're going to be riding with someone."

"With you?" Hinata believed she'd be saddling up front with the only other woman naturally there. However, Karin wasn't the one that invited her. And so, her attention was redirected when the car swayed a little from the raven pushing up on the foot boards on the side to get her eyes his way. She got all a flutter at the proximity and firm tone.

"You're with me." He handed her the helmet one more time and said, "Put it on and trust me." He could keep her safe. He wasn't a danger to anyone and the need to prove that to her was great. "The longer you delay, the less likely you're going home anytime soon."

Hinata didn't get the attitude but she obeyed, strapping it on. She was then helped out of the car for reasons she wasn't sure of. She could see he was trying to show her something and it wasn't that he believed she needed help. The way he touched her and lifted her up, was awfully caring like. He cradled her bridal style and jumped the short way down. She held onto him around his shoulders a little but none too tight since he had her so securely in his arms. "T-Thank you," she uttered up to him, softly smiling.

Gratitude is nice, isn't it? Sasuke couldn't remember the last time his wife thanked him for anything and looked so content against him. He put those troubling feelings aside and nodded, setting her down. "You're welcome."

Jugo tilted his head to the side, catching onto something the way they looked at each other and didn't necessarily separate when she'd gotten her feet back on the ground. "Am I… the only one getting deja vu?"

"Nope…" Suigetsu said quietly back and massaged his forehead at the warning signs. "It's starting again in reverse."

Karin grew a devil tail and horns, chortling to herself and rubbing her hands together. "Payback is a bitch."

'_But it also hurts…' _Jugo remembered it coming to blows back then and bleeding hearts all over the ground. This likely would end the same or worse.

* * *

_**:: Take Your Time ::**_

They did eventually move away from each other after someone sneezed.

Hinata then brushed that moment off as just a… something. Yes! A weird something that will never happen again. She nodded over and over again inside while walking beside him. Upon reaching a weirdly shaped bush, they stopped. The taller friend then moved all those twigs and sticks aside to reveal… motorcycles built for terrain. Her shoulders dropped at the sight. As of right now, she would officially stop taking guesses to what the hell they meant because clearly something was off here in terms of communication here. "These are your… bikes?"

"Yeah what else is there?" Suigetsu jogged on over to guide out his silver ride with a real bike bell on it. He gave it a few rings and chuckled. "Classic." His wife had fun pulling the trigger on it too repeatedly, easily amused.

'_Their crazy children…' _Hinata diagnosed them herself, fearing what their real child might be like. First she'd like to study Sasuke because this man of course brought out his all back, chrome set dirt bike with those clean gears and smooth finish. This was his baby and it clearly was so in how he checked over it proudly.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Jugo's ride happened to be a burnt orange with scratches on it here and there.

"It's been way too long." Sasuke swung a leg over and dropped down on the cushioned seat to perfection. The feel and sleekness of the first thing he ever bought with his own earned money was amazing. "Hinata, come over here. You need to experience this." He really wanted to share his joys with her, from one failing marriage captive to another.

She got all shy and a little excited to abide. On her way she held her hands in her front, playing with her fingers. She became even more nervous when he denied her access to sit in the back.

"Up front, doll face." He pulled her hand out and over, slipping on that nickname carelessly too and without thought. She didn't seem to care.

Hinata had to focus on straddling up before him, heartbeat picking up ever so slightly with every move he made. He wasn't being perverse when he gently grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. He was securing her once more. Lifting her arms to reach the handles was far from indecent because he only wanted her to feel this ride like he did. It could drive you miles away from everything through the roughest places, which was the point of all of this to escape their cages for a while.

Finding something outside of that was not the plan.

She looked back over her shoulder to him and the truest smile on his face as he started the engine along with other things… The low rumble of the bike vibrated the souls aboard it and broke the silence. Each rev was one of anticipation for the next one.

Sasuke lowered onyx down to the housewife, ready to ask her if she'd like to try before he kicked the stand off. Only then did he realize the beautiful disastrous position he'd put them in. Here she was back against him, in his shirt, on his ride, and around his friends…. and she fit it all. He started to say something about his emotions that were stacking on high. The only reason he didn't was because he'd looked up to their hands enclosed together on a handle, weddings wrings bumping against each other. '_Right…' _He unlocked his hands from hers and put them back in his pockets. "Um, you should… you should give it a try."

Hinata broke eye contact when he did, picking up on the unsettling tension between them that needed to end. She rolled her shoulders to work out the weird emotions and then tried revving up the engine herself. The power in it gave her jolt that the raven behind her was there to brace her for, holding her sides.

"Ease into it. Don't just go full force." Sasuke gave her descriptive advice that led to remarks from his friends who he truly forgot were around this whole time watching them.

"Sex Ed with Uchiha Sasuke." Suigetsu pretended to be a reporter with his wife on her ruby bike next to him. "You heard it here first, ease into it. Don't force it."

"Next up, self lubricating yourself! How much is too much?" Karin chimed in while leaning back on her bike dramatically.

Jugo facepalmed at how dumb his friends were sometimes.

The raven planned their murder in a whisper to the woman before him. "I say we run them off the road."

"Agreed." Hinata mumbled and glared at the laughing fools.

As for Sasuke, an arrow akin to the one that struck Suigetsu, hit him in that moment straight through his back and found its mark. He moved forward a little and kind of ignored it because that was a first for him. He'd no idea what just happened as a result. He only knew that he was glad she felt the same.

* * *

_~ Thank you all once again for any fav, follow, and review no matter the context at all. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 2: Pt 2

_**:: Going Up In More Ways Than One ::**_

There were four streams of light cutting through the town park's forest on the way to the small mountain side. Anyone out for a night stroll might feel the urge to report the queer sight. There the police would come to find the rowdy bunch within, zooming among the trees recklessly.

Jugo guided the way since everyone else seemed to want to goof off or hang back in the growing darkness.

"No hands!" Karin zipped by the more quieter pair with her arms out. Her husband jumped over her from a downed tree nearby arched on a boulder. He was just laughing like a maniac the whole time. If either of them crash, they'll be alright.

"So how do you want to do this? We can take Suigetsu out first." Sasuke and Hinata lagged behind some, going at a slower pace to let her adjust.

She giggled and shook her head, enjoying the ride and even the insane company. She then sighed in content and rested back, relinquishing control of the bike to him. He'd proven himself more than capable of keeping his word so far. "Let them live… for now." She smiled and closed her eyes, opening them to the darkening sky overhead. The rushing breeze was like a massage all over her body and the easy atmosphere beat away her fear of anything. She could relax and enjoy the little things like the glitter specs above through the tree leaves.

Sasuke, in turn, was granted her company and attempted to watch the path simultaneously. This was fine. Him noticing her breathing and how it slowed with each passing moment, was only a passenger safety measure type of thing. He was being courteous... "You know you can take a nap if you want. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Hm, okay then..." She pressed against him more, head tilted back and to the side, shutting her eyes slowly. Drowning out the fools screaming their fun up ahead did become somewhat manageable.

That was all thanks to Sasuke deciding to decrease their speed. He absolutely did not do this to make the ride up last longer than it should. He had no intentions of delaying the inevitable. He was just trying to keep the noise down for her… her sweet self. How did Naruto get a wife this precious? It made him sick inside and bit on the jelly spectrum too. He bet the blond must be freaking out by now. How unfair of him it was to have her here, not by his initial doing either. '_I gotta get her back.' _They could always hang out another time… like good friends is all.

Nothing more.

Nothing more like what? Sasuke accidentally let his mind go, '_Huh, what else is there to be?'_ Special X buddies were a thing and she seemed to frown about it. '_She has a right too. She's married so it must seem unlawful.' _If one isn't in a relationship then it's really not that bad in his opinion. She wouldn't be a terrible partner either to... have. He dry swallowed and shifted onyx down to the stacked woman up against him. She possessed plush lips, soft skin and beautiful hair in need of pullin- He caught himself and jerked his head up, staring ahead and reminding himself that he'd kick his own ass if he ever thought of her like that again…. Then let's call him a gluten for torture because his thoughts went on rampage after he hit rocky terrain during the second transition into the mountain side. '_Fuck… Fuck… Fuck!' _He became pissed and then some as each bump brought her down smack on his lap. '_How many fucking rocks are there on this fucking hill?!'_

To fucking many.

His friends were having a good time at least and Karin even had the spirits to slow down and chat with the steaming raven. "Aww, she fell asleep! Ain't she a dol- Oh!" She saw the problem when they hit another uneven surface. Naruto's wife bounced in her sleep ever so lightly but near damning to her driver. "You holding it in there?"

"I'm trying." Give the man a medal because he really was.

"Well don't try... to 'hard'! " Karin had her cousin's terrible humor, enjoying his misery. "Careful not t-"

"Karin, do you think you'll die from this height?" Sasuke cut her off with a stern glare and snarl. "Go away or find out."

"Oh tsk. You're the one meeting rock… and bottom!" Oh god where was her husband. She needed him in on this. He would have given her a hug for that one or a kiss. Two smooches nothing less or a fight would ensue. She cackled and sped up away from him to catch up with the others and share the terrible news. "Jugo, Suigetsu!"

"God damn it, Karin!" He might have cursed her too loud. The smaller one before him started to stir awake. Well there goes him watching her sleep… in a protective manner that is! He had to tell himself this, both prone to reinstating things.

"Is everything okay?" She rubbed her eyes, disappointed at the short nap. Screw the rude awakening, when she saw that cliff and the narrow path they were on… her pupils dilated and that was it.

All the three ahead heard then was tire screeching and high pitched shrieks. Of course they stopped out of concern for their friend and hopefully new one to be.

Jugo arched a brow at the awkward new riding position of the dark haired pair. "Are you two… alright?"

"Fear. Of. Heights," was all the raven could get out over her shoulder, right eye twitching as she continued to latch onto him in reverse on his bike.

Hinata shook her head repeatedly, clinging there and burying her face in his shoulder. "I-I'm not looking!"

"You don't have to."

"Aww, Sasuke… Aren't you the gentleme- Could you pick up the pace a bit?" Karin lost her shit when she realized he was going 1 mph up the hill now.

Sasuke shook his head, sure it was best to not freak her out anymore than she was. "You guys go on. We'll meet you there."

"Before or after my second generation starts?" Suigetsu grumbled and leaned on his bike, fist to a chin. He received a glare from their pack leader and nothing else. The trembling woman clinging to him didn't say a word either. She was way too terrified to remark. He then sighed and turned to his wife who smiled warmly to him while slipping off her bike. "Are you for real?"

"Yup!"

"Aahhh. Jugo, you too?"

"Affirmative." Jugo was already guiding his ride back down the hill to meet the confused raven halfway. "It's the only thing to do."

Sasuke kept at his slow pace as his friends, including a very reluctant Suigetsu, joined him in his slow path up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Helping! Watch." Karin cleared her throat from the back, hands on her bike handles. "Hey, Hinata, guess what?"

Hinata still didn't look up but she did reply shakily so. "W-What?"

"What did the rabbit say to its friends before climbing the scary mountain?" She bit her lip, unable to contain her snickering.

Curious, lilys peeked over a broad shoulder, focusing on the red-head. "Hm?"

"Let-tuce pray!"

The housewife snickered and shook her head at the terrible joke, ease unfolding.

"Fuck that's awful." Suigetsu shivered, earning that shove from his wife.

"Then you do better!"

"Oh I will. Let's see." He hummed with a forefinger and thumb to his chin, doing his best to surpass her and also aid in relieving the timid woman of her fear. "I got it! So, I took my wife to a dog show last week. Guess what happened."

Hinata's tight hold around the raven relaxed, ready to glare at Suigetsu for something surely perverse about to come out of his mouth. "What...?"

"She finished in first place!" He got one laugh out loud before he had to drop his bike right then and make a break for it.

Sasuke snuck in his own chuckle, glad to see the lovely housewife had calmed down for a short moment to look back at the two idiots running off.

"Get your ass back here!"

"I regret nothing!"

"You guys really shouldn't play-fight up here." Jugo warned them, for the path was getting narrower the higher they went. "There's no room for it."

Hinata agreed, shifting in her seat to sit sideways, worried more when Karin tackled her husband. They tussled and tussled, getting closer to that edge that didn't bother her as much now because she wasn't the one about to fall off it. "U-Uh, Sasuke!" She unconsciously gripped his tank strap, stress kicking in.

The raven stopped his bike all together, alarmed as well. He hurried with Hinata in a light jog over to help separate the two. "Hey, guys! Quit it! You're both are about to-"

Already done.

Hinata was the first and only one to shriek when the married duo rolled straight off that edge. She gripped her plum locks and panicked something awful. "Karin! Suigetsu!" She ran over there with Jugo and Sasuke, stalling behind by a pen length because that ledge was making her woozy and reminding her she could be next. She gulped the fear back for their sake and joined them down on their knees to peer over it, closing one eye to do so. The last thing she wanted to see was her new possible friends impaled on something.

Heaven behold, they were perfectly fine… somewhat.

Suigetsu was hanging onto a smaller ledge with his wife closed on around his side and legs wrapped on his waist. This unfortunately caused him to hang on by one hand and he seemed pretty chill about it. "Please, take your time. We're thinking of vacationing like this.."

"I could do without the sharp sticks way down there." Karin coughed and held onto him for dear life, making things worse by looking down. "GET US UP!"

"Nah. I think you guys are good." Sasuke smirked, elbowed in the gut for it. "Ow-"

"Help them!"

Here's a little fact. Mrs. Uchiha, Sakura, never gave a damn about his friends. Actually she'd probably have walked away by now or worse. The point is, Hinata cared. Even if it was just a little or her being a civil person, she cared. It was more than he could say about anyone else in his life who'd been around his friends. "Alright…" It made him feel this warmth inside akin to gratefulness and admiration. "Jugo, lend me a hand."

Their tallest friend obeyed, giving the raven a helping grip as requested and lowering him down. Jugo dubbed it amusing how the housewife got behind him and tried pulling his shirt to help. He nodded to Sasuke to look back, giving his friend something to smile about to himself.

"You're up first." Suigetsu patted his wife's back, encouraging her to go. He resisted the gratitude kiss as usual except this time he had no room to lean away from it. That peck on the cheek was planted and sprouted a fluffy hue on his annoyed face.

"I will seriously leave you guys here if you don't stop messing around." Sasuke poked fun at them, grabbing Karin's hand and pulling her on up.

"Like you could live without us! You'd go crazy if we were gone." She exhaled in relief once being back on solid ground, smiling to the housewife who came over to fret over her. She waved that examination off and said, "I'm good, Hinata. It's Sasuke who needs help."

"I'm doing well actually. I made it this far, didn't I?"

"By calling US every damn month and other week for some random shit your wife puts you through." Suigetsu grunted as he was helped over, switching to assist Jugo in getting the raven back up next. "You would have literally killed yourself by now if it wasn't for us."

Hinata cocked her head to the side at how they joked about death so blatantly though they were inches away from it. Being reminded of the height they were at, caused her to bunch up some behind the redhead. "How a-are you guys so relaxed after that?"

They took a breather right there, everyone either on a knee or on their butt.

Sasuke shrugged, rubbing the back of his was kind of hard to explain how they worked. "This isn't out of the norm for us I guess."

"But they could have died!"

"Aww, Hinata!" Karin turned and hugged the emotional and pouty woman. "We're okay."

The housewife frowned more and downcast. "What if you weren't though?"

Jugo then provided some insight to their relaxed state, legs crossed. "Well that could have been an outcome and we would be distraught but only for a short while after some years… Death is nothing but another form of life that takes a while to get used too. It comes at you unexpectedly most times, can be a pain in the ass, and gives little warning if not none. How you deal with it is nearly the same as how you would deal with a casual disappointment in the living… You cry and then you move on."

"I lost my brother some years back during a hike." Suigetsu threw that out there nonchalantly, drawing in the dirt. "It was bad but… It's not like he's alone where he went so... That's my plan to cope. Why do you think I married her?"

Was that supposed to be romantic or alarming? Karin had no clue so she and Hinata kind of held onto each other to be safe.

"I… I don't think that's how that works." Sasuke looked to Jugo who bobbed his head in agreement. "It's till 'death' do you part."

"What is?"

"Your marriage?"

Suigetsu simply stared at the raven, honestly drawing a blank here. "Why would I ever agree to that?"

"Because it gives you freedom in the afterlife I think."

"Freedom to do what?"

"I don't know… to be with someone else?" He'd looked to Hinata for some help in explaining this to him. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong phrase to turn on. She got all flustered and looked away as a result. "Not like that!"

"That's what it's sounding like. No where in our marriage does it say we're parting after we die. One of us is just going to be stuck with a corpse until they join in." Suigetsu grumbled, finding it impossible to imagine her moving on or he doing the same. This is a jealous type of love with grey areas all around. Because they thought the same, it wasn't a problem. Messing with each other would never end.

"What if I wanted to get remarried though or watch our kids get married?!"

"You can do one of those things. I can't promise I won't haunt the guy."

Hinata shook her head at them, curious enough to ask, "Do you guys have kids?" She bet they were a live wire like their parents.

Karin's hug started to slack, shifting to hold her body loosely. Her spirit took a dive as well but not completely so. She had that Uzumaki will to never quit no matter how much life wants to deny you everything. "No… Not yet at least."

Sasuke glanced at the white haired male to see him dust off his hands and rub his face. "You guys are still trying?"

"What else is there to do?" Suigetsu mumbled between his palms, sighing out of frustration at an issue they couldn't seem to overcome. He then pushed up off the ground, moving over to help his wife cheer up. "We like the challenge."

'_Naruto does too.'_ She harbored her own jealousy of their togetherness attitude in tough times and how over all goofy and endearing their life was. Her husband would never include her in his trials or play with her like that… even when she tried. That depressing air started to spread like a virus to everyone. She only looked up when Sasuke held out a hand to her.

"Alright guys, we're almost at the top," Sasuke said with a slight and heavy drop in his own energy, "Let's get back to leaving our troubles behind."

"Together this time, hm?" Jugo closed his hands together in a small plea to really everyone.

* * *

_**:: What's Better Than A Campfire? ::**_

Crackle… crackle… pop! The smallest ember burst forth under the shimmering sky above. Hinata flinched some at the noise, relaxing faster than it faded when she realized Sasuke was closer than she expected. She had a sturdy shield beside her to land against, shoulders touching innocently enough. He didn't say anything either and she could have swore he leaned into it. That would explain that painted on pink across her cheeks.

Sasuke acted like he didn't notice since it was actually kind of chilly up there at the top. There were very few trees or bushes to stop the low wind coming in from the one direction that the mountain side didn't block. The fire in the center of their incomplete circle was nice and all but… nothing beats the heat of another. Speaking of being close to someone, when would this happen again? There was no real harm here anyway so… "You guys free next week?"

"Huh?" Suigetsu rested in his wife's lap, enjoying her hands in his hair but not the little braids she was putting there. She wanted to get her practice in so he didn't bother her about it. "Can you already feel your wife tearing you apart?"

"Leave him alone." Karin poked his head for him to stop. "Of course we can hang out then. We're not really doing much."

"I'll be in town still as well so we should all definitely meet again." Jugo agreed with a nice sigh there on his back.

"Are you really going off to stay with that weird girlfriend for a while?" Sasuke was worried about the big guy shacking up with some extremely honest chick that has a weird liking for frogs. "The last time you came back, you stayed home for days."

"That's because I missed her…"

Hinata and Karin, unbeknownst of course, both aw'd in their heads simultaneously at how sad without her he was.

"But she's so damn creepy."

Sasuke chimed in with Suigetsu, "She's worn overalls and rain boots every single time we've seen her."

"There's nothing wrong with that..." Hinata spoke up for the woman who clearly had her own thing going on. "You guys are just picking."

"Yeah, not everyone can afford nice clothing because of a real job or money not given to them from their parents- Oh I'm sorry, Sasuke. You fit none of those too." Suigetsu delivered a far from silent jab to the raven, chortling and getting a high five from his wife.

Sasuke picked up a twig and bounced it in that hand for a second. "Hey, Suigetsu, watch this."

"What for- AH!" His left eye was struck by the small stick, flicked very precisely his way. "You asshole!" To make matters worse, his wife had the nerve to move his palm from massaging his eye so she could kiss the area above it. "What are you doing? You're making it worse!"

"I am not!"

Jugo smiled and rolled onto his stomach, glad that the conversation had moved off his girlfriend. "That was uncalled for, Sasuke."

"Was it? Oh well."

"Hm…" Hinata did find the outspoken man's pain funny and all, but the wolf who caused it, seemed actually bothered by the jest spoken prior. Though he did not frown or sulk or appear troubled, it was the way he lowered his eyes that led her to question his occupation, "You don't work?"

"Do you?" He got a subtle attitude in a defensive way. His wife would just snap back at him and call it even.

Hinata dealt with her husband's behavior differently by trying to either understand him, or boarding up somewhere to not deal with him. "Well, not really… Naruto won't let me."

"Why the hell not?" Suigetsu grumbled at the tenth kiss on his face, pain long gone by now.

"He thinks I can't handle it."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, running his finger through his dark and uneven hair. "My parents are the same then. To them if they let me loose, I'll screw up majorly somehow."

"Mistakes help us grow though..."

"Exactly." He turned to her to vent, pent up emotions finding it free to flow. "It's not like I'm going to quit right after I fail."

"Or go ball up in a corner." Hinata grumbled from past frustration over her knees hugged to her chest, "And if I do, so what… It's my body."

"Try telling that to my wife! I can't even go outside half that time without us fighting over me having to wear something formal." Sasuke pinched the center of his shirt for emphasis, "We're just going to the store and it's the summer time... I'm not wearing a damn suit!"

Hinata snickered at his irritation about it all. "Try sitting at a drive thru."

"You're kidding…"

Hinata shook her head and shocked the raven further. "Nope. We went out in the middle of the winter to go get something to eat. I wore a dress and he wore his suit… To this day I'm not s-sure why I agreed. I got t-the sniffles from it." She pointed to her button nose all mad about it adorably so.

Sasuke bit back from chuckling at her. "Do I even want to know what the sniffles are?"

"It's a cold." She mumbled, rubbing her cheeks in dread. "A terrible, terrible, cold!"

Another arrow later to the chest this time made the raven laugh wholeheartedly and quickly cover it up with the back of his hand. "S-Somethings wrong with you." Or him because that stutter was not a normal one. "Just say it's a cold!" And please, stop being so… you.

"I did." Hinata pushed her index fingers together, all a flutter inside that she got him to laugh again even if it was short. "They mean the same… sort of."

"Or it has double meanings." Sasuke calmed down enough to get back to teasing her, hand up on a raised knee and other behind her to lean over closer. "What do you think a fever is?"

According to google, it is _an abnormally high body temperature, usually accompanied by shivering, headache, and in severe instances, delirium_.

Hinata is experiencing delirium. Her mind is going blank as her body becomes intoxicated by his understanding and enclosing presence. She can't form a word because her thoughts have turned incoherent, jumping to crazy lengths like going through a fever… with him. How would he treat her and would he still be this close? Her husband avoided her like the plague.

The wolf must have had other ideas.

"Hinata, what's a fever?" He asked her again with no inkling of carnal intentions. Then she made the mistake of blushing. He pondered what for and looked down in between them. When did he get this close and why hadn't she backed away? Because of the proximity, it appeared as if he'd set his sights on her breast, which was honestly in the way but he wasn't looking there at al-

"My eyes are up h-here!" Hinata stammered and made that statement pointless the moment she covered his eyes and forced his head back upright. She then crossed her other arm over her chest to try and cover herself. "You pervert!"

"What are you talking about?" He pulled her hand off his face, lost for a minute.

"Y-You were- You're married!"

"I know that but what are you on about?" This time, he screwed up again to look down and try to find out what she was complaining about. Had he pitched a tent or something? Nah, he was pretty silent there. He did notice her arm was rather close to her che-… He got blinded once more and this time it might as well be his fault.

"Stop looking at my- Just stop it!" She used both hands this time, incredibly red to her shoulders. She wished he would take the words on her shirt to heart and quit making her heart race.

"Hinata!" Sasuke started to get annoyed a bit, grabbing both her wrists this time. Light wrestling then occurred, which was really just him pushing back on her forearms to get her off his face. He used too much strength as natural and ended up pinning her down. "Will you relax, I wasn't looking anywhere like that! And if I was, it's not really my fault because you're so-" There was an abrupt sneeze that saved him from letting his anger get the best of him to reveal his unlawful thoughts. '_Fuck…'_ His favorite word left his mind as he sent onyx to his friends who he forgot were there… the whole time.

"God damn it, Jugo! You couldn't hold that end?" Suigetsu had a stack of bills in his hands that he was counting while watching them. "Your bet just went up by five. Fork it over."

Jugo pouted and sighed, going through his wallet once more. "I am awfully sorry for that."

"I know you are!"

"That is messed up." Karin adjusted her glasses like what happened was a true crime she couldn't shake. Next she took the situation from zero to negative nine thousand in a heartbeat. "I really wanted him to kiss her."

Hinata and Sasuke, in shock and embarrassment, looked to each other by accident. This caused for an immediate separation into each other's own space a good distance away.

"Seriously, Karin. We're married!"

"Happily- married… too." The housewife's hiccup did not go unnoticed. She brought her knees back up and hid her face, back to the wolf. She should seriously go home now before something else happens.

Sasuke did look over his shoulder at her, not willing to add to the obvious lie she'd spoken. Sure they weren't in the best of relationships but what could the one they'd start be any… He cursed himself for the fifth time for thinking wrongly, actually getting excited when his cell rang. Since it was from his wife, his relief was quickly over with. He answered the cell and sighed at the shouting that started instantly. "Uhuh… uhuh… No, I'm definitely listening."

Suigetsu chuckled, guessing who their leader was talking to right away. "Is that Sakura? Tell her we said hey,… bitch."

The raven shook his head and flipped the man off, getting up to take the phone call elsewhere. "Huh? Oh no that's Suigetsu and everyone else." He figured it was wise not to mention Hinata at the moment. "They say hey."

"I said hey bitch!"

Karin covered her husband's rude mouth, mumbling an apology to the bunny for the bad language. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Hinata whispered back, opening up to shift around and see them all better.

Jugo grinned, looking to the raven who hid a bit of a smile as well.

"What, Sakura? I'm not lau- He did not call you a bitch. He said hey….there's a ditch. I almost walked into it and whatever." He had to cover the receiver end to bite his lip, praying she'd take the lie and his friends would stop tripping him out.

"That is a pretty big ditch!"

"Hush!" Karin had let him slip loose by accident.

Hinata rolled her eyes inside at them, wondering why they didn't like his wife so much.

"Hm? No, I'm here- I said…. Okay. Okay… I went out with my friends that's not a big dea- You go out with yours!" She could really take the joy out of things sometimes. "Fine!... Okay, fine! I'll be there- Who's missing?" He stopped walking away, slowly looking back at Hinata. "Naruto's wife?" He grew a smirk and shoved his free hand in his short's pocket. "Nope, not at all…. I haven't seen her. Pretty sure I would recognize her."

Hinata blushed some and set her eyes to the ground, grateful he didn't rat her out but… He played too much sometimes.

"You can send a picture but I'm telling you I haven't seen- Okay then." He grumbled and looked at the text sent, interest spiking at the cute image of the woman in this fitting yellow sundress. "Huh? No, I got it…" He walked over to show Hinata, doing his best not to ask her if she still had that dress. He covered the receiver end once more to tease her about it, "I'm keeping this."

"What- No, don't you da-!"

"Hey, Sakura! Nope, I still haven't seen her." He carried on with his phone call to end Hinata's attempts to get his cell. "You sure he just didn't bother to check his own house for her?"

"Or turn around?" Karin remarked this time, snickering with her husband in her lap still.

"Naruto is not that dumb." Jugo had a joke-full side too. "Unless it's a full moon like tonight in which case he might be the one lost."

Hinata knew she shouldn't be joining in but man it pained her sometimes. "Every night's a full moon then."

Sasuke bit his knuckle at that and shook his head to get it under control. "Guys I swear if you all don't shut up- I'm not talking to you, Sakura!... No- You said to- I'm coming home! Okay- Oka- Goodbye!" He quickly hung up, turning to his friends and the tempting bunny. "The hell is wrong with you guys?! She could have heard- No, she did hear Suigetsu!"

"Read my lips, Fuck. Her!" He did not have a good encounter with the pink haired woman at all and so didn't his wife. "Fuck her!"

Karin nodded. "And may she not enjoy any bit of it!" She put her hands together in prayer with her husband and said with him in unison, "Amen."

"Amen-"

"Jugo, don't encourage them. We gotta get her back home before Naruto actually thinks to call the cops."

"We really can't afford to see the sheriff so let's go." Suigetsu stood up with his wife who in turn assisted Hinata.

Hinata accepted the help with a smile, not ready to really go home but she had too. "He wouldn't worry that much…"

"Why not?"

She blushed at the raven's thought process that made her feel worth it. "He just won't…"

"Best not to risk it." Jugo, ever so wise, cleaned himself up from being on the ground so long. "Naruto can act… very unexpectedly sometimes…".

Sasuke heard that last quietly uttered comment, refusing to acknowledge the day associated with it. It's in the past and they've matured a lot since then or so… he wanted to believe. "I'll drive." And he'll also push away the memories.

* * *

_**:: Light Chaos On The Road ::**_

Before the car ride back, they had to split up because Jugo had to return the dirt bikes to his garage. He'd catch up with another time.

Meanwhile Hinata rode shotgun, leaning on the open window sill in a slant. Strands from her hair had fun in the breeze while her expression was disheartened. Each passing light and yellow rectangle on the road meant she was getting closer and closer to home… a place one should always want to go. She did not. She hid her face away in her arms, wanting to cry it out to herself and not bother the wolf and his pack. She was sure she wasn't included back there in their decision to meet up again. Why would she be? A sniffle later and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly wiped the one leaking eye, sitting up some to turn back in her seat. "Hm?"

"Join me!" Karin was standing up, hanging out the open roof.

All Hinata had to stare at was her stomach as result. She chuckled and shook her head, looking up to the crazy woman. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Where on the open road so it's fine." Suigetsu was just chilling in the back on his phone, trying to decide what they should eat tonight. "You should go on up. It'll help you get prepared before you're back in your miserable life married to an Uzumaki. Take it from someone with experience."

Karin kicked his leg lightly, glaring at him and blushing in return when he smiled at her. "I hate you!"

"I know…. you want pizza tonight. Me too."

Sasuke ignored them, driving this whole time in deep thought on how it was all over. He'd never hang out with Hinata again and he knew he shouldn't but… What if they could? She wasn't bad company and he felt loads better with someone who understood him hanging around. Would she want to though? Does it seem sudden? He battled over this and came to a sound solution all thanks to Suigetsu mentioning pizza.

Without a word, he pulled over and got out of the car. All eyes were on him as he headed to the door down from the driver's side. He opened and said casually, "Switch with me."

Suigetsu looked him up and down and then tuned in back to his phone. "Hah, no."

Five minutes later.

His ass was up in that driver's seat and grumpy as hell about it. '_As soon as we switch back, I'm going to run him over twice and-!' _He developed an even more sinister idea. As he planned the raven's demise, the passenger side remained currently empty.

Hinata had been coaxed to the back where she stood between Karin and Sasuke through the roof. She gripped the edges and trembled with her eyes shut. "C-Can I please sit back down?"

"No way! Throw your arms up like this." Karin flung those hands in the air and let them embrace the rushing wind. "Woooh! It's like a free roller coaster ride because it's cheap!"

Sasuke smirked at how the housewife refused to do so, bunching up more. "So you're scared of heights and having fun, huh?"

She pouted, hearing that taunting nature of his. "I can have fun!"

"Really? Show me."

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard his voice had teleported somehow from being beside her to- "What are you doing?!" At least she was looking now though it was back to the blunt raven.

"Being supportive."

"S-So! Why are you b-behind me?" There was barely enough room as it was so she could feel his presence and heat fairly easy.

"To do this." He held her waist against him, so used to only touching his wife like that he accidentally started sliding his hands up her side instead of just moving them to her arms.

Hinata started to call him out on the misconduct but he corrected it in time in a way she could see. He really didn't mean to touch her like that and he cursed under his breath about it.

"Just hold your hands up." He couldn't form any more excuses. The second he felt that curve of her body in his shirt and the mere outline of that bra that was too small, he knew there was an attraction. Rawly sexual in a sense he couldn't get over. So when she put her arms up and she arched, looking down was his own choice.

Karin leaned back in his line of sight, smug as ever and grinning at him. '_You know I see you.'_

'_Hn.' _This time he didn't threaten her or even scowl. There was a very refined upturn on his thin lips that could have been for anything behind that bang. "If you get scared I'm right here."

"He sure is."

Ever had a best friend you didn't/did want that wasn't even related to you? That's what the redhead, her husband, and Jugo, were to him at the best and worst of times. He elbowed her in the side to quit it. "Ignore her. Relax and just let go."

'_Let go of what?!' _Hinata struggled to keep that pose, staring ahead at the slightly blurry street lights. She wasn't sure how long she had to keep her arms up till she started having fun in this madness.

"Wooohh!" Karin scared her by accident, shouting mirthfully to the cloudy space above and then started to howl, "Awooooooh!"

That piqued her interest and enabled the housewife to see that tail and ears back on the people around her. They reminded her of dogs when they stick their head out the window, excited to do so and simply enjoying the exhilarating motion. '_That's what this is?' _They were living up the rush. It terrified her on the other hand but maybe she could find some spark in this safety hazard. She started off with a faint mewl, "A-Awoh…"

She then heard the wolf behind her chuckle at her weak attempt. '_Hmph!' _All pink and puffy about it, she tried again, bringing her hands down to place on the cool roof surface. "Awooooh!" That was better and a little louder.

Sasuke grunted and cupped his hands over his mouth to show her how it's done.

While Karin's shout might have scared Hinata, his sent an alarming wave throughout her body. It was damn near perfect and he almost sounded exactly like a bloody animal. She turned her body partially sideways, holding high speculation. "Are you… Are you a werewolf?"

He lowered his hands and leaned back with his elbows propped on the roof. '_Is she serious?' _ He tilted his head to the side and shrugged, deciding to mess with her for such a bizarre and odd question. "If I was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh we're all werewolves, Hinata! Sasuke is just the only one who can't help himself sometimes. He gets awfully hungry." Karin whispered to the deep red and flustered housewife, making matters worse by getting near her burning ear to say, "An insatiable appetite really. No woman should be with him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, a bit embarrassed. "You're making me sound like a cannibal."

"Are you not? You know Sakura talks too much." Karin was just speaking in general and open, not understanding why he looked so caught off guard. The quieter woman actually seemed confused like she'd misheard her. "What?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Her not so innocent ears knew of things so she had a guess but… it wasn't anything like what Karin was about to say so crassly.

"Oh sweetie, I mean he likes to eat that pus-"

"Karin!" Before he could choke the life out of her, her evil husband had hit the breaks. Instead of attacking her, he ended up landing against Hinata. The car jerked to a stop with a loud screech so this aggressive doggy style position was inevitable. The snap was his mind as he tried to control any blood going south from being all over her. She was the problem here too because granted, no one should ever feel what it's like to hit your stomach on the open roof of any car, especially if you're a short stuff. Still, she'd reacted fast and braced herself, which meant pushing the rest of her body back against the one being launched forward.

In layman's terms, his dick was having the worst day of its life.

Sasuke had a hand down either side of the jeep roof beside her, forced to exhale on the back of her neck and inhale the scent of her hair. Her soft cry at his breath on her skin was like a death sentence to his married status. Today he would go to jail… for killing one of his best friends.

'_Oh no!' _Hinata bunched her arms up to her chest tightly, tensing at the pressure around but afraid to say something about it in case he hadn't recovered from the sudden stop. She didn't want to be rude and push him off because this was an accident. He took his sweet time though and sent a shiver over her body when he pressed against her on his accord by the looks of it. Her pupils dilated from his hand on her abdomen that completely rid of the gap in between them. His voice in her ear was almost too much. "S-Sasuke!"

"Move up a bit. I need to get out. "

Karin could see all this and so didn't warn the house wife ahead of time that the raven wasn't about to feel her up in any kind of way.

Hinata lit up like the red light ahead that turned green for nothing. She did as told, realizing now he was only trying to move her out of the way. '_Of course that's what he was doing!' _She covered her face and missed Suigetsu turn track star once more by bailing from the car the second Sasuke stepped out. The only thing she heard then was a whimper from Karin. She peaked out of her hands to the dramatic women with a tissue drawn from god knows where. "Karin?"

"I think I'm going to lose my husband…. How about you?" She dared fake cry and then grinned on the sly at her.

Hinata boiled over and quickly sat her butt back down in the car, shielding her face once more. '_I need to go home!' _After Sasuke and Suigetsu finished fighting in the middle of the four-way intersection.

He shouldn't have made him drive.

* * *

_~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo~_


	8. Chapter 8: End Of Episode 2-The Catalyst

_**:: Immediate Problems ::**_

After a series of curses and scrapes later, they did eventually make it back to her home in one piece. The driver, forever Sasuke, pulled up near the sidewalk just in front of the driveway path. He took his time turning off the ignition and acting tired from the fight, which he was. He was getting too old for this mess, but his head wasn't listening. "Last stop, Uzumaki residence. Get off at your own risk."

'_Ha-ha.' _She shook her head and smiled at the sarcastic wolf who gave a half one back. "You're so mea-"

"Oh Hinata, it was so nice to meet you!" Karin hugged and surprised the lavender woman from behind the seat.

"I-I'm glad to have m-met you guys too!" She really was even if they were a bit off.

"Good, you should hang out with us again sometime then! You don't have to use Sasuke as an excuse either. We can honestly do without him most times," she whispered the last part with a hand up, blocking out the raven.

Sasuke leaned forward, brow twitching at the jest. "She's not going anywhere with you guys without me around." He couldn't trust them to keep their mouth shut let alone behave properly. "She'd never make it back the same because of you lunatics."

"That's… That's so true." Suigetsu shed one manly tear wiped by his wife who sniffled too. "I didn't think you were capable of giving anyone a compliment but... Thank you."

"He really does notice us!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at them, mouthing silently to Hinata, '_Don't leave me!'_

The housewife shook that ponytail and snickered, opening the door. "I'm sorry."

"Hn." He groaned and kicked his door side open, leaving his friends behind to overreact alone. "Well, at least Naruto isn't home."

"Mhm…" Hinata looked to the empty drive-way in worry. Her husband might actually still be out searching for her, or he'd given up and gone back to work. "I'll call him when I get inside."

"That might be best." He walked her to the door, hands back in his pockets because he felt something akin to nervousness this time. An unease that gave him vibes back to his teenager days after his first date. Not that this was a date. It wasn't a date! He couldn't shout that in his head enough. '_I think I'm hungry._' Yeah, all that talk of pizza and kicking his friend's ass had to have given him the hunger pains or something… Back to pizza though, he had something to ask the woman he walked in silence with all the way up to her door. He let her search for her keys first.

Three minutes later and she was still searching. He found out a lot in that instance. When Hinata can't find something, she'll keep looking for it though it's obvious there is nothing on her person. She's wearing tights. There ain't no pockets on those things. He didn't complain and let her continue to feel all over herself. '_I'm sure it's in there somewhere.' _He looked back to his friends, pointing with a thumb on the sly at the panicking woman. '_Do you see this?'_

Karin's husband grumbled out of annoyance that he had to sit there for god knows how long now. She, herself, had other opinions and plans. "Did you lose your keys, Hinata? We can break you in!"

And have her husband kill her for ruining their new home already? Hinata spun around to wave her off. "No, no it's fine! I just ugh- … darn it." Her shoulders dropped in shame as she hung her head. "I'll have to get through one of the windows without breaking it or… just wait till he gets home.."

"What for?" He didn't chuckle no matter how much he wanted to at her defeated pose.

"I lost my keys and m-my phone… and Naruto's jacket."

"How?"

Hinata pushed the tips of her indexes together, looking away. "It's a long story." That ended in heartache she'd rather not think about. "I'll be alrigh- Ah! Where a-are you going?!" She squeaked when he walked off suddenly to the side of the house.

"To open a window?" To him it was an obvious thing to do for her since she needed the help. Let's not go back in time to pinpoint where she ever asked for assistance because he still wouldn't listen. "I'll be quick."

"No- You'll break it!" Hinata hurried after him, fretful. "I'll be o-okay waiting!"

"But I won't."

"S-Sasuke!"

"Where the hell are they going?" Suigetsu developed another gripe about all this that will be seen later.

"To get '_in'_ her house." Karn winked to her husband, adoring his spree of curses at the terrible joke. "What's wrong? You should be proud of him!"

"He's being sloppy."

"Hm?"

Suigetsu sighed and laid back, hands behind his head. "If he comes back without it, you'll see what I mean."

* * *

_**:: End Of The Episode- Closing Remarks ::**_

Anxiety is Hinata and Hinata is anxiety. She bit her nails, watching the wolf observe the window for minutes, tail swishing every now and then with an ear flick. '_Don't do it. Don't do it!' _she begged him silently to not shatter the glass by whatever brutish means. She could find something lying around to get it open… somehow. The second he moved, she grabbed onto his tank. "No!"

"Hm?" Sasuke was honestly being logical and so found a sound way in. "What is it?"

"You can't break in." Repeating herself seemed to not work so she got a bit physical. "I w-won't let you!" His smirk pulled a deniable blush on her face.

"I doubt you could but… I wasn't going to do it anyway."

Hinata glared at the smug wolf, letting him go to cross her arms. "Then how were you going to?" She had to ask and quite literally fell for the same gimmick of his twice.

"I'll show you." He motioned her forward to the window and said cleverly, "I learned this from my brother. It's the easiest trick in the world to get through any window without breaking anything. I had to sneak back into my room a lot when I was younger so… it works."

'_I believe that.' _He looked like a man who gave his parents a tough time. Hinata, still intrigued by the promising method, moved closer to pay attention anyway.

"Okay, do you notice the four corners?" Sasuke pointed to the top two and then motioned down. "They are actually separate. The top is still while the bottom does all the moving."

'_Is he messing with me?' _It sure sounded like it and awfully perverse at that. "That's not funny."

"Wha- I'm serious. Pay attention." He reeled her back in with an actual glare at her doubt. "That's the important part of all this. The window can't go up without knowing how it works. Now come closer."

'_Hmph.' _Hinata gave him another chance, etching over steadily.

"You see this? The bottom half has a meeting point from the corners all the way to the center. It's almost perfect every time." Sasuke dragged two digits to each other across the window pane, meeting in the middle. "Right on the other side is how we're going to get in."

She then took a peek, pissed long before he even finished.

"That mechanism in there... is called a lock. It's pushed back so that means that it's already unlocked. Amazing, I know. All we have to do now is push up and," he stole a second to perform the action, " done! Windows open and no one got cut." Sasuke then crossed his arms this time and leaned against the wall, one leg over the other. "See. It's not hard at all."

Hinata struggled to turn her head his way, vein pulsing lightly up there.

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye, Sasuke." She better get out of there before she found a pillow to hit him with. '_Stupid wolf!' _She complained about him over and over again as she lifted the window. '_He's not funny in the least!' _She started her climb inside, disregarding his presence. '_I am not hanging out with him again!' _She became a little fussy butt.

Sasuke chuckled at how upset she was, patting himself on the back. He had to get her like that again whenever they hung out. Oh! For the third time, it came to him again to ask her what he needed to about pizza. Since she was kind of salty about his joke, the window was closed on him before he could say anything. "Hinata!"

'_Nope.' _She looked down at him and shook her head, waving with a grin before closing the blinds.

'_That little-' _She wanted to play like that then… he could too. He found a rock and picked it up with no intention of using it. She was so judgmental of him that he was sure she'd believe so. He tapped it on the window twice to get her back over, grinning when she got all alarmed instantly.

She pulled that window back up quickly and shouted frantically, "You better not!"

"Pizza." He knew his time was limited so he sounded absurd for a second to get her attention.

"Pizza?"

"Just text me pizza if you ever want to hang out again. That way my lunatic and your idiot won't freak out." Gooaal! He did it without a hitch and the delivery was as casual as possible. He tossed the rock back like a weird mic drop in his head.

Hinata tinted a warm pink and scratched at the paint on the window sill. "I… I would love to but..."

'_But?' _ Uh-oh, the match had gone into overtime, making him concerned. "You don't have to." He really wanted her too. He couldn't force it however so...he had to be courteous. "I know my friends are a bit much."

"N-No, they're amazing! It's just that… I don't have a phone, remember?"

Sasuke felt like that rock had come back for vengeance and struck him on the head. Well of course that's why the dreaded 'but' existed. "That's all?"

She nodded, frowning some. "Give me s-sometime to get another one."

"I'll get you one myself." That wasn't up for debate either.

"Wah, Sasuke!" Hinata called after him, tempted to crawl back out that window. "You don't have to! I can-"

"I got it. See you tomorrow evening probably." He waved back to her without looking, sure she was pouting up a storm. "Goodnight."

"But Sasu- You don't have to!" He was gone. Hinata's words fell on no one and the situation made her all too flustered to deal with. So she went back to her bed and dropped on it, screaming into the pillow. '_Bad wolf!' _He was going to seriously get her in trouble one day.

Back at the car, Sasuke did end up in a bit of trouble that he wasn't aware of yet. He slipped on the seat-belt and put off the silent stares from his remaining passengers until he couldn't. "What is it now?"

"I told you."

"Hmm, maybe he forgot." Karin wanted to give their pack leader the benefit of the doubt unlike her husband.

"Because he's fucking stupid." Suigetsu glowered and unbuckled his seat like he was ready for round two. No black eye or busted lip is going to stop him. "Sasuke!"

"What, Suigetsu?!" Sasuke could go again too, happy to relieve some more physical stress.

"Man, I swear… if you don't take your mentally crippled ass back in there to get your fucking top from her-" He swore on the bite of a knuckle to calm down, nodding a thanks to his wife when she rubbed circles on his back to help him. "It's like the wheels are spinning but the hamster is dead. Did you really forget when you used to wear that fucking top?!"

'_Damn it!' _Sasuke didn't hear a word after that, scurrying to get back out of the car. The blond would definitely know his stuff when he saw it. He wore it a lot back then casually so and not during any extreme events thankfully.

He jogged up to the front door to knock three times. The second she opened that door in such loss, he bewildered her even more by blurting out, "Take off my top!"

Hers or his? Hinata gawked at him before slowly trying to close the door. "You need t-to go home."

"What? No, that's not what I- Hinata!" He put a foot in the door, a hand to the surface. "I need my tank back. Naruto was around when I wore it so… He's not going to be happy seeing you with that on!"

'_He won't?' _She doubted. Her husband rarely noticed any physical or outer changes on her unless it was at his request. The wolf sounded awfully worried about it though so she did it for him. "Okay, stay right there."

Sasuke, meanwhile, dodged a bullet, thanking Suigetsu in his mind but never in person. He waited outside that cracked door patiently and curious. A stupid type of curious to if she was changing right there. He shook his head, sure she wasn't that naive. He then pushed open the door a bit to satisfy the need to know and of course Hinata was else would she be? It's in her nature somehow damn him. He blinked expressionlessly in defeat to the woman who had no reason to ever be self conscious, nor did he have a sound mind to keep watching her. '_Hm, yellow is not a bad color.'_ And it might possibly be his favorite now. It really brings her tone and overall build for a short stack. He shook his head at how his eyes went south to the pelvic lines and- '_Of course she has a matching set...' _

From henceforth, temptation is now the shade of a sunflower and each petal is a sin he's committed. Pluck one for lust, another for envy, pride, and even gluttony in a more lewd light. He stared for a while as the flower became bare, withdrawing then when he couldn't take anymore. '_There goes my night.' _He could sound pissed all he wanted but he regretted nothing.

'_I think I'm stuck.' _She'd been at that point where the top goes over the head. By the time she pulled it off and folded the shirt, the damage was done. Upon looking up, she saw the door was closed all the way. '_Hm?' _She stepped towards it, attempting to open it. There was some force behind the door keeping it shut. "Sasuke, is that you?"

"Just toss it outside."

"Wah-"

"Toss it, Hinata."

The bunny frowned at his annoyed pitch, fumbling with the shirt. To not bother him further, she agreed to those terms. "Okay…"

'_She's making that voice again.' _This time he didn't do anything to fix it on purpose yet. He waited out there, lifting his hand from the door slightly. '_She's just going to have to deal with it. I am not going to jail tonight.' _A couple of days from now should be fine or hell, tomorrow he's got time. He seriously didn't think she'd find that humorous but… it was just a thought. One in which he'd not so easily dismiss. So when that door opened and his shirt was flung out, he caught it and received a shot of the worried woman watching him. He flipped and folded it non to energetically. "Next time you can you can give it to me yourself…where I can see that is." There, she should be happy now. Judging by how fast she shut that door and uttered a faint slew of mumbles, he'd succeeded.

"Go h-home, Sasuke." Disobedient and unintentionally cocky he is. Hinata couldn't stand all the inappropriate flirting. "Go be with your wife!"

She expected another remark teetering on the bounds of unlawful but none came. She stood there and listened, peeking out the window to see he'd left a long time ago since he was already back at the car and getting in. Her skin glowed red in embarrassment, thoughts running into theories of what he might have said if he'd heard her; 'I'm trying but she won't let him in,' 'Open up first and the front door too,' 'Who was she again?'

Each of them made her temp worsen. '_Stupid wolf.' _He sure is, and awfully playful. While it made her feel good it also left her confused to why he would even care. He owed her nothing and barely knew her. Being nice to her had to be a tenderness of sorts. She wished Naruto would show a bit care even if it wasn't from the part of his heart she wanted.

Oh well, back to her room she went to wash up and prepare for when her husband came home.

* * *

_**:: Berated ::**_

Sakura typically didn't have to worry about her husband often or cater to him when he did come back. She believed he could handle himself as long as he had good company. His brother was a sound choice and so she didn't complain. However, the three in his jeep that he was pulling up with, the red and white haired couple, she despised. They were such a hindrance to her whole process with her husband to get him to yield. She crossed her arms in that silk nightgown, leaning against the door frame. "Took you long enough and you still look like crap."

"Do you hear screeching, Karin? I thought we left the woods."

"Oh, hi, Suigetsu! It's sad to see you haven't visited the dentist I recommended." She clasped her hands together with a strained smile. "Or that you haven't bitten off your own tongue yet," she grumbled under her breath, greeting her husband with a hug and kiss to his cheek.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, bitch?"

"Guys!" Sasuke had no choice but to keep his wife from storming at his friends. "Not tonight, please. I just had this place cleaned."

"You sure?" Karin pouted mockingly, helped out of the ride by her triggered husband. "In fact, it looks like there's garbage here and here and there an- Oh that's Sakura. Trash. Anyway, you missed a few spots, Sasuke."

"You blind dollar tree cunt." She struggled to get out of her husband's hold, wriggling something awful. "You two better get off my property before I start using physical words that you can actually understand."

"Your property?" Karin, held in Suigetsu's arms, blinked confused. "Since when can a receding hairline get you a job?"

"I think that's enough guys!" Sasuke could only keep her at bay for so long until she hit him or turned on him.

"Are you really not going to say something to them?!" Sakura acted then, unable to get how he'd defend her everywhere else but not before his friends.

The thing is sometimes they were right. She didn't pay for any of this. "It's been a long day. There's no need to escalate anythi-"

She cut him off by jerking out of his hold and shoving him. "Fuck you then and your merry band of poverty stricken retards. You can spend the night in their fucking hut!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke went after her, too prepared for when she shut the door in his face. He groaned and reached in his pockets for the keys, shaking his head. "You guys…"

"Hey, we're sorry but you know we don't get along with her." Suigetsu and his wife didn't mean to make things difficult, it was just that she didn't help either. "You can come over to our place. We don't mind."

"We have ear muffs this time!" Karin brought up a bad experience for the raven who had accidentally stayed over on date night which did not end even if they had a guest. She hugged her husband and winked at the flustered man who was not up for scaring their friend again.

The raven sighed and half smiled back over his shoulder. "To be honest, I'm good." He had that tank top around his shoulders that gave him a sense of ease because of the lavender coming off of it. "I'll see you guys around."

"Alright then, Sasuke."

"Call us whenever you need to escape again!"

"You can bring your girlfriend too," Suigetsu said that quietly enough, not avoiding the proud-full kiss this time from his wife for making that quick stab.

Sasuke didn't get on him about that outspoken comment. He did glare a bit before remarking with a typical, "Hn." She wasn't his girlfriend. She's a budding friend… an extremely attractive friend who he was going to get a phone for. That. Is. All. Anything else made that scent floating around him become a welcoming toxin. Inside his home he pondered on it, pulling on the edge to bring to his lips .

"What are you doing?"

He froze with a sweat drop and shrugged. "I need to wash off." His recovery wasn't that bad. He looked up the stairs to his wife leaning over the edge. "Want to help?"

"What-No! I told you to go with them. I'm not sleeping with you ever again after that and that shit you pulled the night before in front of Ino." Sakura went off ranting to their bedroom, locking herself inside. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" She didn't mean it. She was just frustrated because of the whole ordeal with Naruto and now her husband's friends were back.

'_Pathetic people.'_ She huffed and puffed, sitting on the bed with one leg over the other and bouncing. '_He better apologize.' _She waited for it, listening out for the floorboards or the creak of the stairs. The second she did hear movement, it went straight past her door to the room over and closed. '_Huh?' _To her, he had no right to be upset.

Today was a very rough day for her.

"Sasuke!" she called out, hearing nothing but the shower nozzle start. '_Jerk.'_ She got up and out in that hall, twisting the knob to find it locked. "Sasuke, open the door." She asked nicely once. "Sasuke!" The second time she yanked the knob, un-responded to again. "Sasuke, open the damn door!" She heard him say, '_Son of a bitch,'_ but it didn't seem to be for her. He was still ignoring all of her requests.

Sasuke had accidentally dropped the tank top into the shower stall. He didn't mean to bring it in there in the bathroom in the first place. He'd initially planned to change first and shower but he needed his hands for that so he sat whatever he was carrying down on the sink. He knocked it over in the process and quickly scooped it up. It wasn't soaked too much but the letters were darker than the rest of the shirt now. '_Hm,' _he wondered if Hinata didn't mind the bad language on it. She seemed okay.

He thumbed it over, disliking the squishy texture for a moment till his mind went, 'Hey, know what else is squishy?' Well it's not really squishy. It's plush, succulent even and… round… bouncy. He couldn't help but give the tank top a squeeze, furious at the same time because his thoughts became flooded with her being in it still. The noises she'd make would definitely be interesting and… No prayer for forgiveness will save him tonight. He's just going to have to walk through the valley of the shadow of death and become evil itself.

One loud crash later outside his fantasies, he flinched at the door being forced open on his left. "Sakura?!"

"What the hell are you doing in here- Here…." Emeralds would never get tired of seeing her man shirtless. There was something wrong with his shorts though that wasn't normal unless she was there to start it. She looked down at his hard on and then up to him. "I guess you were serious..."

"What?"

"You don't feel that?" She blushed and twirled a strand of her hair, setting down the weight in her hand that she'd used to break in.

"Feel wha- Oh! That's new..." He rubbed the back of his neck tiresomely, looking down. He just learned his limit. One half day of Hinata is not good. He should lessen their time together. "Hm, I'm going to take a bath so it should be fine."

"I can.. I can help but-" She bit her lip, wanting to sell herself for greed just once. "You're going to have to prove to me you want it."

'_Is she joking?' _She'd just yelled and cursed him a while ago and to top it off… "What did you do to the door?!" He finally saw the wood chips and the rest of the broken mess outside the bathroom.

"You were the one that locked it in our own house!"

The shouting and fighting started, succeeding in one thing, killing his erection.

May it rest in peace to be revived later.

* * *

_**:: Bruised ::**_

What could use a quick revival would be this housewife's life moments ago. It was loud, full of good people, and the new sights. Back in her home she was quiet, empty, and no one was there to make her feel good in many ways. She wished she could return the favor. Next time she should host the event. She bunched up on the couch at the thought of them all in here joking around. Would it be the same? She encircled the pillow more, worried about failure and what her husband would think. '_Naruto probably doesn't like them.' _It didn't seem like they thought highly of him either. That meant this would have to be another secret like his jacket, her cell, and keys. To cover it all up, she'd have to lie or obscure the truth. It felt so wrong to do this but Naruto could be irrational sometimes. Hurting him was also something she didn't want to do even if he didn't seem to share her feelings.

Her heart thus sunk at the sound of a car engine roaring into the driveway. She approached the door slowly, pulling it open. "Naruto?"

"Hinata?" He'd just exited the car, greeted by a soft and nervous voice. "Hinata!" He slammed the door and stormed up front, scarring the woman into backing away. Which pissed him off something fierce because she had no reason to be. He was the one running all over town and wasting time looking for her. He should be worried. His job is at stake. "Where the hell have you been all day?!" He demanded to know after shutting the door, shaking the walls from the force. "Do you have any idea how long I've- Kiva threatened to fire me because of you!"

He's upset. He has a right to be. She caused him stress. Hinata believed in these things to make it easier to approach him. "I-I…" She couldn't tell him the truth. "I was here-"

"No the hell you weren't! I checked all over this house. It was the first place I went to because that's all you should have gone back too. So where did you go?!" Naruto needed some form of a good answer to make his time wasted worth it. "Hinata, I swear if you don't answer me!"

Her back hit the wall and his voice ringed in her ears. She held her head down and shook it, mute out of fright. '_I'm sorry!'_

"Hinata!" He struck the wall, pausing when he saw that scrunchy in her hair. It was pink and strangely familiar. Because it was a simple and ordinary color, he couldn't directly claim to know where it came from. He looked down at the rest of her body, finding that over-sized nightshirt of purple color was definitely hers. The pink thing though… "Hinata, did you go shopping for hair bands or something or did you always own this?" He had a girlfriend back in the old days who had long hair like hers, having to tie it up often to get out of the way. She'd since cut it for that reason. "Never mind it's an off color on you anyway." He backed off of her to go to the kitchen, surfing through the fridge for a drink. "So, are you going to tell me or not."

Hinata didn't know how to recover from that. She wished she still had that tank top… or the man who gave it to her to help with her confidence. She had to defend herself for the time being and cover up a day she no longer had a problem hiding from him. "I went out... shopping."

"You went shopping? Did you lose your phone somehow during that? I called you repeatedly!"

She winced at his shout and presence returning over to her. "Yes…"

"Yes?- My god. You are something else. I'm not getting you another one. You're going to have to earn one yourself. I can't keep spoiling you." He shook his head like it was a real shame, drinking away his frustration. "You are so not her. She doesn't lose her things like that."

"Her?"

"No one."

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself when he walked off to the couch, sure he was referring to Kiva. "Naruto-"

"Leave me alone and go to bed or something." Naruto dismissed, plopping down and turning on the telle. "You pull that shit again though and you're out. I'm not going to babysit a grown woman."

The wounded bunny didn't give him a direct answer right away. She was stunned by the threat to send her packing and how careless he sounded to where she'd go. He'd basically chosen his career over her, one in which she'd tried to support him in. That's far from loving, considering, or even passing, and she'd not stand for it any longer.

"Hinata!"

He didn't love her.

"Hinata!"

A real partner would have picked her up back there, not tear her down in front of everyone. He would have done everything he could to make sure she was okay.

"I know you hear me!"

He'd take her home and make her feel better.

He'd then hold her gently, not tint her shoulders a purple by grabbing her so roughly like Naruto did now. She twinged on cue and let him shake her again, becoming numb to his violence. He wasn't hitting here but it still hurt. Agony was her husband and being near him was becoming tormenting.

This is not love. Love is what Karin and Suigetsu have. The ability to joke with each other on a level that's so obviously playful and one of intensity that they can't be apart. It could get physical from time to time but it would never come to them wounding each other.

Even the sadist passion in the novels she'd read were love. Those books had pleasure and safe words to use to protect each other. Her husband provided her with neither and it was clear now why. "L-Let go of me."

He can have the other women.

"-and you just stand there like you can't… What did you say?"

She wanted out. "I said let me go," she ordered a little bit louder this time, trembling still. "Let go of me!" She twisted and fought, resulting in measures that Kakashi taught her when a man didn't understand the word, 'No.' She kneed him where he could taste the crumbs under the nails of the man who made his pants.

Mmm, french fries.

He let out a not so tough shriek and gripped his bruised bloodline, hitting the floor. "H-Hinata!"

Hinata apologized, "I'm sorry!" but she was gone after that, rushing to the bedroom. She grabbed her briefcase and got her things together as fast she could. Hitting her husband wasn't something she could deal with and she'd not wish to do it again. Where would she go? She had no money that wasn't shared. She could stay at the shelter or something till her sister or Kakashi came to take her back. The wolf might even be available to help her. She lit up a pink at the thought and pushed it aside. Her close family and friends would do.

She'd hate to be a burden on them but she didn't wish to stay here.

"Hinata," Naruto gasped in the doorway, still recovering. "What are you doing n-now?" His voice cracked a bit and he played it off with a cough. "Are you really leaving?"

Press a thumbtack against your hand until it's all the way in. That's what the excitement in his voice did to her heart. It bled for minutes on end as she trembled and teared up, stuffing her things away. "Y-Yes…"

"Huh," he said it in a way it was kind of relieving. His pain dissipated at the news and he couldn't get over to her faster to help. What stopped him was the floor. He saw the fine carpet and the walls and his house over all that wouldn't be his any longer if she left so soon. '_Shit.' _There had to be a way out of this. He'd wanted this for long. Though it was soon, he'd win against Sakura some other way. Either way, his wife had to be here for some of it. A month at least. He approached her cautiously and walked around to sit on the bed with a wince, not bothering to stop her. He saw her tears and gentle whimpers, feeling somewhat bad about it. "Hinata… Hinata I know you're upset and you want to leave and all that good stuff but," he said while leaning over and closing her suitcase before she could shove another shirt in there. "I will be seriously screwed if you leave now."

So later is fine? That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She held onto that shirt and stiffened, watery eyes cast down. How dare he. "S-So!"

"Babe, that's not fair."

How he treats her isn't fair and she knew it.

"Look at this house. I can't keep this if I don't have a job." Naruto eased up off the bed over to her, surprised a little when she backed away from him. "I… Okay, listen. Kiva wants me to patch things up with you. If you can pretend to be mine for a little longer and we break things off naturally, she'll see that I tried and let me stay."

He was willing to let her fake it for another woman. The housewife tensed up so much she was ready to relinquish it all in one slap to him for that request. "No… No, I would never do something like that! You can just go be with h-her."

"Be with her?" Naruto's chuckle was like an ice pick to her chest. "Wait, are you serious? Aw, Hinata." He tried to caress her damp cheek for being so cute. She of course denied him access to her body from then on. He grinned and dropped that hand to his hip, other leaning on her suitcase. "Hinata, I don't have any interest in Kiva. I can promise you that. She's hot but… I don't do dog breath." He loved that quizzical look on her face as much as he enjoyed ripping out her heart like the woman before her did to his. "Did you think she was any better than you? You're both about the same."

That rage he sparked in her that he'd never seen before, was kind of attractive to him. His grin grew when she tried to get her suitcase again. He chose pain when he grabbed her wrist, resulting in an instant slap from the woman at full force, strike ringing in the atmosphere around them.

Hinata gasped, palm over her mouth and so muffling her frightened voice. "I-I-I-I-"

Her husband worked out his jaw while she stuttered for an apology, rubbing it a little. "Huh, that's another bold move of yours."

She didn't like how he seemed to like it, pulling her against him. Hinata barley yelped before he put a hand over her mouth, stealing her breath and forcing her pupils to dilate.

"Do that again and see what happens." He warned with this weird smile that was kind of delirious like he liked that a lot actually. When she didn't show him her strength again, he got bored and pushed her off. Her tripping was not of his concern. He flipped open her case and dumped her things out on the bed, throwing it to the floor afterwards. "You're staying for a month, that's it. I get to keep my job and you… You don't get to bother your sister or Kakashi about this. I'll send you back with enough money to buy a car so you can leave with something. After that, I never want to see you again. I'll get a restraining order if I need to. I'd prefer things ended on good terms without a scene though. Think you can do that? Or should I call your cousin down here to be your lawyer? We can pull him away from his family to deal with you too."

Hinata backed up to the dresser as the man she blinded herself into marrying, showed himself completely.

"Why don't we call everyone actually? Have them drive all the way down here to baby you and hold your hand through our divorce process. Your sister's still a model, right? Wow, all the auditions she'd miss. Kakashi would have to make up time for work and Neji… he just had his first kid…. Damn." Naruto sighed and tucked an arm over his chest, free hand to a cheek. "This would be a real hassle for them. They'd be more proud of you just going back on your own though it would be a lie because… I let you."

She couldn't control the waterworks this time when he crouched down closer to her. Cruelty is a handsome beast with blue eyes. The more things she found to describe her husband she wanted to strip that of title, the less she felt safe here.

"So, babe, what do you want to do?" He asked with a tilt of his head to the right. "Be a burden or go back with some dignity?"

Hinata would like to go back alive and mentally intact, thank you. She'd also not like to weigh anyone down or take things from them she had no business doing. She let his words chainsaw their way through her to her most sensitive side and wear her down. She sniveled and nodded, responding brokenly with, "I-I'll stay…"

"For a month. Nothing more. We're not going to keep doing this." He held out a hand to help her up but she pushed it away. "Be that way then. You're sleeping on the couch."

She shifted to her feet, moving to regather her things first but he stopped her.

"I got it. I always clean up your mess so go."

Hinata was forced out of the room and locked there in the hall. '_Thirty days.' _She had twenty nine days left before she could leave this nightmare. She trudged to the couch, holding her nerve wracked self, repeating '_Thirty days.' _And the mind games would end.

She'd be free and not a bother to her loved ones. They could part on quiet terms without stressing anyone out. She felt like she couldn't make it to that point, not alone at least.

'_I could ask Sasuke to help-' _She ended that thought with a shake of her head, curling up on the sofa. She'd be bothering him too. This was her trial. Tomorrow she must find a temporary job to get a cell and a job. She needed bus money or something to move around. Aid! Imagining the wolf helping her with all that made her feel warm inside. It wasn't a bad thing to pretend… pretend that he'd come back for something and decided to take her with him again. They'd go back to the hill where he'd hold her there and keep her safe.

Christ… why'd she give back that shirt?

She whimpered like the trapped bunny she was, leashed down by the callous fox until he was done with her.

* * *

_**:: Leaving The Cage ::**_

She accused him of starting the fight, he did not.

She brought up him assaulting her, he did not.

She wanted him to leave, so he left.

Sasuke didn't listen to her pleading for him to come back. He didn't get why she was so surprised when he told her he was leaving. As in leaving for good. She could have the damn house. She could have their bed, their clothes, all of the things they were supposed to share. He'd given her a warning last time that if she displayed any more destructive behavior, that was it. He's not living in that environment any longer. Of course she cried and begged, promising to not do it again and to go give her some time.

She requested an awful lot of weeks to get her shit together.

'_Another fucking year...' _He shifted the gears and jumped in another lane, weaving to get ahead and far away. '_She's out of her damn mind!' _A mind he used to find so beautiful in spirit. It truly was a great disappointment and heart-breaker for the raven, but it wasn't so bad. A part of him saw this coming eventually. '_She was with me and Naruto so it's not like she was ever sane!' _He just thought he was the winner since she chose him. How wrong that felt now was shown in how he pulled over abruptly to vent. He needed something to throw or kick, or… or... The house he was at didn't deserve to be vandalized. There was someone inside he could get his frustration out on. '_Naruto.' _This was his fault anyway. Sakura had told him how the blond basically harassed her while he was off screwing around with his friends. She blamed her behavior on Uzumaki and her husband for failing to be there when needed.

It's not his fault her mother was such a pain to be around.

This isn't about her though.

He'd drove here somehow for a reason. A reason he needed to satisfy. The idiot had to be it. He needed to pay for bothering his woman and ruining all his work to calm down for the day. He marched up to that door and banged on it hard. "Naruto!"

No response.

Fine. Want to see him break a window for real?

He marched back down the path and picked up a nicely sized rock. The second he turned around to throw it, he saw the door unlock and open timidly. That wasn't the reaction he expected after all that shouting, but he accepted it. He held that pose until the door opened all the way to reveal a most lovely and depressing sight. "Hinata…?"

The housewife had this puffiness to her eyes and disheveled look. To her, at this late hour, this had to be a weird dream of sorts conjured from her loneliness again. He wasn't really here in the real world and she'd never left her cold couch. She rubbed her eyes and blinked to make sure the half wild man was real, peering at him. "Wolf?"

"Uh…" He dropped the rock, not sure what was going on by her calling him that. She must be half asleep or something. He didn't know what to say either so he kind of shrugged unsure.

"Wolf!"

"Wha-Umph!" She'd ran down and wrapped her arms around him suddenly, burying her face in his chest and crying softly. "Hinata!"

"I don't w-want to go back."

'_...You and me both then.'_ Sasuke sighed and patted her head. He then looked back to his car and to the open house. Pick a fight with Naruto over everything… or take care of Hinata? That wasn't a hard decision at all. "Alright, let's go." He picked her up bridal style and let her hang on around his neck. "Don't get mad when you wake up."

"Mmm," she hummed at the silly wolf and cuddled against him. His low grumble made her giggle. He knows he loves her… someone does… she hoped, sniffling shortly before hearing him say something that sounded like an allegation. She was being unfair? She should untie her hair? She didn't know, but she could feel. There was a gentle and understanding nuzzle against her face that made the skin their fire up. After that shock, one butterfly came to life and got to fluttering around like crazy in anticipation for the others to awaken.

Yup, this had to be a dream.

* * *

_~ Omg, yay! I'm glad it's working out better! Thank you all so much for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	9. Chapter 9: And So It Begins

_**:: I Want To Fix That ::**_

What a lovely night.

The housewife slept so peacefully in her fantasy.

Air conditioning is even more nice and pleasant to awake by when it's warm outside. To add to the comfort, she rested against someone of low body temp, cuddling up more in this person's lap and hearing the twitter of birds nearby. Two of those things were extremely confusing given where she should be in reality. Thick lashes fluttered open and she gazed ahead through the window that was slanted because of the angle she was at. She could see a forest and a familiar path up a hill. "Huh?" She uttered quietly, clutching onto the shirt of someone and freezing from that action.

'_A… A heartbeat?!' _And it definitely wasn't hers. Hers was beating a little bit faster and rising steadily

Lavender drifted down to the arm around her waist lazily on her thigh over the sheet.

Hinata went rigid then, turning a comical color as she traced that hand, arm, and toned chest up to the owner's face. She gulped hard at the sleeping wolf whose head was turned away from her. '_He- How?!' _She mentally screamed and panicked, running round in her head before tripping on herself, kicking her feet. '_Why am I here?!' _He must have kidnapped her of course for whatever uh… dastardly reasons that she dare not think of because it was just so bad… so very, very bad… But she was still clothed. She looked down to find his hand under the blue sheet however, freaking her out. She peeked under the cover to see it was set on his stomach where she didn't reach.

Wooh! Crisis averted.

Hinata rested back against him accidentally, causing him to stir. "Eeep!" She squeaked silently when he rolled and grumbled, bringing her down on the car seat beside him and hugging her body sideways. This retarded form of spooning was still to much for the bunny in the wolf's clutches. She unfortunately squirmed a lot to get free, turning to him completely in the process and getting nuzzled on her neck.

All the woodland creatures could hear her internal screams because it was that loud. His hair tickled and his arms around her were so set in holding here that it made her shutter. Because of her attire, it didn't help that it was riding up some. She felt like she was going to die from this. He was basically sleeping against her chest at this point. '_O-Off of me!' _She tugged the back of his spikes, positive he was thinking of his wife or something. Lucky woman. Naruto didn't come at her like this in the morning unless he wanted something.

Talking of wants, Sasuke desired her leg over his side to bring her closer. He did this because Hinata was right. He thought he was back in his bed with his prissy wife who was trying to get him to wake up. Doing that little move usually kept her still for a while longer. He liked lying close to her neck, which was difficult for some reason seconds ago. She must have put a pillow between them or something. Two at that, big, and barely firm. He grumbled at the extra effort he had to put into this, groping her thigh in frustration and realizing there was a lot more going on down there than usual because… this wasn't his wife.

The timid cry confirmed that for him twice.

'_Oh no.' _Oh yes.

'_I left last night, didn't I?' _He sure did. '_And I went to Naruto's place…' _Slowly putting the pieces together but yes. '_Which means… this is not my wife.' _As we've established. '_So this is...' _He opened his set of charcoals in dismay, spotting porcelain skin over a collarbone... '_Fuck.' _Hold up. He was getting ahead of himself. Sasuke's internal screams were nonexistent. All he had was a series of curses that the wildlife had to shield their young's ears from. '_How the hell did we get like this?' _He had set her over in the passenger side away from him. She crawled back over on his lap many times and defeated the purpose. '_This is all her fault!' _

Then could he please let her go? Poor Hinata was on the verge of passing out here. She trembled as he backed off her, sitting up some to see the damage he caused. She glanced down to see that he hadn't moved her leg back where it was at all. She saw him notice it too and simply shrug… He just shrugged like it wasn't a big dea- Should she slap him? No. She should move her leg herself. Mhm. Just lift and lay it back down properly.

Hinata nodded inside and built up a courage that he tore down by leaning over her to ask the dumbest question in history.

"Are you alright?" He made it worse by sincerely touching her face and gazing into her eyes like he'd kiss it better if he needed to. He caused the helpless bunny to see stars everywhere around him.

In all honesty, he was just checking on her to see if he'd crossed a line somehow though she was the one that climbed on him first. Her sudden loss of consciousness was therefore not his fault at all to him. Her cheek slipped out of his hand and her leg kind of went limp against him. "Uh-" He blinked at a loss, looking her over to make sure what just happened… had happened. "Hinata?" He tapped her dazed face, feeling warmth just pulling there. "Hinata!"

The woman was gone.

'_Does she always do this?' _He thought about drawing on her face to teach her lesson about fainting in public… or around him specifically. He chuckled in thought at the funny memory that led to his decision. His wife had passed out too when they first met and Suigetsu of course drew many things on her face like a landing strip on her forehead. What could he put on Hinata? He looked around for a pen, being reminded of her thigh instantly.

Sasuke ran into a series of dilemmas upon such a sight. One, that night shirt is too short. Two, she's wearing his favorite color under that. He could see the damn outline at her hip and knew what it was right away. Victoria Secret, Cheekini, lace trim. About 17$ if it's the one with the bow in front. But man is it worth every cen- A record skip later in his head and he was back on track.

'_I should go.' _Sasuke dismissed himself and his rampant thoughts. He did so in haste but not after performing a few gentlemen worthy things...

So, when Hinata finally awoke, she was covered up in a red sheet this time. The man responsible was nowhere to be seen. She sat up and peered out the window, scanning around for the wolf. She spotted him on the ground, doing push ups beside the car. '_Hm?' _She shifted on her knees to watch him, wondering how long he'd been at it. She then got all self-conscious after realizing she'd blacked out on him. Naruto hated when she did that. Perhaps she'd annoyed the raven somehow with her behavior or just presence over all.

Down that escalator to self torment she went, believing she was being a burden like Naruto had warned her about. She began to believe that she should have stayed home.

Sasuke soon lifted up and glanced at the rear-view mirror to see the top of her dark purple head slowly sink back down. '_Finally.' _He pushed off the ground, dusting his hands off and smirking at the adorable sight of her curling up under both sheets. '_Now she wants to sleep.' _Sasuke shook his head, knocking on the glass next.

Hinata stirred but didn't answer, feeling her chain somehow reach all the way out here.

The raven didn't do binds unless it was for foreplay and he had the keys. In a way, he decided to loan her his until she made one for herself. First he had to get her to accept when the chance presented itself. He opened the car and leaned on the outer edge above, head on his forearm. "Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Good morning again."

That sincere greeting of his added a second butterfly to her stomach. They were so overjoyed to be together that she had to wrap her arms around her abdomen and shake her head. This was nothing. He was just being nice… friendly. "G-Good morning."

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm…"

This quiet housewife was about to make him go in there after her. He restrained himself like a good man, tail swaying. "Are you sure? You seem upset still. If it's about earlier," he used the perfect bait to trap the bunny, "then that's your fault. You're really clingy when you sleep."

The trap sprung but the prey was all too feisty in there. "So are you!"

Sasuke smirked again when she narrowed her clear eyes at him from under the covers. "Is that a problem? Because it's not getting fixed."

She fought that blush off like it was a damn curse. A spell she succumbed to anyway when he decided now was the time to change out of his damp shirt. She hid herself and covered her face needlessly under there. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm hot." Well…. "As in I'm burning up."

Hinata's thoughts cleared of him being vain, peering out to see him walking around to the trunk. He said something she couldn't quite hear, forcing her to lean out of the car. "Wah?"

"I asked if you wanted something to snack on? I've got protein bars and whatever." He grumbled and changed clothes, annoyed by how little he grabbed. Sakura halted the process a lot so he had to go with what he could get. Sadly, all that meant was that he had one white shirt, black jeans, two leather jackets, and a set of boxers. Not the most practical thing to grab but hey, he had a black shirt and blue cut jeans too that he was currently wearing. "We can stop somewhere if you want."

Then what after that? She shamefully smiled at the thought of them just keeping going like this to see what happens… like no one else from their life existed. Her husba- Naruto… wouldn't like that. He definitely wouldn't like her being here with the wolf either. "I.. I should go home."

Sasuke stalled out of curiosity about that decision, fixing his shirt. "You mean the place you ran to me from?"

She sighed and nodded, sliding on back in the car. "Yes…"

"Mind telling me why?"

"If you tell me why you took me along?"

"I asked first but okay." Sasuke figured that she might open up if he did . He walked around back to his spot with two water bottles and a red wrapped bar. "Move it."

She made her fussy noises on her way to the passenger side, taking both sheets. '_Hmph.' _Once good and settled, she poked her head out and soon her arms too when he handed her the little pick me up treats. "Thank you!"

Sasuke shrugged, cracking the seal on his bottle. "It's not a problem… Anyway, I took you along because I get it. My wife and I are… Tomorrow I'm going to ask her for a divorce."

The bunny nearly choked on that granola bar. "Y-You're going to w-what? Why?!"

He half smiled wearily to her, saddened by the news too but it was a long time coming. "Last night after I came home, she lost her shit again and broke something. I don't want to wait around for that to be me since we already get physical as it is…. It's just best for both of us this way."

"What did Sakura say?" Hinata didn't know them well enough to support this or try to help stop it.

"The same as usual. Don't go… I'm sorry. I won't do it again...- I'll make it up to yo- All that bullshit." Sasuke took a drink, getting frustrated from the repetitive nature that was his marriage. "Not even days later she just does it again."

"At least she apologizes…" She rubbed her shoulders with one hand, keeping her snack at her lips with the other. "She sounds like she's really trying."

"Then you don't know my wife." Sasuke gave her an example that he knew she could understand. "If she doesn't want to do something that does not benefit her, she will not do it. I have to believe in that too. Like say I want to go hiking. She doesn't want to because no one will see us. She plans to go to a party instead. I don't want to go and I still end up going anyway because it's what she wants us to do."

"But… But maybe she's just happy with you beside her and wants everyone to see-"

"You make excuses a lot, don't you?" He didn't mean to cut her off but it was getting obvious and it kind of annoyed him. "There is no sense of compromise or endearment here in our marriage to boast about. We can barely stand being around each other unless I'm deep inside of her and that's not working anymore!"

T.M.I.

Hinata turned away and looked ahead, pretending she didn't hear that. From a side glance, she could see the wolf facepalm from his venting slip. He wasn't alone however. "Me too," she mumbled under her breath, guessing this is how awkward friendships start.

"Yeah but yours makes sense. Naruto can't satisfy anyone, not even himself." He started something with this comment that would only escalate.

"Yes he c-can! H-He's just stressed latel-"

"Why are you defending him too?"

Her brow twitched this time and she shot back in growing frustration, "Why do you keep interrupting me?!"

"Because you keep lying!" His voice could raise just as much to that breaking point.

"I know that!" Hinata snapped it for him, shouting on equal terms in a never experienced situation. She felt anger but not fear. She wasn't afraid of him because this wasn't like Naruto tearing her down. The wolf was challenging her mind to admit the truth, not manipulate it into false insecurity. "I know!" And she liked it. She loved this energy that brought her to tears as she admitted the reason she was really here. "I'm... miserable!"

Sasuke shut his mouth and listened to the raw reflection of how he felt in his marriage for years.

"I can't stand him sometim- NO, I can't stand him at all anymore!" She bit back a sniffle, furiously wiping away the blur constantly overcoming her eyes. "I don't know what happened! He's so c-cruel now! He doesn't listen… He just shouts at me! H-He even hurts me and-"

Sasuke needed her to rewind immediately, sitting up straight. "He did what?"

And that was the end of that.

* * *

_**:: Downhill ::**_

Naruto didn't know what having a wife, a lover, really meant for him.

Who would wake him for work now when he'd slap his alarm shut twice? He broke the damn thing.

Who would help him find his clothes that took him hours to scatter for? His favorite jacket had to be missing because he looked everywhere.

Breakfast was now a self learned task as well that he had to teach himself on the spot. There was no sweetheart to have this all ready for him or point him in the right direction. No one to rub his back or wish him a good day. He noticed these things as he sat at the head of the table, tapping his fingers on the clean surface and dreading the quiet. '_Where the fuck is she?'_

The front door was left wide open so he knew she must have left. But when?

Her stuff was still here so she hadn't grown a pair and ran off yet.

'_She's going to wish she did.' _He blamed her for his mood, his empty stomach, and the unkempt nature of his clothes because he'd gotten angry and crinkled them. "Useless!" He struck the table, causing that plate of burnt toast to quake. He went to his usual thereafter.

Ramen.

Simple and filling though she'd advised against this for him in the morning.

"Ha, I can do this now!" One good thing without her around was already happening. Yet he still felt like crap, like he was missing something. Or was it just work? He was late for the dream job and now he had to deal with his wife going awol again. '_This woman, I swear.' _He groaned and slumped against the counter, watching the cup in the microwave spin. He took one quick look at his phone calls to make sure Kiva hadn't tried to reach him. The only number there however was his sister-in-law's number. She'd called recently asking about Hinata's constant calls. He told her he'd ask her about that when she got out of the bathroom. He ended up telling her he'd call her back instead, lying about getting ready to leave. The real issue was that he'd realized his wife was gone then. '_You know what, I'm not even going to bother telling her about Hanabi if she's going to run off like this constantly.'_

Consider that payback for ruining his morning.

* * *

_**:: Baby, You're Making Me A Bit… ::**_

Sakura's morning was going no better than his.

She had tried all the tricks in the books last night from fake crying to guilt tripping to real tears and pleas for the man she chose to stay. It scared her deep down to see him get in his car and leave her in the driveway alone. It also confused her. Her husband mentioned a divorce before packing his things. That wasn't like her father. He stayed for the violence. Her husband acted like… she was the abuser and he needed to go. That's not true, or at least that's what she told herself. She became alarmingly frantic in her movements as a result, trying to make sense of this. She drank away the pain and might have sent too many messages to her mother about all this when she couldn't reach Sasuke.

She didn't sleep a wink as a result, lounging about in his gym room where he would usually be. Her hair looked staticky and her make-up was smeared as if she'd had a stroke putting it on. She tightened his blazer around her arms, too distressed to care how much of a mess she was. She missed the sound of the weights moving about and him complaining she should quit staring and join him.

Ah, but what was she getting dramatic for? It was just one big fight. He'd be back like always.

That's how this works.

He was just being extra this time and really trying to get a reaction out of her.

Sakura smiled with those bloodshot eyes, taking a deep breath. '_He's coming back. Any minute now he'll be back.' _She should get ready for him by cleaning herself up. They'd go out on an apology date, fuck till she lost all since of time, and lay in bed for hours to sunrise. She sure did miss holding him in the morning and playing in his hair. '_I'll apologize.'_

To herself that is for getting worked up over this.

Which is nothing because everything is fine.

Sasuke will come back.

He has too.

He better.

* * *

_**:: Knock-Knock ::**_

Here's a heads up.

This carousel to madness has many members. There was a blond man in the back bordering with a blindfold on. He had no idea where he was. The only thing he saw was that he'd made it one step closer to his dream.

Outstanding wealth and recognition.

He coached himself in the mirror to get over his pest of a wife and focus. He had to come up with a sound lie to Kiva to get her to give him some time. He could say Hinata was ill or something but they were alright. "She's painting the bedroom!" That could be one, or even better, "We're painting the bedroom together to make up for yesterday!"

That's something partners do, right? They work on household projects together.

He splashed some water in his face and dried it off with a towel nearby, nodding. '_Yup, that'll work.' _He was sure Kiva was easy enough to fool if he played this right. Should she ask to see his wife then… '_Damn it!' _He bared his teeth and clenched that rag over his face. '_Hinata!' _

A series of knocks at the door like pounding, helped him get distracted from the headache his wife was giving him. He tossed the towel over his shoulder, partially wetting that unbuttoned shirt that showed off an orange top. "I'm coming!"

They knocked harder anyway, pissing him off. He yanked the door open as a response, ready to let his anger out on the culprit. "I said I was coming, asshole! Who the hell do yo- oh… What are you doing here?"

That's no way to greet family.

Even Konohamaru's sneeze didn't stop Hanabi's scowl at the blond man. She did hand him tissue from her beige baguette handbag, holding that expression still to the one guy who was supposed to look after her sister.

"Thank you."

"No problem, dear."

The poor guy blushed and shook his head. "H-Hey, Naruto-san."

"What's up, Kona?"

"Excuse me." Hanabi snapped her fingers when he overlooked her on purpose. "Naruto!"

"Huh? You're still so short it's adorable." He played the mind field just right, ruffling her blushing head. "You really lucked up, man. Are you two dating yet?"

The bodyguard stuffed the tissue in his vest pocket, a faint red himself. "I protect her. That's all."

"And he refuses to acknowledge that our dinners are dates," Hanabi mumbled to his dismay, getting to the real issue here rather quickly, "But alas, he will succumb eventually. You however, might not get to see it if you don't tell me where my sister is! She doesn't just call me repeatedly and leave no message! Even Kakashi's concerned and she didn't even call him!"

Naruto held a smile on the outside and snarled on the inside with a low growl. His wife's family were kind of… infuriating to him. They reminded him of his own lack of one by how often they cradled Hinata to the point where he wanted to throw up. More so, it was just jealousy. They were also being a nuisance to his plan… or were they? His wife is fortunately not around. The light bulb of crimson aura went off above his head. He took the blessing given to him with a grin.

The ever loving sister had been rambling on there in front of him the whole time. She was classy dressed and so waving a white gloved hand around as she explained all the worry going on back home. "-and Neji is furious! He lost his phone again in the tub because his little girl doesn't like baths but she's so cute in mud!"

Konohamaru smiled at her while she fawned over the child and spoiled her way too much at the same time. "She is a energetic thing given who her parents are too."

"Oh pfft, I'm sure that'll die down when she gets older. Even Neji used to be a bit more open to talk as a kid. Now you want to know someone who's child would be energetic, this guy! So, why am I not an auntie over here? Where's Hina? I need to see my big sister to berate and check on her all at once." Hanabi tried to peek around the taller man who chuckled and finally stepped aside.

"Please come in, but I'm afraid Hinata is out at the moment. The reason for that is..." Naruto shut the door behind them with a heavy sigh and then clasped his hands together. What he was about to say looked truly hard to speak of. "She um, she lost her phone the other day. I gave her some money to go get another one before you all noticed. Please don't tell her I told you. She really didn't want to be picked on."

"Picked o- I would never." Hanabi caved when she saw how indifferent her bodyguard appeared. She pinched her two digits together and said, "Okay, maybe a little! Just a wee bit but not enough. She gives Neji crap so it's only fair."

The blond faked another light chuckle and nodded. "Well that's oka-"

"But that does not explain," she interrupted him, throwing him back on the fence with no warning, "why she called me repeatedly that morning!"

'_Annoying little bitch.' _Naruto's right eye twitched and his smile started to droop some. While she was nice to get off to in secret whether with Hinata or not, she could be really pesky in her own way.

Konohamaru caught this and so questioned with concern, "Are you alright, Naruto-san? Is something else going on?"

'_Yeah, you guys won't get out of my house!' _Not without an explanation. He had to put that noggin to work again. "Well, to be honest… things aren't going so good. In fact, I'm terribly late for work because of it."

"Which has something to do with my sister, correct?"

"Yes, Hanabi." Naruto called her all kinds of distasteful things in his head that were not her name. "I'd… You're right to sound so upset because this is my fault. I shouldn't have let her go by herself."

"She's just going to buy another phone." Konohamaru glanced at the woman he knew he loved but was afraid to push it further. "That's not too scary for her."

Hanabi started to frown some, wrapping her arms around herself. "This is a… new place though. She likes new things but it takes her some time to warm up to it."

"Exactly." Naruto sighed out of woe, slumping back against the front door. "I thought that letting her out on her own would be a good thing. She's been so advent lately to get a job and start over for herself here and.. You know… without anyone holding her hand the entire time."

"Oh dear.." Hanabi pondered all the times she was there to help her kin through tough situations, not thinking that she might have been crippling her the whole time. "Hinata has never told me or us," she included her faithful guard with a hand to his shoulder, "that… that we were holding her back."

"Of course not!" Naruto granted them a breath of relief for a moment, "She would never say it aloud. I just took a guess since… well, I am her husband…. I think."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head and rubbed his face, voice muffled and sounding broken from the action. "Ah, it's hard to say…"

"Is it that bad?" Konohamaru felt awful for his struggling friend.

Naruto nodded in his palms, wiping away a well drawn tear or two. He sniffled and coughed harshly to clear his throat before pushing through this truly devastating news. "Hinata is… There's a lot I'm afraid to tell you guys."

Which isn't a lie, nor the complete truth.

"She's been acting strange."

Take that as you wish.

* * *

_**:: You Did This To Me ::**_

Wolves are pack animals.

They hunt together, live together, and protect each other.

There's so many stories and tales of people wounding animals and not finishing the job. They say that that wild life remembers that pain and plans vengeance.

Sometimes they're alone.

Other times, they bring the whole family.

Hinata, for the time being, had Sasuke. She had him right at the door actually where Naruto was just on the other side with some guests judging by the strange white chevy. She protected Sasuke by holding onto him. He was just about to kick the door down and give the blond a proper schooling on how to hurt someone. What would that solve though? He'd just cause a scene and then he'd go to jail for being the aggressor. The blond would treat her worser- but that didn't matter. The real thing at stake here to her, the reason she clung onto him with falling stars from her eyes at his back, was because Sasuke was in danger.

She didn't think she was worth the cell time or the returned hits from Naruto. "Please d-don't," so she begged him, "Please!" painstakingly so and as quietly as possible.

Sasuke didn't get why she did this. When someone hits you, you hit them back harder. When they hit your family, you destroy them. Touch his friends, sign the waiver. That's Sasuke's way and no one taught him that but himself. His mother held Hinata's beliefs. His father agreed with her. They'd both get so upset when he got into fights. His mother would cry, telling him that one day he might not win one… or come back from it.

Nothing improved when he married Sakura.

Fighting is just a more impact-full way to solve things.

So when he tried to move again to reach the door, she hugged him around his arms this time and did her best to way him down. "Hina-"

"No!" She meant it from the heart, a tiny thing on the defense.

His breathing slowed from the rapidness earlier in anticipation to exert all this anger on a tan face. "Why... Why are you still defending him?" He failed to hide his anger and jealousy from ringing in his voice.

"I'm not." She gave him a squeeze, a physical plea to listen.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder to the soft spoken woman, seeing her sniffle. "Then who?"

"...You… You stupid wolf."

The third arrow pierced hard and made his heart skip a beat. He hung his head in defeat and grumbled in his thoughts. '_I'm not stupid.'_ He was falling though and hard. "You're the stupid one."

She pouted at the childish insult returned, becoming curious when he moved her arms away and turned around to face her. "W-What?"

He sighed and held the back of her head, pulling her in like that against him. She didn't know his wife so she wouldn't understand how her caring for his safety meant the world to him. "You know you have a weird obsession with wolves… for a bunny."

"I am not a bunny!"

That's all he saw though when she shouted in a hush-hush way up at him. Cute cotton tail and ears all twitching. He petted her feisty little self for the cute scene. "Sure you aren't. By the way, don't ever worry about me. I can drop your husband anytime, any day, anyplace, any holida-"

"Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes, welcoming that hand to her cheek that cleared away yet another drop. Did he have to be sweet while glaring at her though? It made her giggle and relax some. "What did I do now?"

'_Everything.'_ Like making him want to kiss her dumb, earnest, and beautiful smile repeatedly. He also would like to tease her for being a precious brat. Only the law said that he couldn't do these things. Those are just written words however and sometimes spoken before God or a choice audience.

He had his will and morals keeping him in line.

"You'll be okay." Hinata gave him a loving, damning peck on the cheek, completely shattering that line by accident.

He assumed it was just him wanting to return the kind gesture. "Hold still for a second."

"Hm?" The bunny was about to find out.

Shouldn't have been so sweet.

* * *

_**:: His Tongue Is Silver & His tongue Is Wet ::**_

Naruto was just about to sell them on his new lie, breaking his own heart at how fearful he sounded to losing someone he thought he could care less for. "She's been gone a while too…"

"That could mean anything!" Hanabi defended her sister's honor. "There's no way she'd- Hinata would never see someone else! She's not like that!"

Tell that to the man on a warpath in her mouth that she failed to resist right outside that door. She was so stunned, all she could do was entangle her dainty fingers in his spikes to try and pull him off. A part of her didn't want him to stop and the other just wished to breathe. '_Sasuke!'_

"That's what I think too!" The conversation proceeded with Naruto putting a hand to his chest like he was holding his heart to a belief he actually did think possible. His wife would never have even the slightest desire to leave him.

Actually, Hinata longed for this thing called air and she stole it in gasps when granted. She wished her body wouldn't betray her and give him a moan that triggered some kind of filthy reaction in him because he gripped her hair tight.

Sasuke made many more advances like that. You see, he'd intended to just kiss her and back off but… her lips were insanely soft at first touch. It drew from an instinct of the sexual kind to explore her mouth more. What other parts were fluffy like that and warm? Her tongue was warm but squishy and playful, yielding only when it thought him worthy. He took her action to pull his hair as another challenge. He gave her a guttural sound in return that ricocheted down her throat. She seemed to shiver at that and relax into this make out session. That wasn't enough for him to settle. He made her whimper and then go wide eyed when he snaked a free hand down her back and up that night shirt. Her body became the vessel for warmth itself the second he grabbed a handful of that cheek-ini, excited when he couldn't get it all. '_Fuck…' _He put that on his list of things to do today with the housewife..

Things were moving fast down there for Hinata too and her butterflies were becoming abundant with a different color and flight pattern. This feeling that was new and desire filled, was also frightening in an exciting way. Therefore, there was no way possible that she could keep her voice down any longer, especially after he tried to grab her ass again within her panties this time.

These fools had a real bad habit of forgetting that there are other people around. Loved ones at that.

"Are you sure, Naruto-san? Hinata is a very sweet girl."

"My sister is an angel!" Hanabi just couldn't imagine her being anything else.

'_How many times do I have to fuckin-' _Naruto calmed down and inhaled deeply. They were really getting on his nerves and wasting his time. "I'm telling you guys, something is wrong with he-"

"Aahh~!"

That sensitive outcry of excitement alarmed everyone in that house. All eyes fell on the home owner. Naruto in turn, looked out to the door behind him where he heard the familiar sound come from. "Um…"

"What the cuss was that?" Hanabi didn't like curse words so her guard was very mindful to watch his mouth.

"An animal… in heat?" Hanabi glowed pink and crossed her arms, shrugging. "Do you guys have a pet?"

"No." He knew that for a fact.

Sasuke also learned something then. Hinata is a sensitive damn thing that needs training. He gave her one chance to breathe and she just had to make a sound. She could make all the noise she wanted when they were alone but now was not a good time. He had to cover her mouth from crying out even longer. '_You can be mad all you want. This is your fault.' _He only licked his lips sensually in thoughts of punishments and how she tasted. He had no intention of upsetting her further.

'_You pervert!' _She narrowed her eyes, face burning regardless. She then squirmed until the door handle jiggle behind them, causing them both to freeze and look at each other. What a compromising position to be seen in. Her pulling his hair and him with his hand just finding a home there on a married woman's ass.

That wedding ring kept on slipping and it was not destined to fall there.

They had to hide quickly past the driveway to the side of the house. Both took a knee to peer around. Hinata stayed flustered as all hell in front of the raven she wanted to slap for his misconduct earlier that stirred her up wrongfully. The sight of Naruto exiting in anger, kind of erased all racing thoughts. She shrunk back against the wolf who was there coincidentally, looking up to see he didn't mind. He was more focused on the blond, controlling himself from tackling the idiot.

"Hinata, are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No, leave him alone." She bopped him on the head gently. "It's okay. Besides, he's not like Suigetsu. He will try to hurt you... "

"And I'll hurt him back."

Hinata turned her head from left to right as he put a blush on her heart. "I'm not wor-" She stilled at the sight of her sister and the aspiring boyfriend coming out.

"I don't see anyone, Naruto-san." Konohamaru surveyed the area, taking the lead and being the first to spot the vehicle that belonged to neither of them from his memory. "That's new."

"And not familiar." Naruto approached it with his hands in his pockets, taking a look around. "Someone must have just left it."

"Who would leave an awesome dodge like this on the side of the road?" Hanabi walked up with them, standing beside her guard and holding his arm in case this was a ruse or something.

"It has a nice finish too."

Naruto disagreed with a foot on the bumper. "Red is a compensating color." Orange is bolder.

It's also annoying as fuck. Sasuke held it in there for Hinata's sake, inches away from making an entrance with his first line being, 'Get the fuck off my car before I compensate your wife in it!' That's wrong though and he knew he shouldn't think like that. He'd never use her as a get back at the blond. He looked to the woman in his thoughts and found she was more caught up in her look-a-like out there. "Hinata?" he asked in a whisper, "You know her?"

"That's my… my sister. She's here!" She was so happy to see her that she almost ran out and tackled her to the ground. She hesitated solely because there was a disobedient wolf behind her. "Y-You have to go."

"Why?!" Too loud, too irked, and a tiny bit pained. He didn't blame her when she slapped a hand over his mouth.

Konohamaru heard the noise, spinning around in the direction of it. "You guys stay here. I'll check it out."

"Don't be silly!" Hanabi applauded him for his bravery and gave him a loving smooch on the cheek. "I'll look with you."

It's hard for a bodyguard to guard someone who throws themselves in danger. "Hanabi!"

Naruto rolled his eyes mentally at them, scoping out the car more and finding those sheets. Two to be exact, hinting there is more than one person here probably. '_Poor bastard must sleep in his car with someone.' _An expensive car… Now why would a broke man have this? He stood at the driver's window, head cocked to the side as he tried to remember where he'd seen or ever heard about a dodge challenger. "I'll come too."

* * *

_**:: Becoming Aware Of The Need ::**_

Not good.

None of this was okay but it sure did get their blood pumping to find somewhere to hide from the observant young man. Through the window they climbed into her bedroom, shutting it just in time and unfurling those blinds. Hinata held her breath with him at her side as they watched the shadows come and carry on past after finding nothing of suspicion.

She let out a breath of ease and then turned to the crazy wolf, jumping on his case in a rushed utterance, "What w-was that about?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Shh!" Hinata failed to see why he kept looking more and more irritated by the minute. "Keep your voice down."

"If you did that yourself then we wouldn't be in this situation." Here they were, getting back in each other's faces like that would solve anything. The only real threat was the proximity decreasing and the way their pent up emotions were unfolding.

"You shouldn't have k-kissed me like that in the first place!"

He hn'd in her face and thumped her on the forehead for being ridiculous again. "You let me."

"Liar!" She swatted at that hand, done with that bull crap because of the contact alone. "Quit touching me!"

Sasuke chortled and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Then quit begging for it, doll face. That's not how you tell someone to stop."

"My name is not- I pulled your hair!"

"And I pulled on yours." That smirk is criminal to her alone.

Hinata lit up, fist at her sides and shaking. "You-... You are such a- a- Where are you going?!" She wasn't done or even had a chance to give him a piece of her mind. He'd gone straight to the door and locked it. "Nn, Sasuke?!"

"Show me." The games are over and now he wanted to understand what the hell he was playing it for. She returned that heated kiss back there and got into it whether she knew it or not. There is something here and it's aggravatingly expanding the longer he's with her and when he's away. He was never a patient man so he didn't want to wait to find out. "I'm not leaving till we settle this. Lay down."

"What?!" Hinata backed up to the bed as he approached her, taking off that t-shirt. Lavender irises leered all over the man who had the results of a casual fitness-nut to the letter. "We- We can't!"

"Resist then." He gave her a chance, coming down over the woman who dropped back and gasped, hands up by her head to grip the sheets. "Properly."

The bunny saw a sudden motion down south where he was unbuckling his belt. The endless possibilities with that almost gave her a nosebleed. She shook her head frantically to send those images away, going rigid when he licked her neck from the collar to her chin. "S-Sasuke!"

"That's not how you say your husband's name." Not yet at least.

* * *

_**A/N: **__We are going to the lemons and I'm scared to touch 'em'._

_Long update short, this is fast intentionally. T__his version (of many) went places right off the bat and led me down a path that makes me think you guys will like the fluff, kinks, and suspense to come._

_Also, I'm very aware of the issue with Hinata's weakness against Naruto. It is for a reason, I assure you. She is not being broken down needlessly. She is collecting, building memory, noting... You'll see what I mean at the climax. _

_~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	10. Chapter 10: Compensation

_**:: To Many People ::**_

"Sasuke, w-wait a second!" Hinata had become so alarmed by his jest that she forgot to keep quiet.

This was nowhere near close to how Naruto touched her. He'd never grip her waist and yank her down around him with so much demand. She moaned at the pressure and harsh grind there, wincing when he attacked her neck again. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around him, head turned away so she could shut her eyes tight to the filthy truth.

She liked the nips on her neck that left her whimpering too long to complain. She used to long for Naruto to feel all over her like this in need to map out her body for his own personal exploration in the dark and during the sun's watch. She'd never had to abuse her bottom lip before when his hands slipped under her shirt. She winced at the oncoming threat to her breast, bringing her to push back into the bed. "D-Don't you dare!"

"Faint then." All of his instincts screamed to devour the disobedient bunny. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Perv- Not t-there!" Way too damn loud. She only screamed because he'd decided to slip a hand down between them. He discovered this was the piece of victoria secret line that he thought it was. The bow was definitely there. It wasn't his target however so he ghosted over it, sliding a middle finger down the center slick crease to elicit a riveting moan from the housewife.

She hid it by pulling the cover up to bite into it the best she could.

"Hinata?!" Hanabi was the lucky winner to hear a noise the second they came in the house. She then headed straight to the bedroom with the others following. "Hinata? Is that you?"

"Naruto-san said she was out."

"And she is… or so I thought." Naruto saved himself from scrutiny, going up to the door to test it because they really should be the only ones in the house. He'd checked everywhere. The second he turned that knob, he met resistance that shouldn't of occurred. "Hinata?" That was either her, or someone was trying to steal his stuff.

Regardless of which, this door was about to come down.

'_Oh no! When did they come back in?!' _She couldn't release the fabric to ask, soaking it in excess as he rubbed into an equally disturbed slit as deep as he could go. '_Stop it!' _Be more vocal and he might do so. Because of her internal need for this, she couldn't find the strength to say anything. She kept freaking out in her head as he drew more and more sounds from her body without fail. They would just have to wait this out a bit because Sasuke wasn't letting up.

He confirmed that with a lick to her cheek and taunting words burning her ears, "You can still speak, can't you?"

'_Bastard!' _She shouldn't have worn that risky material today that excited him, and she should have put on a bra. The worst thing was that the wolf noticed and took to sending his tongue over her chest through her shirt as unjust punishment. He lapped at the right spot to get a wiggle out of her hips, gripping her breast underneath. "Mngh!"

"Hinata, are you in there?!"

'_She is.' _Sasuke mentally assured the blond of that while licking and then sucking the perked nub defined through his wife's unfortunate choice of clothing. He decided to also add another finger to part the center lining of her panties for a more intimate contact, slipping a digit in.

"I-Ahh! I'm o-okay- Ngh! It's okay!" No the hell it wasn't. She fretted and squirmed, panting at his tongue making her breast hot and the second added finger driving her wet walls to tense in longing. "I'll b-be out in a seco-!"

An abrupt crash against the door caused both of them to think twice about that.

Sasuke grumbled and lifted up off the dazed bunny some to glare back at the noise. In doing so, he granted her flustered and panting-self a break.. until he sent his tongue all over his fingers coated in her sweetness. She sadly fainted from the lewd sight. Which didn't help her case because he wanted to give her a reason to wake up screaming in ecstasy as she clenched down and came all over his- Another bang against the door killed his provocative train of thoughts on the way to fruition.

He nearly revealed his presence right then by cursing them all out for ruining it. He had no one to blame but himself. He really thought they would stand outside and listen to him eat up this married woman. That's just plain stupidity on his part so he had to accept that dunce hat. He got to yank it off after he came up with a solution.

"Naruto!" Hanabi gasped when the blond man ran his shoulder into it again, backing away. "She said she'll be out in a bit!"

"With who?!" He swore to god they were dumb sometimes. That car outside was something Hinata never and would never own. It wasn't just a coincidence either that she turned up when that vehicle did. He believed someone had tricked the gullible woman into letting them break into his house. Cheating wasn't even in his mind because as stated, he couldn't even consider it possible. "Hinata, I'm coming in!"

"Let me, Naruto-san." Konohamaru showed off his training after making sure everyone was clear. Instead of running into the damn door, he kicked the area besides the handle to disrupt the lock. He got it to chip and the next kick broke the damn thing off. He entered the room first with a hand back at his gun under his coat, ready to draw on…. nothing. The sheets were a mess and there were clothes everywhere but no living person was in sight. "Hinata?"

Hanabi came in next, confused and incredibly worried when her sister was nowhere to be seen. She went straight to the bathroom to look in there, jumping at the fall of a towel off the rack of the door. "Oh my god- Where is Hinata?!"

'_Not here obviously.'_ Naruto was the one that tore his room apart this morning so the mess was expected. The bed was off to him but eh, he could have done that too. He did notice the window was open like Kona did. He approached it with him, stepping on a belt that… he wasn't sure he owned. '_Huh?' _ It's not uncommon to have a black belt but there was something about the one he picked up and examined that bothered him. He knew his clothes well and this didn't feel like his because he rarely wore belts. He didn't pull one out this morning either or did he? Perplexed, he gazed around for more off putting things.

"Hey! That car is leaving!" Konohamaru vaulted out the window, unknowingly helping stop the blond's investigation.

* * *

_**:: Not Safe! ::**_

Hinata fluttered her eyes open and shifted at the angle she sat in on the passenger side. The first thing she heard was the car engine and then harsh language from the driver. She sat up and looked around at the passing scenery, peering at the rear view mirror to see Kona and her husband fading into the distance. '_Where… Where was I-' _One look down solved that. The dark spot over her chest and the discomfort between her legs hit her at all at once. She yelped and covered herself the best she could, shoving a hand down to pull that nightshirt between her legs more. She pressed against the door and slowly turned her head to glare at the cause of the problem.

The driver was upset on his end because he had to stop… momentarily! His shirt hung around his neck that he wished were her arms instead. He'd thought about sitting her in his lap. The chances of a wreck were too high. He grumbled and glanced at the fussy woman, catching sight of all the parts he sought to take over being covered. "What's wrong?"

'_What's wrong?!' _Hinata narrowed her eyes at him and shifted some, shielding her body from his tormenting view as much as she could. "T-Take me back h-home!"

"Like that?" Sasuke messed with her on purpose, checking her out at a red light. "And with me?"

"Of course n-not!" She lowered her head and bunched up as much she could, blushing to high hell and back when he touched her thigh and tried to slip it in between her legs. "N-No!" She pulled his wrist away, biting back a gasp at a strength that turned her on unjustly. He felt along her side against her efforts to stop him, bringing her to shiver. He then caressed to her hip and back to the panty line, pulling that lace trim outwards just to let it snap against her skin. It stung and felt like a weird unconditional smack that sent a shock to the most reactive of places. She expelled a cry like moan to the back of her hand, action useless because he definitely heard how much she enjoyed that. "Quit it!"

Sasuke liked the sound her skin made when struck favorably. "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head, lying so obviously that she couldn't even look at him. He sounded way too interested in knowing.

"Want me to lick it?"

"No!" Hinata responded then, getting as close to that door and as far away from him as possible. She thought she was safe when the light turned green. Out of the corner of her eye, she did see he had a hand on the wheel. The right was busy doing something else that made her lilys widen.

He was only unbuttoning his pants. He made it worse by saying so monotone "Well, I've got something you can lick."

"Fuck y-" Watch your words Hinata. She took it back in a fluster, painted red. "No way! You're… You're driving!"

"And?" Sasuke had a lot of adventures in his car that made this barely a hindrance for him unless she posted up on his lap instead. He only asked for this because she possessed so much denial coming from her lips that he thought maybe she'd like to take some down her throat. He was conflicted too and felt way too good to care. "If that's all that's stopping you then…"

"Don't you dare pull over!"

He faked her out on purpose to force her to grab the steering wheel. He in turn, locked her ponytail in his hand and brought her lips smack against his.

Thank the heavens there weren't that many cars on the road because he started to swerve for a second when she finally gave in and kissed him back.

Hinata couldn't help but fall in-love with his kisses because they weren't half-assed like the ones Naruto put on her when he felt like it. The wolf's version felt more meaningful and a bit possessive in a sense where he needed her to open up or her bottom lip would become a chew toy. She obeyed and let him in, moaning softly at the apology licks before he gave her his hot tongue to play with. She leaned more into it, moving her hands from the wheel to over his chest and up to his neck, eventually holding onto him there sideways.

Sasuke seriously wanted to bring her over onto his lap just so she could feel how much kissing her was driving him crazy… and almost into another car.

HONK! He had to get them back right instantly then at the cost of lost contact and case of fright.

The housewife clung to him at the sudden motion, cutting her eyes to the wolf who nearly got them killed. "You c-can't do both?"

Sasuke arched a brow at that disappointment and challenging tone. "I couldn't see."

"And?" She learned from the best.

So yes, she was trying him for real with that sexy upturn on her lips. He had to remind himself right then to hold off from attacking her for just a few more miles. That's all he had to do. Don't hit the breaks and then thrash into her.

Wait.

* * *

_**:: How It Looks ::**_

"Did you get the license plate?"

Naruto sighed and turned that blond head from left to right. "No… I was too busy trying to see who the hell it was."

"Same." They were in the living room now, pacing around and brainstorming on what the heck was going on.

"I'm calling Kakashi!" Hanabi was told to send for him no matter what it was. He'd come there and fix it. What better time than now.

"Woah, hold on!" Naruto put a hand out over her touch screen, dealing with her intense stare at him. This action she was taking to call a cop, would not do him any good. "We don't even know if she was even in that car."

"Well she sure as fudge ain't here, Naruto! Aren't you worried about her?"

A little. There was some concern only because he did need her around to keep his job and… That cop had no business being here to ruin all that. He was sure his useless wife would blab to him in a heartbeat if not her sister. In some way or form, he had to keep them both at bay. Should Hinata be in real danger then… it's kind of a win-win here either way for him. "Of course I'm worried about her! She's my wife, Hanabi. I love her." He didn't think of the pale beauty when stating such a heartfelt remark. "That bastard she's with doesn't deserve her!"

"What?" Konohamaru joined the model by her side in confusion. "Do you think you know the guy she might have run off with?"

"I-... I… maybe?"

"No you don't because she ran off with no one!" Hanabi reminded them that her sister would never stoop so low. "She's clearly been kidnapped. She sounded way too startled. I'm calling Kakashi to help us!"

Naruto counted that lucky star they didn't know about Sakura and how it kind of worked to his advantage. "Hanabi… please don't." He begged, drawing more from a past hurt, "My wife doesn't need an entire audience to see her make a terrible mistake. How do you think she'll feel when Kakashi bursts in on her?" He knew how Sasuke felt… and he didn't care then because to him, "Hinata is just curious and probably annoyed with me. She'll come around when she realizes he's no good for her."

That's the lie he believed about Sakura for the longest time. "Just give her some time."

"But what if you're wrong?!" She really didn't want to risk it.

"Doesn't it also seem kind of messed up to let your wife be with someone else just because of a… a disagreement over a phone?" Kona couldn't see how any man would put up with that.

"... It wasn't just the cell. It's the whole move in general. You guys know how she felt about that. Regardless of how childish she's acting though, I have faith that she's alright or she wouldn't have come back here. Giving her room to do things on her own is a learning experience for both of us. Allow me to at least trust her to make the right decision by coming back. If she's not here by tomorrow then we can call Kakashi together!" Naruto saw he'd convinced the bodyguard, but not the much more attractive younger sister. "Hanabi?"

The model clutched her phone, struggling to choose.

Her brother-in-law came over and hugged her close, dearly enough. "Please, not just for your sister's sake either. I don't know what I'd do if I saw her with someone else..."

* * *

_**:: Here We Are ::**_

Back in the woods, a dodge challenger resided in a familiar spot because the owner couldn't make it any further. He'll provide her a soft bed later after a few rounds.

Hinata lit up a pink when he exited the car in silence. She watched him with a racing heart come around her way, gulping when he yanked off that shirt from around his neck as hard as he pulled open her door.

He laid down the ground rules and purpose of this, leaning in, "We're going to do it as many times as we need to settle whatever it is we got going on between us, got it? Come here. "

She shrieked when he got her up from the open passenger side and over his shoulder in one go. What was the point of asking? To only give her a heads up. She wriggled, crying out when he grabbed her ass with no restraint. "S-Sasuke!"

All she got was the sound of a door being kicked shut and then another opening. Hinata strained to look back, pulling his hair. "Put me down!" She wanted to satisfy the feelings too but she was still scared. This was all too much and too sudden.

Sasuke disagreed. He winced at the tug, tapping her butt under that shirt to get her to calm down so he could prepare everything. That seemed to get her to behave and focus on the pain mixed in with pleasure from the sensitivity there. He was granted time to toss that shirt down on the backseat. He then dropped her inside over it, adjusting it where need be from there. After he closed the door, of course she had to be a child and squirm around, bringing him to hold her hands over her head. "Hinata!"

"Hmph!" She huffed up at him, rolling her eyes. "What?"

"I swear..." Sasuke figured out where her attitude was coming from the second he looked down and saw her shut her legs together between him. "Hn." What an impatient little thing.

Hinata battled with what was right and what she wanted, shifting again to get free. It looked to work at first. She didn't move yet because he'd sent his hands down her arms to her sides and over to her breasts that enticed him too much from her constant wiggling about. He groped both of them enough to get her to stifle a moan. It was her turn then to hold his wrists now and fail to pry him off. She shook her head frantically, too focused on the area above to notice his knee parting her legs. "L-Let go!"

He gripped harder and asked strictly, "Why is your body the only thing consistent?" Her wonderful curves deserved a reward for their honesty. One that caused her to lock her fingers in his spikes and cover her mouth with the other. He nibbled and teased her bust through her shirt again, getting well acquainted with her floral scent and the stiffening nub at his tongue. He kept ruining her shirt, granting only the left breast freedom to the humid air.

Oh yes, the windows were fogging up good in due time because the panting was just beginning.

He continued to fondle that free mound, sucking and nibbling on the encased one enough to make her arch into it. Between his thumb and forefinger, he started to gently pinch the soft but hardened nipple. Enthralled with the plumpness of her breast, he eyed each quiver that coursed throughout her body every second he tweaked her.

Hinata bit her knuckle, irises half lidded and heavy. She had no choice but to endure his sensual switch over. He'd released the one still confined in her shirt with a few flicks of his wet tongue over the top and around her nipple poking out. A trail thus traveled with him over to the awaiting unlocked nipple in need of love too. He gave it a harsh approach instead, loving the fluffy texture of her skin. He treated it with teeth and light sucking after to make up for it over and over again. His actions sent waves of pleasure in pulsing sensation down from her breasts. She went to shut her legs out of the intensity but then realized she couldn't. He'd gotten himself placed rather firmly there, pushing something hard against her. "Mmm, Sasuke! Let- Ahh!"

He'd bit her again.

Let what though? Let go? Let… down?

He guessed he was abusing her delicious breast too much. As payment for making him stop, he nibbled on that unfortunate nub of bliss unceremoniously once more, caressing and gripping the other under her damp shirt. She made her whimper of pain and succumbed to pleasure soon after from the massages and licks, pushing her shirt up and off completely. "You're so m-mean!" She cried out anyway, tears in her eyes that she had to remove herself.

"And you're wet." He sent a flutter throughout her body from his words and kisses going down her stomach, appreciating her beautiful body that only needed one piece of clothing to remove next. He gripped the outer edges of the lingerie and pulled it down as he went. He lowered onyx during his trip, seeing the truth in his prediction from the clear, sticky lewdness coming off her tight walls from her panties during the removal. Could he make it messier? He shed one deep pant himself in anticipation.

Unlike the dirty, embarrassed bunny, he had some self control when it came to these matters because that's the best part.

Foreplay increases the thirst and makes the release all the more that intense.

Therefore, Sasuke didn't go straight to the area of attention. He dropped her ruined panties to the floor and then went to placing loving kisses down her right thigh. He became not so loving in a heartbeat, showing his aggressive nature once more. He bit down on the plump flesh and left marks all along her inner thigh. He unlawfully teased the approach to her center every chance he could get till she gripped his hair. By then, she had an array of glistening red marks all over her thighs.

"Stop b-biting me!" She gasped out, fearing she might cum from that shamefully.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He asked, dragging his tongue up her inner thigh as close to her dripping sin as possible, making her jolt.

The raven then blinked out of alarm when she yanked him in the proper direction, shouting out in need, "T-There!"

Hinata didn't understand why he was being so cruel. "Do it h-here!" In her books it made sense then when she read of teasing. Never did she think she'd be the type who couldn't stand it.

"Hm." Sasuke gave her slick outer walls one tongue flick, just barely piercing through the tight folds. "Happy?" He aimed to drive her crazy and make her be more demanding.

He hit the damn mark too hard. His mouth was already open though and ready when she pulled him down. He chuckled inside at how gentle she was with it still, loving how her fingers in his hair picked up a little more courage to grip harder and make him twinge. He returned the favor to her thighs, holding her still as he ate her out, fucking her heat with his tongue in and out at a steady pace beneath her clit. Any excess of her cum that came from her warm pussy, he drank up.

"Aaaah!" Hinata threw her head back and used both hands to just roam in the raven's locks, pulling only when he hit the right spot. She knew that either she was getting wetter or he was enjoying it too much because she was soaked down there and didn't care what was which. Naruto never did this and she didn't think of him right now. She was more focused on how she went her whole life not knowing a man's mouth could bring her close to the edge so quick.

The dirty side of her wanted to fuck the wolf's face like she'd heard his wife did to him.

Perhaps another time.

Right now all the electric shocks and pressure were stacking because he'd decided to slip two fingers in while she wasn't paying attention. His tongue lapped at the button of pleasure sweetly at a much softer pace than his fingers pushing in deeper and deeper to draw an arousing wet sound. He couldn't get enough of her overflowing taste like that of honey but more for him alone and dripping everywhere on his seat. He moaned in surprise against her suddenly clenching pussy, pulling his fingers out to quickly replace them with his tongue, wanting to feel and take it all in excess.

Gentle yet rough was a technique her body had appreciated way too much.

Hinata locked up, releasing dark locks to grip the shirt behind her for dear life as he accepted the gift for his labor.

The wolf had no complaints about the lack of warning, only the timing. He let out a small wince and groan to her naughty heat that poured in his mouth and out the corners just to make a mess. He licked up what he wanted, careful not to over do it because he had a long day planned for them. He couldn't help but spread her to get just a little more to lick and then kiss her sensitive walls on his way back up. "Mmmm, fuck… You came too early but that's okay." What he really meant was, 'You're ready.'

The panting bunny didn't know that yet, so used to cumming or never at all so she thought this was it. She had a forearm over her eyes as she came down from the orgasm that wasn't even the real start. "Ha… ah… huh?" She heard something unzip, bringing her to lift that arm some to peer down. "Ah- Sasuke!" Her heat tightened on instinct when he rubbed the tip of his stiff cock against her slit up and down.

Well of course he had to cum too.

"Wait!"

"Hm?" He was kind of in euphoria, licking her taste off his lips that he wanted to feel drenched over his cock now. "What?"

Well for one, she wasn't sure that was going to make it as far as he wanted inside her. Naruto wasn't small either but… "Put o-on a condom!" She had no doubt the wolf would get her pregnant and it wouldn't be because of him.

Sasuke looked around like she was joking. "What for?"

"What do you mean what fo- Don't you and Sakura use a-" Hinata swallowed her words when he pressed it on some, getting a small moan and shut of an eye from her. She pushed him back with a hand to his chest. "N-No, Sasuke!"

He groaned and glared at the woman making him suffer. "I don't need a condom, Hinata. Aren't you taking the pill?"

Shocked and a bit embarrassed by the fact she wasn't, she mumbled out, "Naruto always uses a condom so I… Just put one on."

"Hn. I'll get you some later then." Sasuke begrudgingly flipped open the compartment between the seats up front, rummaging through for a wrapper hopefully somewhere in there.

"W-Why?" She instantly regretted blurting out that dumb question when he smirked her way, finding a gold packet.

Magnum. Large. And yes, it's still going to be a tight fit. To think these had been in his car for a while now.

"Because," Sasuke said bluntly while carefully opening the shiny packet he prayed would still hold, "to be honest, Hinata. I'd planned to shove my dick so deep inside you, repeatedly, that you would think," he paused to get it on properly, baring his teeth slightly at the constriction, "you were dying. Then and only then, would I fill you up."

Hinata had a spree of faded cherry colors running across her face as her whole body froze up at his crass language and the way he came over her. The question was answered though and now she felt a bit nervous. He held her wavering gaze, moving her hand from his chest to kiss each digit. She mumbled and rested back, allowing him to regain dominance over her. '_Pervert!' _She could call him that all she wanted but so was she. She was just more in the closet with it.

He'd bring her out sooner or later like he did a while ago. First things first, he wanted her to understand how far he could go. He kissed and licked at her ring finger, taking that promise to love, cherish and hold, right off her hand. He removed his too and tossed them into the central console. They would only get in the way. He then took her hand down his body to let her touch him for once, wincing when she gripped mid-shaft timidly enough. The stupid latex ruined the feel of her strokes. "Hinata…"

She blushed at her name spoken against her lips, kissing him back when he came down to give her a gentle one. "Mmm-MMm" She broke it in a yelp and retracted her hand back near her head. "Why d-did it get bigger?!"

Sasuke shrugged, lifting her legs up to bring them over his arms. His concern was the condom tearing and not being able to pull out once he felt her naturally. He could already see her walls hugging his thick cock and sucking him into her deepest, soaked place and… '_Shit.' _He better be careful. "Try not to cum."

That poor warning made Hinata shake that ponytail like crazy, holding onto that shirt and finally understanding why it didn't have to be lower. He had a grip on her hips, carnal side lusting after that drop she put in them when he started to guide it in way past the tip. She was really, really tighter than he expected, which confused the raven. What man in his right mind… wouldn't take this woman on a daily basis? He'd gladly hold that position. He could do without the dreaded condom though. When watching himself enter her, he could imagine easily again enough how warmer, tense, and ungodly wet her pussy must be. It made him want to push it in further to get where that latex didn't cover. She started closing around him instantly the deeper he went and also began wriggling her hips for some reason.

"It's in already!" Hinata couldn't move to back off his cock because of how hard he held her. She felt like he was going to reach somewhere he shouldn't. It didn't hurt yet but she didn't want to wait for it to do so if it did.

Sasuke stopped there for her and leaned over to give the whimpering woman kicking her feet, a tender kiss to relax. "You okay with this?"

"Mhm." Not really but she'll try. The not so noble housewife braced and held her breath when he pulled back and surprisingly reentered gently. She slid ever so slightly against the seat, feeling each stretch to accommodate him that made her bite her lip. "Nghh!" She left one eye open, accidentally catching on that he definitely was watching himself open her up, switching from biting his lip too to uttering a curse in intervals. "S-Sasuke," she called out to him, getting him to look up at her, glowing a pink at how agitated he seemed. He planted his lips back against her out of impatience, working her breast and calling forth a moan of shock in his mouth from his bunny. She tightened up in response and made him unconditionally increase his thrusts.

Hinata parted her lips, welcoming a wetter kiss that escalated the faster he shoved his hard cock inside her welcoming heat. She was sure the vehicle was rocking at this point. Soon she wouldn't be able to see a damn thing out of the windows. Forget that, there were bigger problems like the one going deeper inside her all of a sudden when she wasn't ready. She couldn't speak because he wouldn't get out of her mouth and stop wrapping around her tongue. "Aah-Sah- Sasuk- Mmm, stah-!" There is no such thing as proper language when he's destroying her speech and stirring up her insides.

He quit toying with her breast to post up on either side of her waist, rhythm doubling now that he was lost in how much more he could feel inside her on top of her cute sounds. That still wasn't enough though. He shoved the rest in roughly at random down to the base, feeling the quake instantly. Whatever the hell he brushed against, it made her arch hard into it and cry out in rapture. Which would have been fine if she didn't cum at the same time, contracting as he pumped inside her during her whole explosion. He fought his orgasm off by gritting his teeth, unable to hide the growl slash moan from the bounce of her breast and clenching below. "I… I told you not to cum!"

Hinata wasn't listening. All she saw was the ceiling and the tilted window because she'd thrown her head back, gripping his forearms this time to hold on for dear life. Her whole body continued to experience an overall orgasm because he'd bumped against her blessed cervix and continued to do so in deep thrusts. The pain lasted a millisecond before ecstasy became a thundering heaven in her pussy, downpour immense. She was going to be hurting later but, "F-Fuck!"

Her sister would be shocked.

Sasuke didn't know such a word like that could sound so gratifying coming out of her full lips. He ravaged this doll to bring him exotic gasps and give him more naughty expressions.

The bunny also added fog to the windows, panting as he drove her overboard and off the seat. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling that rock hard cock of his so deep in her that she couldn't breath. Her mouth was open and eyes shut tight, but nothing came out. Not a word or air. This being the second time she tensed around his cock and the most intense, meant certain doom for the raven.

"Damn it!" Sasuke blamed her for trapping him in her thighs and bringing him into her greedy pussy without warning. The condom swelled upon his release thanks to her walls massaging his cock intensely to let it all out. He panted over her shuttering body, unwrapping her legs quickly to pull out and get another magnum. "That doesn't count."

"W-Wahh?... Why not?" Hinata batted her eyes, shaking her head in a daze. No, no that had to be it. She turned on her side to relieve some pain from holding such an intense position, moaning at the lost pressure inside. She didn't have to wait long. "What a-are you doing?!"

Sasuke got this one on faster than the other, stroking himself as he leaned back over her, drinking in the busty sight. He poked the head of his cock against her juicy thighs in a love spree of sweat like her perky breasts, letting her see the pre-cum already leaking in there. "Take a guess."

"No w-way!" She was good. She believed she'd never cum like that again. Her legs felt like jelly as it was, not to mention the mess between her thighs already. She made the mistake of turning over on her wobbly knees and reaching for the door handle to escape. That hand was of course pulled back along with its twin. She did this to herself. "Sasuk- Angh!" Lavender irises expanded and her voice broke when he pulled her back onto his cock that had no business piercing her like that.

The bunny was a sinful delight and the way her shapely ass bounced against him was a married man's darkest dream come true. He let her arms go to better mark the round flesh here, gripping, releasing, and holding tightly again with a smack. The sharp strikes of flesh on flesh only surged in that car erratically and expanded when she dropped down, leaving her hips up there.

Sasuke loved this position for the seductive view. He left one hand on her butt, matching up with the hand-print there and digging in some. She whimpered and shook those sexy hips of hers, causing him to groan and increase his thrusts. She was too enticing for her own good like she wanted him to cum first. Not a chance. He leaned over some and pulled her up by that ponytail, snatching out that stupid crunchy by accident. The bunny must have felt free'd by that action because she put that dip back in her waist. He would admit that was a bad move on his part. She was incredibly gorgeous with her hair down in this hot place, sticking to the dampest part of her skin down her back and curves when her body was at rest and not pounded into. "Hinata!" She felt amazing, she is amazing. He pushed into her more, getting her to brace against the window while his hands cupped her breast. He groped at spontaneous moments to praise each close of her walls around his cock, nipples tight between his fingers. A flick and bite to her shoulder was nothing compared to the dirty words about to be spoken against her worshiped skin. "Ha- Mmmm." Her neck to her cheek tasted way too good, give him a minute. "Hina, I-. I want- Mmm, fuck!" She'd turned her head to him so he had to kiss her, lost in her mouth and so putting off what he had to say.

He'll tell her later if he remembers.

Hinata saw now she was terribly mistaken when he made out with her while simultaneously drilling her pussy. She was about to cum again. The more she spread her legs to the edge of the seats, the farther he reached to hit that cervix again. "Ah- AaHhh! N-Noo!"

'Fucking yees!' Was what she meant when she came again on that thick, hard length increasing the sensation by shoving in her rough and letting her feel the intense throbbing once more. The obscured hand-prints smeared down the window was the evidence of them coming down from the high.

"Hah, you held out longer that time. Good." Sasuke kissed her shoulder and nibbled there, massaging her breast as her walls slowed down in their assault around his cock. He then slipped out after a second breath to switch out condoms again. "Hold on."

Okay, time out. Hinata shook her head lazily. Her stamina bar didn't have enough points for this. When she was held up and sat back against him, she could feel something flicking against the dip in her back. '_I-It's still hard?!' _Naruto was done after the first go so this right here blew her mind. "S-Sasuke, can we r-rest a bit?!"

"Sure." He opened the packet, kissing on the back of her neck and licking around the nice teeth mark on her shoulder. "You can ride."

Since when do rest and ride even remotely sound like each other? They don't.

The poor bunny couldn't convince him of this.

After their positions were switched, she laid against him on purpose, moaning when he grabbed her ass littered in his touch.

He gave it a nice tap, cock twitching at that bounce he could just barely see. "Come on, move it."

'_No.' _Hinata just wanted to sleep against him for a second or something. She thought she might get that until he set them up some with his back to the door. She soon felt something firm push into her surprised heat again. "Sasuke!"

"I'll help since you want to be a princess about it." He pushed on her back to bring her closer and used a free hand to guide her hips down.

She glowed inside in return to how much he wanted her. "Sasuke," she shuttered and gave in, wrapping her arms around him, growing an addiction to being held like this. He smelled good, fucked good, and treated her so damn good right now.

"Hinata," he spoke her name where she could hear it clearly, glad to give her another shiver and nip to her neck. "Move."

His bunny pouted and obeyed though fussy about it, lifting those marked thighs up and down. Since she was in control, she didn't go all the way . She giggled at how he grumbled about it, playing in his hair to mess with him. "Y-You asked for it."

Sasuke hn'd in response, meeting her slow movements halfway. She tensed up and unfairly held still so he could thrust up in her, drawing her body back into the sensation.

He then stopped suddenly in a slow drawl and listened to her whine about.

"Mmm, no!" Hinata nuzzled against him, wriggling her hips. "A-Again."

"Now you want it?"

"Y-Yes." She blushed and kissed his cheek on down to his neck, giving him a nice and wet hickey.

'_Spoiled little…' _He didn't believe in doing all the work though her begging was almost convincing him it was worth it. "How about this? Make me cum and I'll make you pass out."

Deal.

Sasuke didn't know she'd read many fantasy stories where that was the end goal for most of her favorite couples. He watched her back off and get to moving that body of hers like he wanted. He was honestly in good shock at the view. Her breasts had the sexist explanation of gravity to them like her hair going everywhere. She was so damn beautiful out of her innocence and within it. She reminded him of that when she held his hands and rode him out, kissing him so passionately and sweetly all on her accord for once. She unknowingly sent another arrow to his chest… and another…and another.

He feared he was really done for.

But what about her? That horrible sinking feeling when nearing the end, started to gnaw and work its way in both of them. It tore them open and revealed the what ifs and what nots. The indecisiveness and the doubts.

Would she ever see them as possibly more than this? Or would he be just a means to get off on a fantasy she couldn't have with Naruto?

It hurt so much to think about that he let go of her hands to pull her back against him instead. He refused to grow a consciousness in the middle of the beginning. He had her hear right now so that's all he needed to worry about. Just get it all out of his system.

As for Hinata, she wanted to pass out for a reason too because once all this is over… What will they be? Awkward friends with benefits? Would he wait for her till she left Naruto? She couldn't see that happening without someone else snatching him up or her developing feelings too soon that she already had symptoms of. She wrapped her arms around him to hide the two stray tears breaking through that she wiped away quickly. Afraid to see her reflection in the window, she buried her face in his neck. She too wanted to just stay in this moment and pretend nothing was outside waiting for them. The only responsibility she had was to her body about to release without him hitting her deepest parts. She rolled her hips against him, letting her clamping walls coax his cock into cumming with her. She moaned softly when he shuttered and came against his will from what it sounded like because he released another curse.

"Shit…!"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Hold on." Don't think about it. Do it. Sasuke had let himself slip back there too, considering running away with her to learn all over again what it was like to love and make mistakes doing so. The rush and spontaneous idea sounded amazing. He quickly switched magz and then held her waist still, apologizing if he was too rough by licking her marked skin. He thrusted up into bunny's soaked entrance forever accustomed to his length now. He liked the thought of it staying that way forever if possible, bringing her all the way down. He shook his head because he was thinking about it still, switching to zeroing in on her out cries of pleasure and how lost in ecstasy she looked with him… with each other. "Ha, nhn.. Hinata?"

"H-Huh- Mm!"

"Stay with me… today." Just for today. He shouldn't ask for anything else. The way she smiled so lovingly down at him and nodded, led his own heart to miss three beats. With all those arrows, he should be dead.

"Y-Yes, ahh, yes!" Hinata crushed her lips against the raven like he'd just asked her to marry him, simply close to cumming again already is all. Her heart ached too so she needed him to destroy her sense of touch and feeling by sending them both to temporary bliss.

She didn't know how many times she came, but she did know when she passed out. She was on her back again and hugging him awfully tight like her legs around his waist. She gasped and tensed at his promise granted, giving her the last orgasm from a rough thrust that shook her to her core. Her flooded walls grasped his cock on edge and thanked it in tight contractions. He groaned against her, seemingly pissed he couldn't deny how good she felt and so cumming himself. "S-Sasuke," she called to him breathlessly, arms slipping from around his broad shoulders. He was her last coherent thought and breath.

Sasuke saw her arms fall from around him, smirking in a sweat as he looked over her unconscious, gorgeous self. She was a tempting disaster, hair a mess and all over her face. He brushed the strands away, kissing her rosy cheek thereafter while she rested peacefully. He bit back a moan when he pulled out and she tightened around him like she didn't want him gone. '_Damn it.' _He had to be respectful and let her be. It did cross his mind to slide it back in just to hear what noise she'd make in her sleep. Because he knew she'd be pissed about it later, he had to behave. He discarded one of many condoms down to the floor, breathing heavy and unsure where to rest. He'd love to lay against her chest but he'd never do it the right way and he'd likely end up touching her in her sleep, defeating the purpose. He damned his own libido and moved them around instead. He chuckled at how cute and grumpy she was in her tire, pawing at his face when she thought he was trying to go for another unholy round.

She soon settled when she realized he was just laying her partially on top of him instead, giving her the safer inner side of the seat. He then patted her head to calm down. She hummed at the gentleness and got comfortable against him, throwing a leg over him that he liked too much. That shirt was a poor excuse for a blanket but… it was better than nothing when he finally let the windows down to give their warm bodies some cool air. He smiled when she trembled at the breeze, bracing against him more. "You'll be alright."

"Mmna ah anuh ahm."

Sasuke laughed at that utter nonsense, kissing her forehead. "Uhuh."

"Anuh ahm?"

"What?" He entangled his fingers in her grape vine of locks and turned her sleepy head up to him. "Doll face, I don't know what language that is but we're going to sleep now, okay?"

"Anuh ahm?"

"To sleep, yes."

"Mmm." Hinata nuzzled under his chin and got comfortable with his scent,and presence, hand on his chest.

Sasuke's new love was so innocent... and awfully dangerous in ways he couldn't fathom. He expected sleeping with her would satisfy the urges but alas, now he could feel it that he'd seriously made a huge mistake. He shouldn't be finding solace in watching her sleeping. Excited to be with her when he woke was wrong too along with running away with her. He questioned himself if he'd just fallen in love over a possible one night stand that didn't even take place at night? The wolf gazed at the ceiling, trying to come up with a reason why not to. '_...What the hell have I done?' _

The last person he should ask that to is the bunny against him. She was just as guilty and would be feeling the exact same way next time she opened her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Deep breaths… deep breaths. _

_On a side note, *shrieks* Some of yall's comments, your ideas… I can't tell you T.T! I want your emotions to keep on it's natural course as things go on so when we reach the end, what you feel isn't affected by any hints or ect._

_That is all I can say from here on. No more T.T _

_~ Thank you all for the support. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	11. Chapter 11: Brother, Friends, Vibrator

_**:: This Is Not... ::**_

Sasuke was and is that guy.

The one cursed to draw the attention of any women without fail whether it be of infatuation or pure disgust. When Sakura met him through Naruto, it was physical. She was so awestruck that she could remember passing out when they first met, missing a step and falling against him. She thought and believed it was love, forgetting the reason she was even there in the first place.

Naruto's new college life began up here and he'd called her over for a visit to hang out with his new friend.

Here they are now.

Sakura told herself she did care for the bastard that hadn't returned home. She filed her nails and looked off into the distance, having second thoughts she quickly denied. This had to be love or she wouldn't have vied for him so much back then. All that hard work it took to get him to commit those long years ago… did force her on the sly back into the arms of the idiot she was previously with. She blew away the grind and kept going on the other hand, cursing her husband. '_He should have been around.'_

Like he should be now.

She sighed in aggravation and rested back in a single chair, all dapper and ready for nothing.

A quick check to her cell told her it was going on into the evening hour now. "Mother fuck- Mm!" She wavered that fist near her lips, stifling her curse. "Okay… Okay, he wants to play like that and not answer his phone… Okay!" She pushed up from that seat, snatched her keys off the short glass table and started marching across that snow white carpet to the hall. "He thinks I'm crazy now… HA! Wait till I find your as- Ugh… Naruto?" She'd yanked open the door, prepared to storm out only to find the street clothed blond looking cross about something on her doorstep. "What the hell are you doing here?"

First off, she needed to watch the attitude. His day was going just as bad as whatever she was dealing with. Naruto grunted and crossed his arms, looking her gorgeous self up and down. He wished his wife was here so he could show her how easy it was. "I just got off work… that I was late for, not to mention my bedroom door is broken and-"

"Any of this is my problem, why again?" She shut all that irrelevant mess down.

"Okay, fine." He grinned and stole the raven's shrug. "I might have assumed you could help me find my wife. She's gone missing again and I need to get her back before her annoying ass sister calls more people over. I have till tomorrow."

"You mean she left you twice?"

"She didn't leave m-"

"Uhuh," Sakura butted in, snickering at his misfortune. "You know what, I think you do need more help, Naruto. That or… you should finally realize how hopeless you are."

"... Right. Excuse me." He invited himself into their home, leaving out details on purpose to how wrong she was.

"What are yo- Get the hell out of my house!"

"You have a nice place but not for long." Naruto glanced back over his shoulder at the alarmed woman.

"Are you-... Did you just threaten me?!"

He adored how she was ready to defend herself in a heartbeat. "In terms of our little game, yeah. Soon I'll be able to own three of these and a vacation home back on the other side of town."

Sakura gave him one slow clap. "Good dream. Now get the fuck out!"

"Eh, where's Sasuke first? Maybe he can help me instead… or did he go missing too?"

Hell no. There was no way she'd let him win or appear even remotely better off than she was. "He's at work actually. On time as always and will be home like he should as always!"

Naruto chuckled at that, rolling his eyes. "Like I care."

"Oh you clearly do. Your wife can't stand you obviously."

"My wife loves me more than Sasuke even thinks of you!" Naruto pointed a finger at the woman accusingly, not at all fazed when she shoved it away. He was just sickly glad that she came closer.

"Then where the hell is she?!"

"Married to a pasty jackass."

"Oh my go- I hope she never comes back. You don't deserve her." Sakura turned to leave, brow twitching when that moron had the nerve to shut the door back over her shoulder. She clutched her keys, facing with a glare to the invasive blond. "Naruto."

"Doesn't this remind you of the old times?"

"Narut-"

"Like when he's out doing fuck all wherever instead of tending to you… Remember that time when you got stuck in a ride at the fair? He just walked off and left you, thinking you were seeking attention like always."

Sakura wanted to punch and or kick the idiot in the cruelest places, especially when he grew a pair and touched her face. The skin there burned at the thumb caressing it. "I'm going to warn you one more time."

"Okay… Will he be home by then?" Naruto asked the fuming wife quietly between them, etching closer to a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long while.

Fortunately, he had discarded his wedding ring on day two of moving here.

And Sakura, she never treated hers with care. She didn't know how.

* * *

_**:: Big Brother ::**_

Not only did Itachi try calling Sasuke since yesterday, their parents did too. They had some major news to share with their sons. Only one received the message and now he had to deliver it to the unruly youngest. Their parents were so fed up that they wanted him to bring Sasuke to them as soon as possible. Here it was going on one full day and his little brother hadn't said a damn word to any one of them.

He went to Sasuke's house first, not one to come over here often because his little brother advised against it. He sighed on his way up the driveway, disappointed he had to put off his date to 'not' kill the youngest of their family. For the raven's sake, he better be home by now. He couldn't see Sasuke's car anywhere in sight and there was an odd… orange Nissan Frontier in the driveway instead.

A truck? His brother hated trucks.

Perhaps it was a gardener or someone of relation to Sasuke's wife.

Regardless, he wasn't here to see them. He knocked on the door and waited five minutes before he knocked again. Still no response so he tried calling. The phone rang and rang while he looked around, hanging up when the door knob jiggled. Sakura poked her head out, bare shoulders visible. "Is this a bad time?"

"Itachi- No, no I was just in the bathroom! Showering and stuff, eheh! What are you doing here so late? It's like ten after nine!" She pulled that rose bathrobe around herself more tightly to hide all the sins. She hustled all the way out the door suddenly and closed it behind her.

Itachi arched a brow at how she talked fast and appeared fidgety. He stole another glimpse of the car, skeptical for all the right reasons. "Is someone else here with you?"

Hinata wasn't the only one with annoying relatives.

"Hm? Oh you mean that hideous colored car? That's Ino's ride! She's going through a lot with Sai so he's trying to make things up to her and you know him- He's out of touch with everything so she brought that over to … to talk about!" Sakura had a book of lies like the man she'd just laid with. "She's crazy. I can go get her if you want!"

"No, it's fine." Ino didn't know how to keep her hands to herself so Itachi did not want to take that chance again. "What about my little brother? Has he not returned home at all?"

"He was here last night." Sakura nodded, closing her arms around her body and shaking her head. "Then he wasn't… We got into another fight and he left. He did come back with his friends though!"

"Ugh…"

There was her chance to sell him on the honest truth and get him out of here. He didn't like her husband's friends anymore than she did. "I know right! He's probably gone back with them. They ignore my calls so..." She held up her hands at a loss. "I can't do anything but put in a request for an amber alert if you want!"

Itachi half smiled, shaking his head. "I think that'll push him away more than anything. I'll go over to their place to look but, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

She would like to take his brain and put it in Sasuke's body. He was such a sweet man that she almost felt a little sick for lying to him. "I only need your brother."

And a condom like… hours ago but that's far from the real dilemma here. She had ten more pills to go through so she could keep this going till then or when her husband decided to do right by her.

* * *

_**:: Who He Can Depend On ::**_

The wolf's den is cold.

He could tell that from the bunny next to him shivering into his arms more. It didn't affect him much the closer she got, sharing the warmth. He did open his eyes to check on her, hugging her waist to him.

"Hinata." He called to her, becoming alarmed at the sight of his breath.

The moonlight giving her beautiful body a soft glow, broke in from the back frosted windshield.

It was night and it was freezing.

He sat up right away, not minding how she tried to pull him back down. "Hold on." He had to find her something to cover up with. He picked up her nightshirt from the floor, smiling partially at how ridiculous she was in her sleep. "Lift your arm."

"Mm!" She mumbled and fluttered her eyes, lazily lifting to help him.

Sasuke dry swallowed, glad she was half asleep so she didn't see him eyeing her breasts that he did not want to cover up. He honestly would like to take care of them since they looked a little bothered by the cold. A couple of licks could fix that? Hell, a bite or five. Fondle? Her whimper brought him back to reality. She'd been holding up her arms for too long. '_Damn it.' _He had to act accordingly. He pulled that shirt down, thinking that the end of it until the chill left her nipples just poking through her shirt like a reminder he was weak to her body. Should he dare look lower there was no telling what he'd do to this cold woman in need of heating up. He added his other shirt over her body, protecting her weary self.

She yawned and crashed back against him, turtling in the shirts to feel warmer.

This made getting his pants on difficult but hey, she was good company. He kissed her cheek when she got close enough, gently guiding her down on the seat. "Stay here for a second. I'm going to turn the air on unless you want to create our own heat?" He smiled at how she grumbled at him, shaking her head and finally poking her arms out. "Is that a no?"

"P-Perv!" Hinata's vision blurred from her tire but she could hear just fine. Her body was beginning to ache slowly too as she became aware. "Turn on the heat, air, thingy..."

"Heat, air, thingy? I'll try to find that." He chuckled at her light shove, leaning up to reach for the ignition, turning the key. The engine purred softly, vibration alone bringing heat. He then rolled up the windows before he switched on the air, keeping it all in ahead of time. "There. How's that?"

Hinata nodded only when he came back, bringing her to sit up and try to crawl on his lap. He denied her this which made her pay attention more.

"I gotta get us to a room. And no, you cannot sit on my lap while I drive." He smiled at that pout on her soft lips, giving them a lighter kiss. He trailed it off to a flushed cheek and down her marked neck, never getting enough of touching her. "You're already giving me problems."

She moaned at the warming voice on her skin that came back up to her lips where he refused her any chance to return the tenderness. "Hmph." She grumbled with lowered eyes at his smirk, shocked when he held up her panties so carelessly.

"Like leaving this off? That's a terrible idea." He meant it despite how perverted she thought he was being

"I-I never said I'd do that." She was awake now, reaching and snatching back that personal material.

"Good." That should keep her double safe from him. He forgot she had to get dressed right there.

She didn't mean to wiggle into her panties on his seat, immediately taking them off when she realized they were way too cold. She flung them somewhere, embarrassed upon realizing that place was the wolf's lap "I-I'm sorry!"

He picked it up and glanced at her, incredibly annoyed. "So you expect me to just pretend you're not naked under there?"

The bunny pulled those shirts down as much as possible, mumbling nervously unsure, "Y-Yes?"

Sasuke held her panties and kind of stared at her like she was insane. Did she not know who he was- He had to get out of the car. He couldn't- Just no. He moved around to the trunk, shuttering in frustration and from the cold. He quickly got on a white shirt and jacket, tossing her underwear anywhere inside. '_Just don't think about it.'_ He slammed that trunk back down in time to accidentally catch her crawling up to the front. Deadpan, all he could think of was, 'Where is his phone?'

Maybe if he took a picture of her ass and showed her, she'd understand why she needed to mind herself.

Hinata winced on her way up, sides and cervix aching a bit. She had to lay in a slant. Upright wasn't so comfortable anymore. She squirmed and brought her feet up, hugging against the door as he came back in on the driver side. She didn't get why he rolled his eyes at her until he pulled her shirt down to cover her butt up more.

"Are you trying to make me attack you?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Hn." He disagreed, buckling up. "Keep flashing me and we'll never leave this car," he assured her while going through his cell to book a room ahead of time, "I'm out of condoms too so… the choice is yours."

The housewife became a red mess over there, reminded of the hours prior. Her body was very familiar with his tongue, fingers, and his co- '_No!' _She shook her head frantically, bunching up because her area of conception was excited to test him. She cursed her body and the wolf that seemed bothered in a not so kinky way. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

The raven shrugged, sure it was the connection out here not allowing his payment to go through. "I need to make a call right quick," he left the car and the worried bunny, heading off to the woods nearby. He had to secure a plan B in case something really was up with his bank.

It couldn't be his wife.

Only he had access to it given the nature of the account. The person who picked up should have some answers. "Hey, Itachi, you there?" He could hear noise like the wind from an open window but nothing else. "Are you driving?"

A few minutes later he received this pissed tone, "_**Where are you, Sasuke?"**_

"I'm alive-"

"_**Not for long. Where are you?"**_

'_Angry much?' _Sasuke caught an attitude just as quick. "That's not why I called you."

"_**I don't care why you called me, it's when. None of us have heard from you for a whole fucking day!" **_He dropped the F-bomb, surprising his younger kin. "_**Where are yo-"**_

"I need your help." Sasuke didn't want to deal with pointless scrutiny. He had to get this woman in his car somewhere warmer and between some sheets. "My card isn't working for some reason. I'm going to go test it somewhere else in case it's just my phone. I could use some money on stand by just in case." He groaned at how the older brother took ten years to reply.

"_**Mom and dad have some news for us that you missed."**_

"They'll be fine. I'll catch them later." He leaned against a tree, hearing his kin gripe and doing his best to muffle it. "So, can you help me or not?"

"_**... Where are you?"**_

Sasuke bit his lip, trying not to curse him out. "I'm okay. That's all you need to know!"

"_**Are you at those people's house again?"**_

'_Those people?' _He arched his brow, confused. "Who?"

"_**... You are over at their house, aren't you?!"**_

"Who are they?!" The wolf forced himself to get over this guessing game, reeling it back in to the point of this call. "Itachi, I don't know what you're on about, but I need you to be my brother right now and just listen to me!"

"_**Listen to you?!"**_

"Itach-"

"_**I can't even trust you! I don't even know where you are! I haven't seen you in hours and I wouldn't be concerned if your wife hadn't told me you'd run off with those lunatics again!"**_

Now he got what the older brother meant, and it pushed him over the edge fast. "They have names, Itachi! Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo! It's not that damn hard. They've been around in my life more than the seconds you've ever spared to hear me out! You even listen to my crazy ass wife more than- Fuck it!" He ended that conversation in the blink of an eye, taking deep breaths. '_It's okay.' _

He had other people he could call that never let him down.

Hinata watched him stress out from afar, wishing there was something she could do to help. She hoped it had nothing to do with her or it would be pointless. She blushed and ducked when he noticed her staring, slowly rising back up to see the wolf had become one with the darkness again and vanished. Alert, she looked around everywhere from window to window in a panic.

Did he just… leave her here? She couldn't find him anywhere.

It wasn't funny to her and rather made her sad inside. That was probably his wife on the phone so he had to go. But why leave his car? He seemed to like walking so of course he'd just come back later. She should have never jumped to this conclusion so she deserved that sudden scare from the raven smacking the window opposite the passenger's side. She shrieked and jerked to the door, bunched up and hyperventilating.

Next came light, muffled laughter from the wolf outside. He opened the door and leaned on the outer roof edge, smirking at the wide eyed woman. He had his cell to his ear, speaking into it. "Yeah, she's with me too… You did not bet on it- Huh? Oh, I did scare her. You heard her scream?"

Hinata's breathing leveled as she narrowed her eyes at the bastard. "You," she grumbled low in a whisper almost.

"Is she pissed? Definitely. Naked? That's none of your business... but she was."

The smirk wasn't what pissed her off. It was how he continued to talk to whoever, about something that needs to be private. "Sasuke!"

"Hm? Of course she can scream louder than that." He shut the door before she could get to him. Smiling and thumping her forehead through the glass for being too slow. "She's really pissed now so I gotta go. Meet you there in a bit... Yes, I'll pay you back…. I got your gas money too…. Fuck you as well." It's fun to joke with that one friend and end on a laugh, shaking his head. He then smiled at the fuming bunny, brow raised when she crawled over into the driver's seat and lifted a hand. There was a shift of clicks that he could just barely hear. "Hinata." She couldn't be serious. He tugged the handle that didn't budge, eyes lowered to the grinning woman. "Hinata, open this door."

She drew her response on the misty window, 'N...O.'

"You little-!"

Hinata giggled, white bunny ears and cottontail now painting over black from beautiful corruption. "Hehe… hehehe!" It was such a joy to watch him check all the doors and then come back to her side, grumpily writing something on his phone to show her. She laughed and wiped a happy tear from her eyes, reading the message, "Let.. me.. in- No!"

'_Woman!' _He liked the cold but there were places he'd rather be like inside the car with a playful bunny in warmth. She was lucky he adored her laughter and smile or he wouldn't have put up with this for long. It killed time with her too and prolonged the questions where they'd go after this. For now, instead of rejection, he had to worry about frostbite.

* * *

_**:: To Busy Looking Outside ::**_

Itachi made it to the mid-class side of town where the homes were alright. He didn't like how filthy their lawns were with knocked over grills, old playhouses, and crooked fences. The one home he came to had a fenced in yard, cut grass of a dull color, and a cluttered garage.

He was a neat freak so of course this bothered him.

The dingy welcome mat at his feet was in poor taste too. It politely told him to, 'Fuck Off' in the fanciest lettering. How friendly and practical. It was safe to say, he couldn't take a joke sometimes. He regretted knocking and started to turn around once he heard a noise akin to a scream. '_What the hell…' _It's always something with them.

Karin opened the door in her slippers and ugly sweater that ended over leggings. She adjusted her glasses to clear up her vision that was not wrong at all. "It… Itachi?! Is that really you?!" She gasped, all giddy. "It is! Oh my god- You're taller than Sasuke!"

"Well I am the oldest…"

"Are you really?"

Itachi wasn't sure if she was being serious, eyeing him like he was the crazy one here. "Have you seen my brother?" He cut to the chase, not up for the oddities tonight. "Sakura said he hung out with you guys today."

"Your brother? Sasuke?" She crossed her arms, digit to her chin. "Hmmm, the one you gave us hell for hanging out with?"

"Karin-"

"No, wait! He's the one you blamed us for making crazy and getting him hurt though he led every single one of our adventures."

If she wanted to go there then so be it. "You guys are supposed to be his best friends so yes. You should have told him no. He achieved more injuries from being around you people than he's ever done by just being by himself." He never gave them a chance after Sasuke came back with a missing tooth on his first day of school here. "And now he's flat out gone somewhere where he doesn't want to be found."

"You know what… Sasuke is right. You really don't listen." Karin leaned against the door frame, shaking her head at the frustrated man. "You even trust the queen forehead."

"That's his wife, Karin."

She rolled her eyes at how defensive he got. '_He has no idea…' _A real lover wouldn't hurt you like Sakura did to their leader. "Whatever, Itachi. I haven't seen Sasuke recently. He went home and we left. That's that."

"Then where is Suigetsu?" He should have kept his mouth shut. Better yet, he should sew it together. If he could go back in time, he'd do it himself with no morphine.

Her husband came around the corner out beside her, shouting victoriously, "I found it!"

There in his hand, quaking and buzzing, was… a vibrator. A hot cherry piston with a defined tip in a blur because of the motion.

Itachi lost all color, impassive and void of words.

Karin cheered, clapping her hands and then hugging onto her lover. "You did it!"

"I told you I would. It was in one of those boxes! Oh, hey Itachi," he greeted the disturbed man fleetingly, holding an arm around the redhead's waist. "The only thing I couldn't find was the plugs."

"That's okay! Just use your tongue again." Karin didn't have to go the extra mile after all and lick her husband.

Itachi was already gone and in his car, backing up like that's the only way to drive.

"Well would you look at that." Suigetsu grinned with his partner in crime, both watching him speed off. "Three minutes?"

"Five at most."

"We beat our record then."

"Yay!" Karin giggled wickedly and held onto him closer, rubbing her face against his grumpy one and so distorting the symmetry of her glass. She stilled when her husband kissed her for once on the cheek. She embraced that warmth he brought her and tried to give him love on the lips. He rejected it of course and slipped out her hold. "That's not fair!"

"I have to go help our dumb-ass, remember?" Suigetsu grabbed his black jacket off the rack, home very neat and orderly inside with boxes against the hallway walls. He dropped the vibrator in her hands, fixing her glasses for her next to stop that pout on her lips.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked, glancing to their home emptying slowly.

"Nah, he's got his own problems to worry about. We'll tell him later." He gave her a small smile, not looking forward to it. "Be back in a bit."

"Okay…"

"Be back for you too." He poked her tummy where life was yet to develop in there. Hopefully this new joint solution would help make that happen. The doctor down there sounded promising too.

Karin turned a deeper shade of red than that vibrator just going off in her hands. "Drive safe!" She waved to him, flipping him off when he did so as well. "Love you more! Tell Sasuke I'm proud of him!"

* * *

_**:: ATM ::**_

Sasuke was eventually granted passage back into the car after threatening to strip. What he loved was how she hesitated for like a brief second as if she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. He teased her about till she fell asleep over there, warm and cozy in his coat that he had to fork over as payment for messing with her.

He pulled into a nearby gas station, parking on the side and turning off the ignition as quietly as possible. The drive was horrible because he wanted to look at her the whole time over there cuddled up… in her damn birthday suit under all that.

The thought to buy more condoms surfaced along with the idea to clean up the back seat floor from the used ones. He needed a trash bag first so the need for money resurfaced.

'_This better work.' _Sasuke exited his ride, heading to the ATM machine under a street light by the store. He inserted his card, typed the four digit pin being his wife's birth month and day. He froze for a second after that, thinking of the woman he hadn't broken it off officially with yet. He quickly checked his phone to see no more repeated calls or texts from her. It had all stopped. She was probably pissed or worse… looking for him. She'd lose the last bits of her sanity if she caught him with another woman. He'd better hide her quick.

Thankfully it was night so not many people were out.

There were only two cars in the parking lot from what he glimpsed at, including his.

Some people were inside but he didn't pay them much attention. The cashier was an older man and the other customer had their hood on. He tended back to the transaction, clicking withdrawal and so on.

His request for two hundred was denied with a moderate beep.

'Invalid Card', popped up as the cause.

"The hell?" He tried again and again, getting that same beep that just about made him kick the thing. He reared up to do just that, stopping when the jingle of the store bell sounded.

The person coming out, pulled back that hoodie and drank up his energy drink right there. He then burped and tossed the small bottle to the garbage nearby, yawning and stretching. Damn he needed that. Those tired eyes then landed on the raven gone awfully still. He grinned and chuckled at the weird sight. "Sasuke, is that you?"

He swiftly hid his card and hands in his pockets, being as casual as possible to not draw suspicion. "Hey… Naruto."

"Holy shit it is!" Naruto smiled and greeted the uncomfortable bastard like they were good friends. He was the only one giving the hug and it didn't phase him by the lack of a return one. "Okay, be like that!" He'd gotten enough from the man's wife anyway. "What are you doing out here? " Unlike Sasuke, he didn't care to hide it to the best of his abilities. The rush of alluding to hurting the one guy who ruined his life was kind of thrilling. "I hope you're not fucking around again."

Sasuke had a strange urge to dock him in the face like really hard for some reason. He resisted on behalf that he too had the man's wife in his car… in many ways hours before. Out of respect on his end and because he didn't know of the blond's visit, he sighed and lied, "I'm going home in a bit…I just got off work."

"This late, huh?" Naruto acted curious, interested only in how switched their lives had become versus when they first met. "Your job must be pretty rough for you to be leaving Sakura home by herself like that for so long then. I even heard Itachi was looking for you. Did something happen? You know they hate it when you're away."

The raven arched a brow at the blond's words and how he presented himself before him. He could damn well hear the backstabbing undertones and the lack of proper context to everything. "Were you in my house?"

"I dropped by."

"That's not what I asked."

"What are you asking then?" Naruto put his arms up behind his head, innocently enough.

"Naruto." Sasuke brought his fists out of his pockets, ready.

"Jeez, relax! You act like we're back in college." He pushed his old friend's shoulder playfully, chuckling at the tenseness that stopped it from moving. "Sasuke… we're past that. You hurt me. I hurt you. You won. It's over."

From the wolf's memory, he was the only one hurt out of all that and then again… his win meant the blond's lost so maybe that's what he was referring to. "Sure."

Naruto patted him on that same shoulder, leaving with another high grin. "See! We can make up." He spun his keys on the way to his truck. "Even better, we should hang out again like old times. I gotta find my damn wife first though. I'll admit you beat me there too. I don't know what the hell I was thinking with Hinata. Does Sakura ever disappear on you?" He turned back to the raven he could tell he'd dug under his skin real good. He just didn't know the real reason why yet. "Sasuke?"

"Why did you marry her?" He asked the glaring question which didn't end there. "Do you feel tougher or something putting your hands on her?"

Hold up. Naruto knew damn well that he and Hinata were the only ones around during their arguments. He assumed he was just hearing things but it's best to make sure. "The fuck are you talking about?" He started to approach the raven and then he spotted the only other car on the side of the building. It looked familiar from afar and if he could get closer he might be able to confirm it. "Is that your damn ride over ther-?"

Another vehicle pulled up, saving the stuck raven struggling for an excuse to stop the blond aside from docking him in the face.

"See, I made it just on time! Told you to give me a second." Out came Suigetsu with a wide grin and seemingly natural course of words that confused the blond. "Naruto, is that you? Wow! You should hang with us!" He intercepted Naruto, hugging the idiot who did not want to be touched by him. "It's been so long."

"Get off me!" He didn't trust the bastard's friends. He didn't like hanging out with them and they didn't like his company either. He shoved the crazy man off, fixing his jacket and checking his pockets for his wallet afterwards.

"Naruto, I'm kind of offended that you'd think I would rob you… without telling you." Suigetsu crossed his arms and exhaled. "You know me better than that."

"I'd rather never have met you or the others to be honest." Naruto grumbled and headed back to his car. "I've no idea how Sasuke puts up with it. He should have ditched you creeps a long time ago."

"It's Mister Creep to you. I'd make you spell it but you'd still fuck it up." Suigetsu came over besides the grateful raven who hid it by looking annoyed when he put an arm around him. "It's okay to be jealous though. It's hard having no best friend or any friends at all."

"Keep telling yourself that." He started his truck and looked to the bastard who hadn't said a thing. That bothered him more than usual but he'd no be the last one unsettled. "You take care, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't like that taunting expression and words directed at him that felt like it meant something else.

"And you can go fuck yourself!" Suigetsu gave Naruto the double middle finger flick as the man drove on out of their sight.

"Suigetsu."

"What? He can. You don't seriously think he was being nice to you, do you?"

"No." He feared something else but a part of him didn't care what it meant for him. He was worried how it would affect Hinata. He sighed and shrugged it off, telling himself it was just old wounds burning again. "Thanks for showing up late though."

"So damn ungrateful! Got my gas money?" Suigetsu propped up on the machine, watching the raven grunt and get his card back out. "Don't be a bitch. I drove all this way in the cold, away from my wife's annoying ass, to come help your sorry ass."

"Okay!" Sasuke shook his head, shoving in his card and getting declined like before. "Shit…"

"Try again."

"I've done that already."

"Let me do it then." He shoulder bumped the glaring raven out of the way, snatching up his card. "What's your stupid pin?"

"It's…. Sakura's birthday and month," Sasuke painstakingly said this, looking off into the distance away from the annoyed and disgusted look he was sure his friend had.

"You are pathetic."

"Will you hurry up!" Give him another minute and they just might fight again. He could use the work out for when Naruto finally pushed too far.

Suigetsu mocked him under his breath, keying it in and groaning when it didn't work. "Are you broke?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did Sakura drain you?"

Sasuke shook his head, shoving his hands back in his pockets while he brainstormed. "That's impossible. Even if she tried to, I should have received a call from my bank or something. The only people who can touch my shit and not notify me are my parents because the money comes from…"

"From your parents." Suigetsu stated the obvious, figuring out what the shocked raven came to within seconds. "They cut you off?!" He shouted hysterically, laughing and pointing at the officially penniless bastard. "You ain't got shit to your name! I told you to get a real job. I told you that from day on- I gotta tell Karin." He didn't get a chance to pull out his phone before the raven trapped him in a headlock.

"Shut the fuck up! She's sleeping." Sasuke snapped on him, cursing him quietly. "You can't tell anyone, especially Hinata! Got it?!"

"Ah-k! Fuck you!" Suigetsu struggled to get free, changing his tune when the raven choked him a bit. He coughed out, "O-O-Okay!" He was released with a shove that did nothing to stop him from picking on the raven. He rubbed his throat and laughed nonetheless with a wince. "Why so aggressive? Are you sprung already after hitting that once?"

"Shut up." Sasuke warned him one more time, not wanting her to hear and get the wrong idea.

"Damn… You really are!"

"Suig-"

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." He pulled out his card, holding it up like a peace offering. "Forget the gas money. I'll take this secret as payment, plus your parents zapping you is a dream come true."

Sasuke glared at his friends back, wanting to smack him one good time on the back of the head. "I'm sure it's an accident."

"An acciden- Sasuke, take this opportunity and crawl!" Suigetsu turned around with a stack of bills to get him by for a while if he managed right. "Then run once you get the hang of it. I'm so sick of you claiming to want to do shit on your own when you never took the initiative to separate yourself from your parents in the first place. I don't give you hell for no reason."

Sasuke let that and the two hundred dollars hit him in the chest. He should say thank you or something for always helping him out and calling him out on his shit and ect. "Suigetsu," he started, unable to show his gratitude yet because of his pride not willing to back down. "How the fuck do you expect me to pay all this back?"

"I don't." And for good reason which is why he said that so wearily. Before the raven could question him, he yawned and patted his open mouth. "Alright I'm gone. You go get her a bed, a hot meal, and tell her the truth because I know your proud self won't. Get on the web too and find a job. The cheapest inn around here is 54$ a night so I suggest you get started as soon as you can instead of fucking her until sunrise. Your brother is looking for you too so be careful."

"That's a long list." The raven chuckled and nodded. "I'll try."

"See that you will and by the way, Karin and I are very proud. You guys won us back that two hundred and then some."

"I'm surprised she didn't come with you." Sasuke didn't like how the white haired male turned around and shrugged, no comment made. "What bet did you guys make?"

"That you'd bang her the next day. I mean you were staring at her the entire time we hung out so thanks for coming through! Jugo thought you had more restraint than that." Suigetsu swung open his door, grinning to the flustered raven. "He's going to be so disappointed."

"Don't tell him!" Sasuke might as well have asked that of a rock with legs.

"Fuck you, that wasn't the deal. I'm calling him as soon as I get home!" He promised over that engine roaring to life.

"Suigetsu!" He chased after the car to the edge of the parking lot, cursing up a storm mentally. '_God damn it!' _Now he had to deal with that, his brother, his wife, and money management. He cursed the world of adulting, marching into the store all in a mood about it.

There was nothing in there he really wanted to eat that was of low cost, so he bought the name brand food off the heater and a case of drinks. He didn't purchase any condoms or pills because they were more expensive than what he remembered. Also, he hated cheap things, believing they weren't any good. He took up twenty dollars right there, thinking that was not too bad on his part. When he came back to his car, he used one of the bags to clean out the condoms and mess in the back.

Hinata stirred at the noise, blinking awake. '_He's cleaning?' _She blushed and turned in the seat, senses leading her to the delicious aroma of hot food in the back. She then smiled when he re-entered the car. "Dinner?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's just that crap for now." There was something incredibly disheartening and shameful when he considered the truth in telling her. He didn't want her to think he was incapable of taking care of her and… he'd rather find a job before the money ran out.

She gave him a clue then that she didn't care. She was and is the coupon queen because Naruto didn't give her much to go on half the time. "Mmm, smells like burgers but… you got the expensive ones instead of the store made?" She slipped off his coat and leaned around to peek inside the bags, finding no white store wrappers… or condoms. She wasn't even given a second to think about that. She heard soft paper moving like one of the burgers was being opened. When she looked back, of course he'd turned her way to stare at her ass halfway hidden under that shirt rising up.

"I'm sure I bought some. You should keep looking." He bit into the burger that wasn't as juicy as…. well. "Go back there if you need to."

"Sasuke!"

She's the one that went commando and yet she punished him.

He dealt with her hand shoved in his face, contemplating if he should keep her in dark about her husband making an appearance. It probably wouldn't serve any good but bring them both down. "Okay, I won't look."

Hinata mumbled and sat back down, giving him his sight when she was settled.

"Pout all you want. You're the one who keeps showing off." He handed her his burger. Sharing was fine since they'd shared worse.

"I am n-not!" The bunny took it and munched it all grumpy like, shooting glares at him. "Stop looking at me."

"You first."

* * *

_**:: 'Our' Temporary Cage ::**_

One bed. Two keys.

Hinata stood with her key held tightly in her hands at the foot of one king size bed. It looked so soft and sturdy with those olive sheets and shiny wooden frame. The carpets felt nice on her bare feet and the room was warm to her skin.

She stood here all still because of the problem in front of her. They were to sleep together obviously and it made her all a buzz in good and bad ways. He didn't buy condoms after all so maybe nothing would happen. She fretted while he carried things in, thinking that maybe she didn't perform well enough. He seemed agitated about them sleeping together too. She watched him dump his clothes on the single couch, food set on the dresser by the T.V.

The wolf then shut the door, tossing his key on the bed. "I'm going to shower."

'_Why's he so upset?' _He sounded like it at least, uttering profanities to himself while he took off his shirt. She wanted to ask him when he passed her by, siding against it in case it had something to do with her not helping pay the bill. She'd offered to repay him but he refused. He was so set on doing things himself that it reminded her of Naruto.

"Okay…" She let him be should she end up annoying him too, sitting down on the bed with her head down. "I'll go after you."

Sasuke stopped at the door to the bathroom to look back at the dismal woman. He was trying not to let her worry and now that's all it looked like she was doing. Suigetsu was right. It's best he informs her of the situation. "Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Come over here for a second."

Hinata sighed and got up, thinking he was just going to tell her to go first or something. "Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" He needed to know before this went any further.

She nodded, hair down and about her shoulders. "Mhm."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata eyed him, skeptical to why he was asking. "Should I not?"

"You're the one who won't let me in without a condom." He smirked at how she rolled those beautiful pools of lilies at him, catching her hand when she started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To bed! You play to mu-" She lost her words when she was yanked against him in a spin. Shook, she looked up and around, trying to figure how the hell that worked because this was carpet. She should have tripped or something or- It was him. He disrupted the laws of nature just to hold her against his bare chest closely. "S-Sasuke!"

"Since you're so tired, I have a request before you go."

Uh-oh. Hinata did not like that tone and the way he stepped them into the bathroom.

"Shower with me first and then I'll tell you everything afterwards as we lay down." The door closed with the nervous bunny up against it, shaking as he felt up her sides just beneath her shirt. "If you're awake that is."

"Sasuke," she whimpered out, holding back a moan after he secured himself between her legs, pressing jeans against sensitive skin.

He stuck his tongue on a retrace over her nipped neck to her burning cheek. "I'll pull out."

"What?! Ahh, w-we can't!" Then neither of them would be satisfied. She meagerly pressed her hands against his chest to push him off, succumbing to his deep attack on her lips that left her nails digging in his back instead. She made him groan into the pain and thrust against her hard enough to startle the door and get an excited cry out of her. "Mm!" She knew what that hinted at so she had to really try this time, shifting her fingers up to find refuge in the darkness of his sleek hair. She pulled back on his spikes, getting him off her tongue but not her collar. "S-Sasuke, off! We should t-talk first."

"I'm listening." Sasuke could hear her just fine over him working his pant's zipper down, licking up her warming neck.

"L-Liar!" The bunny wanted to give in to her desire but there were things greater than that. She had to put her foot down even if that meant her wolf would get grumpy. He'll get over it. She had to as well. Her body was screaming for his touch again so she knew the pain of wanting to fill all over each other.

It would just have to wait.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm glad ya'll liked the lemons T.T! The end? It is not nigh but it is not later either. There's a few more things that need to happen and then 'kaboom!' as Jugo would put it. Even then that's not the final straw for them. There is more that's optional. It'll be a short prologue and the true final conclusion of this love and hate._

_Skipping is perfectly fine if you like surprises. They're honestly going to become more uh... you'll see._

_~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	12. Chapter 12: Talking Can Be Good And Bad

_**:: Penny For Your Thoughts ::**_

Hinata had managed to get free.

It took all her will but she broke out from the wolf's unhealthy touches. She rose above the second bouts of infidelity to spare their bodies precious torment in rapid lust within that shower. The steam would never reach their twisted forms while they drove each other against the rushing waters.

She said, 'No!', to Uchiha Sasuke. She put that foot down and spoke the trut-

She snuck out the bathroom.

But! The stuff before that is what she told herself she did so she could ignore how pissed off the raven was about her little lie to come back bare-assed and ready for him. She coughed and sat there all nervously with her folded towel and cloth, blushing like mad. '_He's going to c-come out naked, isn't he?' _The mere thought made her stutter in her mind. A place that wasn't so perfect anymore the longer she stayed in his company, and she didn't mind it.

There were no chains here with him. No burning of her wrists or ears from hurtful words or bad embraces.

The bathroom door eventually opened and presented her with steam surrounding a very, handsome, wet, extremely pissed man. From his shoulders to his broad chest, dear lo- She could only shake her head and look him up and down in that long towel. "I-I'm sorry." She wasn't saying that to him. She had to apologize to the discomfort between her thighs. '_I'm so sorry.' _She couldn't give in, not for a second.

"You're sorry?" Sasuke groaned and then yawned, not stretching at all. He just showed off his canines that the woman wanted back all over her body again. "Do you have any idea how long I've been in there waiting for you?"

He didn't look like he was hard anymore so she took a guess. "Two h-hours?"

The raven chuckled and shook his head, walking over the bunny who had a very interesting face when she was attracted or as she would claim, 'distracted.' He stopped before her and tilted her chin up with a digit. "Not long enough."

He was in there for thirty minutes tops. "But I can go back if you're going."

"Oka- No!" Hinata shook that head again, standing up abruptly and walking straight into him. "I-I'm sorry. I- Oh.. uh." She'd dropped her stuff so her hands kind of floated over him to brace herself. She lost her train of thought. "Ah. um…" What day is it? Where is she? She tried to play it off, clearing her throat and kneeling down to pick up her stuff that he had to join her in for some reason. Their eyes locked as they came back up, him being the winner in reaching her towel and rag first.

He handed it to her beautiful self, asking, "Are you sure?"

'_Yes.' _Instead of verbally saying so, she nodded. Hinata thought that the end of it, heat surfacing to her face when he kissed her forehead.

"Fine. Take your time and enjoy it then."

"E-Eh?" Hinata blinked at the skip of her heart beat, staring up to his ridiculous smirking self.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Oh…" He sighed and caressed that flush of red on her face. "I missed." The wolf cupped her face completely and gave her a tender enough kiss on her soft lips… and then another followed by a third and fifth that he ended on her cheek. That didn't seem to fix anything though. She still stood there in a daze like this treatment was a first for her. "Hinata."

"Huh?"

"Are you going to shower or just let me do whatever I want to you?"

Mixing the two never hurt a single person. This bunny got all flustered when her head went there. She shook it to and fro in denial, hurrying off to the bathroom. "Be right back!"

That squeak was adorable and he seriously needed a band-aid or something because he was littered in arrows by now. His friend removed his because one will always find its way back. He started to believe that too and so tried to shake off the heavy emotions when with her. He wasn't sure it would be worth it when he told her truth about his situation. Or worse… What if she wanted to stay with him and help? This would be bad because his wife wouldn't like seeing him immediately with someone else after leaving her tomorrow. Hinata had to let go of her crazy husband too and that'll add to the chaos.

Hell, what if they just ran? He hated how much he liked that idea of taking what they got and bailing the fuck out while they could. Their spouses will figure it out and by then they'll be long gone with each other while they hurt. A wrong plus a wrong doesn't make a right so, the idea immediately backfired in his head. His family would hate him more. Hinata would probably get heat from hers and- He should get changed and just talk with her once she gets out.

This was a lot to go over by himself and even then it felt like a fantasy in his head.

Reality was that he was definitely leaving his wife.

As for the bunny, he had no damn idea what she wanted and it honestly… scared him. Not in a hide in the corner from heartbreak kind of way. He worried she still somewhat loved that idiot and so wouldn't want the same things he did. This would force him to leave and he'd never forgive himself if he came back and found out she didn't make it...

"I need to watch tv." His mind was just escalating to disturbing possibilities because of the anticipation of their talk. He decided to silence it till then.

This conversation would either be the end of them or a new start properly this time.

* * *

_**:: He's Been In That Position and He's Done It Better ::**_

Naruto drove on home, thinking of how amazing Sakura still is and then how odd Sasuke had become. Their talk left him going over it in his head with the raven's accusation burrowing in his mind along with that odd car. He pulled over to the side of the road to really take it in. "He should be home by now." He called up the woman of his darkest desires and waited with no intention to argue. As soon as the dial tone stopped, he said, "Hey, Sakura, I've got a question."

'_**I'm going to sleep.'**_

'_Without Sasuke?' _He didn't hear her mention the bastard. He waited for her to give him an indication but nothing came. '_Does she even know he's on his way?' _She did claim he was at work, and he said he was just turning in from it… The story seemed to add up. "Is your husband home then?"

'_**Not yet but he will be! I advise you not to call me anymore from here on.'**_

'_That's not what you told me before I left.'_ He ignored her petty words, grinning and relaxing. His suspicions could rest. "Whatever. I just ran into your loving husband and Suigetsu. Looks like they're going to get drunk tonight so I doubt he's coming home anytime soon. Want me to come back over?"

'_**You are disgusti- I'm hanging up.'**_

"Go ahead. At least I don't have a disgusting habit. I drink because I got that from you."

"_**Me?! You bought me my first drink!"**_

"So you do remember?" He grinned and started back up his car, ready to end the call at the right moment. "I knew you loved me."

'_**I fucking hate you! As soon as Sasuke gets here, I'm telling him you came by."**_

"Give me a kiss because I beat you to it." Naruto didn't shift it out of park just yet, wanting to hear her for a second longer. "He seemed pissed too."

'_**He did?'**_

Why did she love this asshole? Naruto sure as hell couldn't stand the smug bastard when she sounded so damn happy about him. "Yeah, he did... He's still no better than Hinata though! He deliberately lied to you that he was coming home. At least my wife just fucking disappeared without leading me on."

'_**You're only upset that my husband was about to kick your ass for visiting me!' **_

"I did a lot more than visit but okay." He laughed at her generous array of name calling.

'_**Fuck you, you thirsty, sorry ass-'**_

"Okay who's actually the sorry asshole here because the last I checked, I never had to carpool with anyone! I drove my own damn car that I worked for, everywhere I fucking went!"

'_**Your car is a piece of shit! My husband's vehicle is worth twice of yours and then some.'**_

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yet he's letting other people drive him around! Are you sure he actually has a job?"

'_**Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about. Sasuke drove today for your information, dumb ass!'**_

"What's his pathetic car look like then?!" He could argue with this woman all day and do it just to hear her voice. He fell in love all wrong and would only see the errors when it's too late.

'_**It's a fucking dodge challenger, you idiot! That's your whole salary in a year!'**_

Hmm. A dodge… challenger.

A dodge challenger.

A dodge- Naruto didn't hear anything but the vehicle's name in his head like a bad song. A scratchy beat that made that left eye twitch at each replay. The tiny bit of information soon became hard to digest for he refused to swallow even that. '_It's not the same car.' _He chuckled at the startling news instead and ignored the searing anger that he almost felt surging from his core. He decided to wave it off and look around to the darkness outside. The only light was from the headlights of the passing vehicles he thought he would soon be joining. "A dodge? Really? He tries way too damn hard to impress you. I bet the shit is purple or something."

'_**It's red actually and it's expensive, well kept, and-'**_

Was just in his fucking yard and at the gas station.

His lungs expanded and deflated in a steady rhythm that increased as he tried to tell himself it was a coincidence. Hanging up in her face was not because he'd put the pieces together. His hand tapping the steering wheel while he bounced a leg, had to be a sugar rush of sorts. "Hah! Why am I upset?! He wouldn't- I'll fucking kill her- No, no! It's just weird. This is a very, very weird coincidence!"

After all, Hinata loved him.

Only him.

So this… This is pure nonsense.

The thought of her cheating on him with the raven bastard is so stupid and juvenile that he started to laugh in a way that most would find uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable. He didn't like the image of them in his head together though he knew he didn't care for her but still. "Sasuke?! Of all peop- He's a fucking a loser!"

But he got his girl the first time so who really was the…

"No." All laughter ceased and his face became desolate of emotion while he gripped the wheel hard as if it was someone's neck there. "It's. Just. A. Coincidence." He nodded and took deep breaths. "And I can prove it."

He didn't head home first anymore. He had to see it for himself or he'd never be settled. The first place he went to was a gun shop and then a drug store.

One can never be too prepared. Then again, he's played this field before so he knew the danger.

* * *

_**:: The Discussion Of Us ::**_

Sasuke sat on the bed in his jeans and no shirt because he had no proper sleeping attire. Going naked would only be a problem. Here he was above the sheets with his legs crossed, watching his wolves carry on napping in their den where he'd left off.

"_As we near our end for this day's tough journey, we see the Alpha family finally achieve rest. Because mother nature is a cruel mistress, this will of course not last long."_

'_This guy loves misery.' _And he loved the hint of a promising episode.

"_Until tomorrow's chore, our young Alpha and his mate, cuddle close around their two pups, protecting them from the icy breath of death outside. This winter gives them no mercy but it seems to strengthen the bond between them. From grueling trials, they become closer and learn what the 'F' in family truly means."_

"Fuck?" The bunny would bop him lightly for saying something so childish and he knew it.

"_Formidable."_

"Close enough."

"_That's what it takes to survive in the wild against all odds and those who seek to oppose. Tune in next time to see just who challenges our Alpha fami-"_

"Next episode then." Sasuke cut the narrator off, clicking over and becoming instantly startled by the post image. One of the pups was lying motionless on it's side while his last breath looked just about to leave him. '_What the fuck?!' _He thought it was his baby for a moment. He set up indian style and got into it. He started and paused the episode the second she came out of the bathroom. Thankfully she was clothed ahead of time in those nightshirts again. "Hinata, watch this with me." He needed something to hold onto in case he quit his favorite tv-show tonight.

"Hm?" She cocked her head to the side, drying her long hair. "Your wolves?"

"Mhm." He held a hand out that she took, pulling her stunned self down and onto his lap. "I'll do your hair."

Hinata glowed a pink and let him do anything except start the show. "H-Hold on. We have to talk f-first." Her head wobbled as he rubbed that towel around, making her giggle. "Sasuke!"

He stopped his actions and grumbled, resting on over that damp towel on her head. "Okay…"

"You really want to watch your show t-that bad?"

"I want… a job." Sasuke exhaled and held her a little closer, getting it out while he could. "My parents cut me off." His brow twitched when she giggled again. "You and Suigetsu, I swear." She wasn't put off though so he'll take this sweetness.

"What? T-This is good. You're basically like me now." Hinata said with a digit up. "I've got zip because Naruto doesn't trust me with expenses unless he's around."

"I'm guessing no definite reason for that exists."

She frowned and nodded, holding his arms around her more. "I can manage money well though. I have c-coupons!"

Sasuke bit back a chuckle at how proud she sounded. "You like cheap crap?"

"The cheaper it is t-though the more of it you can have." Hinata touched her face and rubbed her cheeks at all the sweets sold for half price that she checked every time she went to the store. "It'll expire the next day but not if you eat it by then."

"You are so-" The wolf ranted off to himself about how silly she was. "Go shopping with me tomorrow?"

Hinata tilted out from under him to look at the wolf skeptically. "Why?"

"To teach me."

"But don't you have to talk to your wife?" She blushed at that quirk in his lips.

"I do. I'm glad you remembered." Sasuke kissed the embarrassed woman just beneath her eye, making her wince all red. "Here I thought you didn't care."

"O-Of course I care. If she's making you miserable then you should… leave." She didn't know the full situation so she had to add, "But only if you worked out everything that you can!"

"Trust me, I did. So what about you?" He pulled her back in, needing to hear her clearly even if her words became jumbled from being breaths away.

"I-I-I… I'm g-going to leave him."

"Are you sure you want to?"

Hinata nodded slowly, deeply satisfied to see he looked grateful for her decision.

"When?" He wanted her to say as soon as possible so he could reward her with more than just a loving kiss.

"In a m-month."

"A month?!" She must want a spankin- Sasuke had to real his mind back into the seriousness of what just came out of her mouth. "Why a month?"

She remembered what happened the last time she mentioned Naruto's behavior so she hid it from him now. "Um, well… it's best that way I can leave without a fuss."

"He's making you do this then?"

"N-No-"

"Get up." Sasuke held her waist but he didn't move her startled self just yet. "I'll take care of it myself."

"Wah?! No, I can do it."

"If you could then you would have left him already."

Hinata stayed in his lap, refusing to move unless he made her. "I am going to leave him. I just don't want there to be a big fight about it or a stressful case…"

He realized then that he couldn't fight her battles given how many chances he's had and then something stopped him. In her case, punching things till it worked wasn't what she believed in or what was best for her. He had to try and reach her another way that she could at least understand the importance of how peace isn't always the answer. "Have you never had a bad break up in your life?" He thought she'd give him a list of boyfriends but nope.

"I've only ever been with Naruto."

That explained a lot to the jealous raven. "Hinata, nothing is ever easy about separating from someone. Even if it's mutual, it's going to hurt. There's something lost that was assumed there and all that time wasted is just gone now. You know you can't get that back, right?"

The bunny grumbled and nodded, looking away from him. "I don't want it back..."

"Then why put up with him any longer? You're not happy. This doesn't benefit you in any way."

"Maybe it's not just me I care about then..."

Sasuke didn't know how to take that so he moved her on out of his lap already. "Okay then."

She posted up on her knees quickly, hands over her lap while she observed the internally struggling wolf. She didn't understand what she said to make him like this. "Sasuke?"

"What am I to you?" He went ahead and asked, giving her more to go on. "Because to my wife I'm a danger to society. Do you think I want to be that?"

Hinata turned her head from left to right slowly, never once seeing him like so. "No."

He could be a blunt jerk sometimes though like now. "Good... because since you get off on men harming you then you might as well look for someone else or go back to him"

"E-Excuse me!" That uncalled for jab came out of nowhere to her and brought her hands to ball up the edges of her nightshirts.

"You heard me." Sasuke let his own pride and need to protect his heart from her rejection, get the better of him. "I'm not Naruto."

"You think?!" Hinata got herself off that bed, not up for arguing over this stupid topic. "Honestly you both can be r-real jerks sometimes!"

"Have you ever told him that?!" The shouting was what caused her to lock herself in the bathroom. He barely reacted to that door slam. "Guess not!"

"Leave me a-alone!"

"No problem!"

"..."

Was she crying now? He heard something like a sniffle that broke his heart. Sasuke never meant to go that far, he was just- '_Aghh!' _He groaned and swung his legs off the bed. He wished he could go back and watch his show with her and not think about how upset he made her. "Hinata, I'm sorry!" He apologized from afar and leaked out some truth at random. "I…I like you, okay?" He felt so odd saying that like he was back in high school or something. "I'm not going to repeat myself either."

Hinata's ears perked up as she listened, sure he was being sarcastic or lying to make her feel better. She presumed he was definitely attracted in a sexual sense and nothing else. "L-Lies!"

'_Lies?' _The wolf grinned, knowing his own turmoil well so she must be the delusional one. "Why would I lie, doll face? What's not to like about you?"

A lot! Or so she believed. She kept that pout and fit of steady tears, mumbling answers, "That's not my name! And… I-I'm quiet…"

"So am I sometimes."

'_Hmhp.' _She had another thing that would surely get him but then again, he didn't like crowds either. He also didn't like to dress up. There had to be something else they didn't share or something that she wasn't. "I uh… I'm not-"

"You're gorgeous. Moving on."

Curse him. Curse him straight to heck. Her eyes watered again but for different reasons. "I-I'm not entertaining!" She heard him leave the bed but nothing else. Had she found a good reason?

Hell no.

"I am going to sleep with you again as soon as you give me the go ahead." That was so true that it became the very close future… that is the next day. "So try again, or better yet, let me give you reasons not to lo- like me." Damn he bit his tongue hard.

Hinata heard that grunt and then he started to remind her of herself.

"I don't care for public scenes and I know you don't either but, I seriously hate going on dates. I don't mind people looking. It's just I'd rather be at home. I get enough social interactions when I'm working." He smiled partially when she laughed, hearing her lean on the door. "I don't like chick flicks, sitcoms, or really anything dealing with people so don't expect me to watch that type of crap with you. I'll talk shit the whole time."

'_Of course.'_ She rolled her eyes and cleared her vision. "So you only watch animals then?"

"Sort of."

Well they are his people so that made sense to her. "I've got a good human show you can watch with me if you want…"

Sasuke weighed his options. "Alright but only if you watch this with me first and," he threw on a big task for her, "if you tell me how you really feel about Naruto."

She smiled at how he sounded unsure about the answer he was going to receive. "Deal," she said as she opened the door, peering around to him. "B-But only because… I l-like you too." Not a smooth delivery but there it was and the wolf was adorably relieved. That tail of his was just wagging away. The bunny didn't know the wolf could look so elated and shocked all at once. In a way she answered his question for him at the same time.

"Are you sure tho-"

"Sasuke."

"I'm just asking." He defended himself calmly enough with his hands up. "You're still going to wait a month for him so you can't fault me for being a little doubtful."

Hinata nodded, getting his point. "What if I didn't wait a month?" She did it to him again, increasing her smile and glitter of pink behind that door. "H-How would you feel?"

Fucking fantastic. Sasuke 'didn't want' to voice what his head and body were thinking because that was not 'cool'. He had to say this in the most chillest way that it is what it is and he can do whatever. He planned out what he had to stay and then this is the mess that came from his mouth, "I'd like you to be with me- I mean live with m- A roommate sharing rent kind of thing while we fuc- Date!"

This fool skipped whole sentences.

Still nailed it. She was laughing behind a palm, all was well. If his friends were here, they'd video record it and put it on repeat every time he told the lie that he never stuttered horribly in front of a lady. "I wouldn't mind is basically what I'm saying in case you couldn't keep up."

"Uhuh." Hinata came from around the door, excited and eager to see him keep to his word. "Then I guess I should go home tomorrow to talk to him and my sister..."

"Do it because you want to, not because of me." Though her thinking about him was great, she still had to fend for herself when he wasn't around. "Tell him how you feel. I'm going to do the same with Sakura and then once the papers are settled, we can… settle- like into a place or something once we have jobs and-"

"Let's just watch your show before you bite your tongue off." Hinata ushered the wolf back into bed, reclaiming his lap and kissing his grumpy self this time. "We can go over the details later."

* * *

_**:: The Fox Has Come To Be ::**_

Details, context, something, anything, Hanabi would take either just to know why her brother-in-law was forcing them out of his home. "Naruto, why do we really have to leave?"

"Think about it." Naruto had a lot of new things in his study he needed to work on alone. Having them become frightened by his purchases would do him no good. They had to go. He convinced them the best he could. "She ran when you guys showed up. She doesn't want to be caught, especially by her sister. Don't worry though. We can still call Kakashi first thing tomorrow when I wake up and she's still not here."

Konohamaru disagreed with this but the blond seemed to believe in his new approach. "Alright, Naruto-san. What did you purchase, by the way?"

"Gifts." He grinned, chuckling when Hanabi flat out glared at him. "You are so beautiful when you're angry."

"I can get real ugly too. Tell me why you're giving her things if she's supposedly doing wrong?"

Whoever said they were for her? Good guess though. Naruto shook his head, sure this was nothing so there was no need for parting gifts. "Hanabi, they're for me. I'd like to drink some coffee to help me stay awake."

"That's a big box of coffee." He'd offered to help him carry it in but the blond was stubborn, covering everything. "I don't think that's healthy either, Naruto-san."

"It sure isn't. Let us stay with you!"

"No, I'm sorry but I need to cope by myself for a while. If she comes back before then, I'll notify you guys. I'm sorry but looking at you reminds me of her, so goodnight." He shut them out, rolling his eyes in annoyance afterwards and working that slouch of dismay out of his back. '_Waste of damn time.' _He had better things to do and make.

Because if his wife was… '_It's probably nothing. She's going to show up by herself.' _ He hadn't even called Sakura to tell her. His self conflict and doubt were that overpowering. His spite for the raven is everlasting. "He's not better than me."

Not again at least.

"I'm about to have everything!" He was until his wife fucked it up and now it looked like a certain bastard was helping her.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he entered his study, buried in his battling mind. He shut the door and marched over to his desk, turning on the lamp there. He picked up his handgun and got to loading each bullet set upright under the light. "He thinks he can ruin my life again and I'll just leave like last time?"

That would be a major mistake.

Everything of deadly use around him was just precautions.

He wasn't really going to harm someone… was he?

'_Depends on them.' _His cell suddenly got antsy in his pockets, calling for his attention. He withdrew his phone with a free hand, gun dangling on safety in his right. He then read out loud a very interesting text from Sakura's mother. "My daughter should be single by tomorrow afternoon. Everything is ready. You're welcome…. Huh?"

Naruto sent her his confusion back, brow raising at her fast response. "He's not fit to be with my daughter anymore. You should toss your wife to the curve and- This woman." He chortled back against the seat, welcoming her crazy talk that made him feel normal here with a deadly weapon. "Sure, Mrs. Haruno. Whatever you say."

He really thought she was joking.

He bet she'd threaten to get rid of him if she knew his original plans with her daughter.

Things have changed though thanks to his wife so he didn't have to worry about it. Funny how that worked out. Cerulean gazed over the hefty weapon, giving it a spin. '_Everything really does happen for a reason.' _And it all looked to be in his favor. '_So be it then.' _

* * *

_**:: If The Cage Is Not Locked, Is It Really A Cage? ::**_

"Don't eat the berry!" Hinata cried in the raven's arms, bunched up under the covers against him and peeking over. She'd been hiding and coming out every time something dramatic happened like now.

One of the babehs, their nervous little boy, had strayed from their new cave after a long journey out of the cold. He decided to search himself for something to eat because his parents were taking too long. They were held up by another pack's interference, prolonging their return. He couldn't take his tummy bothering him, so he left his napping sister so he could go find something to tie him over. He chose a bush that the narrator warned was not the berry he thought it was.

"He's really going to fucking eat it…" Sasuke held her closer, both in a tensed state as the fluff ball of black and white, nibbled on the poisonous plants leaves to taste it first.

"_As we see he has learned from his parents the tricks in deciphering the deadly from the tasty. What he didn't know was how some plants are sweet and only prove bitter in treatment to the body. This particular plant, a nightshade of a falsely dark blueberry like color, fools the senses very easily as we see him eagerly go for a bite."_

"Noo!" She shook her head and covered her face, ready to bawl.

The raven had to watch for them as the pup ate one of the juicy orbs of death and started licking his choppers. He then shook his head frantically with ears bent back, tail tucked between his legs.

"_Oh no… He's realized it too late."_

The pup tried hacking it up, appearing more like he was asphyxiating now in dire need for relief. He then collapsed on his side, tummy rising and falling rapidly as it filled with air and released till it didn't anymore by the looks of the weird angle shots.

"_The pup remains motionle-"_

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke kept those tears inside and damned the show like an angry father over a losing football team. "You could have helped him!"

Hinata didn't even see him faint but she was crying up a storm under there. "I-It's not f-fair!"

"You got that right. I'm going to call them right now!"

"D-Do it!"

The studio would not receive a very angry call late this night because they lucked up with how they shot this episode. That next scene showed them a roaring fight where fangs and fur danced with each other in battle for death to the loser.

The Alpha female was fighting off the leader of the same sex from the other pack. She went for the legs, leaving her neck open for a successful attack from the other she-wolf. They tussled until she got free, going back to it despite her wounds.

"_While the pup fights for his own life, his parents face a similar challenge against a more grounded pack. They had the numbers and the food, but they did not have loner wit. They didn't know how to fend for themselves alone. So while our Alpha female battles a seemingly stronger opponent, her mate has drawn the rest of them away deep into the woods he is most familiar with."_

As soon as their leading she-wolf tackled the threat to her family to the ground, the camera zoomed out and switched to her mate dashing forth at an alarming speed. Howls and growls followed him, telling them that the hunters were keeping in contact.

"_The wolves have a weird infrastructure of rank that's debatable to this day. There is one thing that remains in all circles of life and that's that a rogue male is a danger. If he had been from their bloodline, a distant relative even, this wouldn't be so troublesome. Our Alpha is neither. He is a strange rogue with a mate so he definitely will not yield. His female would be of more us to them but she would have to get rid of her pups that they thankfully don't know anything abou-"_

"Like you actually care." Sasuke grumbled on the bunny's head, getting her to nod in agreement all pissed about it too. "I swear if I ever see this guy, I'm going to kick him in his shi-"

"Sssh!" Hinata put a finger to her lips under the covers up to the wolf, screen light illuminating the room from the dresser.

"Hn." He quieted down and kissed the top of her hair that smelled so damn good he almost forgot how pissed off he was.

"_\- into the tidal marsh! There our Alpha can even the odds. He darts into the water, disturbing the senses of the beasts that live there. He changes course and heads back in land, but why? The pack is there waiting for him and circling as he takes his time to come back. Look closely and you can see him pick up speed at the last second, sprinting forth from the moss ridden water and then it happens!"_

One of the wolves chasing the Alpha had the nerve to take a bite at him as soon he got out. He paid the price when a gator lurched from the depths and caught him mid attack. He chomped down and dragged the whimpering canine by the skull. This startled the surrounding wolves except the one who'd planned this.

"_Our Alpha takes off without looking back, shaking the wet success off of his pelt! Can wolves smile? This one should for he is truly daring."_

"Yes!" Sasuke cheered for his star player. His wife would usually scream at him for being so loud, not Hinata.

The lovely woman in his lap was clapping and in a thrill with him. "Smart doggy!"

"I know right." He cuddled up to her more, feeling at home in this hotel with her.

"_Even his mate is the staple for the bold. Not only has she pinned down the opposing she-wolf, but she's showing her mercy. Which isn't strange given they are animals who understand the need to survive. She growls at the struggling she-wolf beneath her and snaps her jaws to demand submission. After her opponent yields at last in a whimper, our Alpha female steps from over her and leaves. She is wounded, hungry, and tired. In her mind however, there is one thing that numbs all that from her worries. She starts to get over her limp to run. She runs as fast as she can to go where, you say? She is going home."_

"The baby!" Hinata got sad all over again while her own wolf became unsettled.

"This fucking guy." He knew he couldn't blame the narrator for the bad timing. He didn't have to make any death threats just yet. He and his bunny were given a heartwarming sight to calm them down.

A weird fox kit sprouted from the bushes, having been chasing a butterfly. The young female possessed flaming red fur and the most exhilarating energy. She was playful and perceptive. She thus saw the strange wolf pup right away and went to sniff him. She jumped when he stirred, sending her running into the bushes.

"Aww, can she h-help him?" Hinata hoped so, wishing she'd come back out.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I doubt. They aren't the same species and even if they were, she really can't do anything."

"_Foxes. They are playful things that mate for life. Family is a strong bond among some of them and this bundle of fire represents the meaning of the F in their world... Friendship. Notice how she emerges curious from her safe place. She steadily approaches the sick pup and moves in beside him to rest her muzzle across his neck. She flicks her tail near his nose to let him know of her presence. She is here. And she will wait this out with him."_

"T-That's s-so sweet." She was crying for different reasons now there in his arms while he laughed at her softly. "Wah? It is!"

"You are too weak for this." He poked at her playfully.

"Says the o-one about to call up there because he thought the baby had died!"

"I was not about to call for that," Sasuke flat out lied so poorly that he even had to smile. "I already knew he was going to be okay."

Hinata looked up to him, disbelieving. "Uhuh."

"Whatever look, the episode is over so we won't really know until we watch the next one which isn't out yet. There's no scenes for it." He pointed to the screen across from them with the remote, frowning along behind her at the rolling credits and final words from the narrator.

"_-for the journey to end there? Will the pup's parents make it back? Or will only one parent return to a household of two, for the Alpha male is still running for his life. All will be revealed soon."_

The show repeated itself by closing out and showing off the poor excuse of the main page where 'Coming Soon' hung above the short bio and besides the title.

"Well there's that."

"I don't want to wait.." Hinata sulked more and whined against an equally annoyed wolf. "Call them."

"Will do."

"Don't do it for real!" She sat up more then, turning some to take his phone and set it on the side.

Sasuke grinned and handed her the remote. "Fine… Your turn though."

"Ooh!" She cooed and gladly accepted the master control, backing out to go to the comedy section.

The show she landed on didn't interest the wolf at all. He arched a brow at the title and a weird picture where it looked like a prisoner and hobo woman were having a standoff way too close to each other. "Dan and Liz?"

Hinata nodded fast, excited to share this with him. "You'll l-love it!"

* * *

_**:: Careful What You Say ::**_

Itachi currently washed dishes from late night dinner with the woman of his dreams, exhaling for the fifth time.

She gave him a glimpse before smiling and going back counterclockwise on a plate. "So, you didn't find your brother after all."

"Izumi," he said in tire, dropping the rag and hunching over the sink edge. He proceeded to rub his face like that would work out his headache. "Why did Sasuke turn out the way he is and I'm like this?"

The water girl kept on cleaning, giving him a warming chuckle and smile. "You're the oldest, Itachi. The younger ones always come out different if not a little more rambunctious. He's gotta show off somehow."

"But he doesn't care what people think of him."

"Perhaps, but maybe he cares who listens, and who those are that do." Izumi shoulder-bumped the hard headed man that did have his moments. "You always assume he's such a tough guy. He's your brother. You're both big teddy bears with teeth. Talk to him."

"I've tried. You've no idea how many times I've tried, Izumi... Father and mother are just done." Itachi pushed up from the sink to go get the cups off the small table. "That was the last straw back at the office the other day. We're on our own now. On the plus side, they've left us with some funds to get started. Sasuke won't even get that though if he doesn't talk to them face to face and prove that he will use it wisely."

"And what are you going to do with it, hm?"

"Keep my bills going till I find a job. Then I'll put that away in savings and go from there with you." He talked factually though it got her to turn a bit rosy from his plans. He'd also brushed back her long black strands behind her ear. "See? Now why can't Sasuke think like that?"

"Because' he's not you. You've told me countless times how he strayed from home to do homework elsewhere and avoid his chores unlike you. He'd still leave his friends in a heartbeat when you or your parents called him. Do you know why that's changed now?" Izumi finished her plate and then moved on to the cups presented. "He tells you all the time."

The older brother thought real hard about it, finding nothing and so spouting anything. "Because… he's jealous for no reason?"

"Not even close."

"Hm, I did lose his dinosaur girlfriend one time and he's never forgave me for that."

"Itachi." She smiled and slammed that rag in the sink, turning to him with her arms crossed. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Sasuke was very upset. She happened to be quite precious to him when he was younger. I simply misplaced her one morning before putting it in his book-bag. He went the whole day crying about it and cursing me. It was funny at the time but maybe I missed something else…" Itachi pondered with a forefinger and thumb to his chin. "Do you think I should buy him one?"

"He's a grown ma- Itachi, look at me." She turned her handsome, dumb man to face her, gently holding either side of his face. "I don't have siblings but I'm familiar with Sasuke because you talk about him a lot. What you don't hear when you come home ranting is how much he's been doing things on his own ever since marrying Sakura. When he was with his friends, was he ever this… alone and cranky?"

Itachi hated to admit it but, "No, no he wasn't."

"That's because who is the problem here that he's been trying to get you to see for years?"

"Izumi, not you too."

"What do you mean? His wife is insane! Have you never seen her hit him?" She has when she went out to eat by herself because he too didn't do public spaces. Couples don't have to share everything and they were a prime example. "Everyone else has."

The older brother removed her touch in disagreement. "Sometimes he really does ask for it though."

Izumi put her hands on her hips and raised a brow at that retort. He must need an example. "So are you saying you'd hit me just for disagreeing with you?"

"That's not what I meant at al-"

"Well it sounded like it!"

"There is no need for you raise your voic-"

"Are you sure?!" She got up in his face too, catching that twitch of annoyance that snapped when she pushed him. "Answer me!"

"Izumi!" What the hell was this coming from? Itachi braced on the counter behind him, holding a hand out for her to step back. "Enough!"

"Tell that to Sasuke because that's what he deals with every time he's out with Sakura," she said with a jab of her digit in his shoulder, "This too! Imagine me slapping you instead just because you told me to stop, huh? Is that justified now? Is this okay?" She kept poking him till he grabbed her wrist gently enough. "Now you're hurting me."

"I am not-"

"Well that's what other people who don't know, see in your brother. That's how you see him too." She snatched her arm back and started to walk off from him, frustrated over something they argued about too much. "One day he's just going to disappear and I won't even blame him."

"Izumi." He went after her, stopping at the bedroom she disappeared behind. It was left open but he didn't follow her inside. He knew she was upset when she started to shower without him. They never bathe without the other so she definitely wanted some alone time. He needed it too to take in her words and figure out a course of action to keep her warning from coming true.

* * *

_**:: Dan Vs Sasuke ::**_

"_I'm a prisoner. I've killed hundreds of people. Why can't I lie to her?"_

Sasuke didn't know why he was on the third episode and deep into this shit. His bunny had fallen asleep in his arms, having seen this already. He stayed up because like Dan, he understood what it was like to come up from promising beginnings to have it all come crashing down the second you meet that one woman you thought you'd risk it all for. He was thrown in jail because the girl he'd been dating was really a cop. She tossed him to the feds the second she was done using him. Now that he's escaped, killing her was his first plan of motion till he met Liz.

A recluse who wasn't the vengeful type and so saved him. She stopped him from committing murder and pulled into the warming light of new possibilities. She was changing him slowly and he had random moments like this where he reflected on it.

"_I'm cold. I'm hardened. Nothing phases me!" _Dan tried to confirm that with a puffed out chest to the mirror in his new clothes his growing roomy had provided him. "_I'm still a killer. As soon as she gets here, I'm going to tell her the neighbor's cat broke her stupid vase, not me."_

This was so damn ridiculous that the raven shed one of heavy ha's that come out in one breath. '_He's going to fold the second he sees her.'_

And he sure did. The moment she came in through the front door with groceries, Dan came running around the corner and crashing to his knees at her feet. "_I am so sorry! I broke your vase trying to practice my knife throws and I missed because I'm a terrible shot. That's why I don't use guns and I probably shouldn't use knives in that way so- Please forgive me!"_

Liz giggled and petted the pleading man, moving on past him with her groceries. "_You're so silly."_ She'd grown herself from her hating of human contact to finding his presence an amazing new experience. She always had something new to wake up to or come home to everyday. "_Get over here and help pick out something for dinner. I've got popcorn and… popcorn!"_

Her weird obsession with popcorn was something Sasuke thought was a clue to her past but no. She just really liked popcorn. "No thank you."

"_Uh, no thanks?" _Dan said unsure like with his hands out to the audience like what gives. "_I kind of thought I'd be eating garbage today. Why are you not upset?"_

"_Because." _Liz opened a knock off brand box of popcorn, moseying around her cluttered house with ease to the microwave. "_I break things all the time so you're good. At least you told me the truth. That's all that matters."_

"_Huh, okay then..."_ Dan stood up, relieved and soon flinching when the lights to their apartment blew the second she hit start. "_Um, Liz?!"_

In complete darkness, all that could be heard was Liz and the laugh track. "_Told you I break things."_

"Stupid." Sasuke had a very small chuckle anyway, surprised to see the episode ended there. The whole point was how Dan worried all day for nothing when she was just as clumsy as he was.

Neither were perfect. He understood that more than anything.

When Hinata bunched up on him more, she reminded him of her beautiful flaws. The wolf small smiled and laid her down beside him. She nuzzled under him out of instinct and got comfortable sleeping on his arm, enjoying a peaceful night in embrace. He took the chance to rest like that and watch another episode, craning his neck to see the tv as he played in her hair and kept one hand out of the sheets with the remote.

He couldn't hold that pose forever once the sleep hit him, bringing his head drooping down once or twice till it hit the pillow He released the controller where it was above the covers and took to pulling her in. Whatever noise his phone was making, would have to wait till the morning for his attention.

* * *

_~ I tried to answer questions within this chapter! Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Scream

_**:: Time To Get Starte- Never Mind ::**_

Hinata awoke to an itchy nose, wrinkling it and snickering at how that sort of tickled a bit. Upon opening her eyes to the low light coming in from the curtains, she came to see her wolf was back under her. Her leg was commandeered without notice and simply because he just wanted it there. She smiled at this and took to toying in his strange hair that she realized was flattening some in the back naturally on it's own like it got lazy with him. "Hmm." She twirled her fingers around dark strands and discovered how uneven they really were. '_Does he cut his own hair?' _That was likely so given his opinions on people. Stranger enough, she got an idea of her own from it.

The wolf stirred from the contact, pulling her closer. "Hn."

"Are y-you awake?" She giggled at his grunt and shift, petting him. "We gotta get up. Though this is nice, w-we have stuff to do."

Sasuke hated stuff now and just the chores of life in general. He'd like to lay in bed all day with the sweet bunny instead. "We'll do it later." The room was that cozy temperature, making the sheets so welcoming. "I'm tired."

"Are you really tired?"

"Mhm."

She turned a fluffy pink at his nuzzle above her chest and hand on her hip. Then he went motionless, actually going back to sleep. "Sasuke," she spoke his name in amusement, not surprised when he grumbled again and said nothing. "O-Okay, ten more minutes."

Ha! That's what she thought.

Sasuke is shooting for an hour.

* * *

_**:: Three Hours Later ::**_

A cell phone started buzzing in their quiet place, sending small vibrations along the bed.

"Huh?" Hinata awoke to the sound, searching with lowered eyes for the source.

"Damn it." Sasuke then sat up reluctantly, feeling around for the device. He found it behind him somehow snuck under the sheet. He answered with a rude yawn, blinking away the sleep. "Why are you guys calling me so earl- I can hear Karin. No, she can't speak to Hinata." He dropped back down on the bed, dealing with the shouting and threats to spill all his secrets. "She can talk to her later. What do you want, Suigetsu?"

Hinata smiled and shook her head, slipping out of bed to go to the bathroom.

The wolf tried to pull her back with the force, reaching and succeeding in failing as a Jedi… or Sith. Give or take. "What? No, no I didn't look for a job." He yawned loud and wide this time, rubbing his eyes. "We didn't have sex either so quit berating- ahhh…" He groaned at his friend's complaints that were too early for him to deal with.

* * *

_**:: Change Of Plans ::**_

"Don't fucking whine at me, bastard! You know damn well you're going to procrastinate over this." Suigetsu warned him, straining to hold the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he carried a box to their moving car. "... Fuck you, you are! Don't lie. I can literally count how many times you've ever listened to anything I've sai- Twice! Two times, Sasuke! And it was over pudding and tater tots in high school!"

Karin snickered, helping him with the box so he could hold the phone before he dropped it. "Maybe we should tell Hinata instead."

"We really should. She sounds more reasonable though she slept with him…. Yeah, I know you can hear me, asshole, that's the point. You need to get a job!" He sounded like a broken record that even he was about to break apart. "Sasuke- Sasu- Shut the hell up and listen to me! I'm only going to say this one more time. And I wouldn't even be this upset if you'd at least tried, so... Get your ass up. Search for a job. Go to this job. Apply! Work. Get paid and then get laid! How hard is that?!"

She kissed her husband on the cheek for laying down the basics, and also just to trigger him more to chase her back inside. She beat him there and closed the door in his face, leading him to run smack into it.

"God damn it!... Huh? No, I'm still talking to you… Sasuke, I'm serious." He sighed and rubbed his nose, leaning back on his old home. "What? I'm not tired I'm… Yeah, I've been up all night but that's what you do when you have a goal in mind," he tried to lecture their leader one more time, walking off into the yard. "You stick to it regardless of how tiring it is because you're not just doing this for yourself." He looked through the window at the best woman he could ever hope for that made him love her everyday, especially when she tripped over the box for the dishes. He tapped the window and gave her a thumbs for the landing she made on her face. "Ten stars… Hm? I was messing around with Karin…. She's alright. Don't change the subject, bastard. Are you going to look after this phone call or not?... You are?"

Suigetsu knew that was a lie. "Sasuke… Man I won't be around forever to fuck with you." He laughed at how that seemed to wake the raven up. "Eh? I didn't say anythin- I'm not sick! I'm tired, you dumb ass. Look, loo- Shut- No, fuck you! You listen! Go find a job…. You fucking better! …. What do you mean you got more important shit to do?... Visiting Sakura? Why-... Sasuke, send the fucking papers over there. Give her a time limit to respond and- No, it's not improper. She's fucking crazy! Sasuke… Sasuke, don't go over-…. Hinata too?!"

He faced-palmed and tried not to punch the window. "Are you fucking kiddin- No, no I'm not going to say anymore. You know what, you go do this. Learn the hard way and I'll give it till six o'clock. If I don't hear from either of you by then, me and Karin will drag your asses out. Jugo left early to go be with his girl so he can't stop us."

* * *

_**:: Playing Before Rolling Out ::**_

Sasuke chuckled at the crazy person, sitting upright. "Sure… Mhm… I'm still going over there…. Yup, see you later…. I'm not going to di- Bye!" He pressed that red button and was just about to toss his phone till he saw the messages and calls from his brother. "Need to talk? I'm sorry? Right." He slid that phone onto the nightstand, not believing that possible trap for a second. "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"M-My hair."

"Your hair?" Curious, he got up to go see, opening the bathroom door to find he could no longer see the tiles. "Hinata?"

She turned a lovely shade of ripe red, about to cut the last bundle touching her shoulders. "Naruto had asked me to grow it out a long time ago so… I f-figured this would help him take a guess."

"Allow me then." Sasuke was all for it, taking those scissors and snapping off the last bits of her ties to the blond's rule. "Need more cuts?"

"N-Noo!" Hinata shook those short locks that the raven realized was a mistake.

Dear saints alive, what had he done? She… She was even more gorgeous with short hair. He almost dropped the damn scissors at what he saw in the mirror. Definitely **don't **cut anymore. All this did was define her neck, shoulders and basically brought emphasis to everything else. It was a maturer look to her person like aging up but keeping her youth. She could pass for a college girl… a shy… busty college girl who was too timid to leave alone. '_What the hell did I jus-' _Naruto would have to be out of his mind if he let her go now. He was already insane before, but to send her away now is like the idiot had no brain cells to begin with. "Hinata."

"Hm?" She'd started playing with her new style in the mirror, fluffing it out and liking the bounce in it. When she shook her head, she didn't have to worry about her hair wrapping around her face in an attempt to kill her. "What do you think?"

'_That you shouldn't talk to him alone.' _He damned the poor scissors in his hands that were not at fault here. "You look amazing either way but… did you have to cut your hair now?"

Hinata giggled at his frustration, turning to smile up at him and tilt her head to the side. "Is there a problem?" She was not being a smart fluffy butt, she was asking a legit question that he took the wrong way.

She really wanted to know if something was wrong.

Her wolf begged to differ, leaning down to her widening eyes that caught on too late to what he was thinking. "I-I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Sure she didn't. He picked her up and brought her legs around him, loving that yelp she gave in response.

She held onto him, forced to do so when he took them out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry, I was only asking!" She knew he wasn't mad and that kiss on her neck confirmed it. She shuddered in delight at the demanding bite and rough patch of red placed there over so many. "Sasuke," she purred his name when he set them down gently enough. Her body welcomed the hand coming off her side, over her chest, to her neck, and around to the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of her new short hair. "Mmm!" She cried with shut lips when her head was yanked back some to give him a wider canvas to mark. "Hah, Sasuke, you- ah, we have to-"

"Alright, later then when we come back." And he didn't want to . He had a desire to show her just how much he loved her new look. He lifted off the flushed woman, careful not to look down when she covered her bare lower half. "I gotta get us some clothes or we can just pack stuff from home."

"T-That'll work." Hinata agreed with a stumble, sitting up with her hands pushing her shirt between her legs as much as possible. "I really need some pants."

Sasuke sat next to her and looked down without restraint, nodding. "Or just a skirt … You still got that yellow dress?"

He deserved that smack with the pillow.

* * *

_**:: Less Than A Minute ::**_

Sakura did achieve some sleep on her single couch, elated to know her husband was so angry about the blond visiting. If that's all it took, she would have brought him over long ago. He didn't react this way when she mentioned he was harassing her though… At that she stirred awake, uncomfortable from the inconsistencies. "Sasuke," she said his name aloud, wishing he would just come home already. She tried calling him again and of course it went straight to voicemail. "Please answer me just once."

She was not the aggressor and she refused to accept she was. She knew what abuse was so why would she… be what she'd seen and experienced. The woman in fear of losing her love, hated to think of the times she's hit him, shouted, destroyed things, ect. All of it kept coming back to her the longer she stayed alone. '_It's not like he didn't deserve it.' _That's what her father told her, constantly reminding her of how much of a horrible person she was going to grow up to be like her mother. She gripped her arms and shut off the rough path of memory lane.

Her mother is not a bad person.

She's a fighter. Whatever she wants she gets. She saved them both and achieved her dreams.

Sakura aspired to be just like her, but she struggled to get her levels of success. The reason this was, is something she'll realize a second too late as well.

The gentle knock at the door pulled her from her deep thoughts. She opened it eagerly, expecting the man of her heart to be standing there looking pissed like usual but ready to love her.

"Darling! Good morning." Mebuki greeted her confused daughter with a grin and pet of the two buff men beside her dressed in all white. "I come bringing your salvation. Now these two strong bodies aren't here to provide that type of service so don't get excited. You know I prefer the young stallions myself. "

"What are you-?" Sakura had to step aside as this older woman barged in with the uninvited guests. "Mother!"

"Watch your tone, dear. Where is your husband? They will handle him for us to leave our hands clean. Just keep to your tale he never returned home and no one will know but us. This will be our secret." Mebuki promised her only child in a whisper, poking her nose and pulling her in. She then shut the door and waved the men off to search. "Find the dog."

"No the hell you won't!" This is her home and that was her man. She blocked the hall with her arms crossed. "Sasuke has redeemed himself! There's no need for this."

"So all those phone calls about him leaving you finally was for not? You know if he goes, you have nothing?" Mebuki took a post in the kitchen, fetching herself a drink.

"I know but he- He does love me. I know he does."

"He might but you don't love him. Naruto told me about his visit here last night."

Sakura stilled in shock, looking at the smug and clever woman sitting in her kitchen with this know-all smile. "I… I don't know what you're-"

"Hush, love. Move aside now and hand him over."

"No!"

"Sakura!" She raised that motherly tone, careful not to shatter her glass from slamming it down to hard. "Do not disobey me."

"Mother, I'm trying to do anything but that. You are the one forcing your way in my house with these idiots in an attempt to catch a man who's not even here. He's with his friends and will be home soo-"

"Hahahaha! He's with his friends instead of with you? Again?" Mebuki laughed in her face from afar, shaking her head. "Sweetie, no man hangs out with his friends two nights in a row. That's a cover. He's with some whore obviously."

"Let that be your irrational decision not mine." Sakura held her ground, unfolding her arms when the clinic men took a step. "He's not here!"

"Then let them hide in a corner till he returns."

"No, mother."

Mebuki sighed and guessed she had to do this the hard way. "Alright boys, do what you do but… don't go easy on her."

They had no idea how much she meant that.

One of them, goon number one, thought this was a piece of cake. She was smaller than them so all he had to do was lift her with his buddy out of the way. He touched her shoulder and saw the fire ignite in this cherry blossom. She grabbed his wrist and high-kicked the second bastard in the chin hard enough to give him stars and make him re-think his choice.

The first guy was still stunned by her flexibility and speed.

Sakura showed off her strength next and yanked this fool over her shoulder smack to the ground. She didn't have to, but to send a message, she twisted the man's arm out of his socket.

No mercy.

Her mother winced at the scream that ran throughout the mansion, sipping her drink and looking off to the distance away from the scene. "Was that necessary, dear?"

"Get out of my house." Sakura had had enough of this. She dropped the man's dislocated arm and stomped the crotch of the one who hadn't even touched her yet. He squealed on impact and curled into the floor, holding his jewels for dear life. Her heels brought the pain like her voice giving the last warning, "Now!"

"Oh fine, hun. You win but don't say I didn't warn you." Mebuki left her drink unfinished to drag the wounded men out. Since they couldn't take on her daughter, they were useless anyway. She'd have to find stronger, more clever help.

Sakura didn't know she was breathing hard till they were finally gone, riled up and getting flashbacks of the good old days when her husband had her back. He'd be right beside her congratulating her for the take-down and giving her a kiss on the cheek that would lead to so many other places. She hugged herself, missing his touch and praise. Surely he would give in to her now when she told him she'd just saved him from a trip to the asylum.

She couldn't wait to see how grateful he would be.

* * *

_**:: Here We Go Aga- Wait A Minute… ::**_

"Where is he?" Sasuke circled around the bedroom he was just in yesterday, going over to peek out the door to the quiet hall. He had to make sure, even if there were no cars in the parking lot. To be extra safe, he parked his car further down.

"I guess they're gone for a bit." Hinata got her bags and set it on the dresser. "I know Naruto has work so he's definitely there with Kiva by now."

"Hm, alright then. You pack what you need, talk to him, and I'll be back in an hour. Deal?" Sasuke shut the door, coming back over to the bunny bustling about. He leaned on the dresser, adoring her speed and curt nod. "Are you sure you can handle this?" He double checked, hiding his worry by looking around.

"Mhm." Hinata mumbled, arms full of her favorite clothes and blanket. "I'm r-ready to talk to him."

"Alright then, so… you'll be good in thirty minutes?"

She smiled and shook her head, setting her things down. "You're an impatient one."

"And clingy, apparently." He smirked when she walked off, reaching out and seizing her wrist to stop her for a second. He really was troubled right now because what they both were about to do was something major. There was no telling how their partners would react. "Hinata."

"W-What? I have to pack." She pulled that arm, smiling when he tugged her in response. "Sasuke."

"I think I should stay."

"What for? I can do this," she beamed to him in a confidence that he instilled, knowing he wasn't worried she'd fold. "Naruto will understand…"

Sasuke doubted that for good reason. "Hinata, Naruto hates me regardless of how he acts. If you mention me, he- Just promise me this," he asked slash begged with a gentle hold of her shoulders, "Don't mention me. I won't tell Sakura about you either. That way our divorces can start off somewhat calm."

"They never are though?"

"Hinata."

She sighed and gave him the nod of agreement he wanted. "You won't tell me what happened between you two, will you?"

'_And risk you mistaking my actions?' _Sasuke shook his head, giving her pout, a reason to fade. "After this is all over, I'll tell you. I promise. I want you to see me follow through first."

He hadn't told her a lie yet so that made it easier to accept his cautious kiss to her lips. She didn't return it, all in a fuss over the wait. "Fine…"

"Are you really going to stay mad at me over this?"

"Maybe." She turned away from him with her arms crossed, blushing regardless when he held her from behind. "S-Shouldn't you be l-leaving?"

"Yeah, I guess since you're all ups- There's my belt." Sasuke got distracted, moving from her to pick it up off the dresser. He didn't put it there before, did he? No way. Now that he thought about it, the room was messier than last time and the bed was disturbed.

Guess the blond had a rough morning.

"Sasuke?" She came over beside him to see what was going on. He checked over his belt normally enough and then suddenly gave it a snap that made her jump and look a little too intrigued. What scared her the most was how he smirked at her after it because of that face she made. She tried to get the hell out of dodge a second too late. "I'll see y-you l-later!"

How about now? She needed to be punished for her shower stunt anyway.

He left the belt on the dresser to take hold of a much more fulfilling thing that wrapped around him better.

Hinata squirmed when she was lifted up off the ground briefly and soon brought down over his lap on the bed. With her back to him, she fretted the second he licked the nape of her neck under her new haircut. "S-Sasuke!"

That is his name. He tested just how many ways she could scream it again, sending his hands up her double shirts to grip her warm breasts. She arched into it by accident, loving how it brought her ass down against him. He tormented the back of her pretty little neck as she continued to fret, denying the feeling surfacing between her legs that she couldn't control anymore. Each squeeze, fondle, and bite seemed to get a different sound out of her. "You okay?" He asked her the second she started pulling his wrists.

"L-Let go!"

Impossible. Sasuke relinquished one breast to let her fight that hand that caressed down in between her legs which closed at the wrong time. She trapped him there so this was on her. He whirled a digit over the perky nipple that budded from the steady action as he rubbed a more honest part of her body. It greeted his touch with something wet and sticky that his finger decided to dig into. He didn't go all the way, only grazing the pink heat within the sensitive folds to remind what he could be doing. "Is this okay?"

"Mmmm, n-no!" She shook her head, doing her best not to move her hips at all that wanted to press down over his finger more. She yelped when he pinched her nipple between his middle and forefinger, providing light, rolling tugs and more shocking treatment to her pussy with two digits nestling their way into the warming truth. "Ahhnm-!" She held back that cry quick with a harsh bite of her bottom lip who was not going to be her biggest fan at the end of this.

"That's better." He thanked her obedient, sweet body with a raspy-ness in vocals that made her skin flush more for him.

Hinata was this close to pulling his hair for being so damn smug and aware of what her body liked. The fingers drawing lewd noises from her sex expanded when she thought about something else that came from his tongue flicking over her shoulder. She wondered if he'd let her do it. "Sasuke," she moaned out in a whisper to the wolf who bit her gently enough, glancing her way as a response, getting a rhythm going with her hips as the driver. "Ngh!"

"Don't worry. I won't put it in." He'll hold out, giving her a kiss and lick on her cheek to trust him.

"Mmm, ah- I-I actually want to- Mm!" Her words, thoughts and breath couldn't keep up with each other.

Sasuke gave her the opportunity to explain herself by slipping his fingers out of her pussy. He kept groping her breast though and went to lapping up her sweet flow slipping down his hand when gravity applied itself. "Do what?"

The bunny had to moan at that, wanting to give him more than the petty amount on his hand. "L-Lay back."

Onyx cut to the quiet woman who had a very interesting tone when demanding. It was so alluring that he had no problem letting her go to stand up off his lap. He drank in the sight of her undressing in front of him, leaving it all on the floor and giving him a full frontal view of this not so delicate flower in waiting.

He started to think this was a good thing they didn't meet as teenagers. He'd be a father by now surely. There was no doubt. That cute blush on her face confirmed it along with her gentle push back on his shoulders. The only thing he didn't like was how she denied him to feel on her curves as she crawled over him, keeping his hands down at his sides for now. "Hn." Guess he had to suffer and enjoy the faint sway of her full breast that came closer and closer. Could he get one damn lick in? He tried when she got close, satisfied with just tasting in between the twins but no. She pushed him back down by the grip of his hair just above his forehead.

'_So that's his angry face.' _She loved it. It was sexy as all hell and that snarl only made her excited for this.

Sasuke was upset but that subsided quicker than he could blink. She kept coming over him to the point where she was settled on either side of his head. He could use his arms now to hold the lateral sides of her hips tightly and even reach up her waist to grope her full mounds if he wanted. He had a lovely view of them from down there. More importantly, the most integral part of this, was that his mouth had a needy, dripping friend. He didn't have to worry about not being able to lick anything on her after all.

She pulled his hair once to take a guess at what she'd like to do in such a position. She then put one hand on the headboard to balance herself just right when she leaned over him more to get where she wanted.

Oblige he fucking did. No one had to tell him twice. If this is what the bunny wanted, he gave it to her with a firm hold of her love bite littered thighs, thrashing that muscle against the wet slit till he worked his way inside.

She tensed at the feeling that damn near caused her to roll her hips into his mouth. There was something explicitly erotic about the angle that enabled him to slick over her clit gently and then break into her walls with vigor. The sensation sent a shiver of ecstasy through her core that wanted more. She brought his hands off her hips back up to her breasts in need to feel his strength abuse them.

Sasuke groaned into the over excited, seeping heat that became so enamored with his care, her taste was all that engulfed his mouth. Working her breast got her to tilt back and begin moving her hips finally. She rolled on and off his tongue in a sticky, clear web of lust. He made sure she came down hard enough, ignoring his own throbbing cock that was worth the pain to watch her just panting up there for him. He desired how she couldn't keep her sultry sounds from filling the house, or how her hands dragged over his own at her beast and then to her neck up and out through her amazing hair. '_Fuck!' _She better not pass out from this. He would die to see her this entranced while riding him bare.

Because she likely wouldn't allow it, Naruto better have a condom lying around somewhere.

"Aaah! Ah, Sasuke!" She picked up a bit of speed, losing her mind to the overall sensation and her filthy fantasy welcomed in his mouth without question or proper explanation. He ate her out and triggered the sensations from yesterday coursing through her perverse body over new ones. "Ha, ahh, ah, ah!" Moaning in rhythm with her was the creak of the bed like it was saying go for it. Keep going. Harder, not too damn hard, but faster. Faster! That's it! She found the star spot he reached inside her, holding him there with a tight lock in his hair, head thrown back in lip curling bliss from the tense climax that left her heat satisfying his thirst.

Sasuke figured she was close given how many times she kept clamping down on his tongue. There was more of her cum this time so he didn't have to worry about taking too much. He did think the whole thing might have been too soon for her because she toppled over off of him out of nowhere to lay horizontal to the bed.

That won't do. He got on up while she tried to regain her senses, moving her legs so he could have his hands back to wipe the corners of his lips. He licked whatever he caught off of it. "You better not pass out."

Hinata mumbled nonsense that scared him with a shut of her eyes.

She is not going to sleep!

"Hinata!" He rolled her on off her side to her back, glad she was awake. "Let me find a condom right quick."

Hinata shook her head, just about breaking his heart right there. She then did something that made him ache where it counted. She spread her legs wearily and kept dainty fingers there over her inner, damp thighs, adding all attention to her shamefully wet pussy. "I-It's okay…"

What's okay? He needed to hear her say so. "You mean I can- Are you sure?" She nodded but that meant nothing. "Hinata." He got a little closer to her feverish face. "Say it."

'_Stupid wolf.' _She looked away all flustered, bringing her hands back up to either side of her shoulders. He better obey her before she changed her mind once desire wore off. In an unsteady breath, she said, "I… I want it."

That's not what he was going for at all. He wanted to hear her simply say, 'Put it in.' That's all. She's the one thinking on a whole other level and- Fuck it, he snatched off his shirt and got to undoing his pants since that's how she wanted to start. He just hoped he had the willpower to pull out. The more he stared at her drenched heat leaking where it could escape the tight slit, he had to be honest with himself… he might not have this. But, he was going to try since she said it was okay. "Let me know if it hurts."

"Mhm." Hinata nodded and gripped onto the sheets behind her ahead of time, wincing when he lubed up by rubbing it against her heat that was too eager to oblige. "Nhmmm!"

Seeing her torture her lip again was such a torn on. He wondered if he could get her to curse too. He was doing that a lot himself when he guided the head inside and realized just how much of an understatement his theories to her insides were. He fucking loathed condoms now the deeper he went and she instantly wrapped around him like she was pulling him in. To think she felt like this the whole time, so incredibly warm and fitting. Of course she started to wiggle a bit and whimper when he reached her limit. That was just a lie that showed in how difficult it was to slide in and out of her. She was on clench the whole time and he couldn't fathom why without ramming her into the bed. "Hinata, relax!" He was trying to save this woman, gritting in her ear and welcoming her arms around his neck.

"Ah, I- Mm! I c-can't!" He was nearing a certain place that her body was all too excited to feel him naturally hit. Every pulse and harden of his cock sent a sign to her heat to massage it and work it out. "D-Deeper!"

'_Already?' _Sasuke leaned back to see her pouty face and quivering lips when she wasn't given in too. He liked it a little much, wanting to hear her assert herself more. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Sasuke!" She whined and pulled his bangs, losing her ability to properly breathe when he pushed further inside. "Ha! T-There!"

Not a chance. That wasn't deep enough. He kissed the impatient and foolish bunny to distract her from the rough thrust that made her breast bounce and brought her legs around him instantly. Recovery was an option she forfeited when she moaned in his mouth so brokenly and gave him that dirty muscle in her mouth without permission. He took control of her hair too, straining the tresses in the back of her head like she did to his with each riveting push inside her place of longing.

The very instant his cock love tapped something soft and incredibly sensitive, she locked up around him tighter than her legs crossed behind his waist. There were no stops or breaks after that. The bed springs would have to forgive them later.

The lewd bunny let go of his hair as he did hers. She went back to pulling those sheets again, moaning out the most arousing of sounds as he drove her to the edge of the bed where her head teetered off slowly. She avoided all conscience notes that this was Naruto's bed actually. His pillows. His sheets that he never loved her properly in.

His house.

Everything.

The only thing she saw was the wolf over her leering at her bouncing breast with a sensual lick of his lips that she hugged his cock in approval for. Here she thought she could last a little longer and had built up good stamina in only a day. She'd never been so glad to be wrong.

Sasuke let his thrusts guide a nipple up and against his waiting tongue, taking the time to put in some work himself and swipe it over the hard bud when it passed. He took it in his mouth when she whimpered from the petty licks, groping the other so it wouldn't feel left out. He sucked and groaned on the tender nipple that made her sinful pussy reactive in the best of ways. He understood when she held still and let him fuck her hips into the bed that she was actually cumming already because he'd overworked her body by feeding on her luscious mounds.

"Aah! F-Fuck, d-don't stop! Mmm, ther- More, Sasuke!" She wanted pleasure throughout the whole thing.

He winced at the string of throbs she caused his cock to go through from her spontaneous bout of filthy cries. He tried to fight her all off together from destroying his sense of self control.

He failed miserably. She was too much to resist even when he left her breast alone. The sight of the flurry of red on her face and obscure tears on full lashes were just perfect. The condom had stopped him from feeling the intense flood on his lenght the first time. Now that it was gone, he stood no chance. He had to pull out. She could whimper at the loss of him inside her all she wanted. She could also take this cum shot over her stomach while he made out with her. They then broke apart in a slow drawl of their tongues not wanting to part. "Ha… Hinata."

"S-Sasuke." She blushed and panted at the mess over her body, dipping two fingers tips over the warm, milky cum that coated her tummy and soon her tongue. She teased him with her own display of how she used it in innocent curiosity, shifting back on the bed as much as she could. He tasted way better than Naruto. "Mmm, put it… back in."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back over her to ask breatheslly between them, "Can you stand up first?"

"No." The bunny wasn't tired. She just had the urge to be the prime example of a pillow princess.

Well her raven was not having it. He slipped off the bed and then picked up this spoiled temptress, bringing her over to the dresser with the oval mirror above.

Hinata regretted begging Naruto to buy that damn thing. It shined and reflected the reprehensible duo until she went out of frame. She'd been pushed down on the surface of the dresser by her bags and his belt. She grumbled at that roughness and demanding hand gripping the junction of her neck and shoulder. He was such a bad, mean wolf. It drove her mind to open back up her kinky fantasies. She reached out for the belt when his hand slid down her back to her waist.

"Spread your legs." In case she didn't hear him, he tapped her thick ass that had a pleasant rebound.

She moaned at the short sting, lifting up some with the belt in her clutches that he didn't seem to notice. She saw why when she looked back over her shoulder and caught him paying great attention to her legs moving apart. She then shut an eye at the harsh grab of her hips that led to her being pulled back against him, but not on him per-say.

He had a thing for teasing his length against her soaked pussy to naturally lube it up, lusting after the sight of the tip coming up between her shapely ass. "Ha… Hinata, you're so fucking-"

The world might never know what he was going to say to her. A hint is that it rhymes with kind, which is something Hinata omitted out of her character trait when she cut him off by the raise of the belt.

Say no more. She wanted to be whipped? He'll become a tamer. Certified as of today.

The bunny tore his license up in front of his face, figuratively of course. She'd expressed this with a big loop made in the belt. Over his head it went and that gap got smaller around his neck the more she pulled.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we finally have a leash for this wolf. And it was the right color for the dark haired man. Hinata purred with a deep blush and gave it a tug that brought him closer. Her body shivered at that groan like growl of his that drew out her animal side too. She dragged her tongue up his cheek in need, wiggling her hips against a very stiff cock she'd excited to the brink.

There the assertive bunny was at last completely.

He thought it would take longer but no. She had him snagged over her naughty expression in the mirror. Her full-figured body tied him down. He had nowhere to go but against her. Sasuke held her still to grant his cock a tight haven inside her. Her cries at the penetration were for not because she began rocking back against him soon, grip on that make-shift leash tightening. He took to imprinting up her sides to take siege of her bust and then attack her shoulder next.

She wanted a dog, she got one. He marked her neck, massaged her breasts, and drove her heat to make room for him.

"Ahhnn!" Hinata didn't expect for the dresser to start hitting the wall like it did. She had to brace a bit more and arch away to keep her thighs from hitting it. The cost was her mind because pushing her ass on him was a false sign he wasn't going deep enough. "Sasuke!" She shouted at the abrupt re-claiming of her waist that pulled her back hard down on his cock, smacking sound riveting like the bump of her cervix. She dropped down to the dresser surface at that, holding the belt still as he made her raise her hips for him. She was just about on her toes now, struggling to keep balance when he began thrusting into her without restraint. "Ngh, S-Sasuke!"

All the mirror reflected then was her ass in the air and the wolf panting over her, enjoying the damning sight and her constant pull of his leash. To stop her from choking the hell out of him eventually, he had to take it from her. She didn't even notice because her spasm-ing pussy was being repeatedly rammed into, bringing her cum dripping down her legs. The belt dangled there around his neck over her back till he straightened up some to give it to her fully upright.

"NGh!" She put her hands urgently to the wall to keep from hitting her head, which screwed her over big time. By her limiting her room to be launched forward, he hit her cervix way too hard. It hurt like a bitch and shamefully turned her into one from an insane flux of pleasure that made her bend a knee and go rigid. The whole body orgasm drove her voice to break obscenely, "Ooohh, oooh- fucking- Fuc-YES!"

Sasuke had a more subtle 'holy shit', come out under his breath as he quickly pulled out of the heat that started to milk him without a proper heads up. Her back was the canvas this time that gained a loaded shot because her ass was in the way and he couldn't help but rub up against it. "Damn it, doll face.. Hah.. ha.." He licked his lips at her body that never ceased to amaze him, poking his tip against plush, cum painted skin, creating troubling mess as he licked up her back. "You gotta stop cumming so fast."

'_Look who's talking.' _Hinata winced and shuddered at the contact, feeling warm on her lower back and weak in her knees. He's came every time right after her so she didn't want to hear it. Where's his leash at? She reached back and pulled it once for him to hush.

"Hn." He smirked at the tug that barely left an imprint. "Since you're still being a brat, let's get you cleaned up."

The helpless bunny moaned at the promising words burning her ears and back down her shoulder. She knew damn well he was going to do anything but clean her in there… and he better not.

* * *

_**:: The Sly Mr. Fox Had Acquired A Trail Cam ::**_

A trail cam is something hunters or nature lovers use to watch wildlife. You can purchase it at certain merchandise stores or gun shops.

From start to finish… until the objects in view vanish, one can see it all.

People catch the most amazing things on it like birds feeding their young or stray dogs stopping by for a snack. Or someone can catch the most obscene things on the lines of a hobo napping in your garage.

What about something like… utter betrayal in HD?

The kind of shit that makes someone hold a loaded gun to the bathroom door while their eyes burn from unsettling fury. A blond man felt that struggle to pull the trigger the second he saw the bed he dreamed of having as an orphan, be put to the test by his slut wife and ex best friend.

But he can't be mad. He shouldn't. He fucked Sakura so this is only expected. Yeah, yeah this is payback. This is revenge for what he did to her husband those years ago, nothing else.

And his wife was so fucking clueless to it that she strung herself out without question to spite him.

Naruto started to pull back on the pin in this new revelation. A twisted smile formed amid a broken mask as every ounce of anger, hurt, and lost that he felt, he denied he deserved. He believed the only way to stop this pain was if they stopped.

Stopped touching. Stopped breathing. Stopped living and..

Get the HELL OUT OF HIS LIFE ALREADY!

He put the gun closer to the door, ready to cease all accursed movement within and turn the shower waters a red that will never come out of the tiles. The gurgling screams would be short and embedded in the walls forever. The yellow tape would spell the end of their lives there.

Then it hit him at the very last second.

What about… his life? After they were dead… where would that leave him and Sakura? She'd be heartbroken and he'd no doubt in up a jail, leaving his house and home that he strove so hard to achieve.

'_No.' _This isn't worth it. '_Not over them.' _Not like this. Then they would win.

Taking everything from him yet again.

He backed off the door with the gun held upright. _'No ones know they're here anyway... or should they?'_ He developed a plan that even Mrs. Haruno, would disapprove of.

* * *

_**:: Heading Out ::**_

They might have gotten a bit lost in each other back there.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed, slipping his shirt back on and wincing from the scratches on his back that proved this to be true. Taking her at the dresser and in the shower was unnecessary overkill. The poor woman was down for the count as a result, resting peacefully entangled in the sheets. He thought about staying to wake her in case her husband came back. Should Naruto be at work then he won't be home anytime soon. The raven took a peek out the window to the approaching height of the afternoon sky and down, seeing no car there in the parking lot so… it had to be alright.

After coming back to a beautiful mess, he took a knee over the bed to kiss her cheek and lips one more time. "Don't sleep too long. I'm going to lock the door just in case. When does Naruto usually come home?."

"Mhm." Hinata mumbled, blushing and pulling those covers around her more. She was feeling way too good to care about anything at the moment. It was a free'd kind of feeling that left her butterflies growing to where she felt like she could fly. This is rapture.

He chuckled at her silly state and shook his head. "One hour, doll face."

"That's not my name."

Oh she could respond to that and not miss a beat. It made leaving her there really hard to do. He let out a heavy sigh to push through, glancing back at her on his way out with his belt he'd picked up. Coming back to her at the end of the day was the only thing making this confrontation with his wife worth it.

* * *

_**:: My Husband ::**_

My word, how long did she sleep? Thirty minutes? Longer? The light from the window was waning so that wasn't assuring. She sat up with tire in her eyes that she rubbed out as the sheets slipped off her… no longer bare body.

She was in an orange shirt and navy pajama pants now.

Hinata freaked out naturally and more so at the partly cracked door. Hyperventilating became her first motion of breath while looking around frantically for Naruto. Instead she heard laughter that belonged to her sister and her guard. What of the blond? Not a sound.

This wasn't right. None of this was what she remembered before Sasuke left. He said he locked the door? Did he not? Did he forget? Had she sleep-walked dressed? She touched her forehead and began to suffer a migraine that subsided with fright when the man himself entered the room. She shuffled back on the bed, confused when he didn't seem to notice her at all.

Naruto went straight to the dresser that was now free of littered clothes like everywhere else. The place was neat and he told her not why. He simply pulled out a scarf and walked over to the bed, dropping it there. He then left without even looking to her or saying a word.

He had to know.

There was nothing he'd done to convince her otherwise. She picked up the scarf that a small mirror fell out of, scaring her enough to shriek. She picked it up, trembling and seeing no disturbing writing, only herself and the marks all over her neck.

"Hinata?!"

'_Hanabi!' _Hinata quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck, afraid of the ridicule but it wouldn't matter for long. The second her sister entered all cheery like, she found out her husband had done a lot more than she'd ever expected.

"You are awake." Hanabi crawled over onto the bed and hugged her returned sister tight in relief. "I knew I was right! Naruto's been apologizing like crazy for the last few hours. I think you have a get out of jail free card for life!" She smiled and joked with her best big sister who didn't seem so… elated when she let her go. "Hina?"

"What d-did he tell you?"

"What do you mea- You look terrified, Hinata. What's wrong?" She held her sister's hands sincerely and looked around for anything off. The only thing she saw was the mirror. "Are you worried you look a mess? Don't be! You're still radiant, big sis, even with this new cut. Sure you got lost in the streets but it's okay. You're new here! I do wish you guys would come back home but… Naruto says that won't happen for him. You're free to come back though."

'_Lost… Free?' _Hinata put two and two together the best she could. "Naruto… told you I could… go home?"

"Yeah… He says you asked for a divorce as soon as you got back. He's just glad you're alive so he didn't ask why you requested that. Did something else happen before you came home?" Hanabi probed her for answers, glad she hadn't cheated but this sudden separation from the man she thought her sister loved, made no sense. "Naruto seems really down about something too that I can't place. Even Kona can't get him to talk about it. We do know he's terribly worried about you. He's been holding his wedding ring close since he called us." Isn't it funny how the small details go unnoticed till emphasis is put on it? Hanabi definitely didn't pick up on how he hadn't been wearing it when they got there. When she looked down at her sister's ring finger however, she saw the band to be missing. "Hina… did you lose yours out there?"

"Y-Yes!" She was a terrible liar and retracting her hands didn't help her case. "I d-dropped it somewhere."

"Okay you goofball.…" Hanabi still held her sister in a positive light and wouldn't change her mind unless she saw it for herself.

* * *

_**:: My Wife ::**_

Sasuke took a while because he'd made it to his house but his wife wasn't home. She'd told him she'd be there in a minute that turned into twenty. He was just about to take Suigetsu up on his suggestion until she finally pulled up with Ino.

The touchy woman said nothing to him for once and instead avoided looking at him all together. She drove off rather quick too, leaving him leaning off the door in suspicion. "That's a first. I'm not complaining though." His wife should defend her friend right then but instead she kept her back to him and seemed to stare into the distance ahead of her. "Sakura…?"

"Welcome home." She said softly with the breeze, turning around finally with no real expression. She rummaged through her purse for her keys on her way up and past him to the door. "Your brother is inside by the way. I'm surprised you didn't knock so he could let you in. Did you not answer his phone call?"

"You told me to wait so I didn't think anyone else was here." Sasuke went in first since she was offering. He then reached for his phone in his pockets to check. He saw the same call from last night and nothing else from his kin. His wife's attempts showed at least. "Itachi needs to go home anyway. This is between us."

"Hm... us," Sakura uttered under her breath, struggling to keep it together like Naruto had advised her. This scarred woman didn't have the patience and decency that he did. She locked the door quietly and then carelessly approached the raven who looked around for his brother, staring at him hard.

"Itachi!" He called out with his hands over his mouth, expecting some sort of response or wail of the floorboards to give him a sign of motion. "Itachi! Itachi, I told you not to come here!"

"Haha, try calling his phone, dear." Sakura snickered past him dryly to the kitchen and sat her purse on the table, heading on to the cabinets. "He's probably sleeping in the guest room. He was looking for you all night."

Sasuke shrugged off the guilt and did just that. He heard the dial tone and then the very close ringing that made him double take at... her purse.

From the open cabinets above the sink, she pulled out her mother's metal bat. She gave it a nice toss up and down in her hands during her transition back to him. "Keep calling, Sasuke... I'm sure he'll answer eventually."

* * *

_**A/N: *Heavy Breathing* **__The lemon is squeezed short for a reason, please don't hate me. T_T_

_~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	14. Chapter 14: The Rage Pack Vs Alpha Pack

_**:: The Fox's Alpha Female ::**_

Sasuke lowered his phone, eyes on the bat and then to the purse. She had Itachi somewhere and he knew it. Why, what, and how, would have to wait for answers later. As soon as the dial tone ended, he kept his gaze on her and tried to call the cops on the sly.

He forgot who he married.

"Now Sasuke, I said you could call your brother. That's it. That was your one call so drop the phone." Her smile stretched to an unpleasant degree where it cracked at the twitch of her eye. "Or you won't hear from him for a very long time!" Since he was looking like he wanted to challenge her, she said with a heavy sigh, "Fine… All I have to do is tap this table twice with the bat and he's no longer breathing. How about that?"

The raven still hesitated, not making a move just yet. She was crazy but he didn't think she'd go that far. He kept his unease to a minimum so she didn't see she was freaking him out a bit. "Where is he?"

"Where's your ring?" She shot back with a grin and tilt of her head, eyes fluttering. "Huh? Dear? Where the fuck is it?"

Sasuke knew then what this was about and that drop in his shoulders didn't help his case.

"That's what I thought…. So, would you please drop the FUCKING PHONE!"

The raven did so fast with a raise of his hands defensively, trying to defuse the situation with words before it got physical. "Sakura, I can explai-"

"SSSHHHssshhhh! I don't want to hear that rehearsed shit!" She aimed that bat at him with a finger to her lips, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths to calm down. That snap was uncontrolled and came from a place charred to pieces. "You don't get to speak anymore unless I say so, okay? Good. Now kick over the phone to me."

He obeyed with a grunt. If his brother wasn't in the mix, they'd be brawling right now. That was either a good thing or the worst thing he could ever imagine… Actually, the next worst was- '_Hinata!' _If his wife knew, then Naruto must have told her. '_Fuck!'_

"Hehehe, I love that look on your face!" Sakura complimented with a dry laugh, stomping her black heel on his phone repeatedly. Good thing she wore some jean shorts for this and a nice crimson top. All of her earrings and jewelry were off too. Wooh! She was ready for this but of course he didn't notice at first. "For such a smart man, you are fucking dumb!"

Sasuke let her get her anger out, seeing as though with each stump she started to cry.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?! Or did you want us to?" Sakura kicked that destroyed phone under the table where it could remain useless. "Is that why you did this? Because Naruto could sneak over better than you could?!"

'_What is she talking about?' _He didn't think she would honestly bring up the past but here she was, pouring out old pains.

"News flash, bastard! If you're going to cheat, don't get caught!" She laughed with a smack of the bat in her hands, gripping hard. "The only reason you found us back then, was because Naruto wanted you to see it! He was fucking stupid too but he was at least good at it!" She then marched over to her purse and took out the panties that definitely weren't hers. That scrunchy was though, and she threw it all on the floor. She sniffled and wiped her nose, pointing with the bat. "You see this? Naruto found it in your car! You guys spent an awful long time together didn't you?"

'_When did he even-' _The shower… '_Fuck…' _He didn't know how acquainted with that word he was about to get. Sasuke had no choice but to be honest if that's what she wanted. "A day or two really..."

"That's all it took?!" She had no room to talk.

The raven made the mistake of shrugging, ducking when she swung and luckily struck the coffee machine. It sparked and crashed to the floor where she continued to beat it until the tiles stained in black. He watched in alarm as her breathing made it look like she was hulking out over there. "Sakur-"

"Shut up! Don't. SPEAK!" She tried to regain her composure, smoothing back her short locks. "Okay, okay… You fucked a bitch you met that happened to be Naruto's pathetic wife…. I get it. Okay… You chose her just to get back at me, didn't you? It had to be Naruto's girl. You could have picked any one of my friends but you picked her. So are you really that upset about shit that happened years ago?! We were only eighteen!"

'_Uhhh.' _The look of disgust on his face said it all, confusing the furiously pink woman briefly. "Sakura... I can't stand any of your friends and I didn't sleep with her to get back at you. As hard as this may be for you to believe… you were the last thing on my mind because I don't lo-" He changed his words when she put that bat over the table. "-look at my phone!"

"You say that but…" Sakura lingered off to rummage in her purse, pulling out her cell to play a clip for him. She sat it on the table top, propped on her purse for him to see.

He didn't have to be close to know the image was of Naruto's bedroom from the far side of the dresser near a mess of clothes. The wide angle shot showed everything, including them in deep conversation. When she pressed play, all he heard was, "_Hinata, Naruto hates me regardless of how he acts. If you mention me, he- Just promise me this, don't mention me. I won't tell Sakura about you either. That way our divorces can start off somewhat calm."_

"Somewhat calm he says! Look at you, and might I add." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm. "Letting her fuck your face sealed the deal!" She skipped to that part and then to the one where two bodies laid in tight passion on the bouncing bed. "And then no condoms after that?! Very ballsy and familiar to how we do it, huh?!"

Oh he was so screwed and it was not feeling good. Sasuke had to listen to Hinata's moans that seemed to trigger his wife to hell and beyond. "Turn it off."

"Why? What for, Sasuke? Do you not like it? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sakura turned up the volume, looking deranged every second that passed.

"_Aah! F-Fuck, d-don't stop! Mmm, ther- More, Sasuke!"_

"The slut doesn't last long, does she? Of course that's going to be the understatement of the century soon, huh?" She laughed and tapped the table once, getting him to take a step forward. "Ah! Stay, stayy. Good boy."

"Sakura, I swear if you hurt either of them-"

"Shut the fuck up! You're in no position to threaten anything from me! I gave you everything!"

Sasuke, honest to god, was about to actually search for something. To not get his brother killed and hopefully live himself to go rescue Hinata, he bit the bullet. "I'm sorry-"

"That doesn't cut it anymore!" Sakura hung her head from all the shouting that weighed on her. "I have tried to be patient with you." She needed to get this over with, so she pulled out Itachi's phone next. "I loved you so much." She dropped it to the floor and then smashed it with the bat as she gritted out, "You. Don't. Know. What. I've. Done. For. You!" The final strike split the cell apart into pieces. With a heavy breath, she straightened up and took in that startled look on his face with a fix of her hair. "I saved you from a trip to the ward… And for what? So you could fuck around on me?!"

"Sakura, I never meant to-"

"That was your last warning!" She cut him off, getting those onyx to widen. "Do you have any idea what my dad did to me when I failed to listen to him for the third time?"

Sasuke shook his head, withholding his smart mouth for the greater good.

"He beat the shit out of me….…. and then he raped me." Sakura pulled out her phone while he digested that information.

Sasuke concentrated down, lost for words for a minute. He succumbed to heavy guilt that brought him to ask, "How… How come you never told me this?"

"You never stuck around for me to say so but… it's not a problem anymore," she mumbled out, despondent and sniffling over a broken mask with a constant flow. "My mother made sure it never happened again... The only thing you did was teach me to shoot so I thank you for that but, Naruto taught me how to really fend for myself. " She smiled through the aged abuse over a trembling cheek. "H-He's the only reason I let another man ever touch me again actually. And then my dumb ass left him for you… You're just like my dad." She sent a text message to the blond man that her end of the ploy was about to take effect. "You hit me and then you do whatever you want."

"I have and will never hurt you like that!" He stated sternly, greatly offended and bothered by that comparison that kind of broke his heart she'd say something like this. "If I had known then I would of-"

"That's too bad, Sasuke! You had your chance and besides, that's not what they're going to see anyway..." Sakura raised her bat over the table and said, "You're not the only one that knows how to park down the street either by the way. Ask Ino." She then tapped the surface one more time.

Sasuke wasn't given a second to take that in, freeze, or even make a move to stop her if he could have.

An echoing gunshot rang out in the silence from somewhere in the house, vibrating throughout his body. All he heard over his state of growing shock, was her sadistic laughter.

"Aha! You can't save anyone... can you? You're never around when they need you and when they want to help you, you ignore them!" Sakura snickered over small fits of internal pain as she approached the processing raven. "You're a danger to society like you've always been," she spat in his ear, loving that small flinch. She then circled behind him and raised the bat. "Allow me to **fix **that."

* * *

_**:: The Alpha Fox- Minutes Prior ::**_

Hinata had no idea what was going on but she knew Naruto was behind it. He had to be playing them and then he'd attack her as soon as they were gone. She begged her sister to take her with her and she agreed without hesitation though skeptical. The bunny made it worse by holding onto her when they entered the living room, afraid to let go.

Kona sat on the couch with a cup of fresh cocoa to combat the warm weather. He smiled big when the model who vied for him, came out with the older sibling. "Hinata, you're awake!"

"Mm-Mhm." Hinata had to release her sister when she got suspicious of her tight squeeze. It was because Naruto was in the kitchen, pouring the chocolaty goodness into two mugs.

He then set them out once filled enough, looking worn out and dejected. "Well she wasn't wrong... This is really good."

"Of course it is. Thank you by the way, sis." Hanabi dipped her head gratefully, seeing her sister to look perplexed. "Do you not like cocoa anymore or something?" She walked over and picked one up herself, giving her dazed kin another suspicious look. "Hinata?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yes... I.. think." Hinata nervously approached him, head fuzzy from the random mentions she didn't quite get yet. She then glanced back to make sure they were watching. Typically they weren't, choosing to laugh and giggle together about something over there. When she turned to Naruto, his back was to her as he poured her cup down the sink. She blinked at this, taken aback once he grinned.

"You don't like cocoa, H-... It's okay." He couldn't even say her name and looking at her was about to make him break that mug. "It's for the best anyway."

But she did like hot chocolate. That tone of his voice proved he was doing this on purpose, but why? She looked around back to her sister and bodyguard who each took a sip. They weren't reacting any differently that she could see.

"You know it takes a while." Naruto uttered over his shoulder to her alone, fixing himself a cup. "But not as long as it… takes you to shower." He then turned around and soaked up that look of horror on her fragile features. "Something wron-?"

"Hanabi!" She panicked right away, running over to them. "Stop drinking that!" She tried to take their mugs but of course they refused her help.

The blond came around and added to the confusion with his cup leaving his lips. "But it's good. You made it when you got back and told me specifically not to drink it until you woke up and everyone was here. That way we can explain the news easily to-"

"Liar! You poisoned it!" She screamed over him, alarming everyone. "Hanabi, please listen to me!"

"Sis, calm down! Why would he poison-"

"Naruto-san!" Kona jutted up from the couch when the blond started to wobble.

"I'm- I- uh… I'm good!" Naruto waved him off, holding his head next and fluttering his eyes. "At least I think…I feel faint.. u-uh... Hinata, what did… did you put in-" His words slurred and he hit the floor on his knees and then to his chest, spilling the cocoa everywhere.

"Naruto!" Hanabi screamed, freaking out as her body guard ran over to check on him.

"He's still breathing." Kona relayed, standing with eyes to the culprit. "What did you put in there?!"

"I didn't do t-this!" Hinata was just as troubled as they were. "H-He-... He has to be f-faking!"

"Faking?!" Hanabi gawked at her sister like she'd lost her mind. "Do you even see him?!"

Her bodyguard drew their attention next, struggling to keep his vision straight so he had to hold onto the back of the couch. He reached for his girl, words of warning coming out broken, "H-Hanabi, get away f-from-" And then he too fell to the floor, drawing a shriek from the model.

"Kona!" Hinata scurried to check on him while her sister moved farther and farther away from her. She put two digits to his neck like he'd did Naruto, noting the rise and fall of his chest too. '_He's alive!' _Upon seeing the blond, his slow breaths did soon stop all together. "Naruto?!"

"What did you do to us?!" Hanabi freaked, scrambling through her purse for her phone and breathing rapidly.

"Hana, I didn't do a-anything!" She got up off that knee and tried to approach her sister steadily. "I swear this i-isn't me!"

Her little sister shook her head, backing in that corner and then failing to stay away as she tried to call Kakashi. She couldn't read her contacts anymore once everything went black.

"Hanabi!" She caught her fainting sibling and held her close, checking her vitals right away. "You're okay too! It's going to be o-okay!" She took that phone and started to back out of the contacts screen to dial 911.

Like a sign before she could even hit nine, the cell was snatched out of her hand. Stunned, she sort of stilled like that and then slowly looked up to the completely fine man crouching down beside her.

"Hm, she takes better care of her phone than you." Naruto's grin took an upside turn as he continued to casually talk to the horror struck bunny. "Huh, doll face?"

"N-Naru-!"

"Shut up." He demanded with his inside voice and groggy look. He then slipped out a gun from under his sweater and pressed it to her trembling skull, finding her fit of steady tears very interesting. "I'd attempt… for their sake… to not make a word or a single sound until we're gone."

Hinata nodded helplessly, setting her sister down gently enough despite her shakes.

"There. See? How hard is it to listen to me?" Naruto stood up with some energy to his step, snatching off her scarf and then gripping the back of her short locks with his free hand. "Let's have a chat about that!" He proceeded to drag her fretting self out of the house.

Hinata whimpered and pulled his wrist, kicking her feet and wincing from the pain.

"We're going for a ride!" The blond might have sounded a tad too happy about that, dropping her there at the passenger side. "Get in." Then his tone would turn to knives.

She hurried to her feet and followed through, afraid to run in case he took out his anger on her family. She buckled up with unsteady fingers, glimpsing at him to see he'd relaxed enough to check his phone.

"She's got her thing going already? Guess it's our turn." Naruto placed the cell in the cup slot, humming away a weird tune. He put that gun on her once the car was moving. He held it to her head then the whole time, forcing her to stare forward.

After ten minutes of nothing but the engine and his odd sounds, he asked a leading question, "Do you think it's loaded?"

Hinata was not afraid for herself, but she'd be of no use to those she loved if she was dead. So, she had to play his game and wait for her moment. "Y-Yes…"

"No you don't." Naruto chuckled and presented her with the first break in his voice she'd ever heard. "You've no idea what I'm capable of!" He pressed it harder against her temple glancing at her to see she'd shut her eyes tight. "Scared already?! You're scared? What did you think sleeping with Sasuke would get you?!"

"N-Naruto... this has nothing to do with H-Hanabi and Kona." Hinata avoided the question to save her sibling and later the raven if she could. She only succeeded in pissing him off. "Please let them go!"

"I've got fourteen bullets now." He took the gun off her head and lowered to her side. She begged him for something he cared not to hear and then she silenced within a second.

Click. Bang.

Naruto didn't flinch from the sound or the flash, but rather the small spree of red that shot out and struck that right hand side of his person. He didn't move to wipe any of it off, kind of wanting to pull the trigger again… and again and again till she stopped gasping over there. "That was a warning shot." The statement was followed next by a series of spite. "And it shouldn't have been… I mean I gave you a good deal and then you brought him back to my house! My fucking place that I paid for to live in with you! My bed! My room- You did this to us! You di- Quit fucking crying like you're the victim! You're not!"

Dry heaving from the shock and pain, she tried to put pressure on the wound that poured over fine red between her fingers. She worried to speak in case it came spilling out between her lips. She could do nothing but hold on and look to his image he destroyed before her eyes.

He'd continued to rant nonsense meanwhile.

"-and then you think I'm just going to let you go! Like seriously?! By the time I get back in my position, Sakura should be done with Sasuke. After that, I'll show everyone how much of a slut you are!" He brought that gun back to her head, kind of glad she was glaring at him so he could place it right between her eyes. "You either have gotten a case of brave or a deadly wave of stupid."

If she was going to die, he might as well know how she felt. "F-Fuck you!"

Naruto laughed at that silly insult, giving her one better by striking her across the face with the weapon. Whatever tooth he dislodged was perfect. He shook his wrist and then switched hands with the gun to better grip her hair and bring her dazed, bruised face up and over for him. "You okay? Did I hit you too hard?" He kind of liked how she bared her bloody teeth up to him. What he hated was when she spit in his face. He shut his eyes on instinct and then opened up slowly, nodding. "Alright then!"

The next thing he did, just about knocked her out completely. He'd slammed her head against the dashboard, breaking her nose on impact. "Now how was that?! Want to try it again? I promise you'll meet Sasuke sooner that way!"

Hinata coughed and choked on crimson for a second, fumbling to hold her nose and keep proper pressure on her side at the same time. She was losing a lot of blood by the minute, but at the mention of the wolf... she prayed to god he was faring off better than she was.

* * *

_**:: A Broken Home ::**_

Over by the kitchen refrigerator, was a bat rolling against it and then off to nowhere yet. It had been sent over there from the shuffle of feet that caused it to be kicked far and wide. The two that are struggling for dominance over the other, were the cause, destroying their home by starting with the kitchen.

"Ahh!" Sakura picked up a chair and swung it over the raven's back after she'd shoved him down over the table. The back side of the wooden chair broke off on impact, drawing a wince and pained utterance from the raven.

He dealt with that twinge briefly, reaching out and grabbing the vase from the center. '_Fucking bitch!' _He held tight to it, lifted up, and broke it across the woman's face.

Water, blood, and flowers painted the floors he once carried her over after their wedding.

He tackled her recovering self to the ground then right after, fueled by hate and grief for the loss of his brother. The strike he delivered to her face was something that still tore his stomach apart so he only did it once, breaths coming and going in the moment.

The cherry blossom wife simply started to laugh there with her head turned to the side from the blow. Blood pooled from the corner of her lips. Her hair, matting from the water in the vase, lay askew in strands on her cut face, mascara smeared. The crack in her jaw got her to twinge when she looked up to him sideways. "Aha..ah… you hit me…"

Sasuke had to glare at her, raising his fist to do it again but unable to do so. He was already over her and pinning her down. The adrenaline was subsiding too from the earlier struggle to avoid being hit by the bat. "Enough, Sakura."

She turned her head to him like her neck was hurt, licking up the salted brightness from a corner. "Not till you feel… what I feel."

"You can't beat me." And it wasn't because she was no match for him either. The reason was that he knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could hurt others but not him. When she was behind him a while ago, he'd had enough time to turn and stop her since she hesitated as clear as day. "Whatever you feel is just anger and that's okay." He tried again to talk this out, easing off her to his feet with a small hunch. "I shouldn't have slept with her… and I should have left you a long time ago."

Sakura laid there on the floor and watched this bastard just walk off to her purse like this was over. Like that pathetic apology was going to fix anything... The damage was done and only action would mend anything. "Don't you want to know where your brother is though?" She grinned with a lick of her lips when he froze. "Or... where his body is actually?"

"Sakura…"

He could say her name in a deep warning all he wanted but that didn't stop her from getting to her feet. She snickered and stumbled a bit, pretending her head was overcoming it's blur so she could sneak a vase shard in her hand. "You know he came here looking for you twice? The second time I called him over."

Sasuke turned sideways to the woman trying his willpower right now and overriding every negative approach to conflict that he wanted to undo.

"Itachi was so glad when I told him you were here." Sakura staggered over to lean against the entrance to the kitchen, saying breathlessly, "He actually believed me… so I gave him a drink and then he went to sleep… Or should I say, 'we' went to sleep."

Something hit the raven's shoe next, bringing flaring onyx to snap down and see the bat. He picked it up gradually.

His wife smiled at that over bloody lips and taunted him further. "You and your brother are so alike… on the outside," she remarked with a short glance down that got the reaction she wanted. He approached her like he had weights on his feet keeping that rager side of him at bay from showing. Once he was at her face, she stared him dead in the eyes and said, "Did I say something to upset you? It's not like he can catch anything… anymore."

Punch it till it works it is then. He gripped her throat, pulled her forward and then shoved her against the nearby wall. Her left hand dug her nails into his wrist that couldn't hurt anymore than what she'd just said to him. He held her firmly, constricting every time she attempted to smile at him. He then lifted that bat, wanting to make her suffer but… he couldn't. Going that far as choking her was already making him feel nauseous again. He wasn't used to hurting people like that, but she was pushing him every minute to get the fuck over it.

"G-Go on!" Sakura gritted out, keeping that shard hidden to take in this pain a little longer to make it easier. "K-Kill me!"

"Why do you insist on making me hurt you?!" Before she was so defensive and ready to wound him for merely speaking and now she was just… asking for it. Using his brother was a good way to go about it but still, what the hell is she doing? '_She's not trying to kill me…' _He looked at her in revelation and said, "You're trying to set me up."

She smirked, adoring the thoughtful expressions he transitioned too and then the wrong point he concluded. "God... I love you, Sasuke!" She decided to show this by holding his wrist tight to slice it real good where the gash opened like a pouch.

The best thing about cuts is that the pain takes a while to hit if done right, so he had enough time to react by kicking her back to the wall hard from launching at his throat. He yanked that arm back then and dropped the bat to put pressure on that leaking gash. "Shit!" It was letting out too much actually. He looked around for anything, choosing his belt as a tourniquet applied to his upper right forearm, taught so long ago by his insane wife using the wall to get back up.

Sakura took off her top and tossed it to him at his feet, wiping her mouth with a arm. "Cover it up too. You don't get to bleed out on me." And she meant it, standing there in her teal bra with her fist up. "You've got five seconds."

* * *

_**:: The End Of The Ride ::**_

Naruto made no sense either.

She didn't get his actions and why he was driving her pale body around in this car stained by his doing.

Why didn't he just kill her already if he was so upset?

Hinata's head bobbed this way and that as they finally went off the road into the woods she was getting very tired of seeing. '_He wants to toy with me first.' _That had to be it. She should have toughened up when she had the chance and left him to avoid all this pain. She groaned and held the open wound tighter. '_I still gotta get out of here.' _ They were far from the house now. Maybe she could get help in time before he reached back.

"Hinata, we're here." He sighed like he'd been waiting for this his whole life. "The place where it all started." Naruto lowered the gun, arm tired and his eyes sick of looking at her steadily dying self. "You ready?"

"Get it o-over with." Her breathing staggered some while he exited the car. Blood was dried under her nose since he gave her courtesy later to fix what he broke. He could not mend the love she had for him however, not even if he ripped his out to give to her. She struggled to figure out how she fell in love with such a psycho path? That's a pretty big ass sign to miss. He forced her out of the car by a tight grip on her arm and then threw her to the ground where she rolled to her side. "Nnh!"

"It's okay, it's okay, doll face." The nickname dripped off his lips with nothing but loathing in them. He crouched to run his hands in her new, stupid haircut she didn't want him to touch. "You know you love me."

"I h-hate YOU!" She spat out what she could, curling up while he looked so doubtful.

"Sure you do." Naruto left her there to get a shovel from the trunk and trash bag. He tossed them on the ground by a nearby tree. The headlights from the car was the only thing illuminating the battleground under the dawning sky. "You're just upset because Sasuke used you."

The fight of denial in her eyes was cute. He checked the clip of his gun and then palmed it back in place. "Believe it, Hinata. You played yourself by falling for his careless behavior."

'_Liar.' _She shook her head, refusing to look at him as he circled her, huffing and puffing against the dirt.

"Aww, babe. You don't know so it's okay. I'll grant you this knowledge that Sasuke refused to share with you. I hope you see why." He looked around to the woods while he relayed a tale as old as time. "I.. I love Sakura. Always have and always will. She's my high school sweetheart. Strong, brave, and far from scar-less. I helped her get her back on her feet and all was good… Then we had to grow up. I had to get a good career going so I came up here because the schooling was better." He exhaled at the mistake he wished he could go back and rewrite. "I met him then. Uchiha Sasuke and his band of merry psychos."

'_Look at yourself!' _She bit back and dealt with the wave of shivers from the chills coming over her.

"I tried to separate them from him but… he had a habit he couldn't break and that was doing whatever he wanted." Naruto stopped in front of her, grinning when she turned away from him. "The first thing I told him was that I and Sakura were taking a break because she didn't like me moving here to go to college. So… when she came for a visit, he started flirting with her behind my back. Don't believe me? Ever heard him mention some sick shit like friends with benefits?"

Hinata didn't like how that sounded to be the most honest thing he was saying right now because she'd heard something like that from the raven before.

"It's when you fuck someone you're not dating! Just because we weren't dating, doesn't make it right! Sasuke thought I was being controlling and not letting her do whatever she wants when that was NOT THE FUCKING CASE!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular, turning away to voice his anger at the woods like he could see them talking together. "I told him repeatedly that I was still in love with her and we were taking a break! I actually begged him to stop, to not give in to her and he… he just walked right out. Do you know what he did after?!"

She actually looked at his back this time, heartbeat slowing as something disheartening started to overcome her.

"He went out with her…" Naruto said back over his shoulder with a harsh sniff and cough. "She's not at fault either because she pursued him and rejected me countless times but… They both really acted like I just magically disappeared but I didn't! I told her he was no good and she called me over not even three days after dating him. And they were together for about two months." He nodded, checking over his gun and chuckling at the irony that luckily didn't last long. "Then he found out and we told him it was recent to keep his ego from crashing completely. He never forgave me for that which is funny really..." He turned to her and cleared his tears with an orange plaid forearm from his button shirt. "And I never forgave her for choosing him."

Hinata listened and listened, understanding she'd fallen into their world of petty hurt by no choice of hers.

"So my actual plan was to come here with you and destroy her socially. We'd be the top dogs while they rot in a gutter somewhere." He beamed at the life that sounded good for a while. "Didn't have the urge till she messaged me after we had that dinner though. She sounded so desperate for attention like she did back then and I guessed that triggered something. Coming here also… reminded me of everything they put me through. Then you nearly cost me my job and let him actually get you to sleep with him. Now that made it very clear he hasn't let it go either like- I'm not just going to walk away anymore!"

He hated how she stared at him like she didn't believe him yet. "Hinata, he used you at your weakest state. I'm sorry but it's the damn truth. I don't know any other way to say it. Do you really think he saw something in you from being around you for one fucking day or so? You're certifiable." He turned that head from left to right in disappointment. "But, since you guys did that shit and ran off together, who's to say you won't do it again? … Especially after I show them all your little affair on tape. Mrs. Haruno wouldn't like that I made it this personal to handle but she'll be fine once she sees how well it works."

Hinata didn't flinch or anything when he raised that gun to her head once more. She just blinked and peered at him like she finally got what all this was really for. "You're really s-still in love with her…"

"Always. I really tried but I can't stop." Naruto slightly smiled, ashamed and torn all at once. "I can't stop..."

"But I did." Hinata got his attention before he pulled the trigger, giving him back honesty that he was giving her. "I began to stop loving you as soon as we moved here I believe… even before Sasuke."

"You're lying." And he was doing the same to himself by claiming he didn't care. "Just admit you messed up and you want forgiveness but it's to lat-"

"Why s-should I? You don't love m-me. You've never loved me so…. so why even bother to tell me any of this?"

Naruto shrugged like it was obvious. "As a courtesy so you don't think he actually loved you and-"

"But why would you care?! I get you're the one actually upset because I slept with him and all but… committing murder is a bit much, isn't it?! You act like Sasuke thought of you like this while I was with him." Hinata dug for answers so his glare fazed her none. "We were just going to leave you both peacefully actually without even mentioning us but you… you couldn- no, you would never let that happen! Y-You're the only one holding onto the past still. You said it yourself!"

Naruto's grip on the gun wavered just a bit while her words broke through to a truth he didn't want to see. "The hell are you talking about? You two were trying to-"

"No! No, this is all just you. I've never once considered h-hurting you like this, ever... I just wanted someone to love me!" Hinata used what strength she had to voice her agony in this growing darkness. "I needed someone to love back and you-... you didn't want that with me. I get that now and I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry for not being strong enough to heal you, or to leave... I… I could have freed us both."

What is she saying? That this wasn't a vengeance plan foiled to ruin his life? That she went to Sasuke because he really loved her righ- Aha…Heh. And he.. He was the one on an off the wall warpath needlessly? Oh no, the tables have not turned! He refused to let them. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I think I hit someone a little too hard." He lifted that gun again and grinned to the awakening woman he couldn't accept had fallen out of love with him. He no longer wanted to think about why either. "We're done here."

Click. Ba-And a MIss!

But why? Why was Naruto looking pissed beyond all levels of hell as he was tackled to the ground?

* * *

_**:: Ten After Six O'Clock ::**_

Sasuke could tell that Sakura had definitely been trained by Naruto. Her attacks were aggressive and she took a blow like a champ like now. He deflected a punch of hers with a raise of his lower, good arm, and returned one to her right eye. She embraced the hit that made her double back but she did not fall. She spat out the red and kept on the assault.

"Sakura, you need to stop!" He didn't like hitting her but she was persistent and eventually got him after a series of bobbing and weaving with a blow to his chest this time into the living room. He tripped back over the couch where he hurried to his feet. Her crazy self came jumping over it onto him like a bad wrestling move, bringing them both crashing down on the glass coffee table. He suffered the most for his back. "FUCK!" The damn thing was split in two, so the woman who had a soft landing was able to recover quicker to dock him straight in the face. "Mmhft!" He said that again the second she struck him twice. The third he caught and twisted enough to make her cry out before letting her stomach meet his shoe again. "You crazy bitch!" He gave it his all to get her off him.

Sakura hit the couch behind her of course and so had a soft landing.

The raven just standing over the glass and broken wood, did not. He didn't even get a second to breathe before she grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved his ass into the flat screen.

The screen cracked and sparked.

She reveled at how he cursed once more. "Crazy bitch, huh?" She grumbled as he attempted to get off his stomach. "That's not what your brother called me!" She shot out with a kick to his side and stomp to his back. "Get up!"

In a minute. He needed to get over this serious pinch of nerves going on in his spine. He did so against his body's will, forcing himself to his knees.

"There you go, come on, bastard! I haven't even really touched you yet!" It only pissed her off that he was holding back and she could tell. He wasn't making this easier.

Sasuke shook his head, shifting to one knee and then finally onto his feet. '_She wants to play for real? Okay then!'_ The second she tried to hit him again, he ducked out of it and let her hit the wall by the painting where that area unsurprisingly cracked. He swiftly shifted behind her, grabbed a fist full of those rosy locks, and slammed her face into the picture frame. Her blood curdling scream was what led him to back off.

His wife trembled and staggered back, hands quaking and hovering over her face. "The fuck did you do that for?!" She asked for it.

Sasuke thought she had to be faking. That was completely proved wrong when she looked at him with tiny fragments dotting her face and drawing blood down in many streaks.

'_My face!' _She tried picking a few of the pieces out, grateful none had gotten in her eyes. "You.. You are so _fucking _DEAD!"

"Sakura." This seriously needed to stop before someone really did get hurt… again. His damn arm was going numb too and the adrenaline wasn't going to help them ignore this pain forever. "We don't have to- Do you really want to put our lives in danger over this?!"

She nodded furiously, choosing to just suffer in the discomfort that came from making any expression. "Not mine. Just yours!"

"Sakura, don-!"

"AAH!" She picked up a table leg and charged at him.

He dodged the first swipe and seized the second one to fight with her over it. "Let it go!"

"NEVER!" She elbowed him in the face, getting him to stagger back and take that leg sweep down on his bruised back.

Sasuke clutched his bleeding nose, looking up to the woman towering over him with that now lethal weapon. "Sakura!" He held out a hand to stop her.

There was no need to though. After a large crash from the door being kicked down, all they heard was, "Hey, bitch!"

Their eyes shifted to the profanity driven man with the gun in the doorway. "Drop it!"

'_Suigetsu!'_ Hold on, what time was it? Sasuke looked outside the door broken in, happiness dwindled by pride. "You're late."

"Oh fuck you, it's better than never!" He rolled those purple eyes, stepping in over the threshold with his weapon raised to the woman mid-strike mode. "Told you to send those papers instead!"

"I know, I'll listen to you from now on." He was just grateful it was finally over. He looked to his wife above him who was glaring so damn hard that the blood dripping down her face increased. He slipped out from under her, twinging on his way up and propping against the couch. "Please tell me you called the cops."

"Of course I did. Look who got here faster!" Sui grunted, matching the silent woman's stare. "You got a shirt you can put on or something?"

Sakura would like to fillet this fucker but the dark gun she found oddly shaped, drew her attention first. She said nothing and only stole glances at it at random.

He shrugged when she didn't answer, looking to his special leader who, as he would say, "You look like shit, man. Both of you!"

"It's been a long day. Give me that." He took the weapon from Suigetsu instead, disregarding how the man appeared troubled by it. He then proceeded to aim the gun back at his wife, having business to tend to. "Where's Itachi? I'm only going to ask you once."

"Uh, Sasuke-"

"Stay out of this, Sui. Go back to your car, and… Thank you." Sasuke gave a small smile to the closest, best friend he could ever ask for. "For everything." Now that friend needed to leave for his sake. He couldn't lose anyone else.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the stupid bro-mance. "Are you two done fucking each other?"

"Well-" Suigetsu couldn't even get a word end because the raven was really pissed about something he knew not of yet.

"You need to start talking! Now!" He held the weapon to her face, feeling something move within the gun that he didn't give enough thought because she was looking so smug. "Sakura!"

"Make me." She smirked, finally seeing why the white haired male was sweating bullets over there and hadn't left yet.

Sasuke decided to give her a warning shot to the wall behind her some ways from her head. He pulled the trigger and it-

…Squiirt!... A cute small spree of water shot out like a fountain and didn't even make it past her shoulder.

The raven deadpanned and turned like a rusty robot to his no longer best friend.

Suigetsu looked him up and down with his hands on his hips like he was the one offended. The bastard should know that he had a disdain for guns. He was a blade guy…. and he was thirsty on the way here. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh no, boys… Allow me." Sakura reminded them of her presence, drawing their eyes to her backwards step against the dresser shelf in the living room. She reached back and pulled out an assault rifle.

The short pony-tailed man glowered at the raven that looked guilty as hell. "Where the fuck did she get that?!"

"If you must know, we spent our anniversary at a gun range." She cooed and winked to the scared man, switching the barrel to her husband. "I never got to really use my present before."

"Please tell me she is a bad shot?!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, backing up very careful like. "I taught her so... she's almost better than me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Sui stepped back too as the crazy woman advanced. He was a hundred percent sure now that he and Karin were officially the second most sane couple here. "I gave my wife candy... and my dick!" He regretted mentioning it when she aimed the gun down low. "Hey!"

"Shut up already!" She pulled the trigger and let the led fly.

Sasuke pushed the dazed fool into the kitchen while he took cover over and down off the couch.

The floorboards were littered with holes followed by the fluff torn from the couch and the windows shattering. The sound was like a million pebbles shooting off all over the damn place.

It became a war-zone with one leading threat stepping into the light. "Come now! Let me show you idiots what a real gun can do!"

* * *

_**:: Two For One ::**_

Hinata's vision faded in and out as she struggled to get to her knees, straining to make sure what she saw was real. "K-Karin?!"

It was indeed the red-head over their tussling with her cousin for hold of the gun.

"How the fuck did you even find us?!" Naruto snarled, gaining the upper hand and striking her in the gut to get her to keel over. He then got up quick with the weapon and aimed it at her curling self. He pressed his index in and… nothing happened. He then heard afflicted snickering from his opponent.

"All I-I had to do was imagine where I would kill Suigetsu if he ever cheated on me." She winced and sat up, dangling the clip in her hands before flipping it and emptying the rounds all over the ground. "I guess we really are related!"

'_So she fucking knows too?!' _Furious, the blond went for the shovel instead. He only made it four feet from it before his cousin jumped on his back. "What the fuc- OFF OF ME!" He screamed at the woman trying to choke him out to submission, pulling her off over him to slam her to ground. "God damn it! You and you're fucking husband get on my nerves!"

"Naruto, w-wait, don't I'm- agh!"

He didn't count how many times he carried on by kicking her or stomping her stomach, but it was enough to make her cough up blood eventually.

"Karin!" Hinata reached for the woman groaning and rolling on her side to hug her abdomen awfully tight. The worst thing was when the panting mad man finally picked up the shovel and came over to her with it. "No!"

The beaten woman looked up and over to the bunny she came to help. Her glasses were askew some as she smiled apologetically through the streams with a wince. "S-Sorry so late… S-Suigetsu told me not to get involved..."

'_What? Why-' _She understood then by the way the woman was holding herself and weeping. '_Oh my god…' _Whatever this sense of urgency was that she was feeling, it got her to push to her toes. "Naruto! Stop!"

He ignored her on purpose, bringing that shovel back as much as possible to end this before it could start.

"She's pregnant!" Hinata shouted in desperation, running over to shield the woman.

Naruto listened then, movement stuck because of her actions and then words echoing in his head. Down below him in Hinata's arms was his cousin crying her heart out. She'd tried to tell him and he'd hit her anyway. '_No way!' _He dropped the shovel and backed off from over her, a hand to his mouth. "You're…" What the hell did he just do? The blond panicked over something that wasn't part of the plan at all. He could sweep it under the rug like the rest but then there was Suigetsu and- '_I killed a kid!' _An unborn infant, actually. His mind kept reeling back to that, making his stomach flip and send him to puke in the bushes nearby.

While he was tormented by that, Karin broke character to cover the bunny's mouth. "Sssh!" Her well acted tears ceased and then she calmly got up from the kind woman's embrace. She headed for the shovel, picking it up off the ground as quietly as possible while the blond hurled his lungs out. She took no pity on him because his sudden show of sympathy was nothing. Killing a child or an adult holds different weights in the world but that does not excuse what he was initially going to do anyway.

The thing about headlights though is that it elongates the shadows. So of course Naruto saw her coming over him. He spun back and shifted down to avoid a swing that would have left him unconscious. He then shot back up and caught the woman by her throat, snatching the shovel from her and lifting her off the ground some. "Seriously?! Stay down while you can!"

"H-Hinata!" Karin could use some back up now. He was not as slow as she thought.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Tried to make it light __near_ _the end. I'd gotten a bit down about it. Do let me know if there is confusion. I'll explain the best in pms once the last chapters are out. Just need a day or two to fix the errors and those will be up soon as well. _

_~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. You all be safe out here too! Much love! XoXoXo ~_


	15. Chapter 15: The Alpha Pack Breaks

_**:: Fox Vs Bunny - The Shy Ones Are Sometimes The Most Dangerous ::**_

Naruto didn't think his wife could look so damn ticked off, like his hands on her friend was really triggering her strength. He was thus caught off guard by how she overcame her blood loss to charge at him. He had to let go of Karin just to step back out of her strikes reach. She kept coming at him though, left punch, right hook and smooth transition into a side kick. '_Where the hell did she learn to-!' _Instead of wondering when, he should have been trying to keep up now like he was doing a while ago. She did land a hit because he swung and missed. She caught him by the chin with an uppercut that sent him back.

She came down over him swiftly after and tried to take the shovel away. The second Karin got involved, he had to really try. He flipped them over, pressing the body of the utensil to his wife's throat. Of course his cousin came behind him and snaked her arms around his.

A lot of choking was going on here and someone had to give. Naruto feared that might be him so he used his wife's momentum to his advantage. Her push was put with his sudden pull to bring the shovel end up and back smack in the red-head's face.

Her glasses cracked instantly.

"Karin!" Hinata had no time to worry about the temporarily passed out woman. She had to fight the blond off after he tossed the shovel aside to use his hands as a replacement. She kicked her feet and pulled his wrist the best she could from around her neck, but he was heavier, stronger… and even smarter.

"Will you just stop breathing already!" Naruto jerked the gasping woman once, slamming her head to the ground. "Please!" This was hard as it was and he'd never killed anyone before but… The tears were not for her. "No one was meant to die for you!"

The bunny struggled, seeing darkness as her eyes started to roll back. '_Darkness.' _Yes, a place she would soon spend an eternity in forev- '_Darkness!' _Her wolf of the shadows gave her an idea mixed with the one his friends taught her. The last detail came from the blond himself.

Hinata fought to the end though with her hands desperately reaching for his face and then gently sliding down his arms till they fell at her shoulders. Her eyes shut slowly and her breathing all eased to nothing.

He stayed over her though, constricting and then releasing when she stopped moving. He let her bruised neck go to rest his corrupted hands on his lap. "Hah… hah… finally." He got off her lifeless body and then went back over to the shovel. He had to take one more soul and it troubled him to do so but she was… a witness. He watched her groan and twitch in her sleep, head shifting about. "I'm sorry, Karin. I really am so, so sorry." He lifted that shovel for what he hoped would be the last time.

Click. Bang. Bang!

Two shots for the price of one hit him in both of his shoulders, bringing the blond back down with that shovel falling beside him. He winced, cursing, finding it difficult to raise an arm over the sudden wounds. Screw that, he could barely see from the bright burst of light. Soon he was being dragged to a tree where he was forced to sit up again. Because of poor sight, he could barely make out what he was seeing. The new person was pale and had black short hair from what he could tell since his vision was still obstructed some. "S-Sasuke?!"

"N-No, Naruto…" Hinata came into view with the gun's hot barrel to the side of his head. "It's just me. It's always been me."

"But… But how did you-"

"You blindsided yourself, plus you know Kakashi helped raise me so don't play stupid." Hinata smiled weakly and took her first breath of life from what it felt like, speaking to him freely. "I can load a gun about as well as... you know how to fake dead."

The blond grumbled in defeat and tried to make a move at her.

She pressed the heated weapon hard in blond spikes to make him think twice. "You want to know how many bullets I have left?" She promised him without stutter, "One."

That startled him a bit because it was looking like she was that bold... He laid back on the tree quickly as a result, holding his right shoulder that hurt the most. "Heh… good shots then."

"What do you mean? I m-missed the first time," Hinata said honestly with a small shrug like it is what is, courtesy trait from the wolf she really needed to have a talk with.

The sirens soon could be heard coming in from the distance, red and blue lights whirling by.

"They're here… Don't move." She stayed on him, making sure he didn't escape so he could pay for his crimes.

Naruto nodded, looking from the lights and then back to her. His wife who he loathed, had won… He even had to admit this battered state showed him a new side he'd only ever seen a peek of. She was just sitting there on her knees, watching the lights despite how sick she looked. She was fighting, holding on just to see him in cuffs, and alive. She'd come out of her comfort zone with Karin merely aiding her some. Other than that… he wasn't worth the fight when he was winning. He glanced at his cousin to stop his racing thoughts. "Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Was Karin really…" He exhaled in relief when she shook her head. "Then did you- Do you actually… not like me anymore?" The question was completely ridiculous and he thought he was just making small talk before he was dressed in black and white forever. He didn't really have a curiosity or a desperate need to know… maybe. "Are you going to go be with him?"

Hinata smiled and fired the gun off into a bush nearby, chuckling softly at how he jumped. "I never liked you, Naruto." She then kissed him on his forehead in hopes he could feel the immense feelings she did have for him at some point. "Even when you didn't see me." She cupped his face and gave him the best goodbye she could muster. "Those days are gone now but I don't regret a single moment before we moved here… You treated me poorly then too but I was just happy to be with you."

Naruto, having trouble believing her, grabbed hold of her arm when she started to move away to check on Karin. Between her and Sakura, he never doubted she loved him so it was quite painful to hear her sit here and say she no longer could put up with his shi- Not only that, but she'd just shown him mercy too despite it all and- "Hinata!" He couldn't cope with it. "What about him?!"

"I'm going to talk to him… Anything after that is none of your business, Naruto. Now let go of me." She asserted herself, warning in her voice granting her respect from the broken man. She looked to that bloody hand slipping off her arm, staining it with an imprint of the final grip he'd ever lay on her. "Thank you… And I'm sorry for sleeping with Sasuke. Everything I have, you can take as compensation but you will not have me anymore…"

The blond chortled and went back to holding his arm. "I slept with Sakura while you were away so we're even."

"...Are we?"

Azure lifted to lilies that he knew he owed more too but still he said, "Yeah."

Karma took note of that.

* * *

_**:: Wolf Vs Cat- Violent People Are Most Often Made ::**_

"How many fucking bullets does she have?!" They'd run all over the first floor and finally had to go up stairs where the two panted with their hands on their knees.

"Shit!" Sakura was out of bullets down there but she could always get more. She chose not to for one reason that made her get her bat instead.

"Ha,… at least she didn't hit us." Sasuke chuckled and stood up straight, looking around for a room to hold out in. He picked the closest one not being his bedroom and opened it. "Suigetsu, come on."

Sui moved a hand to hold his side, dropping to a knee. After the running was done, his body could finally catch up with itself. "I think she did get one." He shut an eye when he moved that palm away from under his coat to see ruby red dripping from his palm. "Fuck me, man! Why'd you make us hide behind the damn table?!"

"Suig-!"

"There you guys are!" Sakura, at the top of the steps, was kind of glad to see the sharp toothed pest was down a leg. "Oooh, well what do we have here? You did it again, Sasuke!"

Suigetsu looked from her crazy self and then to the bastard. "Did what?"

The wolf said nothing. He ran back instead to scoop up the wounded man under his arms and drag him back.

His wife allowed him to do this as she twisted her way up, dragging that bat with her.

"What the fuck did you do, Sasuke, besides the obvious?" Suigetsu complained the whole time even when he was stuffed into the room. He was further confused after the raven locked him inside… without him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke backed away from the door to confront this woman who he needed to down without death hopefully. She'd hurt enough people and if his friend didn't make it too then-… The mere thought almost made him blackout. "Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura!"

"SASUKE!" She shouted back, egging him on with a swing of the bat. "I'm right here!"

World War 5 sounded like it was going on out there. Suigetsu forced himself to his feet and to the door. He unlocked it to see outside where the raven was seriously manhandling his wife. Each hit he laid, she'd give one back harder with the bat though. He watched in unease with a wince as the raven grabbed her leg when she tried to kick, and then he pulled her in just to close-line her ass to the floor. He then kicked that bat from her where it rolled down the hall off between the railings. '_What the hell...' _He knew she was insane but he didn't expect his friend to drop to her level.

They'd started wrestling on the floor after he came down to wail on her.

"Angry much?!" Sakura accepted that one of many hits to finally come at her face willingly. The fifth one left her head bobbing while she reached up his arms to his face to claw it up. She put enough scratches to get him to lose his stability over her. She then shoved him off and used the wall beside her to stand, yanking off their wedding photo next. "Here's your fucking divorce!" She struck him square in his face with enough force to do some damage.

"Fuck!" Sasuke could feel nothing but burning and stinging from his tightly shut left eye, bringing a nice red trail down. That didn't down him at all though. He then tore off that tourniquet holding him back.

His wife pretended like that didn't bother her. "What? I made you look better! That's the least I can say for Itachi and your pathetic friend!"

"Itachi?" Suigetsu raised a brow and started to do a little snooping while they fought.

Sasuke didn't have to say anything back. She could see it on his face. She'd finally pushed him there. Well, he was still going to have to work for it. He wrapped that belt around a fist as the other started to pour over a red.

Sakura laughed and evaded what she could, backing down the hall from a series of attacks that did start to worry her because he wasn't restraining himself anymore. This is what she wanted so she shouldn't be scared. That brief moment of uncertainty was what cost her this fight and enabled her to take a crippling punch to the stomach with that bleeding fist.

The belt was then unfurled to go around her neck and pull her back up against him. He made a cross with the belt and pulled her around to shove her on the wooden railing hard where it cracked some. He pressed against her to see her face before he pushed her over it slowly, unknowingly making it worse. All he saw was someone who'd taken the last person she needed to touch.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" She gagged and grasped his hands, unable to reach his face since he learned to lean away this time. She looked back behind her to the long fall down and then to her husband who looked like he wished it was a higher fall. "Sasu-" That wasn't Sasuke anymore and she knew that when he tightened the constriction on her neck and got her to start asphyxiating bad.

His thoughts screamed one thing.

Suigetsu had snuck across the hall during their fight to search the room that was locked. He broke it down in time, recovering with a narrow of his eyes straight to the bed. "Sasuke!" The clothed man laying there with an anesthesia mask on his face, was perfectly fine and resting like a pampered patient with ear muffs on his head. "Sasuke!" He stumbled back around the corner to see his friend about to commit murder. "Sasuke, stop! She's lyin- Itachi's alive!" He shouted and ran over to separate the needlessly fighting couple.

Everything kind of slowed down then for the raven coming back to his senses. His grip on her lessened with the much needed news and voice that settled in, bringing in a light to shine on what he was about to do.

Sakura, in a rage because of what her husband's annoying friend revealed, took the chance presented. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to fling him over the rail, creating a bigger crack that they didn't notice. Of course he resisted, pulling against her and adding strain. Then the man's stupid friend got involved. He got in the middle of the two and took his own shoves. Three bodies were fighting on this rail in an attempt to throw someone over it.

And someone did go.

"Guys, stop!" He was the only person that realized what was going on when he heard a snap. No longer could he beg them to end this. He made the decision then to push the two idiots off the damn death trap at the cost of his balance, for she'd nudged him back that hard.

The rail finally broke then... and it took him with it.

"SUI!" Sasuke darted to the floor at the edge in an attempt to catch him.

But he missed.

Sakura didn't. This guy she berated and hated for years, had just saved her life when she didn't even deserv-… She just jumped. She had too.

That pink blur zoomed by the shocked raven without a second wasted. He caught her by her ankles, hooking one arm around the inner rail still holding to keep himself from sliding off. He worked his body overtime but he fought through it. He did so because his wife, while crazy, was not 'that' unstable after all. Not only did she not kill Itachi, but she just saved his best friend.

Suigetsu hung there in a shock by his shoe alone, having seen his life flash before his eyes… and it was beautiful! He started crying in hysteria, covering his face.

'_Moron.' _Sakura rolled those emeralds, pupils dilating when she felt something warm run down her legs. She looked down to look up, seeing her husband turn an unsettling color. '_Sasuke!' _She had to help him. She turned her head back to the crying man and said, "I'm going to drop you!"

"What?!" He snapped out of his near death experience, being released right then to fall a short way on his back that still hurt like a mother- "Fucker!" He winced and arched, rolling over. "Ah, shit!"

"Sasuke, let go!" There was no time to argue but… that man up there she was trying to kill a while ago, refused to let her fall.

"I… I-... I can pull you up." Sasuke was one that would push his body against its limits even if it was killing him.

"No you can't!" She tried to kick loose to no avail. "Suigetsu!"

"Huh? Oh! Hold on. I'll catch her, maybe, I don't know." He grumbled on his way up, arms out. "I'll try."

She'll take it. "Sasuke!"

The raven's head bobbed up and down before his body naturally made him release her, losing feeling all over.

Sui caught her and she only stayed there for a second before she pushed off of him. "Hey, no thanks?!"

"Sasuke, you idiot!" She shouted in annoyance, rushing up the stairs. "Get some water!"

"Huh?" He finally looked up to his friend just dangling over the edge, not moving at all. "Shit!"

Shit indeed.

The place was a mess and the raven was dying. She rolled him over to his back, got that belt and reapplied pressure to his forearm near the elbow joint. The cloth around his wrist was re-fixed and tightened too but not enough to constrict. "You dumb, dumb man!" She gritted out, moving him away from the edge to rest his head on her lap. She touched his forehead to feel that he was becoming clammy which was not good. "I told you not to bleed out on me!"

Suigetsu came up with two water bottles, one for her and one for him to use.

She nodded him a thanks and pinched the raven's nose to get him to open his mouth for air. Without warning, she poured it down his throat and got him to choke on it. He coughed his lungs out but he was awake now at least and soon gifted hydration gradually with gentle caresses that confused him. He looked to the black outline of the woman blurred in his eyes, seeing shoulder length hair. "Mmm, Hinata?"

Suigetsu coughed then to cover the raven's slip but she'd clearly heard it and… didn't look bothered.

"I'm not her, Sasuke." She smiled down at him and continued to treat him kindly, confusing the man. "I'll never be her."

"Sakura…"

Boy did it feel good to hear him say her name like that though. "Yeah, yeah... it's your ex."

"So you agree to the divorce? That's nice." Suigetsu gave her props, pouring some of the liquid over his own wound. "Ahhh, fuck. Will this kill me?"

"You'd be dead already if it was somewhere lethal. I likely hit fat since there's not much blood anymore." She grinned at how offended he looked, turning away from her to check his stomach out. Amused, she shook her head and then tended back to her ex-lover finally coming too slowly. "You holding on?"

"Nhm, I think… You still want to fight?" Sasuke smirked over his weary state, hearing the sirens finally arrive. "Give them a reason to do something."

She laughed and kissed his forehead, rummaging through his hair for old times sake. "Nah. My jail time will be enough to give them hell."

'_So she's just going to turn herself in…?' _Sasuke had to know why and what was the cause of her sudden change of heart. "You mean you really don't want to kill me anymore? You're not going to run?"

"No and… no." She sighed into a relaxed drop of her shoulders, looking around at the broken home she seemed doomed to have. "What for? The plan was going to fail from the beginning because I wasn't ready... You were supposed to beat me so bad that I could actually off you and your brother too because he'd… really showed up at random. I couldn't bring myself to kill him though and neither could Ino. She agreed to fire the gun and leave… "

"Is that really why you wanted me to beat you so bad?"

Sakura nodded, moderate tears coming. "I was set you were like my father too, but even when I pushed you there… I saw nothing but a man I drove to that point by claiming to take a loved one from him. Who wouldn't be pissed?" She exhaled and shook her messy locks. "You were so damn adamant on not hurting me either no matter what I said until I hurt Sui too and-... I think I see why. You didn't really sleep with her to get back at me, did you?"

"Nah, he was just being thirsty." Suigetsu outed the raven for him, taking those bits of glares with a shrug. "What? You were. You two were so starved for attention that you ran to each other."

Sasuke shrugged in her lap, unable to put it any better for her. "Something like that."

"So is this why you didn't want us to know?"

"Yup… You'd go crazy." He looked up to her to see it was deeply embarrassing for her to hear.

"That's fair." Sakura smiled a small one and released a tired breath. "Well fuck... I hope you actually tell her the truth about our relationship after this then…. I know Naruto did."

The raven paled if he could even more, a hand up over his stomach. "That's not good..."

"If you stick around to explain it to her, she might not leave you."

"Hey, if she loses her shit on you though, don't call me!" Suigetsu didn't see why they were laughing. He was serious. "I'm not fucking jokin- I almost died twice for you!"

"Because you brought a fucking water gun here."

"That was very stupid." Sakura snickered with the raven, having the first ever friendly jest with one of his friends. "You didn't even paint it well."

"Oh shut the hell up, both of you! You two needed that damn water gun." He glared over their fits of subtle mirth. "Imagine how nice and clean this place would look if you'd settled your differences with a water fight or just talked to each other from afar!"

Sakura shook her head, calling him out. "You know what, Suigetsu!"

"What?!"

"Thank you."

"Fuck y- What?" He was so prepared to curse her out that this really got to him. He didn't even hear the police doors opening.

"For saving my life... Thank you." She'd never given him a reason too and so, it made it all the more special and critical. "I owe you."

"But you saved mine?" He thought that was a pretty square deal completed.

Sakura looked down to the battered raven resting and then back to his friend who she also put through hell. "That'll never be enough… Sasuke," she spoke his name to address him next, needing him awake for just a bit more.

"Hm?" This man was tired so whatever she had to say, she better make it quick.

"I… I was with Naruto recently. I know it doesn't matter but you should know."

"So you both cheated." Suigetsu grumbled and went back to checking out his gunshot wound he couldn't wait to show his wife. "Sickening."

"You bet on it." Sasuke huffed, opening an eye to narrow at the idiot that gave him the scare of his life.

"I said it was sickening, not profitable."

There Sakura saw her statement to be true while they bickered. The raven didn't care. He was as done with her as she was with him, or was she? She didn't feel like she loved him less and in fact, she might actually care for him truly this time now that the fighting was over. But the damage was done and it was too late to try and go back. That she knew was definite. At least she had Naruto, hopefully, and that doubt was on her end. "You can keep everything, Sasuke."

The wolf chuckled and waved her off. He wanted his own stuff bought by his own money. "You can keep it all, sell it, I don't care. Do whatever you want with it when you get out of jail."

"She might not." Suigetsu started listing reasons on his fingers. "I mean we've got attempted murder, kidnapping, drugging, slander-"

"Slander?" She arched a pink brow, catching sight of the police finally entering the home.

"You know what you did…" He lowered his eyes at her like she was just the lowest form of life.

"I really don't."

Sasuke chortled with that eye closed. "You said he was fat." Everything he heard then was his friend's spree of curses. He'd hate to think what it would sound like without him there… Better yet, he wondered how the bunny would react to this mess. She'd probably frown and squeak over his injuries, bringing him to smile and chuckle to himself. Then that eye snapped wide open. "Hinata!"

Sakura smiled in jealousy, keeping her mouth shut. She held no animosity to Hinata because she knew her husband too inappropriately and long before she came into the picture.

"Huh? Oh, she's fine I'm sure. Karin went after her." Suigetsu took a sip from the bottle, grinning at the raven's breath of relief. "Don't get used to it bastard."

* * *

_**:: The Hospital ::**_

Sasuke never found out what his friend meant at all that day. The cops came, did their thing and actually tried to arrest him and Suigetsu if it weren't for Sakura explaining the situation. He got so pissed about it that he passed out from exhaustion, which was good because his mouth almost negated everything she'd said.

Where he rose next was your usual weirdly faded green room where brightness rained down from above. '_Who turned on every damn light-Agh!' _He groaned, feeling his left arm to be immovable and the corresponding eye was bandaged over. "Hn." He figured out where he was now and he hated it. That meant the old lady was here that picked on him in his youth for always getting into trouble.

Hopefully she wasn't. '_Old hag probably passed by now.' _

She did have a rack on her so maybe he got hurt with Sui sometimes on purpose because they were growing boys and had never seen anyone that big. He found a close second with Hinata… who was in here with him on the single chair nearby. He tried to sit up to go to her but he was strapped to so many damn lines, and his arm was set on rest. "Fuck!"

The bunny stirred at that audible curse, tucked in her hospital gown of gray color. Her IV pole was with her. She'd lost a lot of fluids so she'd been on rest like him for a while that he had no idea of. Fortune smiled on her and proved Karin's words to be further true. She bounced back quick after the surgery to get the bullet out, clean the pulled blood and make necessary fixes. She still needed to take it easy so what she was doing here was a big no-no. She had to however to make sure he was okay since even though he hadn't been shot, internal bleeding is not always caused by penetration.

Blunt trauma can cause ruptures from within and the fact that he was already suffering from the artery cut in his wrist…. He was basically in between life and death when they were working on him.

Blood transfusions came from his brother of course who would be coming back shortly after heading to the cafeteria for something to eat. His parents left him in his care to deal with the lawyers and such since Sakura's mother wanted to challenge them.

Hinata did achieve donations from her kin too. The same guilt-ridden one busy driving her cousin down at this very moment to come see her. Kakashi was with Sasuke's parents, dealing with the case too. Once he'd made sure Naruto and Sakura went away for a long time, he'd be back up there to see her as well. Till then, all they had were each other, the wolf's brother, and his odd set of friends. She smiled in thought of them and Karin who'd become like the best girl pal she never had over these last few days. They had a lot in common. They both were perverts so they shared many books during her bed rest.

'_What is she blushing about?' _Sasuke didn't want to disturb her adorable sleep again so he just laid there like a weird mannequin, taking in everything on him. '_Am I in a back brace?' _He sure was. He'd sustained enough injury for one to help relieve some pain. His arm in cast however on down, wasn't looking so good . He could barely move his fingers. '_At least they didn't cut it off.' _How would he poke her then on that side? He really wanted to. She had the cutest wiggle of her band-aid nose he'd ever seen. He smiled partially and then let it fade because… the talk hadn't happened. She was still here so she couldn't be that mad at him. Perhaps he shouldn't wake her at all.

Onyx looked ahead at the blank tv and then to the couch where a blanket and bag set over there. '_Who the heck is that?' _He hoped it wasn't his mother. She'd be so disappointed in him right now. He bet they hadn't even shown up really, likely so sick of him and what not for getting Itachi caught up in this... He looked back to Hinata, worried he'd done the same for her and his friends. There appeared to be some truth in his ex's words after all.

He really is a danger and he should change that.

"Sasuke." Hinata had heard a noise akin to sheets rustling. When she opened her eyes, he was sitting up in bed with his head down, spikes fallen. "Sasuke?"

He glanced at her with that one eye and then looked at his one good hand next. "Are you okay?"

She smiled amid the patch on her cheek he could see now that she'd stopped resting on that arm. "I'm good."

"You…. You look like hell ran you over though." He was glad she was okay and could see past his pride to get what he meant.

"Ditto." Hinata remarked with a tilt of her head to his smirk. "You've been asleep for a while."

"How long?"

"Two weeks at best."

"So I beat you then?" Sasuke tried with the jokes and he got her to keep her smile but it didn't last long. He couldn't stop this from happening.

"Yeah." The bunny sat up and slipped her legs off the chair to give him her attention. She displayed a more confident air that he could only say fully stemmed from an experience he hoped to hear one day if she still wanted something to do with him. Nearly being murdered by your ex would do this. Nothing became so scary after that. Even then, she wasn't worried for herself. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Did you come see me just for-"

"Sasuke." Hinata cut him off there, saying, "I'm glad you're okay. I prayed you'd be okay… with or without me."

His heart monitor flickered a high note for a second that he coughed to cover. "So he did tell you?"

She nodded with a light release of breath. "Did you… Did you really go after her even though he begged you to stop?"

Sasuke gazed around the room and displayed his version of what being really uncomfortable looked like for him. "I guess."

"You... guess?"

"I was young, okay." He needed to dial back that defensive tone but he was so afraid to hear her judge him that he didn't think to stop. "I just- They weren't together anyway so I didn't see the big deal back then." He sat back with a heavy grunt to his stupid younger days. "She could do whatever she wanted and… when I like someone, I have no restraint."

"I see." The bunny gazed down at her fingers, stopping their fumbling together.

Sasuke's sight snapped back on her when she started to get up and leave suddenly. "Hinata-!"

"It's alright… Don't apologi-"

"But I should!" The heart monitor was making a sympathy over there, alerting the nurse on watch. "I get what Naruto meant now but I can't turn back time to fix it." Grant him that power and he'd rewrite everything actually, starting with saving his ex-wife. "I moved in on his girl when I shouldn't have and I didn't even treat her right... It was wrong. This is why I didn't want to tell you. The chances of you mistaking my actions towards you were to high."

"Then what am I to you really?" She turned to him from the door, frowning at how much strain he was putting on his lines. To stop him from stressing people out to get all those back on him, she walked back over with her pole but not within his reach. "Why me?"

He was just glad she came back. "Why not you? Hinata, I... I have trouble changing. You know that. I'm trying to do better and not just for you."

The bunny's mixed feelings showed well. She didn't want to fall into a trap again. He didn't seem so cautious though like he knew she wasn't going to turn on him. "What is it that you want then?"

Sasuke tore his pride down just a little. "Everything I said to you in the hotel... That's what I want."

"To live together while we fuck?" That astounded look on his face was priceless and made her giggle.

"Uh… no. Date is what I meant and you know it. We don't have to sleep together at all." The raven had to tell his lower half to suck it up because this is where this was going now. He was that desperate to prove himself to the sweet bunny he was sure he'd never be able to move on from. There was only one of her in existence after all just like him. "Or ever… again."

Hinata grinned more inside at how that pained him to say, lighting up. He did this to her and himself. Let's see how serious he was. "So then you have no problem with us… starting over new?"

"New?"

She nodded with her hands held over at her waist. "One month from now."

"One mo-!" Sasuke had to put his fist to his lips to keep his voice down. Internally he'd just fainted for the first time in his life. His outside faint was coming soon too but later. He thus needed a second.

"If you can't wait it's okay." Hinata bowed and then turned to leave. "It was nice meeting you at least."

"Wait a minute." Of course she wouldn't mind leaving him. She could do so much better. "Okay… Okay, I'll do it. Can we at least stay in contact?" Her smile was so gratifying to him.

"Of course, t-though I'll be moving back with my sister so… we'll also be in different towns." She frowned, expecting him to just go ahead and call it off right then.

"It's not like I don't have a car, Hinata."

'_Stupid little brother.' _Itachi chuckled on the other side of the door, listening in. He'd gotten to know Ms. Hyuga since they both cared about this man-child. She was much more pleasant company than his brother's late wife and quite a gentle soul. Which was something his brother desperately needed along with a strong hand to keep him out of trouble. From what he could hear, she sounded perfect.

"So you'll come see me, Suigetsu, and Karin? Jugo's there too!" Hinata was so excited that she spilled the beans by accident.

"What do you mean… see them too?" Sasuke eyed her with a raise of that brow suspiciously. She could suck her lips in all she wanted, he still heard that. "Hinata."

"I-I-I uhh- " She took big steps to the door. "I really s-s-should get back to my room."

"Well let me walk you back." The nurse came in just in time to stop the raven from ripping off all those lines. His brother helped too and that was a pleasant surprise to him. "Itachi?"

"Hey, Sasuke." Itachi smiled and ruffled raven hair. "We have a lot to discuss."

Could it wait? That damn bunny was sneaking out of here like no one could see her cute self. Sasuke scowled at her the whole time she escaped. "You let her go."

"Hm? You mean Hinata?" He looked back over his shoulder to see she was gone after all. "Let her be. She needs to spend sometime in her room anyway. How are you?" He didn't have to hold him down anymore at least.

"I've been better… Where's the lady with the big… you know?"

The nurse tending to him with four ponytails in her hair, pinched him on the shoulder for being a pervert. "Her name is Tsunade Senju, you creep! And she transferred a long time ago."

"What the fuck-" Sasuke couldn't rub the area since that was his right arm and his left was out of commission. She'd stormed out of the room too so he didn't get to berate her right back either. "What are you laughing at, Itachi? I haven't seen her since I was like 12."

"I'm sorry you forgot." Itachi triggered that glare from his brother naturally, sitting down in the chair the bunny once sat in, pointing to the couch across the bed. "Izumi is here too by the way. She'll be back later."

"She is? That's nice of her."

"It is… Because of her I went back over to talk to Sakura and… I'm really sor-"

"It's okay, Itachi." Sasuke laid back and smirked at the older sibling still looking remorseful. "You learned your lesson?"

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not. I'm just asking, will you trust me from now on?"

Itachi looked to the bed and the place his brother was in that he could have helped stop from being so. "I've got you…"

"Good, but don't back me on everything. I'm not done enjoying my life yet."

"Clearly."

Sasuke chortled with his kin who he finally felt a re-connection with. He was reminded of another asshole he'd long since reached there with. The same jerk who was moving and didn't bother to say shit to him about it. "Do me a favor right quick, Itachi."

"And what is that?" He crossed a leg and sat back with his finger tips together.

"Tell me what room Suigetsu is in?"

Why did Itachi feel like he should not share this information? The youngest was looking a bit deranged over there as if he was going to kill the poor guy. "Uh… what for?"

Sasuke embraced that dark mask over his face like it belonged there. "Because... He's about to have a roommate."

* * *

_**:: Nightmare - Sweet Daydream ::**_

"NO!" Suigetsu shot awake, scaring his wife off the bed onto the cold floor.

"Ooww, what the hell?"

"Karin!" He reached down for her and pulled her back up onto his lap. She blushed all over at the tight hug and constant pets of her head. "Karin…Oh my beautiful Karin…"

"W-What? What is it?" If he wanted to do it, she needed to lock the door first.

"I just had the scariest dream of my life again..." He was shaking too, holding her closer and hiding his face against her shoulder. "It was… It was Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? What did he do?" She comforted her silly husband, loving the attention while it lasted and so this was the only reason for her aloofness.

"That... That mother fucker was living with us!"

"Nooo!" She gasped sarcastically, laughing when he got mad and started shaking her.

"This isn't funny, woman! I don't have nightmares. I am the nightmare!"

"Aw.." She still snickered wickedly, glasses bothered off track some. "It's okay. I had the same dream." She grinned with a quick fix of them.

He looked so glad to hear her say that. "You did?!"

"Mhm! Want to know why?" She teased him and leaned into his ear to whisper ominously. "Because it's not a dream." She then sat back to see the terror on his face. "And we're not really in the hospital anymore!"

"No-"

"We're home!"

"No!"

"And Sasuke has a part-time job paying only five percent of the rent!"

"Nooo!" Suigetsu gripped his hair in denial and pulled hard.

His wife developed devil horns and a tail again that accompanied her in her torment of him. "The rest of his money… goes to his dates with Hinata!"

"NO! THAT FREELOADING FUCKER!" He screamed to high heaven, scaring the whole hospital. The second he fainted, his wife re-cuddled back over him.

Down at the peaceful recreational center…

Sasuke walked along the wall bars with Hinata aiding him on his left. Movement with that arm was now very limited so he had to get used to his right. He also had to learn to walk again a bit to be on the safe side. His eye would never recover so he got to pick out his own eye-patch. The color is black of course. That aside, he was healing well. In the now, they both had heard Suigetsu's cries. "I guess Karin finally told him… again."

The bunny giggled, helping the raven with an arm gently around his back. "S-She's having too much fun with it."

"Agreed. It's still not good for him to keep passing out like that." He smirked, sure two days of it was unnecessary. "He'll never be able to drive with me behind them."

"Well how come you won't accept the money from your parents then?" She didn't get it. They were really trying to help and make things easier for him since he, and her of course, would both be stressed with court once they got out.

"Because it won't be my own… Everything that I get you from now on or provide for you, I worked for." Sasuke put that warm coat of pink on her cheeks without thinking, looking ahead. "As soon as I can get out of here and get started that is."

"I look forward to seeing that." Hinata encouraged him, enjoying her small hug from that arm around his shoulder.

"You do? That's unfortunate since you have to wait a month." He mentioned on the sly, "Could be shorte-"

"Nice try." She grinned and looked down to their feet. "Now focus! One. Two. One. Two."

Sasuke grumbled, for at least he'd given it a shot. The best thing was he could keep trying. "Fine… One… two."

"Good!" The bunny beamed, glad he was progressing well. "You know Kakashi hurt himself like this once. You should meet him when he's done down at the station."

"After you meet my mother... I swear the both of you like to treat me like a child."

"Are you not sometimes?" Hinata smiled up at that glare of his and poked him on the forehead for being so prideful still. "I stand c-corrected." Her eyes widened when he tried to kiss her for being so precious. "N-No!"

"Just one!"

"No! You h-have to wait!" She tried not to laugh, hand over his mouth to keep him back. "Sasuke!" Her wolf was determined but soon had to give up.

The nurses on watch just shook their heads at a sight they saw a lot of lately and would continue to see even when they eventually left the hospital. Is it wrong to say they longed for that day? Aside from their flirting and Suigetsu's language that woke the dead, they had to deal with Itachi's constant requests for updates. Which is fair because his little brother was not an obedient patient.

He'd only listen to Hinata.

* * *

_**A/N: **__One More Chapter T.T! See you in two or three days because the last one comes with something special ya'll might like. Much love and thanks for the patience!_

_You don't have to read anymore from here unless you want too._

_If anyone is suspicious about Suigetsu's scene on the stairs and why it's kind of cartoon-ish, it's because it was rewritten out of childish denial. The original ending for the story is below. I cut it because it tore me apart inside. Everything was sad already._

_It took this turn because in abuse cases, death can happen to anyone and it doesn't have to be the victims or the abusers. It could be a friend trying to help, or a bystander stepping in, a child, ect. The police react how they're trained too so this isn't bashing them, this is trying to get you to see what they see because of what someone painted them to see._

_I also wanted to give contrast to how Hinata became Sasuke and he became her and then suffered the things he was trying to warn her of. Do let me know if you preferred this ending! There is nothing wrong with that. It is how it was supposed to be. Sometimes there is beauty and growth in death but… I've watched enough anime to get that already, which I believe is another reason why my mind went this way. _

_So, this is what happened._

** Original Cliffhanger Ending **

"Guys, stop!" He was the only person that realized what was going on when he heard a snap. No longer could he beg them to end this. He made the decision then to push the two idiots off the damn death trap at the cost of his balance, for she'd nudged him back that hard.

The rail finally broke then... and it took him with it.

"SUI!" Sasuke darted to the floor at the edge in an attempt to catch him.

… But he missed.

Sakura stared in utter shock at the unsettling, cracking sound, though fleeting, left an impact that made her body lock in posture. She stood there like that for the longest time, trembling gaze at the edge in disbelief.

The wolf was stuck confused at his crimson hand that grasped tight at nothing. When he did achieve the strength to look over and follow the drips of blood down, he saw them fall over his friend's face. The same funny guy that was quiet all of a sudden and staring back up at him like he had nothing to say.

No witty remark that he was fine but going to lay there a bit.

No stupid grin like they should be grateful for his help.

Nothing.

The guy was just laying there and- "Suigetsu!" He needed to get up or something. Sasuke did so, ignoring the pallor on his skin that his body worked overtime to try and fight. He used the energy provided to rush down the stairs, putting off his wife, the bleeding, the rapid thumps in his chest, everything.

Even the dark pool seeping out from the silent man... went dismissed.

All he saw was an asshole who hadn't moved.

"Suigetsu!" That was the third time he'd said his name and didn't get a response. He crashed beside the smart alack who's gaze never wavered. He grabbed at the man's lifeless hand up by his head, pulling himself over to look into this jerk's eyes. He had no real expression to comment on still. It pissed him off. "Sui!" He rarely called him that at all, especially not three times in one day. Shouting did nothing. He quickly sat on his knees and tried holding his friend's head, pretending he didn't feel that warmth back there or notice the motionless air to the body. "Suigetsu… Su- Fucking say something!"

He ordere- No, he demanded this fool answer him, keep helping him, something! Not make him scream at him like that would bring him back. Like that fall… wasn't fatal...

Sakura slumped against the wall upstairs, listening to the raven have a battle over a death that she caused. He wasn't even supposed to be here anyway and she wouldn't care if he didn't save her life. She didn't deserve it which made her eyes water suddenly at the realization.

She didn't deserve it.

And Sasuke, he couldn't even grasp why this was happening, what was happening, and who it happened too. He… He cried… through blood and pain unconsciously and consciously.

Settling grief then claimed him. "Sui-!" He could no longer form words once the agony caught up to his throat. His fingers grasped tightly in stained red strands of pure white while he hid his stricken face on Suigetsu's chest. He held tighter and wept in a fit of curses drowned out by the sirens that were too late.

Like he was too late… '_Sakura!' _He should have killed her when he had the chance. With clenched teeth that didn't stop the flow of red and salt from entering his mouth, he lifted up steadily. Weak from his loss of blood, did not hinder him from reaching for that bat. He grasped it hard over his friend, coming back to him and seeing what he could have prevented if he'd stopped treating her like she was human.

She's not. She's been the monster in his life ever since Naruto let her over.

The aggressor he failed to handle right.

He believed this, forcing himself up and then staggering down to a knee. "SAKURA!"

She flinched at that wrath filled shout, but she didn't move. She stayed there in her mess of tears, nodding and accepting what was about to come. She looked to the stairs he trudged up, loathing in its rawest form came from his eye void of passion for her. "I… I'm so... sorry, Sasuke."

That shit doesn't cut it anymore, remember?

Sasuke did and it made it easier to approach her with each step.

The broken woman saw then that her father was right. She was a horrible person and her husband had every right to fix that. She'd become the man she despised. She watched him raise and swing without hesitation. The only reason that deadly blow didn't land was because the police had entered the scene.

They saw the body. They saw a weapon.

And then they saw him.

So they fired.

Sakura blinked at the spree of rounds that struck the stunned raven, shots ringing in their ears. Her husband then fell back at her feet towards the edge, bringing her up and screaming to catch him. To help him… To do her best to save him.

But none of that, nothing she'd ever say or do, could make him forgive her.

During his state of slipping under, he could have swore he saw Hinata running in with the redhead from the entrance way. He blinked once and tried to call his friend's wife, seeing she'd spotted Suigetsu and so had to be held back. '_Karin!' _There was no sound anymore and the world had a black filter closing in around it. He didn't know what his wife was trying to fix on him. He was too busy fading and watching Karin break….

Hinata held her away from the paramedics, arms around her waist. It became damn near impossible when the man shook his head after checking him. "Kari-"

"No! N-!" She screamed and choked in a fit of heartache and immeasurable anguish like that of drowning. Everything is heavy, air is fading, and lungs are filling with nothing good.

Nothing right…

Hinata turned her way from the scene to fall to the ground with her and just embrace her there. They grieved on that cold ground and helped hold each other's pain. She didn't even want to think where Sasuke was now if Sui… It was unbearable to think about.

And soon it would become impossible to talk about.

_~ Thank you all for the support no matter the context. Voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and etc to your heart's content at your will. Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_


	16. Chapter 16: Epi- Leaving It All Behind

_~Closure For One ~_

* * *

_**:: The Station ::**_

On a cold misty afternoon, days after leaving the warmth of the hospital and dealing with the strenuous court scenes, spelled a new beginning for everyone. Those getting ready to pack it all up and go, were happier than others. Some had something to say though before it all could end for now.

"Put on your gloves." Sasuke hurried over to the bunny once out of his car, helping her get them on. He loved that smile he couldn't act on. It gave him a reason to fight his insomnia. Life had become kind of draining with the meds he had to take, court calling him out of bed and so on. More importantly, he had to worry about her too. Good thing she was doing alright better than him.

"It's n-not that cold." She mumbled, accepting his care outside the police station. She could see the sleep he fought against and so appreciated his constant assistance.

"That's because of me." Which is true. He fixed her scarf, hat, and the gray all weather coat that he made her wear. "You can take it all off if you want the sniffles." He smiled softly at that shake of her head that made her locks bounce about. "Is it that bad for real?"

She nodded, turning to hurry and get inside. She then blushed when she had to move her hand away because he tried to hold it. "N-No!"

"What if he's planning something?" Over the days they'd spent healing together, a discussion of the events passed came to be, so it made him a bit anxious for this meeting. He did not like how the blond wanted to know about their relationship afterwards and now he requested to talk to her. "He could try to lie to you to win you back and-"

"Sasuke." She hushed him with a digit to his lips at the door, moving that hand down to fix his coat too. He had a bad habit of letting his collar pop up like a vampire. "I'll be okay. Just wait outside with Kakashi for me. Take a nap too!"

"I'm good... Your dad cop thinks I'm copying him to lure you in by the way." He and that guy did have an argument over eye patches, so Kakashi went out and got a navy mask instead.

Hinata thought it was the cutest thing. "No he doesn't. I think he's starting to like you actually." She patted his shoulder, entering with her one-eyed wolf to the noisy station. "So play nice and take it easy, please... I'll be right back."

"Hinata, there you are." Kakashi sat his cup down from his half-assed sitting position on the front desk. "I see you brought... him...with you." He gave the sweet girl a tender hug, eyeing the tired raven over her shoulder who glared at him right back. "Why wear a patch if you're just going to cover it with your hair?"

"Why cover your mouth if it's just your eye that's busted?"

"Guys." Hinata frowned, making both men concerned so much that they immediately tried to give their cases. She blandly looked to them, seeing a sleep-deprived wolf and an older white wolf plead their point dramatically.

"He started it though, Hinata. I really don't see why he's even here." Kakashi grumbled when the raven came up beside him and challenged his word.

"See?" He grunted. "You sure? I'm here clearly because I can't drive by myself."

"Then you should have stayed home."

"But I have to protect her!" Sasuke shot back with too much energy exerted, bringing him to hold up against the glass window nearby. He struggled anyway when the cop tried to help him.

"That's what I'm here for." He put the man's arm around his shoulder to assist him in standing, arguing with him regardless. "Or do you not see this badge?"

The raven saw it, he just didn't acknowledge it. "I see you need to retire." That did it right there and they got in each other's face quick, electric sparking until they noticed their adoring audience member was leaving this nonsense. "Hinata!"

"Wait, I'll walk yo-"

"No, I will!"

"Will you two stop it already." Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled back to the idiots struggling to get through the door because they had to enter at the same time. "I'll be okay. Kakashi, make him rest for me please." She caused them to worry more once her kind-self exited from their sights.

'_Stupid old man!'_ Sasuke considered going to jail today. "Why won't you accept me around her?!"

"Look where that's gotten the both of you" His over protectiveness didn't come from nothing but at least he could tell the raven was not too hard-headed. He helped him over to a bench and sat him down. "You look like you're about to pass out at any minute."

"I'm fine..."

Kakashi shook his head at that stubbornness, dropping down some ways beside him with his arms back on the bench. He glanced at the raven slumping against a filing cabinet nearby. "When's the last time you slept?"

"The night before they cleared me."

"Days ago then?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded, closing that eye for just a few seconds.

"How come?" He propped a leg with an ankle on a knee. "Are you really that worried about her?"

"I messed up so of course. I shouldn't have left her alone with him after we..." During the trials, he was asked a lot of questions that made him doubt himself. "Naruto nearly got off because of it."

"Hardly. I think you're just embarrassed the tape was seen by a few other people It does make you both look bad but… Sakura admitted to a lot of things that helped put them away." Kakashi had never seen a more honest suspect ever in his life. "Her mother is still quite pissed though. You should be happy."

"How can I, when I could have stopped this…"

"Easy. No one died." For him that's one hell of a good day. "That's why Hinata is doing so well and you should cheer up too. They're going away for a long time and the only thing you lost was 25% use of your arm, an eye, and possibly all hope of going out with her."

Sasuke opened that one optic and narrowed it to the man. "You sound happy about that."

"Do you think you deserved to leave unscathed?" Kakashi got him to think about that, brow up to his silent head shake. "No?"

"I think this is payback for what I did to Naruto… again actually but not intentionally this time."

"Which is probably why you're alive or anyone is."

"Are you Death himself?" Sasuke flat out asked the closet pervert who chuckled and shrugged.

"Break her heart and I can be." He warned the startled raven on the sly with a pat to his holster.

"You know what, I'm starting to think your gun didn't accidentally go off in that courtroom, did it?" That stunt got the cop dismissed from the rest of the case. "You missed his head by an inch."

"Actually, he sneezed." Kakashi doesn't miss. The universe screws him over and makes that happen. Everyone in the courtroom was astounded, including him who dropped the gun in shock like he didn't know what happened. "It was an unfortunate accident."

"Sure." Sasuke shook his head, staring at the window where Hinata was finally getting done being searched. She had to remove her coat and such, resulting in her neatly folding it all. "Has he said anything strange?"

"Not to me." And for that, Kakashi and the raven shared a concerned look to each other.

* * *

_**:: The Ex-Husband ::**_

Hinata didn't know what to expect and it left her butterflies all in a steel wing flight to protect her. She prolonged it by taking care of her clothes to the confusion of the jailer. When she had nothing to fold, she gave a small apologetic bow and then finally went in. She had twenty minutes. She entered through that door and instantly felt uncomfortable... She was bothered by that greeting smile of his behind the glass and his weird wave like this was a casual thing. "Naruto?"

He nodded, not saying anything until she sat down. "Hey, Hinata. How are you doing?"

"... I'm okay." She didn't think it was right how he wore his prison uniform and looked so comfortable and anxious at the same time. "I take it you're fine."

"Fine? I'm… Hinata, I'm going away for life." His grin didn't fade though which troubled her more. "I mean I know I should be upset but what for? It's not like you put me here. I did that. Can't give you all the credit." He tried to lighten the mood to get her to chill but it wasn't working. It was barely helping him get by.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"To apologize."

"..."

"Don't believe me? That's fair. I think I'm lying to myself too like this really isn't happening, you know? I'm… I'm actually going to jail for life with the possibility of parole! A possibility..." He repeated with an uneasy laugh and clasp of his hands together on the surface. Adjusting to the news is still jarring for him. That's what the court had ruled however, but hopefully the deal Mebuki struck could change that in the future. "It all seems a bit surreal even now. My head has been non-stop and- I just wanted to make sure you were well. Heard you were moving from here... That's good. Are you going home?"

"That's not your concern." Hinata would rather him never know where she was.

"Okay, okay. Then let me say this, I hope we never see each other again until we've moved on past this. I doubt we ever will but… there's no harm in asking, right?" Her slight shrug was enough for him. "So, are you still talking to Sasuke? I thought I heard him out there." He might have forgiven her but he still had a bad disdain for the raven bastard. "Is he treating you okay?"

She stayed silent, staring at him skeptically because he had a strange need to know.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Does it bother you that much?" She looked to his hands he held tight and then hid under the table. "I don't see why it should."

"It doesn't. I'm just asking to be polite." Naruto bounced a leg under the table for that was a huge lie. Seeing them together in court was bad enough. He thought it was because of his hate for Sasuke. The truth was that since he made this happen himself, he lost her over his own doing. If he hadn't, then the raven's advances on her would have meant nothing. They wouldn't be here like this... That's why he kept staring at her like he didn't know what to say. Jail has granted him way too much time to think about everything he lost for a cell room. "Do you remember when we got married?"

Hinata barely tilted her head up and down, unsure why he was bringing that up. "You mean our private wedding?"

"Yes! You uh… You wanted to wear a purple dress because it was just us and I said no since it wasn't traditional and what not." He grinned despite that frown on her lips. "I actually bought you that dress you wanted though. It's in storage."

"Why are you telling me this now…?" Or why wasn't this spoken of then? She had no idea but it was beginning to make her shift in her seat.

Naruto shrugged and blushed faintly, pointing to her head with those chains on his wrist coming up. "Because of your hair. It's the color of your hair…"

Hinata touched her short locks at a loss. '_My hair?'_

"Hey, why did you cut it? Did he ask you too?"

So this is about Sasuke again... She rolled her eyes and got up from the seat, shocked to see him touch the glass and look kind of afraid for her to go.

"Five more minutes. I just need five more minutes." Prison was calling his name and Sakura didn't pop up into his mind whenever he was afraid. She'd yell at him to get over it. His ex-wife would… hold him or something silly like that. This brought him to think of all those precious little things that were now just gone. A warm home is no longer a luxury. Driving or waking up to her giggling self, all of that is just out of his reach for a very long time. So, he had to accept what he could get. "I won't say anything."

Hinata sighed and sat back down for the short minutes requested. There she experienced what it was like when she first crushed on him but in reverse and unknown. She was the uncomfortable one now and he was her unsure shot-nerves. Each timid glance up put a shot of warmth on his face. She didn't get why nor did she want to put up with the weird behavior any longer. "I c-can't. I have to go," she said in a hurry, lifting from that seat and hustling off to get out of there.

"Hinata! I really am sorry, I-!" He sat back down when she was long gone, stuck gazing at the iron on his wrist. '_She really doesn't… I'm actually going to-' _And he just kept thinking about it all.

* * *

_**:: Oh Bunny, It's Okay ::**_

Hinata went straight into Kakashi's arms since he was there waiting for her. She was held securely and petted to ease her distraught state. "Thank y-you."

"Did he say something that awful to you?"

"No." She shook her head and exhaled against him, wanting to erase that weird sensation she was feeling. "I think he… I don't know. I don't want to see him again."

Kakashi thought that was best too. "Just say the word and his bus will never make it there."

"Kakashi!" Hinata gasped and snickered nonetheless, hugging him tighter. "You need to stop before someone hears you."

"I'll make them vanish too. I have many connections." He joked with her to help her calm down, grateful for the smile he put on there. "Look what I did to Sasuke."

"What?" She looked around him, becoming grumpy at the lack of the wolf in sight anywhere. "You d-did not!"

"You're right. I didn't. He's speaking with Sakura right now on the phone." Kakashi guided her in the opposite direction to the break room. "I told him he needed to settle some things."

"Settle..." She didn't want to be nosy but, "Settle what?"

The cop reminded her it was all going to be okay in a bit. "Don't worry. He's doing the right thing for now. Till then, we need to have a talk about him."

"Okay..." Hinata became distracted from her search given how grave he sounded. "What did he do?"

* * *

_**:: The Ex-Wife ::**_

Sakura didn't expect this at all. She was in her orange jumpsuit, about to get on her ride to the women's prison before someone told her she had a call. She assumed it was Ino but she'd already told her to stay away for a while to keep out of the picture. Denying her hand in anything was easy enough. The person they said had actually called though, brought her running back in the place to the cord phone. She answered it eagerly, probably too excited. "Sasuke?! What- Why are you- Are you okay?!" He looked fine during the trials though a bit on the drained side. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or someth-"

"_**You're talking too fast."**_

She bit back and nodded, too overjoyed to hear his voice. She was sure he'd not want to speak to her after her mother tried to get him thrown in jail instead. "Sorry. I'm just surprised is all…"

"_**Me too... I'm leaving soon."**_

Random but, "Huh? You mean you're moving?" Sakura gripped the phone like that would keep him there. "But why? We won't see each for a while and even when we can we shouldn't- What about your parents? Your brother!"

"_**That's not going to change no matter where I'm at."**_

"I suppose but- Oh… I get it now. You're going with her then, aren't you?" She hid her gloom with a smile he could not see. "That's good."

"_**How are you doing?"**_

'_Of course he won't say anything about it.' _Sakura leaned against the wall, face scarred with polka dot wounds that would heal oddly over time. The bandages made her look like a mummy and would be quite a conversation starter along with all the bruises. "My new home is a cell block, Sasuke. I'm not happy but there's not much I can do is there? I'll be okay."

"_**Figured you'd be."**_

She smiled at his words that brought out the good in her to appreciate them. "Sasuke… Sasuke I really do stil-"

"_**Thanks."**_

"Huh? You mean for the case?" That had to be it because he didn't let her finish. "You're welcome! My mother wouldn't of won anyway even wit-"

"_**That's not what I meant."**_

She stilled after holding the phone closer, heart beat racing to bring a glow to herself. "For what then…?"

"_**The good things. Our start was wrong just like our end so… the in between was okay."**_

"It was!" She smiled in happy tears that stopped at his next words.

"_**But we should have never been together. I don't want you to forget that."**_

Sakura nodded slowly. "W-Why?... We had some real good times though."

"_**Of course. I loved you... I'm saying it was an accident and one I don't regret, but we won't be able to move on if we don't acknowledge it shouldn't have even happened. We wouldn't be here if it was meant to be."**_

That gave her broken heart a reason to snap back in place. "Heh, you do what you want though and so do I."

"_**And that's selfish."**_

"It's us."

"_**Not anymore… I do hope for nothing but the best for you after all this."**_

"Being the bigger man now, huh? You sound exhausted already." She grinned despite a tear rolling down her cheek, breathing staggered some.

"_**Goodbye, Sakura."**_

Another drop escaped at her name then as she stared ahead to that open door waiting for her. She put the phone back on the hook slowly and then slumped to the floor. He'd given no snide remark back. He really meant it. '_Sasuke, I'm-…!' _She hugged her knees and cried out this heartache that would have time to mend. The love she had would never be requited and that pain would be everlasting.

* * *

_**:: Somebody Fetch His Soul ::**_

Sasuke had his hand on the phone still, hoping that was the right thing to do. He then let go with a sigh for his own first breath of life, walking away. He left his old ways behind with her, a choice given to him to start this change. He was told to strive for something with less pain and strife. To settle old ways and bury them. It wouldn't be easy but it was a start. The journey already annoyed him. He missed his damn bunny who was nowhere to be seen. He needed a hug or to annoy her or something. He went to the break room like he was instructed, finding three people within. One was in a corner reading a newspaper and the other two were… Hinata and some guy in deep conversation. She was blushing and the other guy was looking as relaxed as ever. "Excuse me?"

"S-Sasuke, there you are!" Hinata tried her best. "This is Shikamaru. K-Kakashi called him here for me!"

"He did? " Don't flip out. Calm down. He doesn't know the full situation so he should think twice about this. The raven swallowed hard and looked to the man with the unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Is there something going on that I missed?

"Just catching up." Shika lazily propped an arm on the window sill and nodded to the bunny. "Can you believe he let's her walk around by herself?"

"Sometimes..." Sasuke held it in when she giggled a lot for some reason at this guy who shrugged his response. He felt a little self-conscious but he had to gulp that down too. "So do you work with Kakashi?"

"Rarely, man. He says I take too long but I'm still never late for anything."

"Even when he's n-not trying he's good." Hinata clapped for him, gushing over how he scratched his cheek all bashful like.

"You would know, wouldn't you, Hina?"

'_Hina?!' _It's going to be okay. Sasuke's bad eye nearly started bleeding from strain when the calm guy had the nerve to flick at her hair. She even got all in a mood about it. '_What the fuc-Who the fuc- Why the fuc-' _He was losing his mind and trying his hardest not to let it out. "So. You two know each other. Then?"

Shika raised a brow with interest to the man's tone that shifted with each word. "Yeah. We were childhood friends actually. We played tag, hide and seek, husband and wife, and so on. Brat stuff." The pain he was putting this man through was as entertaining as promised. He took that cig out of his mouth and smirked at the raven. "She liked playing husband and wife a little too much."

"No I d-didn't." She fidgeted with her coat, pouting and then turning a bright red when the guy lifted up and put an arm around her.

"Yes you did. How many kids did you want with me? I think it was five. I told her I don't know about that. Our playhouse could only fit us." He put that cancer stick back between his lips and then went searching for his lighter. "Shit, hold on." He took it back out to ask the silent raven, "You got a light?"

Sasuke should've guessed this would happen. Of course there is another guy. There's always another guy. He'd not make the mistake he did last time though so he said, "No... I don't, but allow me to go find you one."

"Really? Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He was choking inside. He turned slowly, leaving with this aura of dismay.

"Could you make it quick? I need to puff this one out before my wife gets here."

Uchiha Sasuke then felt like a truck had hit him at those words. It drove through him so hard that it took his soul right from his body. That's all that was left standing in the doorway as he heard the bunny behind him laughing and getting louder with it by the minute.

Next Kakashi came around with the drop of the newspaper and clapped for him. "Well done, Uchiha. I really expected you to show some possessiveness there."

"What about me? I should of been a fucking actor." Shikamaru and the woman he'd only met today, shared a high-five for their work done. "You too."

"Hehe, I know right." Hinata beamed, turning to see her wolf drop to the ground. "S-Sasuke!"

"I think we might have overdid it a bit." Kakashi got up to see the raven was out cold and stunned, one eye in a daze. "Or he did… You should seriously get him home to get some sleep."

"If he needs a shot, my woman's a nurse." Shikamaru offered, hands tucked in his pockets.

"There's n-no need for that. I'll take care of him." She assured them with a deep fluster of pink because her handsome wolf had the cutest face when out of it. She couldn't help but cradle the poor man's head.

"Alright then but tell him when he wakes up, I might approve of this if he can keep resisting his bad habits."

Hinata nodded and smiled at her cop father, all thrilled inside. Back to the fainted Uchiha who finally got some rest, she hugged him dearly. '_I told you he was beginning to like you!'_

* * *

_**:: Moving Day- Hinata ::**_

Today is the day.

Time to pack it up.

On Hinata's end, she only had a few things to get from the house. Naruto's truck was taken for evidence but she didn't want it anyway. All she had were her clothes really and yoga mats. Not much but it was hers. The blond had given her range to his bank but she refused. Like her raven dog of darkness, she wanted her own stuff too. That doesn't mean she'll reject help constantly though.

Kiva was kind enough to gift everyone meal packages for the road as her goodbyes. She smiled and thanked the woman for being so pleasant, glad she stayed free of the drama.

The only thing she was sad about was not hanging out with the raven's mother. She was so busy with everything and when their paths could cross, one of them was somewhere else. Like her son though, Mikoto promised her she could always come down for a visit with her husband who was in a mood because his baby boy was leaving. She found it so cute how Sasuke refused to talk to his father who wanted him to stay. Even Itachi shed a few tears and was reluctant to let go of his troublesome brother.

She smiled at the scene in her head, carrying one of five boxes of her things to her sister's car. "What am I thinking about? Nothing," she lied over her new phone bought by her sister. "I was not b-being quiet."

"Are you talking to him agai- Get off your phone!" Little sis came around to mess with the oldest. "You guys have been talking everyday. I'm here too." She fake cried and held onto her waist. "I need to make up for so much!"

"Oh my go- Hanabi! It's o-okay." She put the box in the trunk and held her kin back lovingly enough. "Huh? No, my sister is being clingy is all."

"Clingy?!"

"Heh, yeah, like you."

"You're not even listening to me." Hanabi was released soon, bringing her to pout and cross her arms. "Hinata."

The bunny twirled a strand of her hair on her walk back in the house for the fourth box since Kona was coming out with two in his arms. "I'm not clingy. I never s-said that. That's a-all you." She blushed like mad over their conversation that was mostly teasing now-a-days since they couldn't date yet.

The bodyguard shook his head, coming over to his own denial that glared him down hard. "What I do?"

"If they get together before us, we're going to have a problem!" She bumped his chest with a digit.

He kind of smiled goofy like and said to her surprise, "Okay... Want to go out when we get back then?"

"What- No! Not now anymore since I had to threaten you!" She could glow redder than her sister sometimes, turning to barge off. "Neji, keep him from me please!"

"But Hanabi-" He swallowed his tongue when the cousin came out of the car with that baby in his arms like he'd still drop him if he made another move. "Neji-san!"

"Kona." His little girl had two pink ribbons in her hair and was happily sucking away on that bottle, watching her daddy do the death stare of a lifetime. "Why don't you sit up front with me for a while?"

"Yes, sir..."

"But don't get down about it. I'm sure she'll come around soon…. My wife still hasn't forgiven me for dropping her phone in the baby bath." Which is why he had to take his bundle of joy everywhere with him.

"So I'm S.O.L then."

"We both are." Neji sighed, looking down to the baby that favored her mother. She gurgled and spit up some, starting his punishment already. He pulled out a napkin from the fanny pack and got to cleaning her up. He then looked up to see Hinata returning all in her happiest face he'd ever seen on a phone call. "Sasuke, still?"

"Ten out of ten." Konohamaru chuckled.

"How is he? I haven't met him yet."

"Me either personally. I've seen him during the trials but communication was limited in case of nduced biased talk among the witnesses and such." He smiled at how she didn't notice them talking about her and the raven at all, going back in for the last box. "Kakashi says he's okay and we'll know for sure since he's moving down there with us."

"With you?" Neji quickly gave his child back her bottle when she started to dry cry from all the cleaning he did unconsciously.

"With friends I mean! He's got some help down there."

"That's good. I was about to say it's a bit soon." He and Tenten dated for a year or so. "Do you think he's serious about her?"

"I hope so." Kona said with a dip in his lips. "I'd hate another repeat."

* * *

_**:: Moving Day- Sasuke ::**_

Suigetsu stirred awake in the moving van, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no." He took one look out the rear view mirror to see his fears were still true. The raven was on his damn phone, seeming to barely help Karin get everything else into the back. "No-" And then he lost consciousness, hitting head first on the now cushioned dashboard.

Jugo looked up from his phone to the passed out man, shaking his head. His task was simple. He had to drive, tilt Suigetsu back upright and fix his seat belt. He did so diligently after he was told what happened, afraid to leave them alone for even a minute.

"Did you hear him screaming?" Sasuke smirked on his own cell, walking around in the tank top she last wore that smelled so much like her he had to wear it. "It is getting old, what are you talking about? Karin's laughing though still."

"That's because you don't understand. Suigetsu never gets like this. I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts." She put up the ironing board and hurried around to the passenger side. There she quickly opened the door and stole five kisses from her husband.

The raven chuckled and slipped that towel from around his shoulder to wipe his face. They had a lot of crap to move and it was a bit hot outside. "Yeah, she's assaulting him again. Jealous?" He smiled at how confused she got over the phone. "Why? Because you want to do that to me." The second she hung up, he started laughing behind a palm, calling her back just to hear her hang up in his face. Text messages went out from then on. "She's pissed."

"You keep messing with her so of course!" Karin shouted with her butt hanging out the car, still loving on her dramatic fool. "Try sending her a selfie."

"A selfie?" He never thought about that. Then again, he didn't really take pictures of himself so he had no idea what to do. "Help me out."

"Aghhh, fine." She trudged from the truck and snatched his phone. "Alright now smile."

"Smil-?"

She took the picture right then.

* * *

_**:: On The Road ::**_

Neji was dead asleep on the passenger side on the window, taking his first nap in days as the bodyguard drove. Behind him sat his cousins; one asleep and the other up on her phone with the baby in her arms.

The tiny thing was having a ball giggling over the funny picture her auntie was showing her.

"Isn't he a f-funny looking wolf, Torimi?" Hinata held the happy child with an arm around her, hugging her close on her lap. She kept her voice down the best she could, enjoying this shot of the raven caught in the moment of looking affronted about something. "This is his permanent face all the time." And she loved it.

He had that small hint of a canine showing. Put on a tail and ears, and she had a handsome wolf-man picture. Consider it her new lock screen. Now every time she tried to open her phone, she'd see his funny face that looked like it was saying, 'Do you really want to open your phone? Do you really want to open your damn phone? Really?!' It tickled her too much to imagine. She had to send one back. She hugged her niece close and kissed the bundle of laughs on the forehead.

That should do.

* * *

_**:: And Still Thinking Of You ::**_

Sasuke had to ride with Karin snoring like a truck in his passenger seat because she'd never stop messing with her husband if she drove with him. Since he wasn't supposed to be driving without constant surveillance, he had to be careful when he checked his phone. Suigetsu would never forgive him if he got into a wreck with his wife. At the next red light, he checked his phone quick enough, taking an arrow to his heart that received another right off the bat. This was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. The damn kid had black hair too so it was easy to imagin- He needed to stop looking at it for a second.

'_A month.' _He has to wait.

Then they date, move in together, work together, and maybe eventually marry? All that good stuff.

He smiled like no one was watching. He then took a picture of Karin's mug with her mouth open wide and all. He sent it to Hinata and asked her to switch with him. Of course the topic of kids came up and he told her he didn't mind the little bastards. He was a big one himself. Her lol was something he wished he could hear and see.

Her and that baby became his home screen since his lock screen was already claimed. A certain woman in a yellow dress from the past he'd like to go back and meet, took that spot. Her long hair fell around her shoulders and she had the shyest smile. Which made unlocking to get to her in the present, even more wonderful.

The car behind him blew because of his prolonged staring, but he didn't rage though he had the urge. Looking at her and that baby, subsided that. He put his phone down and drove on off to catch up with Jugo, safely responding only when he could.

* * *

_~ Small Conclusion ~ _

* * *

Sasuke did land a temporary job after a lot of convincing.

And Hinata secured a good place for practice while going to college.

But do the pair actually get married?

Yes.

How, is the question.

Well it all happened when the wolf put on a bright pink, tutu dressed bear suit.

* * *

_**A/N: **I glossed over the court scenes with mentions because my tv show knowledge surely would not do it justice._

_I pray that's okay because..._

_We MADE IT! You are all free to hop off right here unless you'd like to see their lives afterwards, meeting the parents, what happened to NaruSaku, little babehs, and so on. That will be a separate book because the thirst is over! The second one will be more SasuHina centric, fluff, drama, strictly suggestive themes, Karma's debt collecting, and the final end to the hate. _

_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!_

_I am so grateful for EVERY comment, no matter the context. I saw some of you liked the happier ending and even the darker ending too. The comments made me smile so damn much! More importantly, I deeply appreciate you all for just taking the time to read ANY OF IT and still sticking through the good and the bad! That means a lot for my first story so thank you T.T! I'm about to play out the TY phrase so get ready._

_EVERY fav, follow, and inbox, I've adored for days. You've all been so patient and understanding that it's given me a lot of courage to push through out of my norms to write more. I've been scribbling a lot of parodies and hopefully new ideas to come. Those stories will likely be posted with the second part to this or before._

_I thank you again over 9 thousand times! _

_I love y'all so much! T.T _

_See you all soon hopefully._

_And the word, it was 'mine.'_

'_You are so fucking mine.'_

_~ Have a lovely day and a hopefully satisfying read. XoXoXo ~_

* * *

_**The Sequel Has Been Posted As Of July 26**_


End file.
